Seven Days
by cattykitty
Summary: A modern day first romance Usa/Mamo story. Usagi-16 and her longtime rival Mamoru-21 always have something to argue about, but when a silly prank goes on farther than anticipated, they realize that there's another, quite paradoxical, side to their fights. Mature audiences only.
1. Prologue Two years is a long time

CattyKitty

Hello everyone! I'm really excited. This is my first story and I have been working on it for ages. No one else has read this so my apologies if there are some mistakes I haven't caught; I have edited to the best of my ability. Hope you all enjoy the story!

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Prologue**

**Two years is a long time**

***Usagi***

Usagi had just gotten out of school and decided to take a different route home. She couldn't believe that she had gotten another freaking thirty on her test. A _thirty _out of a hundred! How embarrassing! She needed to buy herself some time in order to come up with a good enough excuse to tell her parents.

So far, this was all she could think of: -She had a horrible stomach ache that day and couldn't concentrate on her test. -She never remembered learning any of the material covered on the exam. -The teacher hated her because she overheard her tell Naru that she looked fat in the dress she was wearing.

And while all of those were actually true, she knew her parents would only reprimand her harder if she gave them another excuse. It was only the beginning of the year and yet she didn't know how she had already managed to screw up so horribly. She was such a bad student… Depressed, she walked slowly until she heard the tinkling bells of automatic doors making her look up from the sidewalk.

She stood in front of the entrance of Crown Arcade: the supposedly 'totally fun and hip way to spend your days after school!' according to the flier Naru had given her yesterday. They were supposed to have checked it out together, but Naru had to go to a doctors appointment and since Usagi wasn't in a rush to get home anyhow, she decided that today would be as good as any day to pass by.

Standing in front of the large windows, she could see very clearly inside the game center. To her amazement there where were dozens of playing stations with more variety of games that she could ever dream of. There was a large counter to buy food from and booths toward the back to eat and relax. This was the JACKPOT! She couldn't believe that a place so amazing existed without her knowing and it was right smack dab in between her way home and school. She squealed; she finally knew where she'd be spending her weekends!

As she was about to enter, she quickly urged herself back. It wouldn't be a good idea to get her hopes up only to have them shattered later on when she got home. Should she torture herself by having the memory of this amazing place to think of as she sat grounded in her room for the next couple of weeks?

Probably not, but… oh the temptation! She had no doubt that within this marvelous haven, she'd find entertainment for hours on end, but if she stepped inside this arcade right now who knew when she'd come back out. If only she weren't grounded, she'd come here every day, but she was sure that there would be absolutely_ no way_ that she'd leave the house for at least another month after her father saw her sorry test score.

However…. What her parents didn't know couldn't hurt _her_. And in that instant it was decided—she wouldn't tell them about the test! She promised herself to become friends with the new smart girl in her homeroom this year, Mizuno Ami. She was sure her smartness would eventually rub off on her if they'd hung out enough.

She crumpled up the stupid test and flung it over her shoulder. Good riddance! Her worries were immediately lifted from her shoulders and she suddenly felt_ free_. Oh Sailor V, here she came!

"A _thirty_? Really? How more pathetic can you be?" She heard a snickering come from behind her. At first she ignored it; it was no one that she knew. But as the meaning of the words sunk in right before she took a step into the arcade, she quickly spun around. Who the _hell_ was this busybody anyway?

She looked to find a tall dark haired guy with her wrinkled exam sheet smoothed out in his hand, looking at her disbelievingly. He was a couple of years older than her and wore a crisp white shirt, a black blazer casually slung over his shoulder. His eyes were like the night sky, his skin perfectly tan, jaw wonderfully masculine… Had she not been ticked off at his comment, she might have just swooned at his raw perfection.

He was _hands down_ the best-looking guy she'd ever seen, but who even walked around dressed like that in the shopping district anyway? She stared at him for a moment, not sure if to believe that he was entirely real, but as she saw an infuriatingly condescending frown cross his features, she realized then that angels weren't capable of such sinful facial expressions. Anger bubbled up inside her at his pitying stare.

"_Excuse_ _me_!" she screeched. "Mind you own business, you _jerk_!" She snatched her paper back from him.

"I'm the one who should be mad, you just threw this at my head!" he responded angrily, placing dark sunglasses on his face. "Next time warn people before you start throwing your crap around, Odango Atama!" and he walked away.

She was rooted to the spot. She could not believe that a complete stranger had just embarrassed her like that! Who did he think he was calling her names! She did _not _look like an odango! She couldn't believe the nerve of this creep—insulting an innocent schoolgirl!

She stomped into the arcade and let herself breathe in the lovely smell of food, listening to the game sounds as they helped to calm her. _Relax, Usagi_. There was no reason for her to get so worked up over a guy—_no_, an _asshole_—that she was never going to see again.

* * *

***Mamoru***

Mamoru had known Usagi for a year already and she still hadn't changed one bit. She kept telling Motoki that she was going to be more ladylike and poised, but it was all lies. Here she was once again throwing a tantrum because her teacher had given them a pop quiz that morning and she had failed it—again. No surprise there.

"But we studied together, Ami-chan! How can this happen?!" she wailed to her friends, complaining on and on about how her teacher hated her.

He wasn't even sitting next to them and he could hear her from across the room. Goodness! Did she ever shut up? No longer being able to take it, he stormed over to her, slamming his hands against the table and effectively ending her damn whining.

"Do you ever know how to _shut up_?" he demanded, pissed that she was interrupting his studying. "Your fucking wailing is driving me crazy. Cut the crap and actually study next time if you don't want to be such a failure." He wasn't yelling, but he was sure as hell angry. Both Rei and Ami looked at him timidly as he scolded Usagi, but he ignored them. His fight was with Usagi and he was going to make sure that she listened to him!

Usagi, however, wasn't having any of his crap and briskly stood up with a pointed finger into his chest, blowing up on him as fast as he'd done her. She repeatedly poked him every time she made a different point about why she believed he was such a jackass (with none of them being true, of course). He just stood there, soaking up her insults until she turned red in the face and then finally smacked her hand away from touching him as she finished her rant.

"And if you weren't such an arrogant _loser_ maybe, just _maybe,_ you wouldn't be so _foul_ as to pick on a young, blameless girl!" she yelled and he almost laughed at that. Girl? HA! _Child_ was more like it!

"You little _brat_, watch it before I put you back into line!" he roared and she stood gaping at him, not believing that he had actually threatened her. Oh he may be intimidating for show sometimes, but she better believe that this dog _definitely_ knew how to bite. Usagi quickly recovered from her shock and took a deep breath in, preparing for her next angry rave.

"Hey, keep it down!" Motoki tried quieting them, placing his hand into his shoulder and cutting them both off. "What the hell did I tell you guys? If you can't act civilized, _leave_!" Motoki gave him a peculiar look, knowing that he was better than this.

Motoki was right; in the end Mamoru was the one that looked dumb arguing with a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl, but he couldn't help it. She just did everything possible to get under his skin. He came to the arcade because it used to be a place where he could actually get some peace, but ever since Odango became a regular, he hasn't had a relaxing day since.

He did not know of a single good quality in her. She was loud and obnoxious, clumsy and stubborn—could a person get any worse than that? And to top it all off, she had taken to an immediate dislike to him ever since the day they'd met and even went purposely out of her way to annoy him. In the beginning he thought it was cute; a little middle schooler trying to get his attention, but as her insults began to get harsher, he finally realized that she was just snotty bitch!

Motoki was always trying to remind him that she was just a kid, but she couldn't act off that excuse forever. She had to grow up eventually and when she did, he would be there to prove to Motoki that the beast never changes! He doubted that high school or even college would stop her from acting immaturely against him and that the only way to get her to change would be to teach her a lesson not to mess with him. Not that he wanted to beat her up or anything, but how he longed to ruff her up a bit! She just needed a good shaking to cure her from that despicable mouth of hers.

If she didn't talk so much, he might even consider her cute. She had nice wide bright blue eyes and her hair curiously shined like gold in the sun, but it was all that noise that came out when she opened her mouth that drowned out all of her redeemable features. Seriously, how could anyone think of her as attractive when she yapped nonstop?

He went back to his booth and started packing up his things and shoving them into his bag. He had more than enough trash talk for one day. He left the arcade without saying good-bye to Motoki, but knew that he'd understand. He needed to get away from the girl that managed to ruin his afternoons with her nonsense and throw himself into the arms of a _real _woman that understood exactly how to treat a man the right way.

* * *

***Motoki***

Although it had been almost two years since Mamoru and Usagi had known each other, Motoki couldn't say that much had changed. They still argued when they saw each other, but the insults _had_ toned down and it was rare that either of them would be yelling anymore. It could be that they were both finally maturing, or at least, that was what he'd hoped.

Usagi hadn't physically changed all that much; she didn't get much taller and she still ate like a pig without her gaining any weight. She still talked and goofed around just as much as before, constantly joking around with her friends in their favorite booth in the back if the arcade. But he had to admit that she had grown quite a bit. She was no longer a cry baby as she had been when they'd first met and she didn't whine nearly as much as she had just last year. Yes, she did fight with Mamoru, but for the most part she won on almost every occasion.

Mamoru, it seemed, was losing his touch with her (or maybe he had matured at bit as well), actually dropping perfect opportunities he deemed as too sensitive. Like a time when her tampon had rolled out of her purse and he'd just handed in back silently. She thanked him quietly, completely mortified, but didn't argue with him for the next couple of days. Or when they had heard through Ami that Usagi's father had been seriously injured at work, Mamoru just let her pick on him without a single retort for the entire time her father was in the hospital.

So maybe they had come to a kind of civil understanding between them because even Usagi didn't go as deep as she once had. When Mamoru had accidentally let slip the history about his parents in the middle of an argument, Usagi pretended to not have heard him. She ended the topic early by saying that their reasons for arguing were dumb and promptly left the arcade.

But days like today—for example—left his mind boggled and further questioned the relationship forming between those two. Right now, he and Mamoru were at the arcade waiting for the rest of their friends to meet up with them because they were going snowboarding for the weekend. He was currently finishing some paperwork behind the cash register while Mamoru was sitting with some girl they'd met through mutual acquaintances who was also coming on the trip with them.

Usagi had walked in just a couple of minutes ago and scanned the place for her friends (who were surprisingly not here). She'd immediately spotted the couple and started eying them curiously before making her way to him. First thing she did was ask him if that was Mamoru's girlfriend. He'd been surprised at her question, but answered it anyway.

"Trust me, that's not a word in his vocabulary," he said simply. She nodded in agreement and sat—rather pensively—on the stool next to him.

And she had been sitting there for the past ten minutes without muttering a word. Personally he was glad for it because Usagi usually chatted up a storm that once she started, it was impossible to get her to quit. Besides, he really wanted to hurry and finish his work so that he didn't have to think about it over his weekend and hopefully have a relaxing time at the slopes, but he was as curious ever to know what was on her mind.

Usagi was nonchalantly looking at the table to where Mamoru was at because from the angle she was sitting, they were right in front of her vision. Motoki followed her gaze to see what was so interesting and to hopefully learn what was making her look at them so engagingly. Mamoru and that girl (whose name was not important enough for him to remember) were getting quite cozy indeed, currently kissing in a manner none too modest. He turned back to Usagi. Her face was perfectly neutral with the exception of a nearly unnoticeable worried crease on her brow.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" she asked him casually, a light smile on her lips. He tried to read if it was fake or not, (_was she jealous_?) but he couldn't tell; she looked pretty normal.

"Mamoru and I are going skiing with a couple of friends," he answered and her gaze briefly went back to the couple. He knew that she was probably wondering if the girl was coming along too. She nodded at his answer and suddenly got up off the stool, making her way to the booth where Mamoru and the girl were. "What are you going to do?" he called after her when he realized her destination, but she ignored him. Just _what_ was she _thinking_?

He watched Usagi carefully as she slid into the seat in front of the couple and they both looked at her blankly. Not even half a second passed after Usagi said something when he saw Mamoru's face turn red with rage and the girl's eyes widen (in fear?). All three of them looked incredibly tense and after Usagi said a couple more things, the girl excused herself hurriedly before practically running out of the arcade alone.

He quickly made his way over to them; the look that Mamoru was giving Usagi was a purely sinister one and he felt incredibly worried for her safety. By the time he reached their table though, Mamoru had already left through the opposite exit, tense and tight-lipped. He looked at Usagi bewildered. What in the world did she do?

"Usa, _what happened_?" he asked, ready to call after Mamoru.

"Crabs is like, an STD, right?" There was a tiny smile on her lips as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, getting a clue as to what might of transpired. Usagi beamed before skipping away happily.

"Okay! Just wanted to make sure! See you later, Motoki-kun! Have fun skiing!" and Usagi went to meet up with her friends that had just conveniently arrived, leaving him to go after one incredibly pissed Mamoru all on his own.

* * *

Please leave a review if you enjoyed the first chapter!

-CattyKitty :)


	2. Chapter 1 Interruptions

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 1**

**Interruptions**

***Usagi***

Usagi sat in a booth that wasn't too close to where Mamoru sat and yet not far away enough for him not to see her. It had been a couple of months since she had told Mamoru's skank of a date that he had given _her_ crabs and she was desperate just thinking about how he would get her back. Mamoru had gotten over his anger relatively quicker than she had expected (about a week), but still reminded her that he would definitely get her back for the embarrassment she'd caused. And even though it was taking a little longer than she expected, she knew that it was only a matter of time until he thought of a way to embarrass her in return.

But she was so sick of waiting in anticipation that she finally decided to take matters into her own hands. There was this guy from school that liked her, Yusuke, and he was really persistent about getting her to date him. The problem was that she didn't like him at all. Sure he was really cute and super popular, but he had a bad reputation and was as much of an asshole as Mamoru. Not that he picked on her or anything—no, only Mamoru stooped so low—but she saw the way he treated other kids in school; he was a bully.

Now Yusuke had continued to pester her about just giving him a chance for weeks now and would not stop. She finally gave in and told him that they could hang out today after school and so now she sat awkwardly in a booth for two at the arcade _with_ _him_… ugh.

At least one of them was having fun. Yusuke was currently having a blast talking about his jock accomplishments and she had to say that playing sports was probably the only good thing about him. He was a senior in her high school and played soccer which made him totally cut up; from head to toe he was the most fit in the entire team.

So she sat there patiently, nodding her head slowly to his jock stories knowing that as soon as Mamoru saw her sitting there having a good time, he would come and interrupt. And if Mamoru behaved as predictably as she hoped (and she was_ really_ hoping!), then she would be killing two birds with one stone; Yusuke wouldn't bother her anymore due to whatever obscenities Mamoru would say and then Mamoru would have his payback (or so he thought) by thinking that he'd ruined her date. And viola! It would all be over just like that; she was just _too_ smart sometimes!

Yusuke suddenly stopped talking and picked up her hand off the table. She tried not to wince as he intertwined their fingers and smiled at her. He was bold and it was only a matter of time before he would try to make a move on her. She just hoped Mamoru would hurry and intervene already! Where was that bastard anyhow…

"Usagi-chan, you're the prettiest girl in school and I'm the team's MVP. I think it's just meant to be." Smiling weakly at his cocky grin, he took that as an affirmative to lean in and kiss her. Taking a deep breath, she could feel the pit of her stomach turn. She didn't want to do this, but if Mamoru was watching at all then she had to keep up the act for as long as she could. _Goddammit where was he_?!

"Yo."

She looked up as Mamoru casually slid into their booth, totally interrupting Yusuke's ever-nearing lips. He slid right next to her, forcing her to move over as he squished himself in and completely moved her away from Yusuke's face. She almost smiled at his clever tactic, but refrained as he surprisingly put an arm around her shoulders. He looked amused as he stared at a completely confused Yusuke.

"_Who are you_?" Yusuke asked rudely, staring at Mamoru's relaxed posture. She had to fight the urge to lean closer to Mamoru because although she couldn't stand him, she absolutely loathed Yusuke's guts.

"Get away from us, kid," Mamoru dismissed him calmly, pulling her closer to signify his possession. Her heart sped up; Mamoru had played right into her trap! And aw… he was going to play the jealous ex-boyfriend! Not exactly what she had been planning, but what the heck, this could work too!

Yusuke raised his eyebrows, not feeling threatened in the least at Mamoru's glare, which even _she_ realized was stupid. Mamoru was much taller and wider at the shoulder than him; Yusuke should back down if he knew what was good for him. She knew how big male egos could be, but she hoped that Yusuke was bright enough to know when to give up because she really didn't want things have to escalade unnecessarily.

"I was here with Usagi _first_," Yusuke said in a near whine, looking at her with narrowed eyes. She rolled her eyes at his childish defense.

"I couldn't careless," Mamoru continued menacingly. "She's withme now. Leave or I'll make you."

Yusuke laughed one of his overly confident chuckles, ignoring Mamoru's 'request'. Mamoru silently waited for Yusuke to leave, but when Yusuke didn't budge Mamoru stood up from the table and towered over them both. She gulped as she realized the situation she had gotten herself into and started regretting her little charade as both men stared at each other with obvious contempt. Ok, so maybe this wasn't one of her smartest plans after all.

"Both of you, just calm down!" She grabbed Mamoru's hand and tried to pull him back into the seat with her. He ignored her.

"I told you to go already," Mamoru repeated, looking down at Yusuke who now looked anxious by Mamoru's confrontational stance.

And she understood why; Mamoru WAS _way_ _more_ threatening standing up and she realized that although they were close in age (Yusuke 19 and Mamoru 21), Yusuke was very much a boy compared to Mamoru. The squareness in Mamoru's jaw, along with his rugged good looks and calm demeanor just made Yusuke look like a feeble _child_. It really was no competition.

"That's for _her_ to decide!" Yusuke said, evilly glaring back at Mamoru. Both guys turned to her expectantly.

Yusuke was waiting for her to tell Mamoru to back off because she was on a (semi-)date with him and Mamoru was probably waiting for the same so that he could do his little routine about how they were still lovers or whatever the hell else he was planning to embarrass her with. She sighed; _how_ in the world had it come to this?

She cleared her throat and was about to tell them both to shove off when Mamoru grabbed her hand on the table and squeezed it lightly. What she should have done was snatch her hand away from him and leave the arcade before everything got too messy, but she didn't because his simple gesture hit her like a smack in the face and she completely froze on the spot.

After a moment of silence, Mamoru's thumb tapped hers impatiently as he was waiting for some kind of reaction from her. He was probably expecting some sort of resistance from her and she almost forgot that she was supposed to trick him into thinking that she wanted Yusuke to stay. The thing was, with him next to her she didn't even want to pretend to like Yusuke anymore…

"Uh…" she started dumbly; having no idea what she was going to say to either one of them now. Thankfully Mamoru cut her off.

"_Leave_. _Now._" Mamoru deadpanned and she got goose bumps. She really liked his tough act! It was so 'big-ape-bang-on-chest-to-prove-manliness' type, like he really wanted to protect her or something.

Thankfully, Yusuke finally realized that he really wasn't wanted anymore and took his cue. She did feel slightly guilty for setting him up like this, but only a little. When Yusuke looked for her input for him to stay, she looked away.

"See you around, _Tsukino,_" Yusuke bit out, angry with her for not defending him. She could tell through his voice that he would love to have challenged Mamoru back, but smartly knew his place. Mamoru would _so_ beat him into a pulp! Yusuke—rather carefully—moved around Mamoru and stormed out the arcade and she knew that he would probably never talk to her again. Yessssssss!

She finally let go of the breath she'd been holding in during the whole encounter; talk about a close call! But at least Yusuke was gone now. Mamoru slid into the seat beside her and took up his place again, pulling her back under his arm. She knew it was just in case Yusuke looked at them through the window, but she didn't like that she actually enjoyed being close to him.

She realized that this was the first time that she and Mamoru had ever really been alone together. Her friends were almost always in the arcade with her and if they weren't, then at least Motoki would be working, but no one was in today. This was the first time that she and Mamoru had acted independently without their friends watching them. She wondered if he would have still wrapped his arm around her if their friends were there… probably not, considering she wouldn't have even_ let_ him if they were.

"What were you doing with that guy, Odango? You obviously didn't like him." His face was leaned into hers like a lovers whisper.

"You don't have to be that close to me," she grumbled, pushing his curious grin away.

"When someone helps you out, you're supposed to say…?" he prompted with a mocking hand around his ear.

She didn't respond since she didn't want to admit that she had indeed wanted his help. She refused to give this arrogant fool any form of satisfaction over her! It was simply too infuriating to know just how her plan had backfired on her. She looked away from him, but he squeezed her shoulder to gain her attention. She glared at him annoyed and tried to shrug him off, but his grip held firm.

"What?!" she snapped.

"You're welcome," Mamoru said smugly and she crossed her arms defiantly, but she was actually confused. Just _how_ had he known that she wanted Yusuke gone? Had he really been able to see her disguised look of scorn toward Yusuke? _Damn him_!

Pissed that he truly could read her quite easily, she sighed in defeat; there was no point in denying what he clearly already knew. And honestly, she was just utterly relieved that she didn't have to deal with Yusuke anymore.

"_Thanks,_" she mumbled, the words foreign in her mouth. "He was an _ass _that couldn't take a hint," she explained reluctantly.

"That's why you were going to let him kiss you?" he asked sarcastically. She shrugged: oh well. What's a kiss anyway? It's not like it would have been her first, nor her last.

"He _is_ pretty hot," she reasoned with a half-smile and he shook his head in disbelief. She didn't care about what he thought though; he didn't need to understand her moves. Point was that she got exactly what she wanted: Yusuke off her back. "Too bad he's just as much of a jerk as you."

"Well isn't that nice, one jerk saving you from another." She nodded. That was _exactly_ the situation.

"Yeah, well you did your part and I said thank you, so now bug off." She slapped his knee, expecting him to take his arm off from around her, but he didn't. He just moved in closer and raised an arrogant eyebrow at her.

"Why didn't you reject him yourself? Couldn't stand to break his heart?" he asked and she rolled her eyes at his mockery. "Or did you really want me to be the one to do the dirty work for you?" he asked, genuinely sounding interested to know what she would answer.

"I didn't need you to do _anything_ for me," she replied. "You came for reasons all your own. I was willing to sit through the rest of the date, thank you very much!" He snorted at her answer.

"You know that's not true, Odango," he said. "You would never bring a date in front of me or Motoki." She bit her lip; he knew her _too_ well! "You knew that if I thought you were having a good time with that guy, I would try to ruin your date like you did to me."

"And you _did_!" she lied, trying to save the situation, hoping that maybe he hadn't actually caught on to her scheme but he could see right through her.

"You _know_ I didn't. You wanted me to see you with that guy," she sighed in defeat. "…to try to make me _jealous._" She immediately burst into laughter at his obvious joke.

"Whoa! Let's get this right! In order for me to want to make you jealous, I would actually have to _like_ you." She looked at him seriously. "And that is simply _not true._" He just smiled at her mockingly, but she ignored him. "Secondly: yeah, so I did want you to see us because yes, I did think you'd come to interrupt. Then you would think that you ruined my date with Yusuke and think that you've gotten your revenge, but in the end I would have just used you to my advantage and blah blah blah, you already know the rest of the story." She stopped to glare at him. "But it doesn't matter now, because you're a damn detective and figured it all out."

"That's right. You can't trick me, Odango," he agreed, nodding his head. "I can read you _too easily_…" She sighed once again in defeat, completely frustrated that stupid guys managed to get her into these dumb situations!

"He just wouldn't take a hint!" she ranted for no particular reason. "I just didn't want him talking to me again, but I couldn't just flat out say that!" (Not to mention, he'd probably start rumors about her being a whore or something out of spite. At least with Mamoru in the picture, Yusuke was afraid enough of him to keep his mouth shut so she wouldn't have to worry about _that_ being an issue).

"Grow up," Mamoru muttered, clearly not understanding her situation. "If you don't like him, don't lead him on. It's as simple as that." She narrowed her eyes at him. what he didn't understand was that she'd been letting Yusuke down gently for the past couple of weeks, but he was just incredibly persistent! She was not trying to lead him on! Mamoru didn't know _anything_!

"That's not what-"

"Your high school drama is _boring me_," he cut her off, finally moving his arm away from her. "So I'm just going to leave." She rolled her eyes, but was relieved that he was moving away from her. She could finally _breathe._ "And for the record, because I helped you now, I hope you realize that that I'm just going to have to get you back even harder—just to even the score." He had a smirk on his face as he said it, but she knew that he was _not_ kidding.

"No!" she said raising her hands in protest, but he was already ignoring her, sliding away to leave the booth. "_Wait_! I was doing you a favor that time! Honestly!" He looked at her skeptically, but she challenged him right back. "Do you even remember her name?"

"Inue," he said confidently and she shook her head.

"Her name was Ann," she deadpanned and he looked at her strangely. "Yes I knew her, well… sort of," she started and he glowered. "She doesn't know me; I'm just friends with her brother!" she explained hurriedly.

"What's your point? Does it matter that you knew her or if I still remember her name? That was a long time ago and trust me I've found other girls to do the job." Her jaw tightened. She was just trying to try to make him feel better and here he was, still trying to shove his disgusting lifestyle in her face.

"You know what? Just forget it, you're such a pig!" He laughed at her name-calling and she pushed him out of the way so she could leave, but he blocked her path out.

"Finish your story," he commanded lightly, his form of an apology.

"The _point_ is that she's a _bitch_," she spat. "She's a gold-digging _whore_!" Mamoru gave her a surprised look and she curtly stopped trashing Ann, but oh-boy did she want to keep going! She hated her _so much_! "_And a thief_!" she couldn't help but add.

"_So_?" he asked her. She blinked dumbly at his question. _Didn't he hear a thing she just said_?

"_So_?! I was _saving_ you, Mamoru! Everyone knows that she only goes after guys with money: she STEALS from the guys she hooks up with!" she exasperated. "I was doing YOU a favor!"

"Usagi _seriously_… you're so dramatic," he said sarcastically, shaking his head at her. She wanted to scream. Here she finally admitted that she had _protected him _from messing with a gold digger and he continuedinsulting her! She could not believe him!

"Fine, whatever! You _idiot_! Believe what you want!" she hissed. "Here I was trying to _help you out_ and you STILL can't even appreciate it!" He didn't say anything and moved out of her way, so she just shoved right past him, ready to storm out the arcade.

"How could you even believe that I'd get trapped by such a stupid girl?" he asked, grabbing her arm before she had gotten too far. "_I_ was the one using _her_ to get a quick fuck. How could you not have gotten that?" he asked, holding onto her arm tighter when she had tried to free from his grip. "So next time you stop me from getting what I want, you better have a much better excuse that that or you're _really_ going to regret it," he threatened lowly.

His face looked much angrier now and she had no doubt that what he'd said was true. Not that she had thought of it in that way when she'd done what she'd done, but still, she didn't regret it at all. His anger was like her life fuel and she was so glad that she had managed to ruin something for him considering he was always doing her the same favor!

"Oh, puh-leez! You stopped my kiss with Mr. Fantastic and you don't hear me whining as bad as you!" she said sarcastically and he finally let go of her. "Besides now we're even," she said more calmly. "All's well that ends well." She reached out her hand for a shake, hoping that he'd accept the truce.

He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment and then smacked it away from him. She almost burst into laughter on the spot. His grumpy face was funny as hell! There was something about him being angry that always brought her mood up.

"You fucking told a woman I had _crabs_!" he hissed. "We are _nowhere near _being even."

Just hearing the word 'crabs' from him was enough to send her over the edge. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she finally broke into a fit of giggles. She still remembered the look on his face that day he'd told Anna that; his expression had been priceless!

"Oh goodness, that was hilarious!" she said after calming herself down. He continued to give her his death stare. "Oh please, you said it yourself that you've gotten other girls to screw, so what's there to still be mad about? Get over it already."

"You love getting me angry," he muttered. It wasn't even a question.

"Well, it does make me feel strangely satisfied," she admitted, shrugging. "I can't explain it." It was kind of like a guilty pleasure of hers honestly. There was some weird link between them that tied his frustration so closely to her enjoyment; quite bizarre really.

"You're twisted," he said with a shake of his head.

"Look who's talking!" she exclaimed. "The one guy in the world that tries to get my attention by embarrassing me! You're the sick one here!"

"If I was really trying to embarrass you, don't you think that there could have been worse ways of me telling that guy to leave? I'm actually a nicer person than you think." She rolled her eyes. "But since you don't appreciate anything…" He took a step closer and leaned in at eye level. "Next time, I'll just let those assholes you don't like," he grabbed her chin, his thumb outlining her lower lip. "Kiss all over you."

"Get any away from me or I _swear_ I will hit you!" she threatened, but her face was burning. He chuckled and stepped back, casually placing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get mad, Odango," he said smoothly. "Then you make this too easy for me, and where's the fun in that?" He finally turned around to leave.

She was so mad that she couldn't even talk so she sat down back down on the booth in quiet brooding and turned to her back to him; she didn't want to see his stupid face! She placed her shaking hands on the table. Not only were they itching to throw something at the back of his head, but they were also jittery with nervousness.

When he had leaned in, her heart had raced in excitement. No matter how hard she always tried to suppress her feelings, part of her had been deliriously hopeful. She knew that there was only one asshole in the whole world that she would never try to stop if he ever tried to kiss her. And that thought alone, scared her to death.

* * *

***Mamoru***

It had been months since the 'crabs' incident and yet he still hadn't been able to get payback from Usagi. Honestly, it had more to do with the fact that he didn't even have time anymore and barely saw her to begin with. Even though nearly an entire semester had passed since he'd graduated from school, he's been so busy with work that he was only making it to the arcade twice a week at most. His only days off were the weekends now that he was working full time and he rarely ever visited the arcade on Saturdays or Sundays, always finding something better to do. Besides, he had no reason to go there considering Motoki took the weekends off and that left him without a purpose to hang out there anyhow.

Although today was Saturday, he couldn't believe that he had absolutely nothing to do at all. He was bored at his place and every one of his friends happened to be busy. He refused to bum around, knowing that he'd much rather be amused (and slightly annoyed) by a certain Odango, than stay home all day. So he drove to the arcade and saw Motoki's car parked which annoyed him since he'd assumed Motoki was busy with more important things considering he had hadn't been picking up his phone calls.

When he entered the arcade, he was surprised (but not _really_ surprised), at seeing Usagi and Motoki sitting next to each other at the bar. What was it with Motoki and this girl? She flirted with him continuously and he never made a move. What a _wuss_. He strolled over to them and took the unoccupied seat right in between them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting this date," he said sarcastically, waiting for Usagi's angry retort. Her obsession with Motoki was so that hell was to pay when she didn't get her alone time with him—it was hilarious. Since it made her so mad, he had always made it his mission to get in the way whenever he caught them together.

"I'm surprised to see you here. It's Saturday." Motoki reminded him as if he didn't know. Motoki tone implied that he'd just interrupted something important, but he wasn't considering his company.

"Iam aware," he responded sarcastically. "I just came here because apparently everyone is busy." He stared at Motoki's flashing phone on the counter. Why was Motoki ignoring him? Did he really enjoy Usagi's company that much? Ha, yeah right.

"Well, **I **_completely_ understand why no one wants to hang out with you," Usagi responded smartly to his right. He turned to look at her menacingly. This bitch was so annoying.

He was planning on retorting snidely, but his thoughts were cut short when he faced her. All he could think of was what in the _hell_ was she wearing? She had on a billowy black shirt and a short pink skirt that showed _so much thigh_, he could not stop himself from looking down at her legs. To top it all off, she was sitting so ungracefully on the stool that her already tiny skirt bordered underwear. So _this_ was what was keeping Motoki here… he completely understood now.

She smirked at his stare, unfortunately realizing just how she attractive she looked and he unsteadily tried to focus on her face, but it was so hard. He knew that if he slightly shifted forward, he could probably see her panties… He cleared his throat and stared her fully in the eyes, trying his hardest to not feel embarrassed at being caught checking her out. He had never seen Usagi outside of her uniform, so _excuse him_ if he was amazed at her sexy little curves. Who knew she would have looked like a normal hot girl without that stupid, _oh so_ _stupid,_ uniform on?

"Oh yeah?" he asked her coolly, noticing that she had slight bit of a blush to her cheeks at his stare. "And why is that?" he asked, stealing a glance down her blouse when she had leaned in close to his ear. Whatever she had to say: that he had no personality, that he was a stuck up, an insensitive jerk… etc., did she have to say it while he could see her lacy black bra hug her (surprisingly) full breasts?

"Because you're a loser," she whispered, her breath was hot on his ear. "_Obviously_." She pulled away from him and giggled amusedly to herself when he gave her a dry look.

She was probably just trying to mess with him; girls eventually learned in time that the best way to shut a man up was to act sexy. He really hoped Usagi wasn't smart enough to know that yet, because she was barely even looking at him and he already felt trapped in her sensuality.

"Or maybe it's because I'm not a horny teenager desperate for male attention," he retorted and her face scrunched up in anger. For added affect, he purposely stared at her open thighs and she quickly crossed them.

"You're a piece of shit!" she cursed him, looking away and swirling her straw into her cup. Her jaw was tight, but her hands were shaking as she stared into her drink.

"Don't take out your anger on Usagi-chan because you have nothing better else to do," Motoki said coming to her rescue, standing from his seat and going to her. "There's no reason for you to act like an asshole."

"It's not acting if he was just born that way," Usagi bit, angrily trying to sink her ice cubes with her straw. "I don't think that I'll ever understand how you can even be his friend, Motoki."

"You know, he isn't usually like this," Motoki insisted, frowning at him. "I just think that you make him nervous." He rolled his eyes at Motoki's comment. Usagi just continued to stare in front of her.

"Don't go there, Motoki," he warned.

No matter how good Usagi looked in her leggy pencil skirt and sheer blouse, it didn't mean that he was going to change his whole attitude around her. Sure, probably calling her an attention whore did kind of cross the line, but what was he supposed to do, start pulling out her chairs for her? Why should he care to flatter her anyhow when their whole relationship was about trying to bring the other one down? He knew this, she knew this, the _world_ knew this so Motoki needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"He's jealous of us clearly," Usagi said finally, staring straight at him. "He's jealous of what you and I have, Motoki."

"Excuse me?" he asked. "What exactly are you implying?" She swiveled her chair to face him, her knee touching the side of his leg. "What do you have that I want?"

She didn't answer him right away, but just stared at him silently. Her leg was still touching his and there was something about the energy of her stare that didn't let him look away. He wasn't sure if it was just him or not, but there were some intense vibes coming off of her. Was Usagi actually coming on to him?

"Well?" he asked, getting impatient. Her look was somehow making him uneasy and he was waiting for her to talk already. Motoki coughed and she finally looked away, moving her leg away from him.

He narrowed his eyes. There was something weird about her today that he couldn't quite catch; she was acting funny. However, her mystery only served to intrigue him further and he was going to make it his mission to find out. Why was she staring at him like that? Was she trying to tell him something? He had to dig deeper.

Her posture looked fairly relaxed as she took a long sip of her drink. She was leaning on Motoki as he stood behind her. His arms were around her… his hands were in her hair… and she was smiling up at him when he whispered something into her ear. It couldn't be… Were they both…? Was that what she'd been trying to signal him the whole time? He couldn't believe that he hadn't caught it sooner. It explained why there were here together and why Motoki had ignored his calls.

"Don't tell me you two are… _involved_?" Motoki didn't look at him directly, but was smiling to himself.

"Attention! That's what you want: _attention_! What Motoki and I have is _each other's_ _attention_ and _THAT'S_ what you want. You hate being excluded!" She was shaking her head. "Geez, how do you logically come to conclusions Mamoru? _Motoki and I_… what a ridiculous idea!"

"Why'd it have to be ridiculous?" Motoki muttered, but his smirk showed no hurt. Honestly, he looked way more smug than he should of and it only made him wonder if Motoki had truly been trying to mess around with his head the entire time.

"Well, I guess it's not," she amended. "But still, all I'm trying to say is that Mamoru," and she looked at him directly in the face. "You are a needy brat."

"And you're talking to me about being illogical?" he asked in total disbelief. "That's not logical at all! _How am I needy_?"

"I just explained it to you, clearly you were not listening to me. What I said was-"

"I heard you the first time!"

"Then you know what I mean!" she snapped. "Motoki's my friend too you know, so you either suck it, or just learn to share him with me. It's as simple as that!" He rubbed his head. How did this even get to be about Motoki? Sharing him? What the hell was she even talking about?

Still, despite his confusion, he was just glad that his earlier assumption about her and Motoki had been incorrect. There was just something to fundamentally wrong about that pairing that he didn't think he could ever be able to wrap his head around it. But it still made him wonder: if all this time it wasn't about her and Motoki, then what the hell was it? Clearly he wasn't being observant enough.

He carefully took in her whole image again, but nearly immediately his eyes jumped straight to her assets and he couldn't manage to keep from looking at her legs. They were touching him again and now that she had unconsciously uncrossed them again in their argument, he could actually see her panties now. They were purple.

"He's not even paying attention to what you're saying anymore," Motoki told Usagi.

"I've realized that." She jammed her knee into his leg. "Stop trying to look up my skirt!"

"I don't even have to try," he replied without meaning to. "You should consider turning the other way if you want to sit like that." She turned red and crossed her legs again.

"You perverse little monkey!"

"It's not my fault that you're _the_ most ungraceful woman that ever lived. Learn to sit the right way."

"Fine! But at least tell me, dammit!"

"For all I knew you were doing it on purpose."

She sputtered is disbelief.

"As if I would willingly spread my legs for you!"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"_Whatever_."

Her one word answer surprised him and was much more anticlimactic than he'd expected. Still, he was glad that the argument was finally over and he could finally ask her what was really on his mind, like who was it exactly that was she trying to lure in with that outfit on.

"Well, I have to go," she said, picking up her phone from the counter after she had received a message. Standing up from her stool, she pursed her lips barely sparing him a glance. "I'll see you losers later." When she tried to move between the stools, he jutted his knee out and blocked her from leaving.

"Where you going?" he asked, hoping that if he annoyed her enough she'd blurt it out, but she only tried to push his knee away in response. When she couldn't, she finally stopped and glared at him.

"Leave her alone already." Motoki rubbed his temple.

"Just wanted to see if Odango could jump," he joked, reaching over to tug at the hem of her skirt; it was super short. She twitched as his fingers brushed her thigh, but sneered at him just the same.

"Very funny," she muttered, moving past him. "Please get another friend," she begged Motoki and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes again.

"I'll try," Motoki promised. He and Motoki both watched her leave the arcade while she made a call on her cellphone. Motoki turned back around and casually retook the seat beside him. "That uniform sure hides a lot, doesn't it?"

Well, that was definitely the understatement of the year. For as long as he knew her, her school uniform had always been long and loose fitting and he never would have guessed that Usagi looked _like that_ underneath it all. Talk about surprises… not that it changed how he thought about her or anything, but still… _wow_.

"For sure," he admitted sheepishly, calling over one of the waitresses to get him something to drink. "But she's still a punk," he said (more for his own benefit), taking a sip of his coffee. They didn't say anything else about the subject while settling into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Motoki addressed him again.

"Sorry I didn't pick up the phone, man. She just kept talking to me and I didn't want to be rude," Motoki explained, but he knew better. It's true that Motoki could never be rude (it just wasn't in his nature), but even he saw right through that excuse; it was more like he _wanted_ Usagi's attention just as bad as she wanted his. But he understood either way, it was the male curse. You just couldn't ignore a hot girl, there was just no way it was possible.

"It doesn't matter. What do you want to do today?" he asked him. He was getting bored now that his entertainment was gone.

"Let's race," Motoki suggested. He nodded at the idea, thinking that it was probably exactly what he needed. They hadn't been up to the track in a while and he could use the extra adrenaline rush to pump him going for the week. He left money on the counter and they headed out to their cars.

When they got outside to the parking lot—lo and behold—Usagi and Rei were both leaning against _his_ car talking with two guys standing across from them. Motoki visibly tensed and apparently did not approve as he strolled up to the group intimidatingly, leering at the boys like an overbearing father.

"_Ladies,_" Motoki said nonchalantly. Usagi and Rei both looked surprised at seeing them and shared a quick glance between each other.

He inwardly smirked as he saw the semi-nervous looks on both the girls' faces, but stayed silent as he walked over to his car. He stood in front of Usagi, as she was the one inconveniently leaning right against his driver's side door. She looked at him questioningly, not understanding why he was standing so close to her. He waited for her to get the cue, but she continued to watch him awkwardly as he stood directly in front of her.

"_What_?" she asked annoyed.

"Do you mind?" he asked her when she still didn't move and she just looked at him confused.

"Do _you_ mind? Never heard of personal space before?" she asked sarcastically, but refusing to move away from him. She never backed down did she? He grabbed her arm and tried nudging her away from his door handle. Somehow it still hadn't registered to her that he was just trying to get in his car. Out of good fun, he pressed the unlocking mechanism in his keys and his car beeped loudly.

She jumped up away from the car scared by the noise and bumped into his chest. He held onto her arm to steady her and she looked flustered, quickly narrowing her eyes accusingly. He _did_ tell her to move, it wasn't his fault she didn't listen to him. A red blush soon crept onto her cheeks as she realized how she had embarrassingly grabbed onto him to keep herself from falling.

"Watch it, Odango," he teased as she took her hand that was clasping his forearm off and moved away from him, mumbling an apology.

"Mamoru, isn't this Uchiha-san's brother?" Motoki asked from behind him. He turned around and sure enough, Motoki was right. One of the kids hitting on Usagi and Rei was the younger brother of a coworker of his.

"Chiba-sempai!" the taller kid said shakily as he respectfully inclined his head toward him.

He turned back to grin at Usagi wickedly; THIS was it! This was how he was going to get back at her. He couldn't believe how perfectly the opportunity presented itself, but rest assured, there was no saving her now. He saw her bite her lip nervously, clearly realizing what he was going to do next.

"Today must be my lucky day," he whispered smoothly to her before turning around to face the boys. "_Sasuke-kun,_" he purred. This kid would do anything he said; he was his brother's superior after all. If he was smart, he wouldn't dare risk his brother's job by getting on his bad side.

"_Please! Go away_!" he heard Usagi beg desperately behind him, but he ignored her whispers. She had this a-long time coming…

He knew that he had her with this one, seeing as how pitifully anxious she looked. Well, _good_; she'd finally feel just how he felt when she claimed he had an STD! He didn't care if she thought she was helping him out—there were a _million_ other ways to warn him about that girl besides saying what she did. Mamoru Chiba having an STD was pure blasphemy! The sheer nerve of her! Usagi was an evil little prankster—and he _had_ to get back at her just as equally, if not worse.

"I see you're using Uchiha-san's car," he said, pointing out to the car they were leaning on parked next to his. "A '67 Impala. He doesn't lend his favorite car out easily…" he said, loving the nervous look on the kid's face. _Clearly_, he had taken it without his brother's permission and that gave him even more ammunition to scare the hell out of these boys (didn't they have _any_ respect for their elders?). "Or is he here with you?" he asked innocently, pretending to look around for him.

The kid shook his head and his friend next to him discreetly nudged him on the side, clearly wanting to escape the awkward situation. Motoki asked them what they were doing here and both kids shyly looked at both Rei and Usagi. Well that was enough of that. This party was over as far as he was concerned.

"I'm just going to say this once," he said carefully. "I don't want you hanging around my bitches." Sasuke visibly gulped, but nodded anyway, taking a step backwards.

He had originally been planning on calling them his sisters, but he still had the mental image of Usagi's panties stuck in his head and so the word just _refused_ to come out his mouth. Besides, the way he said it was much more hardcore and his whole goal in the first place was to embarrass the hell out of Usagi anyway. As for Sasuke, he was confident that the kid would listen to him; it all had the potential to get too complicated.

"You guys don't go to the same school, do you?" he asked out of curiosity—incase he had just possibly ruined their high school reputations (he could easily threaten them to never speak of this again if that were the case), but the boys shook their heads. "Well good, then there's no reason why you have to see each other _ever again._"

"We completely understand," Sasuke answered with his head bowed low. "It was a pleasure seeing you, Chiba-sempai, Furuhata-sempai, Tsukino-san, Hino-san." Both boys immediately turned around to get back to get into their car without either one daring to spare a glance back at the girls. He and Motoki watched in satisfied silence as they briskly drove out the parking lot, and behind them he could feel the million horrible ways of death being wished upon him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He turned around at the lovely sound of Usagi's pure and unchecked rage.

"Usagi, Rei, I know that you can't understand this right now—and I'm not saying what Mamoru did was right—but he really just did you two a huge favor," Motoki tried smoothing out the situation as Usagi was turning redder by the second.

"ROAAAAAAAAR!"

"Oh god!" Motoki quickly retreated back into his own car. "Dammit Mamoru, I'll meet you at the docks! This has nothing to do with me!" and he quickly sped off.

He looked in envy at Motoki's empty parking spot, as he was probably at least two blocks away from here already. If only he could get away that fast too, but Usagi was still standing right in front of his car door; he rubbed his temple. Now how the hell was he going to escape from here?

"What is WRONG with you?" Rei demanded. "Who do you think you are?!" He shrugged; he was doing what he felt was necessary.

He hadn't _exactly_ wanted to drag Rei into this, but this was just the way it had to be. Now that they were permanently cut them off from those assholes, he honestly felt a whole lot better. And since they didn't go to the same school, he didn't really need to feel guilty. Besides, if they had truly liked those guys, he would have expected much more protest from the both of them. As far as he was concerned, they had been silent behind him the entire time.

"I didn't exactly hear you two complaining either," he drawled. Rei's jaw tightened.

"What exactly were we supposed to say to that anyway?" she fumed. "Just mind your own damn business next time!"

Rei tried pulling Usagi back into the arcade with her, but she didn't budge, staying as solid and silent as a rock and staring directly at him. She was being uncharacteristically quiet since her earlier outburst and he was honestly afraid of what she was going to do next. Rei finally gave up on trying to get Usagi to follow her and left on her own, telling her she'd wait for her inside.

"Odango," he said slowly, cautiously taking a step closer to her. "Get away from my car." She was holding onto her phone tightly and could easily decide to viciously attack his car with a simple backwards smash and break his windows.

"What's your problem?" she hissed, crossing her arms in front of her. With her weapon out of the way, he quickly strode over to her and tried to nudge her away from his car.

"Odango, please. I have to go," he insisted, grabbing her wrists and forcibly pulling her away. He was able to get his door opened, but she just slid in front of him again and leaned on it, effectively slamming it shut.

He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from going insane and took a deep breath in, trying to forgive her. He knew that she was pissed and rightfully so, but couldn't she just get on with screaming instead so he could leave. He looked down at her, ready to move her away once more.

He planned on leering over her until she eventually gave up, but found his determination waning. Didn't she know that he could see completely down her shirt in this position? Now that he thought about it, maybe this wasn't a complete waste of time. After all, he did love breasts.

"You have been so mean to me today," she finally said, looking up at him. "You've practically called me a whore _twice_." She was staring at him with the most serious look he'd ever seen on her and he genuinely felt… guilty. He hadn't expected her to be all _vulnerable_ in front of him. It made him nervous actually.

His really didn't consider her a whore and he would honestly be surprised if she _wasn't_ a virgin, but her choice of wardrobe really had him taking a second look. Perhaps his harsh words were just unfiltered thoughts blurted out due to the fact that he'd been staring at her so much today. But it wasn't her fault that he felt so conflicted with her hotness—he shouldn't have to insult her to that extreme.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, knowing that he owed her at least that. "But at least we're completely even now." She was still staring at him in doubt, but he ignored her look and grabbed her wrist (more gently this time). "Now please," he said, tugging her away again. Instead of moving away as he had expected, she surprisingly pushed herself up against his car and refused to budge.

"Do you seriously think this is going to be over because you gave me that pathetic half-assed apology? Well guess again!" Suddenly her spunk returned full throttle and he realized that a simple apology was not going to be enough for her. But that was all she was going to get.

"Listen. You have one more chance to move before I move you myself." He took a step closer to her and she was now trapped in-between him and the car. He really didn't care that he was violating her personal space anymore because her was brassy attitude was slowly getting to him. "I have to go!"

She was being annoying simply for the fun because she hated when he left in the middle of an argument; she needed to feel like she won all of them. Even though he had already apologized, she still wanted to argue just for the sake of arguing.

"_Move_," he commanded, but she only shook her head in response.

"You want to ruin my day, so I'm going to to ruin yours!" She crossed her arms defiantly in front of her and in that moment, he officially ran out of patience. He thought that would be able to last a little longer while he checked out her sexy chest, but there was no way. He placed one hand on her hip, while the other went to the back of her thigh. He had warned her already.

"Don't you dare!" she threatened. He made the motion to lift her up, when she suddenly screamed and went to slap him. He had no choice but to slam her up against the car to stop himself from getting hit and grabbed her hands quickly. "Let go of me!" she protested. "I can't believe you-!"

"_Shhhhhh_!" he said, pinching her lips together to quiet her. "You talk too much." Her loud mouth finally shut, he reveled in the temporary silence of her lips being sealed, wishing it could last.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed after turning her head away from his grip. "Get off me!" He leaned in close so that she couldn't wiggle herself free and looked down at her mockingly.

"How many times have we been through this before, Odango?" he asked her. "You'll never be able to lay a finger on me, so stop trying." She'd tried to hit him countless times throughout the years, but to no avail; he was just too fast for her. One would think that she'd know that by now.

Looking down at her carefully, their closeness was now pleasantly obvious to both of them. Her breasts were softly pressing against him as she breathed, her lips parted. Her face was rouging, slowly, but surely and yet she was doing absolutely nothing to free from his grip. She was completely limp in his arms and was simply staring up at him with the same intense eyes as she had earlier, as if waiting for him to do something.

"Why are you flirting with me, Odango?" he asked her in a whisper. She raised an eyebrow, but continued to stare at him. All those looks she had been giving him finally made sense now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He let go of her arms, but didn't back away.

"Usually, I don't pay attention when little kids get crushes," he said staring at her breasts. "But you're a little too _big_ to ignore." She finally pushed him away, but there was a little smile on her face.

"Get away, you creep," she mumbled, but her playful tone was all too apparent.

"At least now I know my angle," he admitted grinning. "And to think that all this time I was playing this game all wrong."

"You don't know anything!" she argued, moving away from him completely and giving up on trying to keep him from leaving. _Finally_. Maybe messing with her head like this was the way to go since flirting with her made her uncomfortable enough to have her back down faster. Had he known that technique worked over her, he would have done it long ago and saved himself a lot of headache—but sure enough, it was never too late to start.

"Don't be ashamed. I know I have that effect on people…" he teased and her cheeks darkened in embarrassment. He opened the door to his car and went inside, giving her wink. "Young women especially."

"Whatever, Mamoru-san," she said, leaning to face him through his window as he rolled it low. "But the next time I catch you staring up my skirt—_or_ down my shirt—you _will _regret it."

"Relax. I promise that I'll give you all the attention you want." She rolled her eyes, but didn't respond back, instead choosing to leave. He watched her go inside the arcade, interested at how her short skirt made her legs look incredibly sexy and realizing that he was never going to be able to think of her the same anymore.

Although he wanted to remind himself that she was just a kid he loved to poke fun at _and nothing more_, the way she looked in those clothes were forever going to be ingrained in his memory. He wanted to think of her as nothing but just a bratty child that he had zero interest in, but knew that he wouldn't be able to keep forcing himself to believe those things for long. If he even believed them at all anymore.

* * *

Please don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2 We just want to party

_CattyKitty _

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 2**

**We just want to party**

***Motoki***

Motoki was so fed up with school, that when it was finally over he knew hehad to celebrate. Although he was forced to stay a semester later than planned, he was just glad that this school year was done. Next semester would be his last ever and then that would be it—no more school for life. Not that he was a bad student, he just wasn't as serious about it as Mamoru was (who graduated early). Right now, he was ecstatic from the freedom he felt at walking out the exam room just this morning after his last Final of the year. Now it was time toparty!

Since the school season was making way for summer, both high school and college students were all now becoming available. Throwing a party now would have the maximum turnout and so he couldn't think of any other reason not to have one. This school year had been way too long and he wanted to forget all about it. Maybe he would even tell Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto to come.

He wasn't sure at first if he was going to invite them, but he felt like he couldn't think of a reason not to. The girls were all going to be high school seniors next year and old enough to come to a college party. Even in the worst case scenario that they all got wasted, it would be ok. He would be there and it's not like he would let anything happen to them. He also knew that Mamoru wouldn't let them be taken advantage of either. As much as he pretended to act indifferent, he knew he cared about those girls. Usagi especially.

He didn't quite understand it at first since he always genuinely believed that Mamoru wasn't attracted to Usagi. He had always treated her the way a 'too cool' older brother treated his 'pain in the ass' younger sister, but somehow their relationship had managed to morph out of that and into something else completely. It had come quite unexpected, but he'd already noticed the way that Mamoru's eyes would roam over her body ever so coy right before choosing to bother her.

Lately, they had been also been getting very hands-on, shoving and pulling on each other whenever they'd be standing too close. He didn't think much of it, but when just last week Mamoru grabbed Usagi by the waist, he hadn't been sure what was going on at all. Usagi had screamed more in laughter and surprise than anger, and Mamoru took advantage of it, having finally learned of the fastest way to win an argument against her. Catching her off guard with flirtatious moves, she just wouldn't know what to say and their argument would be over. Done, just like that.

The closest way to describe their current relationship was a blooming courtship, although neither one of them would ever call it that. Personally, he felt like Mamoru had a thing for Usagi, but Mamoru never talked to him about it and he would never bring it up. He thought that it had to do with the fact that Mamoru believed that _he_ liked Usagi and he was sure that for as long as Mamoru believed that, he wouldn't try to cross his line with her.

Since he _did not_ want to encourage something that could possibly be the biggest crime on this Earth, he would just keep his mouth shut about him not liking her. He didn't want to see Usagi involved with Mamoru. Although he didn't want to believe that Usagi could easily fall for Mamoru's charms, he knew first hand the type of magic Mamoru worked with the ladies. Persuasive didn't even cut it. And no matter how much Usagi liked to pretend she didn't like Mamoru, it was obvious that she did, so the longer he could keep them apart, the better. Usagi was too good for him.

Looking up from his tea, he realized that Usagi and her group of friends had arrived into the arcade. They sat in their usual booth, gossiping loudly to each other while trying to flag down a waiter. He approached them and they all greeted him happily, asking about his day and other small talk. They took turns chatting animatedly about their superficial problems and he started wondering off into his own thoughts. These girls were so much more pure than all the other girls he hung around and it gave him second thoughts about inviting them.

Everyone in the party was going to be his age and older, maybe having a group of hot high school girls around that kind of environment wasn't a good idea… His main concern was what if one of them got drunk and threw themselves at him, what would he do?

He knew that he couldn't answer that question sober, but it was probably safe to say that at the party he probably wouldn't be in his right mind to shoot them down. Well, he would just have to wait and see then. If anything, he'll just give them a heads up to not flirt with his drunken self. Hopefully that would be a good enough warning.

"I'm going to have a party Friday night." They all looked at him in interest, waiting for him to continue. "You all should try to come. It'll be fun," he said as casually as he could.

"Why are you inviting us?" Rei asked bluntly, but had to admit that it _was_ kind of weird. In all the years he's known them, he's never invited them to _anything_ before.

"Because," he answered simply, not wanting to go into detail. "Besides, you girls can't tell me you don't want to hang out with me. I'm awesome," he teased. They all looked at each other, agreeing.

"Sure," Makoto answered for the rest of the group. So he told them the info.

"And since it's probably safe to say that most of the guys are going to love to see you girls wasted, just find me or Mamoru if you need to." They nodded. "And just to put it out there, don't flirt with me while I'm drunk."

"Then what's the point of even going?" Ami teased and he smiled at her joke while they all looked on at him with curiously innocent smiles. At least he hoped she was kidding.

* * *

***Usagi***

After hours of primping, neither she nor the rest of the girls were anywhere near ready. It was finally Friday and all of them had been looking forward to the party the entire week. All the girls were getting ready at Rei's place, raiding her closet since she always had new outfits from her shopping sprees every weekend. Even though the party began in less than an hour, most of them were still frantically looking for last minute details to complete their outfits. Not even the usually quiet Ami was immune to the idea of a college party and was at the moment fighting with her over a pair of pumps they both wanted to wear.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the party was just all girls," Makoto muttered, applying her blush. "Mamoru's going to be there and I'm almost sure that Motoki's his only male friend."

"Well, I hope not." Rei spun herself as she looked in the mirror. "That would suck."

"I'm sure they have a huge network," Ami insisted. "They both go to school, work and heavily socialize. Successful men like them are not friendless, trust me." They murmured in consensus; she was right. Despite none of them knowing exactly what Mamoru and Motoki did on their spare time when they weren't at the arcade, it was obvious that they weren't cooped up home alone either; they were always talking about their pastime adventures, whether is was racing, jet skiing or something else about cars and boats. There was no way that they did those things solo.

"As handsome as they both are, we have to expect _just_ as handsome guys. They run in packs, you know," Rei quipped and that got them gossiping a little louder. They all hoped she was right.

Oh sexy college frat boys… they were expert charmers and she knew she had to be careful, but it wasn't a worry in her mind. As long as Mamoru stayed away from her, she was sure her night would be perfect. Thankfully they had pretty much settled down their bickering in the past couple of weeks and they were currently in some weird truce territory that was hard to explain, but that didn't matter anyhow. If she had any luck, hopefully she just wouldn't bump into him at all.

Their relationship had been weird ever since that Saturday last month when they'd flirted in the parking lot. He obviously knew now of her _slight_ attraction toward him (she couldn't help it that he was gorgeous!) and was now always trying to use it to his advantage. She however wasn't one to give in easily and so worked hard to ignore him whenever he would be suggestive. Thankfully he never tried his moves when she was around her friends, but she didn't push her luck anymore trying to argue with him while they were around.

She couldn't say that she liked him _per-say_, but the giddiness was certainly there whenever he got a little too close or gave her a certain look. She hated that she was weak against him, but she would rather die than let him figure that out. So fine, he knew that he was physically hot, but that was as far as it went. If there was such thing as a personality transplant, she knew he would be the perfect candidate. If only he were as personable as that hot bod of his was delicious; now that would truly be awesome. Too bad there was no such thing as perfect.

After two more hours and a little more fussing, the girls headed to the arcade from Rei's looking glamorous and ready to party. Thankfully, the temple wasn't that far from the arcade and since it was a nice cool night, they were able to enjoy the pleasant walk.

The girls approached the back entrance of the arcade and huddled, once again going over the procedure they were to follow if there was a youma attack. They all nodded at Ami's instructions seriously, but started giggling again as they all faced the party.

The arcade had really been transformed. Without all the gaming machines, she never would have noticed just how big it was. The place was packed and there were tons of coolers and buckets filled with bottled water and beer all around the arcade, along with at least two-dozen kegs lining the entire perimeter. Motoki was really serious about getting people drunk.

They stepped into the darkened arcade and immediately were in front of Motoki who was greeting a group of guys that had just entered before them. All of the males turned to face them and an awkward moment passed as both groups assessed each other until Motoki spoke.

"Looking good, ladies," he complimented them and the guys behind him whispered and nudged each other immaturely.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, Furuhata-san?" A guy with long blonde hair asked, a very confident grin on his face. The girls all shifted uncomfortably wanting to move past them quickly.

"Stay away from them, Zeke!" Motoki barked, giving the guys a warning look before walking away to greet other guests.

She could see that the guys didn't pay much heed to Motoki's warning and were ready to pounce on them after they he left. Unfortunately, only she and Rei had managed to notice the guys' scheme in time. They both slyly sneaked past the group and practically ran to lose themselves in the crowded dance floor before turning back to laugh at Mako and Ami as they were being slowly closed in on.

"Oh they'll be fine!" Usagi said guiltily (well yelled—it was the only way they could hear each other over the music) and Rei shrugged.

"Let's go get some drinks." Usagi nodded, following Rei along.

As she and Rei made their way to the back counter, a totally gorgeous guy approached them. His dark brown fair fell slightly over his eyes and he took hold of Rei's hand.

"Dance with me, beautiful," he requested with a dashing smile. She watched Rei blush and silently followed his lead to the dance floor. She stood rooted to the spot with her mouth agape; she could not believe that Rei had just dumped her for a complete (-ly gorgeous, she must admit) stranger without saying so much as a word to her. Some friend she was.

But she couldn't really blame her for leaving. That guy was pretty smokin'! Lucky for her, just as she was about to reach the counter, she felt a tap on her shoulders and it was yet another smokin' hot guy! (They were everywhere!) He grabbed her by the waist without even asking if she wanted to dance and just grooved on next to her. It was fine by her though, because this guy could dance!

After a couple of songs (and a few partners later), she excused herself to get a drink. She declined one guy's offer to go with her, really wanting the alone time and pushed past the heavy crowd on the dance floor. Everyone around her seemed to be pissed drunk by now and she had to laugh as she saw quite a few of them stumbling over themselves. Tsk, tsk! Well, at least none of them were throwing up—yet.

She swirled the drink around in her hand after she opened some fruity alcoholic beverage she found in the cooler. Trying to avoid the different stares she was receiving from the guys around her, she turned her back toward them and stared off into space. She had danced for so long now and she was just trying to catch a breather. Couldn't they take the hint? On top of that, she was feeling slightly uncomfortable due to the unfamiliar faces around her. It had been a while since she had been separated from her friends and she couldn't believe that she still hadn't bumped into any of them yet. She had seen some people from the neighborhood and greeted a few other acquaintances, but she really wanted to find the girls already.

Just as she turned around to place her drink on the counter, she spotted Mamoru. He was sitting at a table near to where she was standing and was surprised that they hadn't noticed each other sooner. She couldn't decide if she should to go to him; on the one hand, he was just another jerk, but on the other, at least he was someone she knew. And the way that some of these guys around her were looking at her was starting to freak her out… Maybe she could listen to Motoki's advice just this once!

However, before she could fully make up her mind, she saw the guy that she had already danced two whole songs with walking towards her. He had kept bugging her for another dance and sure, he was cute, but there were better out there! She had already declined him twice, but he obviously didn't quite get the message. He must have been one of the creeps that Motoki had warned her about.

She couldn't stand the idea of him coming over to make small talk to her so she bee-lined straight to Mamoru. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Creeper loose sight of her and sighed in relief, but as soon as she turned around to face Mamoru, she regretted her move. There sitting at either side of him were two totally hot blonde girls, one even resting her hand on his lap. How did she not notice them before? She did an abrupt about face before he saw her and set about scanning the room again, looking for her friends quickly.

She finally caught a glimpse of Ami and all of her prayers were answered, but she took no more than a single step before she heard Mamoru call her. Dammit he _had_ seen her! How awkward! She tried to ignore him and take another step forward, but it was as if her body refused to obey her commands, so she stayed still as he approached her. If only she hadn't heard him in the first place, because now she was forced to make contact with him. She could never walk away from him, even if she wanted to.

She turned around and found herself staring into his eyes… the most beautiful eyes on this entire planet. She couldn't believe that he had gotten so close to her to her so fast as he was now standing directly in front of her. He carefully placed a hand on her hip and she could feel the walls come crashing down around her as he gave her a toothy grin. _Too… sexy…_!

"Odango," he greeted her silkily.

She looked away from his amazing eyes and instead focused on what he was wearing. He was dressed impeccably (as always), wearing a white button down shirt rolled up at his elbows. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone and she glimpsed his forever tanned and toned chest. His jeans were dark and he was wearing some boring casual, but undoubtedly incredibly expensive, shoes.

"Were you looking for me?" Mamoru asked leaning in close, his hand coming around her lower back. She shivered.

"Of course not!" she lied, looking over his shoulder for Creeper… it looked like she lost him. She turned back to Mamoru as he looked at her disbelievingly, a smug smile on his face. "What do you want?" she asked, ready to walk away from him.

"Actually, if you could do me a favor?" he asked and she looked at him confused. Maybe she heard him incorrectly. He was asking her for a _favor_? She leaned in closer to hear him better; damn all this loud music. "Those girls…" was all she heard him say.

She looked back to where he was referring to; what about those hoes he was sitting with? They were currently staring daggers at her and she was trying to ignore them, but she could tell that they were whispering nasty things.

"They keep following me," he whispered in her ear. "Help me lose them." She raised her eyebrows. She had this feeling that he was pulling her leg. Could that really be a genuine request from him? Since when did he turn down hot women?

"Why?" she asked him suspiciously, but he only gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I've found better company," he responded casually, but she could tell that he was purposely teasing.

"Oh _please_," she responded mockingly, pushing him away from her, but he only pulled her back again. "You're such a _liar_…" she mumbled in a faint breath, her heart starting to pound furiously when she noticed him bringing his face down closer to hers. He was smiling at her and his deliciously warm breath was now on her skin. What was he planning on doing?

"Please…" he begged, hesitantly placing a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. Suddenly the whole place was just too hot and she felt like her face was literally on fire. He lingered there for just a moment, his lips barely brushing her cheek as he pulled away slowly. She stayed perfectly still in utter shock. Mamoru had kissed her…

He watched her carefully with an annoyingly arrogant smirk in his lips and she looked away from him quickly. Mamoru was such a _tease_ and she wanted to shoot herself for falling into his trap; his deliciously _good-looking_ trap. All she wanted was for him to do it again, except maybe give her a real kiss this time, full on the lips and all…

"So are you going to help me?" he asked her. She nodded mutely at his request, still in a daze from his touch and she wished she had more will power to stand against him. He was completely toying with her now and he knew it. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, looking up at him and forcing a neutral tone that she hoped gave nothing away.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Whatever makes them leave. You're good at that, remember?" She forced herself to roll her eyes like this was bothering her, but she felt particularly playful at the moment. Maybe _giddy_ was a better term for it actually.

"You're going to regret this," she warned him. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He nodded once and started pulling her back to his seat.

Mamoru sat down and she went to follow, but as soon as she tried, the other two closed in on him. Those malicious bitches! He looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to do. She paused in front of him for a moment, contemplating her next move. Oh she knew what she had to do, but did she really have the guts to do it? He was constantly teasing her, knowing that she'd always push him away, but what he _didn't_ expect was for her to play along with his games. He himself had given her authority to do as she pleased in this situation and who was she to disobey such orders? Mamoru had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

Mentally shrugging (what's the worst that could happen?), she innocently plopped herself on Mamoru's lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Weaving her fingers through his hair, she gave him a smug smile as the girls next to them simmered angrily. Although he had never touched her so intimately when he had scared her suitors away, there was something about getting him back _harder_ that was just too tempting. Finally he would get a taste of his own medicine!

She looked at Mamoru through her lashes and was pleasantly satisfied at his clear look of surprise at her bold move. Ha! He wasn't only one that knew how to play games of seduction! She smiled in satisfaction. She had gotten him so good! It was rare to catch Mamoru off guard, but when she did, she loved every moment of it.

* * *

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 3 Just how far?

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 3**

**Just how far?**

***Motoki***

He was happy at the turnout. Everyone that mattered had showed up. The arcade was so packed with sweaty students that it was kind of scary imagining how it was going to look like in the morning. But that didn't matter right now because the music was blasting, the girls were dancing, the liquor was flowing and he had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.

He hadn't seen Usagi or her friends since he greeted them nor Mamoru in the couple of hours since the party started. Most of his time he had spent it greeting his friends as they came in and he was glad that he was now finally able to enjoy the party since pretty much everyone had already arrived. He promised himself that he'd check up on the girls to make sure that they were all right, but that would have to be later because right now he was quite busy.

He looked around, hoping that no one had noticed him fooling around in the back of the arcade. Even though he and his chick were in a dark corner, he wished to enjoy himself with as many girls as he could tonight. Which meant that he didn't want other ladies to see them together and think he was unavailable. That would be lame.

Emerald was the current girl. She was on the adventurous side and willing to do anything—which made her incredibly hot. She was currently kissing all over his neck and chest and he wasn't strong enough (nor willing), to ward off her advances. She rubbed the front of his pants gingerly. She really was a piece of work! He was so glad that he invited his classmates—who didn't love horny college girls?

The crowd cleared momentarily and it gave him the chance to see across the room briefly. He was able to see Mamoru living it up with three blondes, one even sitting on his lap. That was Mamoru for you; never one to miss an opportunity to get some action. Three girls was a story that he definitely wanted to hear about.

His thoughts were abruptly brought to his own situation as he felt Emerald's hand daringly dip into his pants. She giggled naughtily as she pulled him into the arcade office behind them and sexily unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He smiled down at the hot girl on her knees in front of him. He loved whores.

* * *

***Usagi***

After the initial shock had worn off, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a half-hug. At first she was surprised at his reaction, but then moved closer to him and leaned against his chest, letting herself get comfortable on his lap. She had to play her role after all. Although how she even got to this point was quite unclear even to her, she had to admit that she was enjoying herself thoroughly in this game of theirs.

His hands on her felt amazing and she was content with staying there for as long as she could… but she couldn't forget that she had a goal to accomplish as well. She'd already been sitting on him for about a minute (the longest minute in her entire life!) and yet Thing One and Thing Two still hadn't moved an inch. They had just stared at her in pure hatred, probably scheming up a way to get him back in their grips.

"_Mamoru-san_," one of them said in a sultry voice as she reached out for his arm. These girls were clearly not giving up; well neither was she!

"Sorry hon," Usagi interjected quickly, knocking back the girl's hand with her own before she touched him. "He's _mine_." The girl's eye widened and she contracted her hand quickly before glaring at her.

"_Slut_!" Thing 2 hissed, but she still made no signs of leaving. It looked like she might have to go above and beyond what she had originally planned if she had any chance of getting these groupies away from him, but it was too late for her to back down now. Besides, there was no chance in hell that she was going to let these hoes beat her; this had just gotten personal.

She wondered how raunchy she'd have to get for them to leave and guessed by their expressions alone, that she'd have to in the very least kiss him. In her opinion, that was just plain absurd, not to mention, clearly crossing the line, but she didn't have much options. She didn't want to have to go that far, but then again, she didn't have to kiss him on the lips either. Maybe if she _pretended_ to kiss him on the neck or something, they'd go away. It was worth a shot.

The butterflies in her stomach started twirling as she thought about what she was going to do. Something had her believing that he probably wouldn't care for what she had in mind, but it was still nerve-wracking. Mamoru was sometimes a complete wild card. The stupidest things would make him angry and yet inversely, there were times when no matter how hard she tried to get him mad, he'd only laugh her off. It could really go either way…

She nuzzled into Mamoru's neck and as soon as she got a whiff of him, she knew she was in heaven. Why did he have to smell so good?! _Damn him for being so hot and perfect_! If only they didn't argue all the time and had acted more civilized toward each other, maybe things could have been different between them.

She tried to stop her thoughts from going there, but it was hard, because well, she was a girl too you know! And no matter how many times she'd ranted to her friends about how much she hated Mamoru, she knew that it wasn't true. In fact, she could actually list more than a few things about him that she really liked (_so what_ if they were all physical!).

She was only planning on superficially passing over his collarbone, but now that she was so close to him, she was really thinking about going in for real. It was really hard to control all of her naughty ideas. She knew what she wanted most was right in front of her and she had to take advantage! Maybe this would be the only chance she would get to touch him like this and even though she had no idea how he would react to her doing so, she couldn't just let the opportunity slip by.

She tentatively pressed her mouth to his skin and kissed him lightly. He gasped in surprise as her lips touched his flesh, but she held onto his hair, holding him in place as she bit into his skin gently. She softly kissed her way up and down his neck and collarbone, sensuously swirling her tongue around, sucking on his skin. He stayed still the whole time, his irregular breaths letting her know that he was enjoying what she was doing and giving her confidence to continue. She combed her fingers through his hair and kissed her way around his jaw and throat and the best part was that _he let her_.

Tasting him like this was so addicting that she didn't want to stop and she was so caught up in the moment that she barely noticed when the two bimbos finally left. Mission accomplished! They talked none too discretely as they were leaving about how disgusted they were at Mamoru's choice, but she wasn't listening; it was hard to concentrate now that his hands were passing over her body.

Mamoru's hand moved up her leg and her breath hitched as he stroked her inner thigh dangerously high. She tried to hide how thoroughly _hot_ his intimate touches were making her feel, but she couldn't help the excited moan from escaping her. Embarrassed, she moved away from his neck, the tingling sensations receding in to her lower spine and she realized that it was time for her to stop the charade, even though she more than wanted to keep going. She rested she her head on his shoulder to figure out her thoughts.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, letting the odd moment that had just transpired between them fully sink in. More importantly, _she_ needed time to figure out just how she was going to face him after what she'd just done…

He finally turned to her, his composure was calm as usual and expression fairly neutral with the exception of the arrogant gleam in his eye that never left anyway. He didn't at all seem fazed by her actions, which she shouldn't be surprised at since he was probably used to it by now considering women were constantly throwing themselves at him. But she was still anxious about what would happen next; she hadn't thought it through about what she would do _after _her guilty impulses were completed. She had just acted on recklessly and not listened to common sense, probably making a huge mistake (this was _Mamoru_ for goodness sake!).

"I knew you'd come around eventually," he murmured, sounding like his normal teasing self and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes. He couldn't stop being a cocky jerk for more than ten seconds!

"_Oh_ _please_!" she teased back. She had to keep her cool, couldn't let him know how he affected her (not that it wasn't obvious considering her whole face was probably red)! "Need I remind you that it was _you_ who wanted _my_ help? You're welcome!"

He nodded silently, thoughtfully watching her with his smoldering gaze and she shivered at his intense stare. He was so _tantalizing _close to her and she had to wonder if he always made it his mission to purposely tease her. She knew that this was her cue to get off him and leave, but she didn't want to.

He was a complete ass and probably the most arrogant son of a bitch that she would ever know… _but who cared_? She knew it was stupid to get tangled up in someone like him and maybe she'd regret it later, but _right now_ she felt like there was no reason to hide her attraction towards him. Mamoru was gorgeous and she'd be a fool trying to deny it. Their relationship was complicated, sure, but they were at a party right now. Wasn't the whole point of the night to have fun?

"Thank you," he whispered, staring at her through lidded eyes. She nodded slightly, her heart pounding in her ears, wanting nothing more than to lean closer to him. She wanted him to kiss her so bad and she couldn't breathe as she waited for him to make the next move. Hopefully it was the one she wanted.

He cupped her cheek in his palm and started stroking his thumb over her lips, taunting her. She leaned further into his touch, loving the attention he was giving her as their eyes stayed connected. So what if the very thought of her wanting Mamoru was overwhelmingly absurd, she wanted what she wanted and not even he could deny the sparks flying between them. The sexual tension was driving her _insane_.

She finally made up her mind and decided to go for it. She had wanted to do this for so long…_ (_And she'd already taken the first step anyhow). She parted her lips and daringly gave his thumb a lick before provocatively taking it into her mouth and sucking it. His eyes grew wide at her forward gesture, taking a sharp intake of breath. His look of surprise quickly melted off and he licked his lips hungrily, giving her a devilish smile that sent shivers down her spine.

He pulled his thumb out her mouth and held the back of her head tightly with his hand, bringing his lips hard against hers. Excitement rushed through her entire body. Finally this kiss that she had been waiting so long for was actually happening!

The feel of his mouth on hers was beyond explanation and she could only describe it as complete and utter _BLISS_. His lips passing over hers sent her into an unimaginable lightheaded state and she was glad that he was holding onto her so tightly. Her whole body was tingling from the sensation and she almost didn't want to believe that it was this arrogant buffoon who was causing all these sensations.

They finally parted. There was a brief hesitation between the two as they stared at each other for a split second—the other probably wondering about how to proceed with the spontaneous moment between them—before everything continued back as quickly as it started. The corner of Mamoru's mouth upturned slightly as he pulled her back to him again.

He kissed her cautiously at first, slowly moving his lips over hers but quickly turned up the heat. Pulling her closer, he squished them together so that she was pressed against his chest and she slid both arms around his neck. She gasped as his tongue slowly slipped in between her lips and started exploring every inch of her mouth, overwhelming her completely. Touching him, smelling him, tasting him… she never imagined that it would be this amazing! Who knew that having a bit of heaven was actually having a taste of _Mamoru_?

As if a switch went off in him he suddenly deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth. He kissed her ferociously and without restraint, probing her both sensuously and recklessly, his lips and teeth nipping wherever they could. She responded just as fiercely, desperately sucking, licking and biting him back.

She pressed up against him as much as she could considering her position on his lap—and even though she knew it was indecent, all she wanted to do was straddle him. She would have if she had been wearing pants, but her dress was way too short (never mind that they were in a party full of people. What would she look like dry humping Mamoru?!). But she was _so hot_ for him! And they were already grabbing at each other quite desperately.

Although part of her knew that continuing this madness would eventually lead to her own insanity, there was no way that she could stop. Mamoru's warm mouth over hers was enough to throw any type of rationality straight out the window. She could _care less_ about common sense right now.

Yet, she never would have imagined that it would ever have turned out to be like this. Interestingly, their kissing was very much like their arguing; each one seemed to be fighting for control and trying to dominate the other. It was _exhilarating_ to say the least! Only this time, she was _more_ than willing to lose the battle. She wanted him to win, she wanted him to take over—because somehow she had a feeling that she would enjoy it much more when he took charge like this.

She let her free hand travel down his chest and over his yummy abs, tentatively journeying lower to his belt buckle, before pausing. Just how bold could she be in one night? Mamoru however, had no issue with boundaries because one hand was already grabbing her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he kneaded them and it gave her the boost to move her hand lower over him, wanting him to feel as good as he made her feel. His crotch was hot and hard under her palm and she got even more aroused knowing that she excited him too. Mamoru bit her bottom lip roughly, trying to stifle a groan when she rubbed him gingerly and it gave her goose bumps knowing she could affect him like this.

He used his fingers to trail the curve of her breast by the hemline of her dress before going under and cupping one fully. She moaned in pure ecstasy as he twirled her hard nipple erotically. Breaking off from her lips he moved to her neck, his mouth on her skin making her hot for more.

He was driving her crazy. She couldn't believe that Mamoru of all people could make her feel this good. She'd kissed many guys before—but this—_this_ was way beyond her comprehension. She'd never even been on this kind of level with anyone before. She never would have dreamed that coming to this party would have ended up in a groping session with him, but she was not complaining. These turn of events were more than satisfying.

Mamoru trailed wet kisses down her neck and chest, her breathing was already ragged from their intense kissing. When he reached the spot right in between her breast, she felt him pull the front of her dress down, fully exposing her right boob. She actually stopped breathing. _ What did he think he was doing_?! His warm breath teased her sensitive skin and he slowly kissed his way closer to her nipple. His lips felt so good on her skin and she didn't really want him to stop, but they were in a crowded room at a party for goodness sake! What kind of girl did he take her for? What made him think that he could just undress her like this?

He knew just how to make her feel so amazingly good, how to make her succumb to him completely with just a couple of touches (heck—just a couple of looks), but this was just going too far! She didn't want to push him away and honestly she didn't think she could, but she also didn't want anything to happen in this party that she would regret later. Her friends and classmates could all be WATCHING their erotic scene for all she knew. He may not have any shame, but she surely did.

"_Mamoru_," she whispered trying to calm her breathing, but finding it impossible to do with his lips on her skin.

He made a low groan in acknowledgment, but didn't stop advancing closer to his target. He continued to _slowly_ lick and tease his way closer to her erect nipple and she didn't think she had the will power to stop him. His experienced tongue was doing crazy things to her body, let alone her judgment, and her moans weren't working in her favor either, they were just cheering him on even more.

"_Stop_…" she managed to croak out even though it was the last thing she wanted him to do.

Ignoring her command (but unknowingly following her wishes), he latched onto her nipple and her head fell back, spinning in pleasure. She might have been slightly embarrassed about where this was happening, but it was simultaneously equally exciting. Behaving recklessly like this was so hot! He was so _BAD_. But that mouth of his… it was all that was goodin the world. She just wanted to shove his face harder onto her breast and demand him to never, ever stop.

He looked up at her with a smile while he sucked her loudly, his teeth grazing her nipple gently. And as good as she felt, she was torn between slapping him for embarrassingly making moves on her in such a public place or pulling his face back to hers and kissing him nonstop in gratitude for the incredible pleasure he'd given her. Both sounded equally pleasing to her at the moment, but she made up her mind when she felt someone pass behind them.

She grabbed his chin and tried to nudge him off her. What was she thinking! She did not want to get caught in such a wild position. Thankfully he didn't resist, but did give her nipple a final wet kiss before making his way up higher.

"You idiot!" she hissed, slapping his hand away from the front of her dress as he tried to tuck her breast back into place while kissing her collarbone. He grinned at her impishly, pulling away and encircling her waist tightly with both arms.

"Sorry," he apologized unconvincingly, a mischievous look on his face. "It's hard to stop once you start." He moved closer to her face, but she stopped him.

She placed a hand on his cheek. She would not fall under his spell again. Whoever had walked by just now, she wanted to thank them a million times over. They had been the perfect wakeup call for her; if it wasn't for their interruption, she might have not realized just how much of a mistake she was committing.

She and _Mamoru_? NO. It couldn't be true. She didn't want to believe what she just did that with him. What was wrong with her? Was she crazy? So what if this was something that she had wanted for a long time, she could find other guys to fool around with that were better than him. She was so disappointed in herself.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she accused, but the guilt was all hers.

"Don't act so appalled, Odango. As if you didn't enjoy it…" he mocked. "Besides, I'm sure no one noticed a single thing_,_" he said sarcastically when he noticed the look of horror on her face as more people passed by behind them. However, his playful expression had her suspecting that there _had_ been people who noticed what they were doing and since Mamoru didn't care (he was the playboy after all), he didn't mind the spectators.

Rage built up inside her so quickly that she just wished that she hadn't come to this stupid party in the first place. _She hated Mamoru Chiba_! _She absolutely loathed him_! Right now she didn't know who to be angrier with—him for being a complete SLEEZE and probably letting his friends watch them as they fooled around, or at herself for forgetting that he was the scum of the Earth and didn't deserve a single drop of her time.

"Why would you…? I can't believe that you just let that happen with an audience!" she said furiously. "You are disgusting!" She struggled from his grasp, but he refused to let her go.

"Calm down," he said, trying to hold her down on his lap. "It was only a joke." He pulled her chin closer, forcing their eye contact. "No one saw us."

"I don't_ trust _you!" she barked, mad at him for trying to fool her in the first place. She took a deep breath to cool herself off. "_Please_, just let go of me!" she said as calmly as she could, but all she wanted to do was bite his head off. He was such a jerk! _Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! _He finally moved his arms away from her and she got up quickly, adjusting her dress at the bust. "See you later, Mamoru-san," she dismissed him angrily, trying to hide her face from the people around them in case one of them had seen her half naked.

She was going to try to avoid Mamoru the rest of the night and maybe even pretend like it never happened (even though that's not what she wanted and it would probably be impossible to do anyway). But if everything went well tonight, then she could at least hope that none of her friends noticed what she'd been up to. Or maybe if she was_ really lucky_, this would have all just been a dream and she was actually sleeping in her bed right now. Now that would truly be a miracle!

She wanted to look back to see if Mamoru was watching her go, because honestly, she was tempted to stay there with him… but _why_? She should have better things to do than waste her time with a guy that barely appreciated her presence and was constantly harassing her (not to mention, _embarrassing_ her)! But apparently that was her vice; she could never manage to stay away from him because the truth was _she didn't want to_.

Mamoru was somebody that she enjoyed being around and he clearly didn't despise her company as much as she'd thought either. They had done quite a bit considering they weren't even friends… She shook her head at the irony as she lost herself in the crowd of people, hoping that this situation didn't become any more awkward than it should. Their relationship was complicated enough as it was.

* * *

***Mamoru***

He couldn't explain why he didn't want her to leave. Sure he thought that Usagi was hot and he liked hot chicks around him, but he had a strange feeling that it was a little more than that. He'd never imagined them doing what just happened and it left him conflicted.

Even though he wished that she had stayed with him, he watched the soft sway of her hips in her tight white dress as she walked away from him. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that she walked well in those heels. She was proving herself very much a grown woman.

When he saw her for the first time tonight, he knew that he had to go talk to her. Her low cut dress and smooth skin had him practically itching for a touch. He knew that could get it too because he was confident enough to know she couldn't easily ignore him. The power he had over females was quite strong, so he wasn't surprised that she had succumbed to him. They'd been in the same back and forth routine enough times for him to know that she enjoyed being around him, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

He could have gotten rid of those two girls at any time he wanted (he would have just walked away, he didn't care about them), but he needed a way to have Usagi come to him without him seeming to appear like he wanted her company. The girls he'd been with were undoubtedly hot, but seeing Usagi next to them in comparison was like as if he'd been sitting next to a pair of clowns.

What was going on today anyhow? Not only was he incredibly surprised at Usagi's behavior today, but at his own as well. He might have gotten a tad bit carried away with Usagi—she was only in high school after all. She was just so tempting and he wanted to devour her completely on the spot. He shook his head at his own thoughts, reminding himself whom he was referring to but it was no use. He supposed that he probably had it coming to him, the curse of falling for an annoying twit _because_ he had bothered her for so long now. It served him right, but he still damned the world for being so twisted. He shouldn't start to like her now.

Maybe all he needed was some time to think, whatever had happened was pretty harmless; it's not like they hooked up or anything. As soon as he cleared his thoughts, he was going to make sure to find her again and hopefully ease the tension that had built at their departure. It was nothing that they couldn't both get passed, even though this was probably the most awkward thing to happen between them. He just hoped that he didn't get too distracted and start kissing her again. She was just so sexy in that little outfit of hers; he would definitely have to try his hardest to make sure that things didn't get out of hand again.

It all made him wonder—was Usagi was as innocent as she'd lead on to be? He thought back to how she had moved around him fluently, playing with his hair and giving him those sexy looks. He'd been surprised when she had first nibbled on his neck, never thinking that she had the guts. It was too bold, even for her. But today she was using her sexuality to get what she wanted and it was messing with his order of the way things worked.

She had actually rubbed his crotch (_his crotch_), something that a naive girl would never do! Then there was the way she had seductively sucked on his finger. Just thinking about it drove him nuts. She had expertly hinted at all the things he'd wanted her to do to him and it made him come to the conclusion that she was more experienced than he had originally thought.

This disturbed him more than it should. He thought he knew her fairly well. Sure they never talked about anything serious in the near three years they had known each other and instead just argued about nonsense. But he'd heard her and her friends gossiping all the time and he'd never heard them talk about experiences past kissing. Then again, they were always heading out to Rei's temple for 'meetings'… Was that where they kept all their secrets? He tried to get it out of his mind, but her knowledge and confidence really had him wondering. Was Usagi dating? Was she already having _sex_? Even though she was young, he knew that girls these days were getting way sluttier way earlier so it wouldn't be surprising. But still.

He decided not to think about it any more because the thought of her having any kind of relations with random losers like Sasuke or Yusuke really didn't sit well with him. He got up to get himself a drink and hopefully get his mind off her. He knew that he had to get her out of his head if he wanted to enjoy the rest of the party, but she had made him so horny that it was hard to concentrate. Usually any girl would do, but right now he had a particular craving and it wasn't something that he was exactly proud of. Usagi—that crazy high school girl that he bullied and the one that he just went all the way to second base with. What was the world coming to?

As he cut through the dance floor, by chance he saw her dancing with another blonde girl he didn't recognize. They were grinding each other sexily, hands in the air, clearly enjoying the looks they were receiving from the guys around them. They were quite a sight that's for sure, and he took a moment to absorb the view in front of him. Somehow Usagi noticed him and whispered something to her friend. Both girls giggled and then looked at him, each then blowing him a kiss simultaneously.

God what was going on with that girl today? Usually she was so predictable and childish, but tonight she had continued to throw him curve ball after curve ball and it made her sexier than ever. Her luscious body, sweet hips and that tempting tongue… How could he ever be in the same room with her now? All he could think of was of the image of her pretty little lips wrapped around his finger and that would only lead to him imagine her mouth wrapped around his other, _sexier_ parts… He swore, making his way toward the bar. Although he'd always believed it, now he knew for sure. Usagi was going to be the end of his sanity, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4 Not far enough

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 4 **

**Not far enough**

***Motoki***

He waited about two minutes before he left the arcade's back office after Emerald. It wasn't that he didn't want people to see them coming out together, so much as he really didn't want to talk to her. Hopefully she wouldn't look for him for the rest of the night. He knew it might have been mean of him, but right now he didn't really care. She was just some random girl from school and it wasn't like he ever had to talk to her again, right? (Truth was, that he wished he could care less, but he wasn't like that. Mamoru was pro at being an asshole, but he was the nice guy; being rude just wasn't his thing).

Speaking of the devil, he saw Mamoru across the room by the cashiers counter and walked over to him. They stood next to each other in silence as they watched the party before them. It'd been a while since they'd done this.

"Found anyone interesting?" he asked and Mamoru shrugged.

"Same old girls," he answered with a deep sigh, passing him a Sapporo. He took the bottle and drank before noticing someone approaching. It was Rei. Mamoru turned his back to her as soon as he noticed her, occupying himself with the swishing of his drink. He sighed. Could Mamoru get any ruder?

"Having fun?" he asked Rei since it seemed like Mamoru was going to ignore her. She nodded excitedly and started looking around the room.

"Have you guys seen Usagi?" She asked and both of them shook their heads. "Oh there she goes! USAGI!" Rei yelled into the crowd and amazingly Usagi heard her. Usagi turned around and made her way towards them, dragging another blonde girl behind her. Both girls staggered to Rei, laughing at something that must have been hilarious considering they were holding onto each other for support.

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted as she reached them. "This is Minako. She just moved here from London," Usagi introduced her laughing friend beside her. Minako was super-hot and had a nice smile and actually looked a lot like Usagi. Both girls had similar blonde hair and blue eyes, but Minako was a bit taller and had bigger breasts. He liked her already.

"Nice to meet you, Minako-san. I'm Motoki." They all turned to Mamoru, but he wasn't even paying attention, staring out into space.

"And this is Mamoru-san," Rei hastily introduced him when he didn't say anything.

"Minako," Mamoru greeted simply with a slight bow of his head before gulping down his beer and grabbing another.

He noticed that Mamoru had been watching Usagi the entire time since she had walked over. He had thought it was kind of strange at first, but he had to admit that Usagi also seemed to be acting kind of weird. Although Usagi was always cheerful, she was unusually so right now, wearing the goofiest grin on her face. What could be so amusing?

"So are you drunk yet, Motoki-chan?" Usagi asked teasingly, taking note of the drink in his hand. He smiled at her. He wasn't sure if this was his third or fourth beer.

"Almost," he promised with a wink and Usagi laughed girlishly. She was adorable.

Chad, a classmate of his, came up to Rei and pulled her to dance floor. She accepted request, following right behind him before asking Usagi to come find her in little bit. Usagi nodded in agreement before walking to the counter he was leaning on and lifting herself up on it.

"Are you ladies finding everything all right?" he asked, focusing on Minako in particular.

"Yup," Usagi answered casually, trying to swipe Mamoru's beer out of his hand. He held it out of reach. "Everything's good," she said while trying to make another grab at it and glaring at Mamoru when she couldn't. "Let me get some!" she complained.

"No," Mamoru replied evenly, purposely taking another sip in front of her face just to bother her.

"You suck!" Usagi pouted, turning her nose up at him.

"And you liked it…" Mamoru replied lowly and he had to wonder what was really meant by that answer considering Usagi looked away spluttering. Seriously, things between those two just kept getting weirder and weirder each day.

Minako stepped closer to him and his entire attention was on her now. The look she gave him was giving him ideas and not exactly saintly ones either. That girl was blessed with the most beautiful lips he'd ever seen and he could think of a few ways to put them to work.

Minako stepped closer and took the drink out of his hand. She pulled his wrist and he followed her silently as she lead him to dance. She placed his hands on her waist and moved her hips sensuously. He bit his lip. He knew she was young, but he trusted his self-control. She didn't seem like that type of girl anyhow, but he had to be extra careful not to steer her anywhere near behind closed doors.

* * *

***Mamoru***

He watched as Motoki and Minako went off to dance together and Usagi sighed loudly, complaining how she got dumped once again. She scooted closer to him to reach over for his drink once more, but this time he let her have it. She was practically spilling out of her dress as she leaned towards him and why would he want to stop that?

She grimaced and quickly set in down again, continuing to stare off into the dancing crowd. She ignored him as she pulled out her cell phone and started typing away. Where she got it from he didn't know. She didn't have a purse, but figured she had gotten it out of some pocket.

She finally set her phone on the counter and started to watch the crowd again. He picked it up to check the time. He should probably be leaving soon so he could wake up on time for work, (he didn't usually do weekends, but he had a very important meeting in the morning). She looked at him oddly, like she thought it was weird that he would try to snoop through her phone, but didn't say anything to him.

She had the same phone as him as him, but hers had a pink rubber protective case on it that had a smiling Sailor V in the back doing her signature 'Victory' pose. He turned it over and pressed the button to turn on her screen; it had a picture of her cat curled up and sleeping on hot pink sheets. He opened her phonebook and proceeded to add himself as a contact.

He didn't know what caused him to do that, but just spontaneously felt like it. One would never know if there was ever an emergency that she needed to contact him. And although it was a lame excuse even in his head, he had no idea what he'd answer her if she asked him. Hopefully she didn't.

"What did you do?" she asked without looking at him. He pushed the phone back to her.

"Checked to see if you had naked pictures of yourself in there," he joked, but then realized he wished he had done that. Now he'll never know.

"Mamoru-_kun._" He heard someone call from behind him and he turned around at the familiar jest.

It was Cass, a longtime friend of his. She was a fellow alumnus from the same university that he and Motoki attended and they used to hang out a lot in their freshman year. Last time he'd seen her was about two weeks ago at her sister's birthday, but had spoken to her just yesterday. She was outgoing and always the life of the party. Oh and did he mention how she was super hot? It was an interesting story about how they met actually.

"Cass…" he said admiring her carefully. She was wearing a floral dress with flat sandals, which made her look unusual. He didn't think that he'd ever seen her without heels before. "You look… short." She smiled, flattered that he noticed.

"Yeah, I just came from the beach," she answered and he realized that part of her bikini was showing from the front of her dress.

"Now?" he asked skeptically. It was almost midnight.

"You know that I only go skinny dipping at night." He glanced at Usagi from the corner of his eye. He didn't want her to think that she was flirting with Cass right in front of her. Cass was hot, but that was _all_ Motoki's…

"Yeah well, you finally made it. Motoki's been wondering why you've been avoiding him," he said to change the topic. Usagi was texting on her phone, feigning aloofness, but he knew that she was pretending not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Oh well," she muttered looking down at the floor. Cass and Motoki had the weirdest thing going on between them and everyone always wondered when they were finally going to get together already. They flirted constantly and hooked up all the time, but still managed to act as if they were only just friends. "He'll find out soon enough, I guess." She smiled up at him. "You could pass by tomorrow if you want to see it," she offered.

He knew that she meant for him to pass by the flat in uptown Tokyo (the one that he and Motoki co-owned and used to roommate together in when they were in high school) because it was where she had hidden her birthday present for Motoki. But he really didn't want to go, not that he had time to go up there anyhow even if he wanted.

Neither he nor Motoki lived there anymore and they simply left it as a second home. About twice a month, they would head up there to party for the weekend, but he hadn't been there in months. Motoki had lent Cass his pair of keys so she could use it whenever she wanted and so now she's been using it for the last couple of weeks. He didn't mind it, she was actually one of the few people that he trusted.

"Maybe, I don't know," he answered, trying to end the conversation fast. He really wanted to get back to Usagi already. Cass shrugged at his answer, understanding that she was _this close_ to being ignored and so promptly left, telling him she'd catch him later.

Glad that Cass had finally gone, he turned his attention back to Usagi. She was swinging her legs off the edge of the counter, trying to ignore him. He moved closer to her and placed both hands on her knees, effectively getting her attention. She gave him a hard stare and he merely grinned back at her, before spreading her legs so he could wedge in between them.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed, even though her lips parted sensuously when he touched her. It seemed like they were back to the same old routine. He moved his hands up her outer thighs and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He was hoping that she wouldn't mind picking up where they had left off.

"To take you home." She laughed lightly. He wasn't joking.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be…?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Don't _you_ have a curfew?" he retorted, but regretted it immediately afterwards. She stiffened and he braced himself for her to push him away and snap back angrily. It was probably not a good idea to keep insulting someone he was trying to bone; he really needed to stop this bad habit of his.

"Actually, I don't," she answered loftily, surprising him by acting perfectly calm. "I'm not a child anymore, Mamoru-san. I thought you had noticed by now." She gave him a tiny smirk and he didn't want to feed into her ego by telling her that yes, he had noticed. But goddamn it, _of course_ he knew that she was not a child anymore, just _look_ at her!

It took all he had to refrain from grabbing her roughly and rubbing himself into her right there with the look she was giving him. The sensuous curve of her lips illuminating sensuously in the light was ever so inviting and he tried not to imagine himself having sex with her in this position. The counter was the perfect height and everything.

"Show me then," he leaned down, hovering over her irresistible little mouth. She pressed her forehead against his, keeping their mouths distanced.

"I don't have to 'show you' anything!" she responded, pushing him away so that they were no longer touching.

"But you will," he teased back, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Keep dreaming," she mumbled, looking up at him with a playful smirk. He stared back, wondering why was she playing hard to get. He knew she wanted him.

What he was truly trying to figure out was just how far they could go. They'd been flirty for a while now, but today they had unexpectedly crossed into a whole other level. Clearly she had a crush on him (who didn't?), but how far did her attraction go? He had to find out. He placed his hand up higher on her thigh and she looked down to where he was touching.

"_Mamoru_…" she said sternly. But it was hard to take her warning seriously when her bottom lip was trembling. She was just as turned on as him and he wanted to prove it to her. He moved his hand up higher, but she shakily placed her hand on top of his, effectively stopping him from going anywhere else.

She didn't say anything more, but the message had been clear; she wanted him to stop. He didn't move his hand away from her and gently squeezed her thigh, keeping eye contact with her so she understood what he wanted. She was just so tempting right now and he just wanted a _taste._

He pulled her off the counter and not even a peep of protest came from her as he led her towards the dance floor; exactly what he wanted to hear. He was excited on the fact alone that he'd get to rub himself against her and wasn't sure that he would be able to abstain himself from thinking about ripping her clothes off, but he would have to try. He just wanted to prove a couple of things to her.

She swayed to the music and he followed her rhythm holding her waist, loving the way she moved. She surprisingly wrapped her arms around his neck and boldly pushed herself up against him. He inwardly groaned; his dick was already rock hard and her sexy little body moving against it was like slow torture. But he had gotten the answer to his question. Oh she wanted him alright.

"Something wrong?" she asked with feigned innocence, casually placing a hand on his chest in fake concern. She was a sneaky little bitch…

"Don't play with me, Odango…" he warned. She was testing his boundaries while clearly enjoying torturing him the process. Who knew that Usagi was so sexually devious?

He didn't want to have to be the one to teach her just how dangerous it could be to mess around with guys like this, but how else was he going to get her to stop these little games. He could already feel his self-control slipping and he was pretty sure that she was not going to be prepared for what was going to happen next.

Without warning, he spun her around so she had her back to him and leaned over her shoulder as bit her neck. She gave out a satisfying moan as he ground himself hard against her back, her mouth opened in unvoiced pleasure. They continued to dance and grind, their moves temporarily satisfying his needs while desperately having him wish for more. Her heavy breathing at his touches excited him beyond measure and it gave him the perfect preview to how she sounded in bed (and he liked what he heard).

He slowly moved them toward the back of the arcade where he had noticed it was much emptier. There, he let his hands wander more freely over her, letting a hand creep lower over her stomach and come in between her legs over her dress. Oh how he wanted to explore _all _of her. Cupping her sweet center, he shivered in delight at the prospect of possibly getting to know Usagi a little bit better, but was thoroughly disappointed when she suddenly struggled out of his grip. She turned around and shoved his chest hard, apparently appalled at his roaming hands.

She stormed away from him without saying a word and he sighed; how had he known that this was going to happen? He followed her to the back of the arcade where she stood in a corner with her arms crossed over her chest. But what the hell did she have to be mad about? As far as he was concerned, she was moaning along to all his moves just a moment ago.

"Go away!" she yelled when she saw him approach, but he could tell that she was really trying to hide her red cheeks. Of course she couldn't hide that she loved getting touched by him.

"Don't overreact, Odango," he tried to reason, but all he wanted to do was push her against that very wall she was leaning on and just take her right there. He could already imagine it; he would lift her up and she would wrap her legs around him…

"I'm _not_ overreacting! Don't think that you can touch me however you'd like!" she argued, her lips forming a determined line. "Can't you see where we are?"

"So which is it?" he wondered, taking a step closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, moving further away. He didn't want her leaving again so he closed in on her and put both arms on the wall behind her. He moved in near her face so that she could hear him over the deafening music around them.

"You _don't_ want me touching you?" She stayed silent. "Or is this just the wrong place to do it at?" As soon as she looked at him, he knew the correct answer. He leaned into her ear. "We can always go somewhere else."

"That's not happening," she mumbled embarrassed.

"Why not?" he asked, kissing her jaw line seductively. She didn't move or push him away so he took it as a sign to continue and made his way to her lips. "Are you scared, Odango?" She trembled at his words, but made no move to escape him. He kissed her and she closed her eyes, welcoming his advances. "Let me just play with you a little bit."

He captured her lips in an urgent kiss. She had to understand just how strong his need for her was. She let him have his way and moaned as he prodded her mouth open with his tongue.

She became weak against him and he placed both hands on the back of her thighs, gently lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him. When she whimpered as he crushed her to the wall, he knew that he had her in the palm of his hand. There was no reason for her to have even put up a fight in the first place. Women were easily seduced and Usagi had surely been conquered long ago.

He kissed her roughly and she kissed him back just as hungrily. He rubbed her thighs and squeezed her ass and she responded with louder moans. It was as if all of their tension was finally melting away and they simply let go of all their past history, moving forward with a different type of energy.

When she started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing wherever she could reach, he chose to forget her previous comment. She was giving him all the signals that he wanted and he was more than ready to take her home. Carrying her over to the back exit, they left out the open door where there were a couple of stragglers outside talking and smoking. He propped her over his car as he fished for his keys in his pocket. They could go anywhere; the night was young after all.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stopping his hand from reaching out to open his door. Her eyes were no longer clouded with lust, but were wide and bright in disbelief. She tried to move away from him, but he kept her pinned and kissed her before she spoke again.

"Come back to my place tonight," he mumbled onto her lips. "I'll drive you back home when we're done." She pushed him away.

"NO," she said in between gritted teeth, keeping her voice low so only he could hear. "I told you already. I'm not going home with you!"

"_I want to fuck you_, Odango. Now." She just stared at him in shock. He'd never asked for sex that directly before, but he didn't feel embarrassed in the least. He had officially reached his limit and his body was already screaming for some action. "We won't tell anyone. No one will ever have to know except us," he promised.

She was shaking in his arms and he knew that there was some kind of internal struggle going on inside her head. Her body reacted to his every touch because she craved him as he craved her, but that stupid logic was also working overtime (for once) and it was probably the _only_ thing refraining her from getting inside his car and going home with him. He knew well of that mental struggle because it too was going on inside his own head as well. The only difference was that _he_ was doing the opposite of her and acting purely on instinct now, purposely choosing to ignore all logical thoughts.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, getting off him and backing away.

"_Usagi_," he tried convincing her, cupping her cheek in his palm and giving her a smoldering look. She was probably the only girl in the entire place that would reject him a million times over just for the sheer fun of it, but right now it was really all about the chase and since Usagi never let him win for free, he had to work extra hard for her. If he was going to ever have sex with her, tonight was probably the night and he had to play his cards right. "Come on, babe…"

"Are you _drunk_?" she asked him. "Because that would be the _only_ _way_ to explain how you believe that you're being reasonable! We haven't ever held a normal conversation since the day we met! Why would you think that I'd have sex with you? Because we danced and kissed a couple of times in one night? Get a grip!"

He had to give it to her; she was spot on. It was true, why now? After all these years of bickering and arguing, they hadn't been anything more than acquaintances. But still he had to wonder: why _not_?

"If I was drunk, trust me when I say that your legs would have been spread wide open in the backseat of my car." Her jaw tightened, clearly not appreciating is jest, so he decided to take it down a notch. "I'm not drunk; I'm perfectly serious," he assured her. "I won't force you." He dipped his head to kiss below her ear, before biting on her lobe gently. "Unless that's what you're into." Goose bumps covered her flesh and he smirked at her nervousness (he had a feeling that she would probably enjoy that, actually).

"Just get away from me!" she rushed, clearly not being able to handle his teasing. "Go home." He sighed disappointed, but backed away from her.

"You'll regret this," he promised.

"Trust me. I won't." She crossed her arms. "Because in reality, you're the one that's going to wake up tomorrow morning realizing how much of a fool you were the night before." He shook his head.

"Just don't come crying to me later when you realize what amazing piece of man candy you just turned down." She burst into laughter.

"I can assure you that I'm not missing out on anything special!" He had to laugh at that.

"But I guess you'll just never know now, will you." She licked her lips self-consciously, but lifted her hand up to fix the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe you just aren't as impressive as you think." She gave him a small smile, letting her hand slowly slide down his chest. He caught it.

"I can prove that I am and much more. Given the opportunity, of course."

"I guess you missed your chance." He let go of her hand.

"If you insist." There was no point in pushing this matter further since she was clearly not changing her mind and he wasn't a sore loser either. Of course it was frustrating to know that he wasn't going to get to score with her, but he was knew that other opportunities would arise eventually.

"You should go," she dismissed him, looking away.

"Fine." He brought her chin up. "But I'm looking forward to seeing you around more often." He smoothed his fingers over her cheeks, taking note of how she positively shivered under his gaze.

"This doesn't change anything," she whispered hesitantly, but they both knew that was a total lie. He wasn't done with her, not by a long shot and now that he knew just how good it felt to have a taste of those sweet lips (and tits), he was definitely not planning on forgetting about them anytime soon.

"Whatever you say, Odango," he smirked.

"_This never happened!_" she reminded him seriously as he got in the car, but he could see the tiniest of twitches on the corners of her mouth and he knew that she was trying her hardest not to smile. Oh Usagi, _she was still in denial_, but he paid her no heed. She'd see the light eventually. No matter what _she_ thought, this was definitely not over.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5 The morning after

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 5**

**The morning after**

***Mamoru***

He had just finished his morning run and was on his way to the arcade to catch a breather. It wasn't open yet at this time, but he knew Motoki would be there. He was always there. As he rounded the corner a couple of blocks away from the arcade, he noticed a very sleepy Usagi on the corner opposite of him waiting for the traffic light to change.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her curls loosened from the night before but still bouncing as she walked. She wore a tight black tank top paired with the shortest tan shorts he'd ever seen on anyone. Maybe it was just that he still wasn't used to seeing her out of uniform, but the soft curves of her body in those particular clothes made her look too hot to ignore. Even though he had seen more leg from her last night, he found out that it was a completely different thing to see them in the daylight. With the early sun shining on them and having them appear to glow, he had the strongest urge to stroke them.

After he had gone home yesterday, he had thought about how Usagi's amazingly soft body felt pressed against him for most of the night, that by the time that the sun's first rays seeped through his window, he had barely gotten any sleep. He still woke up to go jogging and although he usually only went on the weekdays, he knew he needed it to wake himself up properly (especially since he had to go to work later). Running always helped to clear his mind and release tension and he especially needed it today.

He waited for Usagi on the corner as she crossed the street toward him. Even as she made it to his side, she walked right by without noticing him. Considering that she yawned every couple of seconds, it was clear that she was really tired, but he was still surprised at how much escaped her. He pulled on her ponytail playfully as she almost walked past him and she turned around quickly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to look up at him

"_Oh_. Hey," she greeted cautiously and a little sleepily. He stared at her, not knowing what to do next. She had neversaid hi to him before. Was he supposed to say hi back, or was he supposed to go back to their old routine and bother the crap out of her?

"I never thought you were capable of waking up this early," he said, deciding to play it safe. She rolled her eyes and kept walking in the direction of the arcade. He followed close behind her, enjoying the sight of her walking in front of him (he could practically see her whole ass in those shorts). "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business," she answered smoothly. "Why are you following me anyway?" She looked down at his running outfit. "You should just keep on running by." He smiled at her sarcasm, realizing how glad he actually was that their encounter was normal as usual.

"I'm not following you; we just happen to be going the same direction," he clarified. "And why are you dressed like that anyway? Were you walking outside hoping to bump into me?"

"You're delusional!" she exasperated, walking faster to leave him behind. He easily caught up to her and grabbed her from the back. She squealed when he picked her up by the waist. "Oh my god! Why are you so strong!" she laughed, struggling from his grip with no avail. "Put me down!"

"Don't get mad at me for trying to cop a feel; you're barely even dressed." He put her back down, letting his hands linger over her bare stomach as her shirt rode up.

"Pervert," she complained, pushing his hands away as she pulled her shirt back down.

"That's your favorite part." She rolled her eyes.

They reached the arcade and he wondered why she would be coming here so early; it wasn't even open yet. As he went to pull open the door to the back entrance of the arcade, he felt it was a little eerie that not more that just a couple of hours ago, they had departed from this very spot, but neither one said anything and went in.

He followed her in to the main area of the arcade and what he saw was disturbing. The arcade was a complete disaster, a disgusting mess. How the hell did Motoki think he was going to clean this place up in the four hours before it was time to open?

Usagi also looked on with horror, frozen in place over by the doorway, before walking over to a booth and burying her face into her arms on the table. He wondered why it would make her so upset at seeing the arcade like this, but shrugged indifferently; he knew that this was like her holy land or whatever. He made his way to the fridge behind the counter to get a drink, stepping over trash on the way. At hearing the door to the fridge slam, Motoki came out of the storage room and greeted him.

"Can you believe that it was actually two raccoons that woke me up this morning?" Motoki said walking over to him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well, I was passed out in the back lounge and they were digging through the trash on the floor… Some idiot must have opened the window last night for them to have come in." Motoki shrugged nonchalantly as if what he'd said was completely normal.

"What the hell? Why didn't you go home last night?" he asked. Now that he mentioned it, Motoki's clothes were wrinkled as hell.

"Shit, I'd tell you, if only I could remember half the things that happened yesterday," Motoki joked. "I'll tell you what I _do_ remember though. Do you recall that slutty girl from our macroeconomics course sophomore year?" Mamoru nodded, surprised that he was talking like that in front of Usagi, but figured that he hadn't realized she was there.

Behind him, he noticed Usagi perk up and look in their direction, clearly interested in what Motoki had to say. For a moment he considered telling him that Usagi was there, but decided not to. Hopefully this would show her that Motoki wasn't half the saint she thought he was. So he just nodded enthusiastically at Motoki so he could continue with his story.

"Well, her tits are _definitely_ fake." He laughed at Usagi's shocked expression at Motoki's confession, but Motoki simply nodded along with him, thinking he was laughing at his story. "I know, I know, you were right all along, but all this time I was really hoping that I wasn't imagining all that jiggle." Motoki shrugged. "Oh well. She still titty-fucked me with those bazookas and it was great."

"OH MY _GOODNESS_!" Motoki jumped at the sudden shout from behind him and turned around, his face turning white when he noticed Usagi. "I can NOT believe you!"

"Usagi-chan! I didn't notice you were here already…"

"This is the most disappointing day in my entire life!"

"Usagi-chan, I had no idea-!" Motoki tried apologizing.

"My heart is _broken_, Motoki," she said clutching her chest. "I can't believe that I would ever hear you talk like that! All this time! All this time you _really were _just as bad as Mamoru! I don't want to believe it!"

"Well believe it; I've been trying to tell you that from the beginning," he drawled.

"Mamoru, _what the fuck_!" Motoki hissed. "Why didn't you tell me you came in together?"

"Who cares?" he shrugged looking over at her. "She can't be a virgin forever, right? She'll get over it." Usagi narrowed her eyes as she stormed over to them and he couldn't keep his eyes off her soft thighs for a single moment. He was an idiot for not taking advantage of the moment they had alone together before they came into the arcade.

"For your information, _asshole_, I was just kidding anyway!" Usagi fumed. "I already knew about how Motoki got oh so many _goods and services_ in the back office yesterday."

"Oh really?" he asked since Motoki was too embarrassed to answer. "How? Where you watching him through a peephole?" She spluttered at his comment, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Of course not, _you sicko_!" she scowled at him again. She then turned to Motoki and stared at him disappointedly. "Here's some advice: don't hook-up with the loudest whores you can find. _Emerald_? Really? Was there NO ONE ELSE in the _entire_ party that you could have gotten a blowjob from?" Both of them just started at her in shock.

"How…" Motoki just shook his head, apparently at a loss for words. "How do you even know her?"

"I _don't_ know her! That's my point! She was going on and about you—of course she was being flattering—but still, she said _way_ too much." Motoki covered his face in shame and she drolly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's why Mina and I were just dying yesterday. We were laughing at _you_ and everything Emerald said about _you_. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Her maniacal laughter was so catchy that he couldn't stop laughing until she did. Motoki just stared at them both, quite amused himself. That was the good thing about him; he never took things to heart.

"Okay, so you got me there," he said, trying to simmer them down. "Advice dully noted. Now tell me, what else do you know? What was Mamoru up to last night?" He looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to answer him.

"Oh, he _obviously_ went home alone." She gave him the hugest smile and he had to chuckle. Motoki looked at him to share more information.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered breezily. Girls were always pawing at him, so there was no surprise there, but the fact that it had been Usagi, _was_ shocking indeed. But he didn't think he was going to tell Motoki quite yet; least of all, in front of her.

"Oh really?" Motoki asked looking dubious. "But I thought I saw you with three blondes at some point. Please tell me that at least one of them was as crazy as Emerald." Usagi turned away from Motoki, her face turning completely red as she probably figured out what he was referring to. The fact that Motoki had seen them together without realizing it was her meant Usagi must have the luck of the gods.

"Two of them _were_ pretty crazy," he answered. Usagi stared at him tensely. "And the other one, well she was just… an idiot," he said with a shrug. Usagi rolled her eyes. "I just couldn't deal with any of them."

"Well, that sucks for you," Motoki said changing the subject. "Are you ready to start cleaning?" he asked Usagi. Her head drooped slightly, but she nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess…" she said, following Motoki toward the storage rooms and disappearing into the back with him. So that's what she was here so early for, to help him _clean_.

He heard them start to move things around; things being pushed, pulled and dropped loudly in the back and he couldn't for the life of him understand why Motoki refused to hire a cleaning crew. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. He should have just rented out a location to have this party at in the first place, but Motoki always liked doing things the hard way.

Although he had to admit, if he had to choose between sitting on his lazy ass while watching cleaners pick this mess up or scrubbing floors with Usagi (especially in that outfit), he already knew what his choice would be. But what about Motoki? Was he also interested in Usagi too? He always saw Motoki brush Usagi's flirtatiousness off, but they never really talked about her. Was it because he genuinely only thought of her as a little sister as he always claimed or was it something else completely?

Usagi wasn't even a friend, but Motoki was his brother and he wouldn't dream of taking anything away from him. If Motoki called dibs then he would let it go. Either way, he was probably being absurd in thinking that far since he didn't really like Usagi all that much anyhow. If Motoki did lay claim to her, then there was nothing he would do and it would all work out for the better he supposed.

BUT…. he was sure though, that if Motoki was _really _interested in Usagi, he would have definitely have known about it. They have always been open with each other when it came to female interests. What he _should_ really be worrying about was what he was going to do with this frustrating situation between him and Usagi; he wasn't sure how much more sexual tension he could handle. Should he be more aggressive or come at her more collectively. What would she respond to best?

A couple of minutes later, Usagi came back out with a bucket, sponge, soap and gloves on her hands and pointedly ignored him as she made her way to start her cleaning duties. She started washing the tables and he quickly turned around before he became embarrassingly aroused at watching her sexy backside bent towards him. He took another sip of his refreshingly cold drink and started trying to get into the right mentality for work.

But all he could focus on right now were his thoughts about Usagi and he was sure of just one thing; he really wanted to fuck her. Her hot body was all he could think about. He was sure that her quick temper towards him—something that he couldn't discount—could also be used in a more productive way… He never thought that she would get him as worked up as it did, but with Usagi he was starting to learn that he had lot of firsts when it came to her.

One thing that he would never do with any other female was ask for sex; he didn't want them to think that he needed anything from them (they either offered themselves up or begged for it). They were perfectly disposable; if they wouldn't do it, then any—and every—other girl _would_. Second, he would never let them leave with a task uncompleted; if they were going to flirt with him and get him hard then they better do something to finish their job. Not that he would force them to do anything they didn't want to, but let's just call it one of his many talents that he was exceptional at making others do what he wanted. Thirdly, which pretty much summed everything up, most girls were whores and he never hesitated to treat them like one.

With Usagi, he had followed none of his own rules and it was on the verge of driving him crazy trying to figure out why. Sure she had some great qualities about her, he knew that, but why was he extra careful around her when he didn't need to be? He didn't owe her anything and yet it was getting harder to treat her mean. He really needed to figure exactly where they stood with each other as soon as possible.

She was currently facing in his direction as she leaned over to clean. Her low cut shirt allowed him to see all of her soft, supple glory and he was reminded of how he left a trail of wet kisses down her neck and chest all last night.

"You should really stop drooling," Usagi commented casually, bringing him out of his thoughts. She had an impish look to her as she stood across from him on the other side of the counter. She smiled slyly as she bent over to clean again, giving him a beautiful view of her jiggling breasts.

"Oh, please. You're the one dying for my attention," he grinned coolly, getting out of his seat and moving around the counter closer to her. He didn't fight the urge to touch her, (since when did he have self-restrain anyway?) and reached around to grab her ass firmly, knowing that it would probably infuriate her. She gasped and jumped, but didn't look nearly as angry as he thought.

"Do you have _no_ boundaries?" she asked, but curiously didn't move away from his touch. He shook his head unabashed and gave her a quick slap in the ass to prove his point. If she didn't want him touching her then she could just move away from him, but clearly she enjoyed being right where she was.

"That's why you like me so much," he taunted.

She was just about to protest when she heard Motoki coming closer and she jumped away from him. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why did it matter if Motoki saw them, she should know that he was going to find out anyway.

"I have a good idea; how about you leave me alone_,_" she muttered, wiping at the counters furiously, trying to keep her blush out of Motoki's sight since he was now standing beside them. Why (and how) she had managed to change moods so fast, he couldn't figure out, but it only served to remind him that this was why she was still the immature girl he loved to tease for that very reason. He decided to let it go and just play along; apparently she really liked arguing with him.

"I have an even better idea," he proposed. "How about you go wash my car?" he suggested and she glared at him indignantly. Motoki was trying hard not laugh because he was probably thinking the same thing; she really was already dressed for the part. It would be like those slutty cheerleader fundraiser things guys loved so much.

"_Asshole_!" she hissed. "Why don't you just go away; Motoki-san and I are trying to get some work done right now and you're not helping! I'm sure that there are other girls out there that would _love_ to wash your car," she dismissively suggested, turning away from him.

"You are completely right, Odango," he couldn't help but tease. "I'll go find Hino-san."

He didn't know what hit him until he felt wetness seeping through his shirt. He couldn't believe that she had thrown a sponge at him! He was about to flip out and yell at her, but when he noticed the flames burning in her eyes, he decided against it. Maybe he had gone too far with that one; he should just be glad that she hadn't aimed for his face!

"What's your _problem_?!" she yelled.

"I don't have a problem," he told her calmly. "I'm just saying the truth." They all knew that Rei had this huge crush on him; even Motoki nodded in agreement, but Usagi was practically seething.

"Do you even like her?" Usagi demanded angrily, refusing to meet his stare.

He knew he had to answer this carefully, because although she was pretending like it didn't matter to her, it clearly did. Lucky for her, he didn't have to lie.

"_You_ know I don't," he said and watched her stiffen as his message sunk in; she had to have understood what he'd meant. He never even came close to giving Rei a kiss on the cheek, let alone all the things he'd done (and been ready to do) with her yesterday; he liked Usagi much more than he'll ever like Rei.

"_I_ don't know _anything_!" she said and he could hear the little bit of guilt laced in her voice. She and Rei were really good friends and he knew that girls were bad at keeping secrets. Usagi would probably spill the beans to Rei about what they did eventually, it was in their nature. Hopefully he would be around when it happened. He could already imagine them both in a sexy brawl, fighting over him as they clawed one another, ripping away at each other's clothes as they fought for his affection.

"Of course, he doesn't like Rei, Usa-chan!" Motoki answered. "Mamoru's just kidding around. Honestly it's as if you enjoy letting him get you mad." Motoki stared at her curiously and Mamoru smirked at her flustered response. Motoki had made a great point.

"Don't you _dare_ go there, Motoki!" she threatened him.

"I'm just saying!" Motoki argued.

"_Well don't_!" she huffed. "This idiot is barely worth any of my time, so stop making _stupid_ and _completely _inappropriate remarks!" she said angrily.

"Barely worth you time, huh?" Mamoru asked with a raised brow. "Then why is it that _you_ seem to be the one that's always looking for _me_ to argue with?"

"I don't look for you any more than you look for me!" she huffed indignantly, but he hated to admit that it was true; they _both_ seemed to search for the other one to pick on quite regularly. Motoki raised his eyebrows at them and sighed loudly.

"When are you two going to admit that you're both just obsessed with each other and call it even?" Motoki asked with a yawn, clearly already bored with their arguing.

"Don't worry…" Usagi purred, a small grin forming on her lips as she stared at him. "You don't have to say it _out loud_, Mamoru. I _know_ you are."

He chuckled lightly, amused at her wicked smile and understanding exactly what she meant by it, but didn't bother to disagree with her. He guessed it was kind of true—he did have some kind of weird fascination with her; that much he couldn't deny, but he knew that she was just as intrigued about him as well.

"You're not even going to deny it, huh?" Motoki asked him slyly. He simply shrugged.

"I'm sure she knows the real answer to that question anyhow." Usagi turned away as Motoki looked between them confused, but stayed silent and gave him a crafty grin before shaking his head.

"I just hope that _I_ don't know the real answer to that," Motoki laughed, but he wasn't sure if he was joking or not since he was so protective of Usagi. "I'll see you after work," Motoki told him, looking at the clock and realizing that it was time for him to leave.

Usagi mumbled a low farewell and he nodded, picking up his half-empty water bottle and heading out the door. Taking a deep breath of the crisp fresh air outside, he smirked to himself. Wait until he saw her later; he'll show her just how truly obsessed he actually was.

* * *

***Usagi***

Today had been such a long day and she couldn't believe that it was still nowhere near over. She was still super tired from all the partying last night and in addition to all the work she had to do with Motoki, she was _beat_. She just wished that she hadn't agreed to help him, mentally smacking herself for being a total glutton. The only reason she had agreed was because he'd promised her a whole month of free food—and there was no way she could have declined that!

She couldn't really complain though, it hadn't been all that bad; she had so much fun with Motoki. They talked and joked the entire time while they cleaned and even tangoed across the room when a catchy song came on the radio. In the end, they hadn't stayed as long as she had predicted and she had been able to go home early and get some much-needed sleep.

And that had all been because of the surprise help she and Motoki had gotten when cleaning up the arcade. Apparently Mamoru had no confidence in their abilities and had sent over a cleaning crew to come do the work for them. As annoying as it was having him undermining them, she was so grateful that he had because there really was no way for her and Motoki to have done it alone. They had barely made it on time for the opening _with_ the help. Finally, Mamoru had managed to make himself useful.

It was now mid-afternoon and she was so refreshed from her nap, that she was super energetic when she finally met up with Minako. Throughout the morning she had plenty of time to think about Mamoru, but her thoughts were still as jumbled as they were last night. What was she going to do about him, about this whole situation? That's why she was grateful that she and Mina were both nestled in an intimate table for two in the back of the arcade. Hopefully the goddess of love would really give her some good advice.

Yesterday, she had barely been able to resist Mamoru when he'd invited her over to his place. It'd been so hard for her to decline him. He was just so tempting! Thankfully, she'd been able to remain levelheaded and was able to deny him, but he had no idea just how bad she'd wanted to give in.

He'd made her feel so amazing and she was definitely craving more of what he had to offer. When she'd bumped into him this morning, she tried to hide how ecstatic she felt at seeing him so soon. Of course she'd been nervous, having no idea how they were going to react to one another, but when Mamoru had greeted her with his light bantering, she felt at ease knowing that they could just keep acting the way they always had. Hopefully nothing really had to change.

However, this situation with Mamoru also led her to think about other things as well; like _Rei_. She had spent most of her night up in bed thinking about what she had done and the guilt was driving her insane. Even though Rei was as bratty as can be at times, she valued their friendship beyond anything else and currently felt like the worst friend in all of history. Rei had always had a crush on Mamoru and even though it didn't sound like a big deal, she felt that what happened yesterday between them was the ultimate betrayal on her part.

"Mina-chan," she started cautiously after they had settled down comfortably in their seats.

"Yup!" Mina chirped, focusing on her. Now where should she start?

"Well," she began and Minako raised her eyebrows in interest. "Something kind of _happened _yesterday and I don't know what to do." She recounted the nights events to her, being careful to notice that neither Motoki nor Mamoru were around. "The problem is that Rei sort of has this thing for him and I don't know where to go from here."

"Well," she stared thoughtfully, "if Mamoru and Rei like each other then don't-"

"He doesn't like her!" she blurted out quickly and she instantly felt horrible. Mina looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" Mina asked and so she told her what Mamoru had said to her this morning. "So then what are you so worried about? You both clearly like each other; it doesn't sound like there's a problem to me!" Mina said smiling, making it sound so simple, but she did not understand the guilt that was eating her up inside.

"The problem is that Rei would totally kill me if she found out what happened! And she would be right. What I did was horrible."

"Forget about Rei for a moment. Just because she likes him it doesn't mean that it's your problem if he doesn't feel the same way towards her." She didn't exactly know how to feel about that. Wasn't that the whole point of friendships? You stay away from the guy your friend likes? She laughed nervously; maybe Mina wasn't the right person to talk about his to after all…

"Forget about it," she said dejectedly, trying to change the subject. "Let's talk about something else." But Mina was eager to give her advice regardless.

"Usa-chan, you need to worry about yourself, not Rei."

"But she likes him!" she whined, wishing that it wasn't true just so she could have him all for herself… Goodness! _What was she saying_?

"You're not betraying Rei by liking Mamoru; you can like whoever you want! Besides, it's not like they're dating or anything so you're not really stealing him away from her. Just keep going along with it and have fun. I won't tell Rei if you won't."

Usagi sighed, maybe Mina had a point. Rei only had a _tiny little_ crush on Mamoru. It's not like they'd had a shared history together or anything. Besides, as unfortunate as it was, she _did_ like Mamoru. And if things kept continuing like they did this morning with him, she'd eventually have to tell Rei about what was going on. There was no way that she couldn't keep stuff like this from her. She should probably tell her soon too before someone else did, because with her luck, someone was bound to have noticed what happened between them last night and start spreading rumors.

"So what are you going to do?" Minako finally asked her.

"I don't know," she answered, biting her lip.

Mamoru was so freaking complicated that even though she was excited to experience… ahem, _things_ with him, she still was a little skeptical about what was really going on. Honestly, she wasn't totally convinced that he even liked her and couldn't stop wondering if this was just one of those jokes he liked to play on her. Sure they had fooled around at the party, but hadn't everyone? He was always surrounded by a whole bunch of girls practically throwing themselves at him and was probably having sex all the time—right now even—so what did he need her for?

Sure, they had been flirty with each other a lot and she had caught him staring at her shorts more than a few times this morning (which was why she had been reluctant to change into something different when she went back home), but she had to admit, they _were_ scandalously short. Even Motoki had embarrassingly admitted to noticing. He had called her a 'distraction' when she had bent to pick up something that had fallen to the floor. He had the grace to apologize for blatantly staring at her, but she was sure it was feigned considering he couldn't wipe the sheepish look off his face afterward. Men…

"OMG! Usa-chan, I'm so sorry! But I forgot that I was supposed to meet Kunzite! I have to go!" Minako slid out the booth, grabbing her belongings in a hurry.

"MINA! You're _dumping_ me? You told me we had that the whole afternoon to hangout!" she yelled. Now who was going to help solve her problem? Mina threw an apologetic smile before dashing through the sliding doors.

"BYE! I'll call you later!" she said before disappearing around the corner.

Oh she would not forgive her for this! Who the hell was Kunzite anyway? Everyone was now staring at her because of all the commotion. How embarrassing! She turned back to the table to look for her cell phone, trying to hide her face from the nosy customers. Mina was totally going to get a hate message from her now!

She picked up the phone and was about to start her angry text rant to Mina when she saw someone standing by her table through her peripheral vision. She turned to see Mamoru looking down at her with the cockiest grin she'd ever seen and she was suddenly glad that Mina had left when she did. Talk about perfect timing.

* * *

***Motoki***

What a night it had been. Maybe the party had not been one of his brightest ideas, but he'd certainly learned his lesson. He'd thrown many parties before, but it was the stupidest thing ever to have done it at his job. He had to wonder if he was just a complete idiot sometimes.

He was incredibly grateful for Usagi's help that morning because without her he really wouldn't have been able to do it. He couldn't believe at how horrible the arcade had looked and he had to figure out a way to show his gratitude. Thankfully, it was fine now and he could finally go home and get the sleep he so desperately needed. He was running so close to 'E' now and was sure he would pass out soon.

Besides the very early breakfast he'd bought for him and Usagi at 8am, he didn't have anything else in his system. He'd drank a couple of energy drinks to keep him awake throughout the day, but he could feel it's effects already starting wearing off, the horrible feeling of a crash slowly creeping up on him.

The party had been fun and it reminded him a lot of his high school years when he and Mamoru would do stupid shit like this all the time. The amount the females he hooked up with last night was pretty impressive and he felt proud of himself for remembering all of their names too: _Emerald, Mimete, Tellu, Eudial,_ and er… there had been one other… Well, at least he remembered most of their names. Anyway, all that mattered was that he got some ass last night. Who cared from where.

Right now he was just glad that he was almost done with some paperwork. Because after he finished it, he would be able to go home (Lizzie was coming in a little while to cover for him so he could leave early). He just wished that time would move a little faster and the next shift of employees would come already so that he could go home and sleep off his hangover. Hopefully Mamoru stopped by soon before he left so that he could brag to him some more about all he'd missed out last night.

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 6 What a mess!

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 6**

**What a mess!**

***Usagi***

She was about to open her mouth to ask Mamoru what the _hell_ was he staring at, but she didn't get the chance as he bent down toward her. He pressed his lips against hers silently. The kiss was quick, but wonderful and she felt her body heating up to his touch. She looked up wonderingly once he backed away. Those eyes…

He moved away from her and into the seat across from her, fixing her with a cocky grin. She wanted to swoon! However, embarrassment quickly settled over her when she realized how willing and susceptible she was to his charms. _Damn him for being so sexy_! Even worse however, was the way her body was reacting to him. She was breathless and excited and oh god, she wanted more.

But anger quickly rose in her along with a bit of panic. She looked around her to make sure none of her friends were at the arcade. Thankfully they weren't. This idiot! Didn't she make it perfectly clear that she didn't want anyone knowing about them! What would happen if Motoki or worse, _Rei_, had seen them? Could she live through that experience? She shuddered at the thought of Rei catching them: it would be bloody murder!

"What the_ hell_ is wrong with you?" she asked angrily. He leaned back on his seat with his head resting on his arms behind him and just watched her. He didn't answer her right away, his lips curved into a sexy little grin, teasing her.

"I just had a long day at work and this is how you treat me?" he said sighing loudly at her lack of enthusiasm for his presence.

"You jerk!" she hissed. "Don't you know anything about personal space? You can't kiss me whenever you feel like it! As a matter of fact, why are you even sitting here with me? We're not friends! Go away!"

"I thought we were done with all the pretending Odango. You know you want me," he said arrogantly, stroking her legs from under the table. Heat rose to her face; this stupid, conceited, _brute_! She didn't want to be touching him, but there just wasn't enough room under the table. She moved her legs as far away from him as possible, but it was no use; he was too tall and no matter what she did, her leg would still be brushed up against his. "Stop trying to fight it…" he teased and she wanted to scream! He drove her nuts (in both good and bad ways) and she hated him for it.

"Just in time to interrupt your pointless arguments!" Motoki said cheerfully, coming out of nowhere to plop a huge bowl of dessert in front of her. "Usagi-chan, this is for you!" Her eyes widened, momentarily forgetting her anger toward Mamoru.

Right there in front of her lay the most beautiful looking thing she'd seen in her life. It was a multi-scoop sundae with chocolate and vanilla ice cream topped with all her favorite fruits, caramel and whipped cream. She turned to look at Motoki in awe and he smiled at her. She could faint of happiness! Motoki was the best.

"This is a thank you for helping me out. I couldn't have done it without you."

"What about me? I helped too, you know." Mamoru commented dryly and Motoki shrugged, handing him a spoon as well. She glared at Mamoru for wanting some of her ice cream. This was all hers, _hers_!

"But it's mine!" she whined in protest as his spoon dipped into her yummy whipped cream. She didn't want to share with this egotistical jackass!

"Relax, Odango. Pretend this is a date," he teased easily, taking another spoonful. Although she was starting to get thoroughly annoyed by his stupid comments, she decided that it was best to just ignore him. She took a deep breath to calm herself and even though she was overly protective over her food, she forced herself to let it go.

"Thank you, Motoki! You're the best!" she smiled up at Motoki and he smiled back.

"You know, we should hang out more often," Motoki suggested and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "You're fun."

"Thanks!" she smiled back. "And I never knew that you were such a good tango partner!" she laughed, reminiscing about their morning adventures. They sure did have a good time. Motoki shrugged his shoulder whimsically.

"I'm just full of surprises!" he said in mockingly mysterious tone while shimmying his shoulders. She laughed.

He walked away from them and she turned back to her ice cream, dreaming about her first delicious taste. She picked up the spoon that Motoki had offered her and was about to start digging in when she realized to her horror that about half of the chocolate ice cream was nearly gone.

"You didn't want to tango with _me_ last night…" Mamoru commented, a smile barely gracing his lips. "Why Motoki?"

She didn't even want to give him an answer to such a ridiculous question. He knew that they were talking about completely different things! She couldn't meet his eyes. He was always so intense.

"Be serious," she muttered, taking a spoonful of her ice cream. He dipped into her bowl again, taking another bit of her whipped cream and caramel.

"Is it because you're in love with him?" he asked, still staring at her. She almost laughed because although his expression was totally serious, he was saying the silliest things.

"_Oh please_!" she mumbled, but he was still looking at her with his annoyingly sexy smile. "That's not true," she replied lowly. Motoki was a great friend of hers and sure she'd liked him when they first met, but not anymore. "I don't like Motoki…" She liked _him_.

"Then let's go have sex right now," he offered smoothly, his hand grabbing her leg from under the table again. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth!

She let go of her spoon suddenly at his touch and it disappeared into the whipped cream and quickly melting ice cream. She clenched her jaw in frustration; why did he do stuff like that to her! His fingers were softly passing over her knee and making her stomach summersault; this _had_ to end!

"Don't say stuff like that!" she whispered in embarrassment. "What was wrong with you?"

She reached over to grab the napkin that was on the table to wipe off the ice cream that had splashed on her hand and a couple of blueberries rolled off the table in the process. Apparently, Mamoru didn't like blueberries and spit them out into the napkin; what a retard.

"Dammit, Mamoru!" she accused him angrily, noticing how they all scattered across the floor in front of their table.

"I did nothing."

She ignored him and was about to clean up the mess, when she heard an alert message come from her phone. She dug for it in her bag until she found it and realized that it was a text message from Makoto saying that she wasn't able to make it tonight for their running session. She pouted at the news.

"Now this is something you don't see everyday." She turned around to see Rei coming toward them, a curiously surprised expression on her face. She stiffened and gave a warning glance to Mamoru. He better not start acting up!

"Rei-chan!" she greeted innocently.

Rei studied them closely and she knew the sticky situation she was in. She and Mamoru were sitting in the back of the arcade squished up in a couple's booth with two spoons and an ice cream bowl between them; she tried her hardest not to look guilty.

"I just passed by to tell you about our plans," Rei smiled, playing oblivious to the scene. "Ami finally agreed to come to the beach tomorrow, so we're all going. You're coming, right?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. Hell yeah she was going! She loved the beach!

"Of course!" she gushed. "Wait, do you want to go running with me later cause Mako-chan cancelled on me." Rei shook her head. "Please! You know I don't like going alone!" she begged, but Rei had already dismissed her.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to go with you, Usagi," Rei said and Usagi didn't like her subtle implication. Rei turned to Mamoru who had been watching their encounter uncharacteristically silent. "Would you and Furu-san like to join us?" Rei asked him politely and Usagi held her breath. _Please say no, please say no!_

"Sure," he said with a charming smile and Rei smiled graciously. Aw gawd! What had Rei done! Going to the beach with Mamoru was going to be pure torture for her! There was no way that she'd be able to behave chastely with his beautiful body in full view! What was she going to do? Rei couldn't see her like that!

"Well, we all are going to meet in the morning to take the train." Rei started giving them the instructions of where to meet.

"How about we all just meet here at about ten," Mamoru interjected. "I'll get a bus to drive us over there." Rei protested, saying that he didn't have to do that, but he insisted and so it was settled. Rei said that she'd see them tomorrow and left because she was meeting with some friends from her school to go to the mall.

Usagi turned to Mamoru once Rei was gone and stared at him angrily. Why had he agreed to come? He was going to make things totally awkward! She seethed; he _loved_ getting her mad, didn't he! He ignored her disgruntled look and pointed to the berries on the floor, which were now crushed because Rei had stepped on nearly all of them.

She threw him a scowl, not caring about the damn jelly on the floor; now she _really_ had something to be mad about. One- how was going to act around Mamoru tomorrow and two -(even worse), she couldn't look like a fat cow in front of him! The size of the thing she just ate made it that she _most definitely _needed to go running. But she couldn't go running by herself; it just wasn't cool! Not only did she need the motivation of another person to even to go in the first place, but also she only liked going at night, usually around nine. Sailor Moon or not, it wasn't exactly safe to be out that late. She wanted to howl in frustration. If no one went with her then she'd really turn into a fat pig!

Her thoughts were disrupted she watched as Motoki walk over to their table with his apron was off. He had three bottles of soda in his hand and she scooted over as much as she could so that he could sit next to her. There wasn't any space for him on the other side since Mamoru took up practically the entire tiny bench.

"So, what's new?" Motoki asked, passing them each a drink while taking a sip from his own.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow," Mamoru informed him and Motoki grinned, stretching his arm casually around the back of her seat.

"Oh really? With who?"

"Her friends and I think I'll probably tell Jed and the rest of them," Mamoru answered. She sighed in relief; although she had no idea who he was talking about, she thanked god he was inviting his friends too, she needed a distraction from him. He finished relaying the plans and Motoki nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Motoki answered and looked around on the floor noticing the mess. "What's all that shit on the floor?" he asked and she looked at him a little guiltily, ready to explain herself.

"Odango's mess," Mamoru said calmly and she stared evilly at him. Motoki looked down at her beside him and waited for her answer.

"I'll clean it up before I go," she assured him and he nodded, twirling his fingers around her ponytail.

"You should get away from him before he starts sniffing it," Mamoru warned her jokingly and Motoki rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Now that she thought about it, Motoki had played with it before but she never really gave it much thought.

"It's shiny and smells nice," he said, his fingers still twirling around her curls. She smiled up at him. How cute! She thought only girls were the only ones to notice things like that, but she loved his appreciation, it was hard work!

"I think that Motoki must have been a gay hairdresser in his previous life." Motoki chuckled at Mamoru's joke.

"You're probably right," he said with a shrug, moving his hand away from her hair, but keeping it around her shoulders.

"I can't believe that you didn't know about his creepy fascination with sniffing hair." Mamoru shook his head in clear disbelief and she frowned at him. It's not like she hung out with them for her to know these things!

"At least I'm not _freakishly obsessed with_ _ham_," Motoki responded sarcastically and Mamoru narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not obsessed. It just taste really good," Mamoru defended himself and she had to admit that she was highly amused. _Ham_?

"Did you know that Mamoru puts ham on everything? His salads, sushi, _dumplings _or he just eats it _straight out the package_, by itself_!_" Usagi covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Somehow she couldn't imagine Mamoru having the midnight munchies and grabbing the cold cuts package in the back of his fridge.

"It's perfect for when I'm craving something salty…" Mamoru admitted, a slight look of embarrassment in his features. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Seeing Mamoru flustered was much more than she could handle! Surprisingly, that he didn't look mad and was laughing, too.

"That's so funny!" she laughed, wishing that she knew what other quirky habits they had. It was a shame that she really didn't know much about either of them, these past two days having been the most time that she'd ever spend with them.

"I saw Cass yesterday," Mamoru said sporadically to change the subject off of him. Motoki's expression changed at the mention of her name.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, eyes furrowed. "She came yesterday?" Mamoru nodded in response. "She didn't look for me…but she has been avoiding me ever since I asked for my keys back. Can you believe it's been almost a month?" he said with a shake of his head.

"She lives in your house?" she asked confused. Who was this Cass girl to them anyhow? Yesterday she had wondered when she and Mamoru had chatted quite casually, even flirtatiously, but was she Motoki's ex-girlfriend or something? Because what other reason was there for her to have his house keys?

"No, she doesn't. She's just a friend that we're letting stay at another place that we have," he said, but his answer only confused her further. Motoki and Mamoru had a house together?

"You and Mamoru have a place together?" she deadpanned. "What are you guys, married or something…?" she mocked and Mamoru rolled his eyes at her.

"It's kind of a party pad," Motoki clarified with a shrug. "But we rarely use it."

Well that made sense then, she couldn't forget that they both attended college and probably partied all the time. To have a place just for that seemed kind of a waste to her, but then again they were both rich. Filthy rich probably if she really thought about it.

She'd always known Mamoru had money, from where she didn't know, but she guessed that it was his parent's. And even though Motoki didn't act like it, he was the owner of the arcade so he definitely had money. Now that she thought about it, she was also sure that he also owned the restaurant a couple of blocks down from here. What was it called… the Crown Fruit Parlor or something like that.

Then it came to her—they were nearly perfect, both ridiculously handsome and rich. They attended the best University in the country AND apparently were also party animals with various homes around the city. She was sure they were also the most popular guys at school, too (yesterday's party was packed with the most good looking people she'd ever seen in one place) and they were probably the guys that every guy wanted to be.

She knew Mamoru was the typical playboy, but she didn't really imagine Motoki being like that even though she new he was. Motoki (in her eyes) was nice and sweet and didn't insult her like his jackass of a friend. The simple fact that he worked, even though he could definitely afford not to was proof enough that he was a very grounded person. Sure Mamoru worked too, but she knew it was an easy office job. She'd heard him complain to Motoki once about how pointless some meetings were and how he was tired of sitting on his lazy ass all day because there was nothing else for him to do. If only he had a piece of humble pie like Motoki, _then_ he'd realize that at least he was lucky that he was getting paid to do absolutely nothing!

"A 'party pad'? It _sounds _dirty…" She shivered. She would never in a million years ever want to go to bachelor pad, especially if it belonged to Mamoru. If the walls could talk, they'd probably only know how to moan and pant.

"I doubt your mind can even fathom just how dirty that place is," Mamoru said as he and Motoki laughed at their filthy inside joke. She grimaced. She did not want to know what happened there.

"You guys are _sick_," she concluded and neither one protested her opinion. "What else don't I know about you freaks?" she wondered. "Clearly three years is not enough to know that you're obsessed with _ham_ and _hair_…"

She was getting more curious about these two. They were both people that she just happened to see on her way to do other things, but she'd never actually did anything with either of them. Yesterday was the first time really that she and Mamoru had spoken without being in some sort of argument (_kind of_) and this morning was her first real conversation with Motoki where it wasn't just her talking and him nodding the whole time.

"You know us, Usa," Motoki said, but she shook her head in disagreement.

"I know that you have a sister and that you own this arcade," she said looking at Motoki and he nodded slowly. She turned to Mamoru. "And I know that you're an ass. _That's it._"

"Come on, Odango, I'm sure that you know more than that," Mamoru prompted, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"_And_ that you hate blueberries, but I only just found that out right now," she said mentioning the mess on the floor. "So besides your name, your age and what school you both go to, I don't know anything else."

"Motoki grabbed our high school social studies teacher's ass in front of the whole class in 11th grade…" Mamoru blurted randomly and she had to admit she was surprised.

"Mamoru kissed a _dog _as a dare in that same class," Motoki added. Oh god that was nasty.

"Motoki was a horrible student in high school," Mamoru shot back.

"Mamoru was even worse, failing every class his freshman year of college!" Motoki countered and Mamoru glared at him. Okay so now they were starting to look angry at each other. What was going on?

"Only because I was too busy fucking _your girlfriend_," Mamoru snapped. She hoped that he was kidding…

"And that's why Setsuna came running to _me_…" Motoki purred and Mamoru stayed silent. _Awkward_!

"That's a little_ harsh_!" Usagi whispered, wondering if it was true that they had slept with each other's girlfriends. Why were guys were so mean to each other when they were supposed to be joking around?

"Fuck you." Mamoru didn't really look mad though. Motoki sat back triumphantly and she was surprised at his attitude. Weren't they friends? They shouldn't be trying to hurt each other's feelings!

"That's what Setsuna asked me _every night_…" Motoki continued and Usagi elbowed him in the ribs. What was wrong with him!

"Why are you being so mean?" she hissed. Talking about stealing someone's girlfriend was _not _okay!

"Relax, Odango. We were just kidding," Mamoru drawled and she wasn't sure if he was lying or not. Seriously, who joked around like that? But Mamoru was grinning now and she couldn't understand why. "Do you seriously think that I'd still be friends with him if he stole a girl away from me?" She shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

She knew Mamoru was extremely possessive and had a nasty temper, so yeah, she did doubt that he'd ever talk to Motoki again if that did happen. But then again, the nature of their very friendship was questionable to begin with. Motoki and Mamoru were almost polar opposites in attitudes and she always wondered how it was that they were even friends at all, so anything was possible really.

"And do you seriously believe that I would actually _steal_ someone's girlfriend?" Motoki asked her angelically. His tone had her wondering actually.

"Well, I guess not…" she said. "But, was it any of it true then?" she asked them confused. "Did you really kiss a dog?" she wondered because she really had to know. She'd never imagine Mamoru ever doing something so gross like that.

"I kiss bitches all the time," he replied and Motoki laughed. She rolled her eyes, giving up. These two were imbeciles…

"Forget it," she muttered. They were just plain taunting her now.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Motoki said finally after he stopped laughing. He slid off the booth to leave, but Usagi pulled on his arm before he left; how could she forget! She should ask him to go jogging with her. He probably wouldn't want to go, but she doubted he would say no to her.

"Will you come jogging with me later?" she asked hopefully.

"I _really_… don't want to," he said carefully and she pouted. At least he was honest.

"Please!" she begged. He really was her last option. "It'll be a quick run, I swear! I just don't want to go by myself."

"If all you need is a companion, then take Mamoru. _He_ likes to run…" Motoki said uncomfortably, looking toward Mamoru for his help.

"I already went on my run this morning so you're out of luck, Odango," Mamoru said very unsympathetically.

"See? He doesn't want to go with me!" Usagi accused even though in reality she hadn't actually asked Mamoru if he wanted to join her, but knew she'd be declined either way. "It's entirely your fault that I have to go in the first place, you know! You're the one that gave me that huge ice cream bowl!" Motoki sucked his teeth at her comment, but knew he was feeling the guilt.

"I really don't want to," he said stubbornly.

"I came to help _you_ today…" she said finally, knowing that he couldn't say no after that.

"_Fine_. I'll go!" Motoki said exasperated and she clapped excitedly. She told him where and at what time they were going to meet and he agreed with a heavy sigh. "Oh and Usagi, please go to the back and get a broom to clean this shit up," he said pointing to the floor, slightly on edge from losing the battle. She blushed embarrassed, but nodded dutifully.

"Whatever you want, Motoki-sama!" she said and scampered off to the back to fix the mess she'd made.

* * *

***Usagi***

She had checked in two rooms and three closets, but still wasn't able to locate the elusive broom Motoki had talked about. In this morning's mess nothing yet seemed to be where it was supposed to be. She couldn't simply pick up the mess with napkins because her skirt was way too short for her to bend down. She sighed and gave up trying to find the broom by herself. She would just have to find Motoki to ask him where to get it.

She knocked on the door to Motoki's office before stepping in and was surprised to find Mamoru instead, sitting at his desk. He was busy scribbling notes on the messily arranged papers around him while crunching numbers into a calculator. He didn't appear to be snooping through Motoki's things, but then what else could he be doing there? He looked up at her briefly when she entered, but didn't pay her any more attention than that.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he ignored her. He jabbed another equation into the calculator before speaking.

"I'm Motoki's financial advisor," he said busily, answering her question in one shot (she _really _didn't know a thing about him). She wanted to make a quick joke about him knowing how to count, but decided against it and stood pensive against the doorway. "What do you want?" he asked her after a moment of silence and she stuttered embarrassingly, realizing that she'd been creepily watching him as he worked.

"I… uhh, can't find the broom," she said dumbly and he held up a finger to her, getting up to pile the papers neatly around him.

"Wait." Although she had no idea why he asked her to do so, she obeyed and remained at the doorway until he finished a brief phone call. "I have the papers… yeah… I know… I need you to look through the dates from February to April… no… I'm faxing them over now." He hung up quickly and threw her an apologetic look as he loaded in the fax machine in the left corner of the room and pressed numbers. It wasn't until he saw it suck up the papers and start its task that he turned to face her.

"Do you know where it is?" she asked him and he looked at her confused.

"What do you want again?" he asked, walking to exit the room with her.

"I just need the broom to pick up the stuff off the floor," she said and Mamoru nodded quickly in remembrance, steering her into the empty employees lounge. They peeked in and sure enough the sweeper and dust pail lay alongside the couch in the corner of the room. She felt dumb for forgetting to check in there earlier. "Thanks," she mumbled, going over to grab it.

As she turned around, Mamoru stood in the center of the doorway with a mocking grin and she had this strange feeling that he was going to stop her from leaving. He _did_ look so good though. Maybe she wouldn't exactly mind getting into it with him at the moment… NO! She couldn't let herself think that way!

"Are you sure this wasn't one of your plans to get me alone?"

Only he would ever see an innocent situation as a sexual quest!

"Trust me," she muttered walking toward the doorway, "I don't _want_ to be alone with you." He stubbornly stood in her way as she tried to leave.

"Is it because you can't behave yourself around me?"

She had to hide her face from him. His words could not be truer.

"Let me pass," she pleaded. The longer she stood in the room, the more susceptible she would become.

"I think this is a great opportunity for me to try my luck again," he teased, talking a step closer to her. She looked up at him flushed. She had no idea as to what he was proposing, but understood just one thing: she had to leave while she still had a chance!

"Not going to happen!" She tried to sidestep him.

"What's the rush, darling?" he said, grabbing onto her wrist before she swiped by him. "You can't seriously believe that I'm going to let you leave here so fast." She froze in place.

"You're kidding me," she said shakily. "Right?" He didn't respond and simply shut the door behind him with his foot. She was trapped.

"I want you _right here_."

She took a couple of steps backwards, but he matched them.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a nervous laugh, her throat dry. The gleam in his eye didn't look exactly innocent and she was scared and excited at the same time. Oh, the paradox of Mamoru!

"What you were practically begging for last night before you chickened out," he replied taking the final step forward so that they were almost touching. She forced herself to take another step back and placed a hand on his chest to keep him from getting closer.

"Don't think that I won't scream," she threatened, but he didn't believe her for a second.

"You wouldn't dare," he said wryly as he slid his hand down the arm that held the cleaning utensils. As soon as he gently pried them from her, she let them go instantly and they fell to the floor noisily.

"You don't know anything!" she bluffed, but he could probably see it in her eyes that she was lying. He was so close to her and who was she kidding? She probably wanted this more than he did.

"Trust me, I know," he insisted, pulling her to him. His hands slowly slid around her waist and caressed her lower back. Their bodies pressed up against each other sent shivers running up her spine and she could feel his breath right by her ear, quickening her pulse. "You want this as much as I do."

He started kissing her neck and she closed her eyes, her breath hitching at the feel of his lips. How in the world was she supposed to resist him when he so perfectly knew just how to destroy her? Every single one of his touches drew a moan from her and there was nothing in her arsenal that could prevent this outcome. She was completely helpless against him.

"Don't do this to me…" she begged because it seemed like the only way to ask for his mercy. He could do whatever he wanted with her right now and she wouldn't be able stop him (not that she _really_ wanted to anyhow). "You're such a jerk," she whispered. She couldn't take any more of his soft caresses…

"I promise that I won't do anything you don't want me to," he assured her, but they were empty words. Although he was claiming that she had some sort of control over the situation, they both knew that it wasn't true. He could do _whatever_ he wanted to her right now and she would let him.

He kissed up her jaw, stopping short of her lips and stared at her expectantly. When he didn't press on, she realized that he was truly giving her a choice and that this was her chance to move away, to put an end to the charade before it went too far. They both knew that once they kissed fully, they would be all over each other and there would be no turning back after that. His touches were intoxicating, driving her up the wall in both anxiety and exhilaration, but the truth was, she had no idea if she was ready for him.

Last night it was relatively easy to get caught up in the moment, which was how they'd gotten so far in the first place, but today was the sobering day. It was the day dedicated to thinking about those actions, to follow through with the consequences of those actions. Last night could be easily overlooked as a moment of irrationality, but today the excuse no longer held up. If they continued on, the game would take on a whole different meaning; it could no longer be discounted as a one-time lapse of judgment. It would go deeper, _way_ deeper.

There were so many pros and cons in this situation that she was torn in two directions. She could either walk out the door behind him or throw herself into his arms… Both decisions would lead to regret—that was a given. If she left this room right now, at first she'd feel embarrassed and immature for acting like a prude, but as time went by, she would eventually become proud of herself for resisting temptation. She'd only wonder how long it would take before she wished that she'd lived a little and taken her chances with this encounter (probably not too long…).

If she stayed here with him, she knew that the gratification would be immediate because being with Mamoru was like having a ticket straight to cloud nine. Of course, the repercussion of those actions would come later on in the form of their eventual encounters. Would they even be able to look each other in the eye? Would they ever talk to each other again afterwards, or would they avoid one another altogether?

That was the unknown that she was most afraid of because it was the one consequence that she knew she couldn't handle… Her choice all boiled down to at what cost was she willing to pay for her steamy experiences with him. Deep down she knew that she'd only really had one choice to begin with and in a unanimous decision between her body and brain, she finally made up her mind.

"How can I believe you're going to let me dictate," she responded, "when you locked me in here like you're ready to rape me."

"Oh, that's still not completely off the table." His smirk looked dangerous. "I was just giving you a courtesy option to make you feel more comfortable, but we both know the choice you'll make anyway."

"Oh really? And what decision is that?" she wondered, barely able to keep a straight face as he teased her.

"The one where I undress you." His hands went to the hem of her shirt. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at his incredible arrogance, but didn't dispute with him. He was right anyway.

"I can't believe that I'm letting you do this," she said shamefully, reaching out to grab onto his shoulders. He easily caught her as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I swear, its like you bring out the worst in me," she complained, sliding her arms around her neck.

"Yeah right. You're the Queen of Recklessness. This is perfect for you." She thought about what he said for a moment and found herself oddly agreeing with him.

"I guess that's why I can't stay away from you," she admitted thoughtfully. "It's because you're so bad for me." He grinned at her revelation, bringing her face closer to his.

"I'm glad you're finally admitting that you can't resist me," he joked and she bit her lip, wishing she hadn't just said that.

"But I still hate you," she insisted, staring at his ever nearing lips.

"Oh course you do, Odango." He held her backside with both hands, massaging her buttocks rigorously and she felt the flame light within her. "I hate you too," he teased, his mouth just millimeters away. No longer being able to withhold herself, she moved in to kiss him.

He responded quickly, his mouth was hot on hers. He rubbed her more urgently and she melted into his embrace, his touches making her body tremble. She was glad that he was holding onto her so tightly because although she was grabbing onto him as much as she could, she still felt herself slipping…

He carried her over to the couch and sat down, bringing her down onto his lap. Once she straddled him, he pulled her down roughly to him and she couldn't contain her moan at the feel of his erection pressing against her. His lips came down hungrily on her throat and neck and she started moving her hips on top of him, craving their friction. He in turn ground himself further into her and they increased their pace, her desire for him growing with each sensuous movement.

Her breathing was erratic and she was flushed; he was making her so hot! She knew that she was going a hundred miles an hour, but she didn't want to stop… she wanted this… _him_. He silenced her moaning with a rough kiss and she could feel her whole world spinning as their tongues played.

He finally removed her shirt, his hands roaming madly over her exposed body and she twitched in pleasure under his burning gaze. His clouded eyes focused on her pierced navel before rising up to admire her chest and popped her breasts out of her bra. Her arousal peaked at the feel of his hands on her and she was so ready for him to completely_ ravish _her.

"_Beautiful_…" he murmured and she burned with anticipation as he licked all around her breasts, but avoided her nipples. As much as she enjoyed his teasing, this was _not_ the time for him to be playing around with her and so she grabbed his hair and forced him to latch on. He groaned with her nipple in his mouth and looked at her wickedly. "Oh baby girl, you really want this…" She didn't know how to formulate coherent words to tell him to _shut up and keep sucking_!

His teasing set the tone for which she knew their fooling around was all about. They were literally reflections of how they acted normally; it was the same push and pull that they were so used to. It was like their teasing would never end and for some strange reason she could not find herself bothered by it.

"Shut_ u_-!" she started, but it ended in a whimper when he bit down on her painfully. She knew she should have been angry, but could only find herself more turned on by his rough play and cried out in pleasure as he pinched her other nipple just has hard. He was just as dominating now as he was in conversation and it was turning out to be a much better attribute than she thought.

"You're not allowed to complain," he reprimanded her, pushing her down onto the couch so that he was now hovering over her. One of his hands moved up her skirt and she moaned as he rubbed over her panties sensuously. He definitely knew all the right moves. She started unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to have more of him to touch and she roved over his muscular chest and broad shoulders. His body was perfect.

He spread her legs and wedged himself in between them, propping her up on the armrest of the couch. He kissed down her chest to her navel, hooking the hem of her skirt with two fingers and slowly pulling them lower, swirling his tongue tantalizingly close to the waistline. She gasped and twitched when his tongue reached daringly low and he smirked at her naïve reaction.

He moved away from her and she was disappointed at herself for squirming like a little kid. She really didn't want him to stop! Thankfully he only moved so that he could place one of her legs on his shoulder and started caressing it softly. He kissed her knee, slowly making his way up her inner thigh.

He kissed higher, making sure to tease the extra sensitive areas with his tongue before slowly skipping over her panties and moving down the other leg. Oh why did he love teasing her so much? His warm tongue and lips taunting at her delicate flesh was making her anxious to know what he was going to do to her next. She knew that he was purposefully teasing her, but she needed more than this… She just wanted him to _touch her_ already.

When they heard the door open behind them, both of them froze instantly. She looked over to the door to see Motoki walk in while reading over a stack of papers. At first he didn't notice them, but at her sudden movement to cover herself, he looked in their direction and yelped in surprise.

"What the _fuck_?" He stared at them accusingly as he crumpled the papers in his hands.

She lifted her leg off of Mamoru's shoulder and scrambled to cover herself quickly. Oh my-! She couldn't believe that Motoki had caught them like this! Not to mention, _he'd just seen EVERYTHING_! She tucked her breasts back into her bra and pulled her skirt to cover her red panties that were now visible due to Mamoru's tugging. She tried to avoid looking at Motoki's face as much as she could. This was mortifying!

Mamoru simply straightened up calmly and pulled her into a hug that half shielded her from Motoki. She was still overexposed due to the fact that Mamoru had flung her shirt across the room and there was no way to get it without getting embarrassingly close to Motoki… Oh god, she wanted to die!

"Motoki…" Mamoru addressed him casually as if they had just pleasantly bumped into each other in the park. She wanted to kill him for being able to keep his composure even in the worst of situations! He got up while buttoning his shirt, thankfully blocking Motoki's view of her and she curled up into a little ball in the couch.

This served her right. She knew that hooking up with Mamoru was a terrible idea! Why did she still do it anyway? Now look at her punishment… it was the most cruel of them all! Motoki would _never _be able to look at her the same way. She was a WHORE!

"I can't fucking believe you, Mamoru!" Motoki yelled. She felt tiny in his roaring anger. She'd never seen Motoki truly mad before and she definitely didn't want to face him like this now. Please let her disappear into the cushions! "_Usagi_!" Motoki called to her threateningly, moving around Mamoru to look at her.

She crossed her arms in front of her protectively and shrunk back into her seat. She felt like her father had caught her! She was sure that she couldn't feel any guiltier or _dirtier_ than this. If only she had some sort of Sailor power that could allow her to erase his memories so she wouldn't have to go through this embarrassment! She'd probably erase Mamoru's mind as well, and maybe hers too because she didn't want to ever remember this moment in her life again!

"Are you _serious_?" Motoki demanded and she had no idea how to respond to him; she didn't even know what he was really asking her. She got up hurriedly, trying to pass him to get her shirt off the floor before she lost anymore of her dignity. But Motoki held his arm out, blocking her from passing and she stepped back confused. "_Mamoru_?_ Really_?!" he asked her in disbelief.

"I have to go," she muttered, pushing past him and picking her shirt off the floor. She didn't have time to stand there being questioned. The faster she could get out of this awful situation, the better. Mamoru gave her a sympathetic look as she made her way to the door, but she ignored him, putting her shirt back on.

"We still on for that run?" she heard Motoki ask, but she refused to turn around. He was mocking her and he knew it. _Asshole_. She didn't think that there was any way that she was going to be able to face him so soon AND _THEN_ not to mention, there was that beach trip tomorrow… She was screwed.

"I think I'll pass," she uttered sarcastically, not caring whether he'd heard her on not and just focused on opening the door and_ leaving_. Maybe she just wouldn't go to the beach tomorrow either.

She walked out the room and made a right to leave out the back exit. She needed to get out of there _fast_. She felt her arm being tugged right before she got outside and turned around to find Mamoru looking surprisingly apologetic.

Although she was so fucking embarrassed at what she'd been caught doing, she couldn't help but want to blame it all on him. _He_ should have known better than do this with her when Motoki was around! When she had seen Mamoru at Motoki's desk, she'd assumed that it was because Motoki had gone home for the day. If she'd known that he was still here, she (_maybe_) would not have done anything with him.

"He had told me that he was going home," Mamoru insisted. "I thought that he had left already." She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to let it all go and try to forget this ever happened, but knew it was going to take a while. "He'll get over it," he promised. "We can always try again tomorrow." She wanted to punch him. Couldn't he see just how sensitive she was about what just happened?

"You're a jackass," she muttered.

"You'll get over it, too."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Hopefully tomorrow she could avoid looking Motoki in the face and pretend like this hadn't happened in the first place. She started walking briskly, hoping that she wouldn't bump into any of her friends on her way home; she really needed time to think. Oh the things that_ could of_ happened if only she and Mamoru had not been interrupted… She sighed dreamily despite herself; it had been going _so good_ too. But like he said, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Review :)


	8. Chapter 7 How much do you know?

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 7**

**How much do you know?**

***Mamoru***

After Usagi had left, Motoki had wordlessly led him into his office and shut the door behind them. The air between them was kind of tense and he realized that he was a bit nervous about talking to Motoki about what had happened. What if his guess was right about him liking Usagi? Would Motoki forgive him? Motoki sat on his huge leather seat behind his desk and stared at him expectantly, but he refused to sit down in front of him; he already felt like an employee about to get fired.

"Explain yourself," Motoki said with a grin, trying to relieve the tension, but he didn't take the bait. He was annoyed that Motoki felt the need to have to talk about it. "Why didn't you tell me you guys have been fooling around?"

"She was here this morning so I couldn't tell you anything about yesterday." Motoki's eyes widened at his confession, already jumping to conclusions about what happened.

"What?! Don't tell me you fucked her last night?" he asked outraged. He shook his head awkwardly.

"I didn't," he said slowly, but Motoki pressed on.

"What then? She _blew_ you?!"

"No. It didn't go that far," he said uncomfortably. "At all."

Motoki nodded once pensively, trying to figure out for himself what exactly had happened, but didn't ask him anything further. Mamoru crossed his arms defensively, wondering what all the fuss was about. Motoki wasn't letting on exactly what was his issue with fooling around with Usagi. If he liked her, then he should just spit it out already. He would just apologize and move on already… all he had to do was say so.

"This is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done," Motoki sighed. "You're going to ruin our relationships."

"Are you saying we can't be friends anymore?" he asked sarcastically. Motoki couldn't be stupid enough to let a girl come in between them.

"I don't mean us, idiot. I mean with her." Motoki took a deep breath and finally released what he'd wanted to say all along. "I mean I know you've always liked her, but you're not supposed to follow through." Now he was more confused than ever.

"What?" He was lost.

"Don't play dumb. You know I'm right. You've liked her for a while now. But there are a million other girls out there; why you have to start fooling around with _Usagi_?" Motoki asked annoyed and he finally realized what was going on.

"If you really wanted her, you should have done something about it a long time ago."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Motoki looked at him like he was stupid, which made him even angrier. "I DON'T WANT HER, you _fucking moron_!"

"Then what are you complaining about, exactly?" If Motoki didn't like Usagi, then there wasn't a reason for him to be mad. And why was Motoki treating him like a little kid? He was an adult and fully able to make decisions for himself. If he wanted to fool around with Usagi, then it was none of his damn business.

"I'm not complaining, _I'm_ _just saying!_" Motoki sighed. "I don't think that it's a good idea of you to get involved with her. That's all."

"Why?" he asked dryly, waiting for him to elaborate; Motoki needed to give him a damn good reason because he was really bad at listening to advice.

"It's not obvious?" Motoki asked sarcastically and he finally took a seat. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long pep talk. "You're an asshole," Motoki started with obvious logic that not even he could dispute. He nodded, unoffended. If anyone knew that statement to be true, it was Motoki. "Not only do we both know how it's going to end, but you have are _so many_ other options."

"It's none of your business."

"Just what exactly do you plan to do with her?" Motoki asked reluctantly, a worried look on his face because he already knew the answer.

"You already know." Motoki looked like he wanted to punch him and he was taken aback. Did he really want to protect Usagi that bad? "Relax. It's not like I'm not going to _abuse_ her."

"You're not going to date her or anything you're just going to fuck her and that's it?" Motoki asked tightly, his glare very accusing. He reluctantly nodded. That was a rough summary, but yeah, he got all the main points in there.

"I don't think she really cares anyway," he defended himself, although he really had no idea if it was true or not. "Didn't you see how embarrassed she was a getting caught? She'd rather die than admit that she really likes me," he reasoned and Motoki hesitantly shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah, but still…" Motoki looked at him pleadingly. "Don't screw this up. Because I just have this feeling that after you've had your fun with her—which will probably be over by the end of the week—she's not going to be talking to either one of us. If that happens, then I'm blaming you," Motoki warned. After a moment, he continued. "How much do you like her anyway?"

"Trust me, it's purely physical," he muttered and even as he said it, he knew that it was only half true. She did have _something_ else, but he just didn't want to think about it at the moment; it just made everything easier to deal with this way.

Plus the fact that he'd only just realized his attraction less than 24 hours ago, made him want to acknowledge _even less_ his possible feelings for her. Whatever he was feeling could probably be completely temporary for all he knew. He didn't need to jump on the bandwagon and start proclaiming about emotions that he knew nothing about.

Motoki looked at him skeptically, seeing right through the superficial façade, but like the good friend that he was, he didn't say anything else about it. He hadn't meant to lie to him, but he was a reserved kind of guy. He never admitted to anything really deep, least of all not until he was one hundred percent sure of it himself. He'd probably talk to him about this stuff another time, once he completely figured things out about his status with Usagi.

"I think you and me both need a drink," Motoki finally suggested, getting up from his seat. He sighed deep in relief, following Motoki out the door. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

***Motoki***

When they arrived at the bar, they sat down on the stools and waited for their sexy bartender, Scarlet, to show up. He loved this place for many reasons; the quiet ambiance and good selection of beer, but he had to admit that Scarlet was his favorite part. She always wore the skimpiest things, flirting with all the guys at the bar for tips. When she reached them, she didn't disappoint. She gave him and Mamoru flirtatious smiles before asking for their drinks even though she knew their orders by heart. They both got their usual and sat in silence until their drinks arrived.

He knew that Mamoru was contemplating whether or not to talk to him further about Usagi, but he also knew better than to try to pry information out of him. Things like that just didn't work with Mamoru, it only served to push him away further and that was something that he always avoided doing. They were friends for way too long and didn't need to get into arguments over petty things; he was sure Mamoru would tell him eventually.

They had been friends for over ten years now, since they were both eleven, and had grown up from then on practically inseparable. They met by the boarding school Mamoru attended since it was only a few minutes away from where Motoki and his parents had lived at the time. One day, he stumbled upon Mamoru's class at the park and they both happened to have Transformers t-shirts on, except that he had on his Megatron while Mamoru was wearing Optimus Prime. So they (like the little kids that they were) got into a debate about which one was better and strangely enough, that was the very beginning of their bromance.

Eventually he learned Mamoru's school recess schedule during the summer and started begging his parents to take him to the park at the same time. After a couple of months of the same rendezvous, his parents started asking for permission to take Mamoru out on the weekends. His parents grew so fond of Mamoru (he was incredibly well mannered and cultured due to the fact that the boarding school was really like an etiquette school for boys), that when he finally turned twelve, they decided to foster him. It was a huge decision, but his parents were so attached to Mamoru that he was practically already part of the family. Motoki had been thrilled of course; he'd always wanted a brother and Mamoru was his best friend in the world.

He and Mamoru started the same middle school that year and later on went to the same high school together as well. He remembered those years like it was yesterday; they had so much fun back then. He remembered clearly the year that Mamoru had turned sixteen; it was the year when he was finally able to tap into (a small portion) his trust fund. Mamoru had brought everything in sight and for about a whole six months he went on crazy splurges. There was _nothing_ that he denied himself. Of course he eventually learned that he couldn't get his full inheritance until he was eighteen, but that hadn't stopped him in the least. Thankfully, after he had gotten all that he needed to feel satisfied, he had actually very wisely conserved some of his money and made it last for the two remaining years (all while still managing to be the flashiest kid in school with the most expensive car).

The best times started a couple of months before he turned seventeen and his parents decided to move to France to try their luck in the more upscale restaurant scene. He refused to move away because that would mean that he had to leave Mamoru (since he wasn't adopted, he couldn't leave Japan) and besides, he didn't want to live in a foreign country in a completely different culture. So he convinced his parents to let him stay (and his sister too, Lizzie, who didn't want to move either), agreeing on the terms that they could only stay if they both took complete responsibility for their oldest and favorite shops, the arcade and parlor shop. So for two years (because Lizzie refused to live with two guys and got her own apartment just downstairs from them), he and Mamoru lived _alone_ without any parental supervision whatsoever.

Needless to say, it was the craziest times of their lives; they were so _bad_. Being the coolest kids in school, they somehow managed to become even cooler now that they actually had their own place and they would always throw huge parties in their penthouse suite on the weekends just because they could. Fortunately, they had no neighbors to complain about the passed out teenagers in the hallway, but they did get occasionally get reprimanded whenever the doorman found puddles of vomit in the lobby. Luckily (and money helped), they were able to bribe people easily and so they never got into any real trouble. His parents never learned about their crazy habits and thank goodness too, because _man_ did they do some reckless shit!

He finally broke out of his thoughts. His mind really had started to wander… Was he drunk already? He shook his head and stole a glance at Mamoru who was as silent as him; he was on his third drink and pensive. He wondered if Mamoru was still thinking about Usagi, and if he was more into her than he wanted to admit.

Walking in on Mamoru was by no means shocking nor surprising. They'd walked in on each other so many times when they were living together that it had almost become a habit of theirs. It was mainly due to the fact that Motoki never locked his doors and Mamoru also _never_ knocked—so they were beyond the point of being embarrassed with each other because it happened regularly for years.

But the difference between those other times and today was that Usagi was the first girl Mamoru actually tried to cover. Of all the times of them being in the same exact situation, this was the first time that they'd _both_ acted so radically different. Usually if he had walked in on him with another girl, Mamoru would usually just continue whatever he was doing, asking him if he wanted in; they shared girls all the time.

Today though, all of that had been far from Motoki's mind and he been outright pissed at seeing Usagi where countless other girls had been before. For Mamoru, Usagi would just be added to the other long list of random girls and that thought made him angry. (Mamoru only had one serious girlfriend in his life, Setsuna, and even _then_ he hadn't known how to act.)

Besides, he found it highly unusual that Usagi caught his interest in the first place. In all the years that he's known Mamoru, he never started fooling around with a girl he already knew. It was usually the case that he only did chicks he'd just met. He said it was better because they had no 'shared history to get attached to'. Apparently Usagi was exempt from his rules.

He actually remembered clearly the day that they had all found out that they knew each other. It was about three years ago and it had only been about a week after Motoki had first met Usagi. He and Mamoru were talking casually at the counter when the arcade doors opened and a new wave of kids straight out of school rushed in loudly. Mamoru complained about how kids these days were getting ruder and stupider and told him about some dumb kid he bumped into the other day that had gotten an 'incredibly pathetic' grade on her exam. He joked about how she got mad when he'd made fun of her and Motoki chided him for mocking random kids on the street, calling him a bully.

As fate would have it, Usagi had been part of the group of people that had come in and had at that moment walked over to clap him in the back with a friendly greeting. He turned to her about to introduce her to Mamoru, when she distastefully stared at him. At first, he had thought that perhaps she'd been a younger sister of a girl that Mamoru had left heartbroken and disliked Mamoru for what he'd done (he'd seen it many times before). And when Usagi suddenly accused him of being friends with a jerk, he assumed that he'd been right. But when Mamoru smirked, saying 'speak of the devil', he had gotten confused again.

Mamoru had said he bothered a kid and he figured he'd meant like an eight or nine year old. Sure Usagi may have been much younger than them, but she could hardly be considered a kid. Sure, in Mamoru's preferences she probably wasn't developed enough, but Motoki had a_ keen eye_ for seeing past her meager chest and slim hips to know that she would eventually grow into a supple young woman. And he had been right (he'd _just seen_ the rack on her and it was beautiful), Usagi was downright gorgeous now and it really hadn't taken much time at all. It was only a _matter_ of time until Mamoru would notice, too.

So yes, there had been hints that this fling between Usagi and Mamoru would happen, but he had just wanted to disregard them as paranoia. Unfortunately, his instincts had been right and now he wished that he hadn't made that prediction. It was one thing to know that they liked each other, but a completely other thing to _see_ his two good friends screwing around.

He was honestly surprised himself that he couldn't handle it. Although Usagi and Mamoru sounded sweet on paper at first (aw… they like to fight with each other, it's like second grade all over again!), it wasn't all that much of a good idea in reality. Usagi was a totally awesome girl and he didn't like the idea of Mamoru screwing around with her. He had a feeling that this whole thing was going to end in flames. If only he could convince Mamoru to abandon pursuing Usagi.

"So what happened between you and Usagi?" he asked, taking a sip of his gin and tonic and waited.

"Very basic things," Mamoru said, staring unfocused at the shot glass before him.

"So when exactly did you decide you wanted to fuck her?" he asked, trying to get to the bottom of this. Mamoru sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this," Mamoru concluded and he reluctantly backed off. He'd come around eventually.

"Finally! I've been looking for you guys." Someone took sat at the barstool next to him and they turned around to see Cass. Where had she come from?

She had walked in from behind them and he took a brief look around the bar as the room noticeably quieted, every male was keenly focused on her. She was wearing a tight black dress with bright red pumps that made all eyes jump to her amazingly long legs. Even Scarlett looked at her with envy. He always loved that about Cass, always dressed up and refusing to leave her house without bright lipstick and high heels.

Cass gave him her ultra-flirty pout and he looked down at her hand that was resting on his lap. He had to try really hard not to let his mind wander, but when she gave him an apologetic smile, he remembered that he was supposed be mad at her. She drew his keys out of her purse and handed them back to him with a guilty smile.

"Sorry I've kind of been hiding from you, but I just couldn't let them go," she said and he put them away in his pocket. As fine as she was, he was still angry with her for hiding out from him.

"Glad you finally came around," he said, attempting to sound sarcastic as he tried not stare at her ruby lips.

"You don't look awfully happy to see me," she pouted, but he ignored her comment and looked away from her mouth.

"How did you find us here?"

"Lizzie was on the register, she told me that you two had just left."

"We are going down to Shimoda tomorrow if you want to come," Mamoru invited her and in that moment, he felt like strangling him. It wasn't that he didn't like her (because it was much more complicated than that), he just wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the day with her.

"Oooh! Your place? Sure, what time?" she asked while looking at her agenda on her phone.

"Arcade at ten." Mamoru said and they didn't even have to tell her to bring friends because she never went anywhere without her posse.

"Okay, see you then. I got to go, I'm double-parked." And she left without looking up from her phone.

He wanted to ask Mamoru why he asked her to come, but knew it probably was payback for all the shit he said about him and Usagi, so he let it go. A trip to the beach was supposed to be casual and fun, but now he wouldn't be able to relax. If Cass was there, he'd probably spend a lot more time trying to impress her than relax by the water. They had a long history and every time he and Cass spent time alone together, it tended to repeat itself.

Unlike Mamoru, who could forget about a girl's name the moment she walked out the door, his brain refused to do that with Cass. Cass was his number one go-to girl, but she was also as emotionally unattainable as any club-hopping bachelor. He really liked her and every time he was with her, he was reminded of how great she was. So much so that in time, he came to the conclusion that it was probably safest to just stay away from her if he didn't want to get too emotionally involved.

Although he would like to say that someday he and Cass could get together, he knew that it just wasn't realistic. They were both as afraid of commitments as one could be and so nothing between them could possibly be everlasting. His problem was that the more he saw her, the more he wanted her and every time they were together, he would imagine a time where they could actually _stay_ together. So his plan was to just stay away from her, but incredibly, even that didn't always work out.

* * *

***Motoki***

He looked at his watch impatiently. It was exactly 9:07pm and he was sitting on a bench waiting for Usagi. He knew that she probably didn't want to see or talk to him, but he just wanted to clear the air before their outing. With Cass in the picture, there was no way that he'd have time to talk to her tomorrow so he needed to make sure that things were fine between them now.

He came to the place that she'd said to meet her before she'd cancelled on him and had been waiting for her for about fifteen minutes. He hoped that she had stuck to her plans and still come running otherwise he would have wasted his time by coming. He'd even worn his running sneakers just so that he could join her.

As he looked out into the reservoir, he finally understood why she and Mamoru and so many other people ran there every day. It really was a pretty sight. The water glowing in the moonlight was relaxing and the crisp air smelled of dew with every breeze. Too bad Usagi was late.

He looked at his watch again. If she didn't come by 9:15, he would definitely give up and go home. It was getting chilly already and he was only in a t-shirt. Finally, he saw her running up the path toward him, headphones on with her mp3 clipped to her running bra.

He really couldn't believe her outfit. She was wearing black spandex pants with a grey sports bra—and that was it. He wasn't the only one that noticed either considering that there were a suspicious amount of lone male joggers trailing a safe distance behind her. Shouldn't she know better than to dress like that this late at night, especially since she was coming by herself?

Flagging her down, she slowed down when she noticed him, coming to a stop right by the bench he was sitting on. He could see from under the lamppost that she was lightly gleaming with sweat and panting; she must have started her workout a little earlier than when she'd told him. She took her headphones out her ears and gave him a curious look.

"Hey…" she said, slightly winded, placing her arms behind her head so that she could breathe in deeper.

He smiled at her. Damn her body was hot. And he thought that it was only her pretty titties, but apparently that's only where it started. Usagi was much more toned than he would have imagined and his eyes slowly started roving over her flat stomach and landing over her belly ring. He'd never known that she'd had that pierced. Those were so hot…

"I see you've started without me," he said as she drank from her water bottle.

"Actually… in case you didn't remember," she said with a smile. "I totally _un_invited you." He laughed.

"About earlier," he started, but really didn't know what else to say. He didn't exactly want to apologize for what he'd seen because in _no way_ did he actually regret seeing what he did… "I just don't want things to be awkward, you know." She nodded.

"But it is," she said, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make me feel any less embarrassed, Motoki," she said and he nodded, understanding what she'd meant, but couldn't offer up anything else more than that.

At that moment, a pair of joggers passing by started blatantly checking out Usagi without any shame whatsoever. He fixed them with a glare. Did they have no respect at all? They saw that he was with her so why wouldn't they assume them a couple and not act like a bunch of jackasses? He wanted to wave his fists in the air and yell at them; they were lucky that Usagi wasn't his actual girlfriend!

"Don't worry," Usagi said, staring after the guys as they passed. "I know them," but that actually didn't make him feel any better. One of them was actually running backwards, still trying to stare at her and actually winked when she looked at them. Usagi rolled her eyes before facing him again. "They're from my school."

"Anyway," he scowled, trying to forget about the guys. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm not really mad at you." Usagi rolled her eyes at his comment and he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one.

"You're damn right! It's none of our business what I do!" (He couldn't help but notice that she sounded exactly like Mamoru). "You made me feel like I did something _so_ wrong!" He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"You're making a huge mistake!" he said in an exaggeration to hopefully bring some sense into her. She stayed in his hold, but crossed her arms in front of her.

"I can do whatever I want!" He let her go. "Why does it bother you so much, anyway?" she asked, stepping back from him with a hand on her hip.

He could tell that she was uncomfortable about what his answer would be and it made him angry at what she was accusing him of. Usagi was undoubtedly a very pretty girl, but she'd be crazy in believing that he wanted her _that _way. How many times had she come on to him and he'd never returned the attention? Why would he all of a sudden want her _after_ she was fooling around with Mamoru? Seriously, she and Mamoru were retarded. Usagi was like his hot cousin thrice removed—pretty to look at, but never in his thoughts.

"Because I care about you," he said through clenched teeth. "I know Mamoru better than anyone and I know how this will all play out." He looked at her seriously. He didn't want them to be mad at each other, they've been friends for a long time and this was a stupid thing to be arguing about. Besides, they had a great time together this morning and he didn't want the day to be ruined because of_ Mamoru_ of all people. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Usagi took a deep breath, letting out a huge sigh before pouting up at him. She spread her arms around him in a hug and he hugged her back. See, everything was going to be ok. He was glad that Usagi was such a reasonable person (for _certain_ things).

"I think that you're kind of confused about what's _actually_ going to happen," Usagi said slyly after she pulled away. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before she clarified. "I think that I know a little about Mamoru too, you know." He smiled, doubting that she did, but humored her anyway. "I can handle it."

"I hope so," he said. Usagi took a seat on the bench and he sat next to her. They stayed in silence for a little bit, enjoying each other's company while they watched the lake before them. "So," he started casually, "are you excited to go to the beach tomorrow?" he said, trying to start some small talk.

"Yeah, I love the beach. I haven't had the chance to go this summer yet, so I'm glad we're finally going." She closed as she leaned against his shoulder. He placed his arm around her.

"All of you are coming right?" he asked to make sure because he and Mamoru had already told a whole bunch of people. If Usagi and her friends didn't come, they would have a disgustingly large sausage fest in their hands.

"Yeah, we're all going. I just wish it wasn't so early though…" she mumbled, the look on her face pretty much summing up how he felt about it too. He could really use the extra sleep.

"Yeah, me too, but Mamoru loves doing things early. That weirdo has always been a morning person for some reason…" he joked and she smiled crookedly, enjoying their Mamoru bashing. They were silent for a moment and Usagi looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"So what happened with you and Mina last night?" she asked. He'd forgotten all about her actually and was surprised that he even recognized her name. After he had danced with Mina, he had been with many other girls during the rest of the party. It had been a long night for him.

"Nothing," he said truthfully. "We just danced that one time. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, we didn't get to talk much today," she said trailing off. "Do you like her?" she asked with a look in her eye that he liked to stay away from. He hoped that she didn't get the idea to play matchmaker with him.

"She's hot," he said awkwardly. He'd never really talked to her about thing like this so it was kind of weird. Besides, he was sure that whatever he said she would probably tell Mina. So he just played it safe and decided to change the subject to something that was far more interesting. "But more about _you and Mamoru_…" he said, staring at her sideways. Usagi shook her head lightly, but divulged him with a smile.

"I'm sure that he's told you everything already," she said, red as a rose. He shook his head.

"He didn't tell me anything actually," he said and she looked skeptical. He gave her a moment to compose her thoughts before nudging her again when she didn't answer him.

"Nothing's really going on…" she denied with a small shrug. "I mean, what you saw, is just what it is…" She stared out into the lake. "I like him," she admitted softly with a shrug and he wasn't sure what to say about her confession, so he stayed silent. What he wanted to say was that she needed to run; run fast and _away_ from Mamoru… he wasn't the right guy for her, he didn't deserve her. But he didn't, instead he just listened to her. "But I don't take him seriously. He's not the type of guy you could take seriously."

He couldn't believe just how relieved he was at hearing those words come from her mouth. He was so glad that she understood what she was getting herself into. Mamoru was a player and considering their last conversation together, he wasn't taking Usagi seriously either.

"I just want to have fun…" she said with a shrug and he knew why her blush was so deep. He'd already caught Usagi and Mamoru 'having fun'. Pretty much she just didn't want to say the words 'hook up', which was what it was starting to smell like to him.

Apparently they both had the same idea that this was going to be a very temporary thing and _thankfully,_ because he had honestly been worried. If it was true that Usagi really_ did_ want the same thing as Mamoru, then there would be no reason for him to butt in—because as long and they were both on the same page, Usagi couldn't get hurt. As long as Usagi and Mamoru wanted the same thing, Motoki wouldn't have to _murder_ him.

"So it's not this silly little thing called '_love'_, right?" he asked and Usagi giggled into his arm as if he'd just said the funniest joke.

"Oh please, Motoki-san! Give me a break!" Usagi laughed. "I'm _only_ going along for the ride…" He chuckled, fixing her with a knowing sideways glance. "Metaphorically speaking, _of course_," she added, looking up at him with a playful grin.

"_Of course_," he replied.

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 8 Introductions

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 8**

**Introductions**

***Mamoru***

It was the second time he'd seen Usagi up so early on a weekend. She had just gotten out the passenger's side of Motoki's car and was wearing a purple slip-on that cinched at the waist. He noticed halter-top strings coming out of the dress and prayed that it belonged to a scant two-piece. With her hair pulled up in a messy bun, she was carrying a see through beach bag, holding up her hands in defense when she saw him.

"I forgot to charge my phone last night so my alarm didn't go off. Sorry!" she apologized, but he wasn't really mad at all. He had prearranged for Motoki to go get her. He just had a feeling that she would be the last one to arrive.

"Not surprising." She walked over to him after she closed Motoki's door. They stood near the entrance of the tour bus and she reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

"Forgot to brush your hair this morning?" she joked and he grinned. Okay so maybe he did have some bedhead, but he personally knew that she loved it, why else would she touch it? Besides, he knew it was sexy; women told him so all the time.

"Save it for the beach," Motoki muttered, walking past them and onto the bus.

He glared at Motoki's back, hoping that he wouldn't make it a habit of his to start interrupting them because yesterday had been more than enough for him. They'd been going so good and he had been sure that Usagi had been ready to succumb to him completely. But then that bastard had to barge right in the middle of their session. The things he had been ready to do to her… This time however, he would definitely make sure that there would be no further interruptions from _anybody_. Today, there would be no one to save her from him.

"This is the first time we're actually going somewhere together," he noted, stepping closer to her. "You nervous?"

"No. I'm sure we'll have fun," she replied casually, but her secretive smile didn't go unnoticed by him. Her look turned him on more than it should have and he wanted nothing more than to fulfill her wishes. He could definitely show her a good time, all she had to do was ask. Actually, not even.

She walked up to the bus and he stayed close behind as she climbed the steps, staring at her butt as it made its way before him. Her hot little body was perfect in every way. All he could think of was how he wanted to take her home and fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. For now, he would have to try content himself with seeing her run around the beach in a wet bikini… It was going to be a long day.

When they both stepped in the bus, the driver closed the door behind them and started leaving the arcade parking lot. As he walked behind Usagi, he thought twice about if he should follow her to the back, but decided not to. His friends were all sitting on the couches talking and joking, expecting him to join.

He sat next to his friend Max and looked around the bus once more appreciatively. He was so glad that he had done the renovation as Cass had suggested. These couches were way more comfortable than the previous ones and the flat screen TVs he had installed were totally worth it. Even the paint job looked better than before, a flaming red, which even he had been skeptical about, really seemed to liven up the place.

Cass even redid the bathroom and bedrooms and replaced the fridge. Thankfully she still kept the mini bar intact exactly as he liked it. He reached over to the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of scotch. Now this was what life was all about.

"I should be an interior designer!" Cass gloated, taking a seat between him and Motoki. She stretched her legs on Motoki's lap, leaning into him and Motoki nonchalantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Compared to the way it looked before, I just made it livable."

Max looked at Mamoru suspiciously as did the rest of the guys except Motoki. They never understood his and Cass's relationship and always wondered why he let her 'take over' his things. They didn't get why he would always let her remodel his stuff or ask her opinion before changing something aesthetically to his house or business. But for some reason, they couldn't accept the fact that he genuinely believed that she was just good at it.

"Seriously, Cass. How do you make him your bitch?" Zoi asked her in disbelief. "He doesn't even listen to our suggestions." Cass shrugged, but didn't say anything. She was just as tired of being asked the same question. They were just friends, even though they were often accused of something more.

He looked over to Usagi (who wasn't sitting too far away from them), about to introduce her to the rest of the group, but decided against it. Honestly, he was in no rush to introduce these jackasses to her and she would probably be better off if she never met them at all. He would wait until she came over to them or maybe just wait until they got to the beach.

So he stayed seated as his friends joked about how he was secretly in love with Cass because why else would he leave her in charge of things and not them. Thankfully, Usagi wasn't listening to their conversation.

* * *

***Usagi***

As she walked toward the back of the bus, she was surprised at how big and spacious it was. It was huge from the outside, but she never would have imagined that it didn't even give it the proper justice. It was decorated lavishly with large plush couches that sat on either side by the windows spanning about half the length of the bus. There were at least three flat screen TVs mounted on the walls and she could see doors with signs on them that read 'Restroom' and 'Bedroom' at the rear end. This bus was quite unbelievable.

Off to the right, there was a mini bar filled with a couple of bottles of sake and dozens of imported Rum and wine and to the left, a small table with five chairs where Ami was sitting. She joined her since Mamoru had sat with his friends (whom he rudely failed to introduce her to). Ami smiled, setting down her Kindle to greet her.

Ami was obsessed with that thing. She couldn't blame her considering how studious she was, and it was probably the most magical device ever created in Ami's mind. It allowed her to have any book with her whenever she wanted, which up until a couple of months ago, Ami was literally hauling her large textbooks with her everywhere she went. So now she never traveled without it and even brought it to the beach too apparently.

Thankfully however, they had been able to convince her to wear this skimpy navy blue halter bikini that Ami had bought on a whim last month (Ami had tried it on in the fitting room and they all gushed on about how amazing her boobs looked in it). She wore a black see-thru mesh shirt over it with a pair of shorts. She just hoped that Ami would put that thing down long enough to show her intelligent little body!

Across from her on the couch to her left, Minako was sitting down. She was wearing gold aviator shades and resting her head on Makoto's shoulder, sleeping. She was wearing a white strapless dress and her pastel orange bikini strings were all she could see of her bathing suit. They were hanging down her back, tangled in her loose hair.

Makoto, who hadn't even noticed her walk in, was also wearing dark sunglasses. She remembered the tan shorts and green camisole she wore from a recent shopping spree of theirs, but she wondered where she got her sandals. They were so cute with tiny little lightning bolts on them! Just as she was about to ask her, she noticed the way her head was awkwardly tilted to the side and realized that it was obvious that she was also sleeping too. What bums they were! At least they still looked cute while they drooled all over each other.

She turned her head as she saw Rei come out the bathroom, rushing over when she noticed her too. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and she was wearing a cute orange-red bandeau top with only a jean skirt, showing off her belly piercing, (she still remembered the day they'd gotten them done together not too long ago) and black priestess tattoo that ran down her spine. Rei took the seat next to her across from Ami and leaned in close to talk to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked her impatiently, but didn't give her time to answer before she interrupted her. "Can you believe that Chad is here?" she said frantically and Ami looked up from her Kindle in interest.

"Who?" she wondered, having no clue about who Rei was talking about. She looked over to the group of Mamoru's friends and slowly scanned the crowd in interest. There were six guys total (including Mamoru and Motoki) and all of them were currently obnoxiously laughing at something one of them was doing. She would be annoyed if it weren't for how surreally handsome they all were.

"_Chad_! I told you about him after the party when we were leaving together. Don't you remember?" she asked annoyed and she tried to recall if she could, but nothing came up. Finally, she noticed the guy sitting next to Motoki and she recognized him as the guy Rei was talking about. "It was the first guy who had asked me to dance."

Usagi nodded finally and she took careful notice of just how nervous Rei actually was. _Interesting_. Maybe her and Chad had really hit it off on Friday and she hadn't known because they hadn't really talked since then. Hopefully he would distract Rei long enough to buy her some time before she told her about the issue between her and Mamoru…

"_Oh goodness_! I don't know what to do! Should I go talk to him? I had _no idea_ he was going to be here?!" she whined and Usagi wanted to laugh; usually it was her and Mako-chan that panicked over guys! But Chad was super-hot and with his messy brown hair dropping over his eyes oh so sexily, she couldn't blame her for going bananas over him.

"It's your own fault for inviting Mamoru in the first place…" she chided; it really _was_ her fault. Honestly, she had no idea that he and Motoki were going to bring so many of their friends to come along. She wasn't really sure if she should be pissed about it or not yet. She was waiting to find out if his friends were all jerks to make that decision, but so far in didn't look too promising.

"I thought that you would want him to come," Rei said, and it made her nervous all of a sudden. Ami finally put down her Kindle on the table and leaned in on her elbows.

"We _saw_ you!" Ami blurted, a mischievous gleam in her eye. She gulped. What were they talking about…? She looked over at Rei who was smirking also.

"We _all_ saw you dancing with Mamoru-san at the party…" Rei clarified with a raised eyebrow. They both looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain herself, but she couldn't. her throat had gone completely dry.

"Dancing…?" she managed to utter.

"If you can _even _call it that," Rei snickered and she and Ami laughed amongst themselves, but her face felt like it was going to melt completely off. _What_ was she supposed to say?!

First, she was in utter disbelief that it had been _just her luck_ at getting caught doing the ONE THING that she wanted to keep secret the most!

Secondly, she couldn't believe that her friends had seen her with Mamoru and yet hadn't said a word to her about it for _two whole days_! AND she had spoken to Ami over the phone yesterday and she hadn't mentioned a_ peep_—which was surprising considering Ami was the _worst_ at keeping secrets!

Thirdly (and the most frightening of them all), she was amazed that Rei knew about it and yet, she was somehow _still alive_… She turned to Rei cautiously, prepared to dodge any one of Rei's freaky spells that would make her burn in hell. But Rei was surprisingly not reaching for any of her priestess charms and was actually fixing her with a smug grin.

"So, were you ever going to tell us, or were you going to keep him all to yourself!" Rei asked, elbowing her arm immaturely with a huge grin on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us that there was something going on between you two?" Ami joined, giving her the same look as Rei. She didn't know how to answer.

Rei was acting surprisingly calm about the news and it was starting to freak her out. What if Rei was just pretending like this didn't bother her and really in the inside, she just wanted to strangle the life out of her.

"I'm _so sorry_, Rei!" she whispered, hoping Rei would accept her apology. Rei gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked her. "Usa, you don't really think that I like Mamoru, do you?" She nodded and Rei laughed (_laughed_!_)_ at her. "He's hot," she admitted, "but who doesn't know that already? Honestly, Usa, _that's all!_" she assured her. "Besides, he's an asshole so I'll let you deal with _that_."

"Yeah, Usagi-chan, he doesn't even like her," Ami quipped and Rei fixed her with an offended look, before smiling and turning to Usagi.

"Exactly," Rei continued. "And we saw him _all over_ _you_…"

"Spill the beans, Usagi-chan! Tell us exactly what happened!" Ami demanded. "And we want to hear every detail!"

She couldn't help but smile at her friends' antics and she couldn't believe at how relieved she felt at hearing Rei's confession. It had been her main reason for why she'd been so cautious about everything in the first place and was just so happy to hear that Rei DID NOT care for Mamoru. She was almost a little _too excited_ actually.

"You promise that you're not mad at me?" she asked her again. She just wanted to make sure that Rei wouldn't try to Burning Mandala her the next time she turned her back…

"Trust me, Usa. You _always_ know when I'm mad at you." She felt all the tension leave her body at Rei's words. Yes! She was _free_!—to do whatever she wanted with Mamoru, that is!

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "We, uh… _danced _at the party," she said sheepishly, wondering about just how much else they saw and what she should mention.

"_And_?" Rei prompted her. "Don't act all modest now! We noticed you two off in the corner!" She wanted to die. So they had seen Mamoru practically humping her against the wall?! Ami wiggled her brows and she wanted to cover her face in shame.

"You both seemed really into it," Ami added and she wasn't sure just how much redder her face could get. They had seen them making out and groping each other… _just great_.

"Did you guys _do it_?" Rei asked excitedly, unembarrassed by her bold question and she wanted to smack her for being so blunt.

"We all went home _together_ after the party, _you idiots_!" she said through clenched teeth, wishing that she could yell at them. "Don't you remember _that_?!" They were _not_ being logical at all! Rei and Ami merely shrugged.

"I don't know…" Ami wondered. "There are many back rooms in the arcade." She tried to suppress her anger because she knew that they were just joking around with her.

"Can we talk about this another time when he isn't sitting less that _ten feet_ away from me?!" she pleaded in a hushed tone, hoping Mamoru wouldn't happen to look in their direction and guess what they were talking about.

"Fine. We'll let you off the hook—_for now_," Rei said with a smirk. "But tomorrow we're having a meeting and you'll have plenty of time to elaborate your story there."

"I can't believe they got this huge bus just to take us to the beach!" she blurted randomly, trying desperately to have them drop the subject of her and Mamoru already. Rei nodded in agreement and they all seemed to accept their next topic of discussion.

"It's such a nice bus. Do you think that it belongs to Mamoru-san?" Rei wondered out loud, pointing to the recurring monogram that was stitched into almost every fabricated item. 'CINC' was everywhere and even though Mamoru's last name started with 'c' as well, she knew that his last name was Chiba, so that couldn't be what it meant.

"I don't think so," she doubted. Even though she knew Mamoru was rich, she didn't think that he was _absurdly so_ to have a damn tour bus at his disposal whenever he wanted. He probably rented this for all they knew.

"I'm surprised that you two haven't figured out just how rich Mamoru-san is…" Ami drawled looking at them as if they were totally dumb, but she and Rei were so used to it that they were no longer offended by Ami's looks of superiority. They just learned that if they ignored them, Ami would divulge them with knowledge anyway. "This_ is_ Mamoru-san's," Ami said and she pointed at the 'CINC' stitching on the back of the empty chair next to her. "Don't you recognize that logo?"

She and Rei shook their heads, not understanding what she was talking about (even though it did look _vaguely_ familiar…) and Ami just sighed, giving up. She turned around to look at the guys behind them, before looking back at us with a puzzled look.

"Do you think that's Motoki's girlfriend?" Ami asked, changing into her catty mode (my, she was in a gossipy mood today!) clearly talking about Cass. Not only was she the only female sitting in the group with the guys, but also she was draped all over Motoki like a possessive girlfriend. One really had to wonder.

"I don't know…" she answered. Although Motoki had denied it, they still seemed pretty close for being just friends. And she could definitely see why he would like her so much, that girl was_ hot_.

"She looks a lot like Koan Crystal," Rei observed and she nodded her head in agreement. Cass did look a lot like a popular celebrity from the magazines they read all the time. "But could that really be her?"

She was about to mention about what Motoki had said about her yesterday, but stopped when she saw a group of girls walk out from the bedroom to their right and stand in front of them. She thought that they were going to greet them at first, but when none spared them a single glance, she wondered why they were even standing so close. That's when she noticed a mirror right behind her and Rei that they were checking themselves in.

There was one with bleach blonde hair in a gray two-piece and a swimming skirt that was tucking her hair carefully under her hair band. The tallest of the three was pining up her dark hair in a bun. She wore a black tankini with a mesh dress over it that didn't cover her up at all. The third girl had her light brown hair braided and was wearing a long billowy skirt along with a blouse. She was applying sunscreen carefully on her face through the mirror.

It didn't make sense to her why they would have to glam up to go to the beach, but they looked like the type of girls that were just going to stay in the sand and tan anyway. One of them noticed her watching them and gave her a sideways glance. She felt awkward at being caught and looked away quickly. These girls did stuff like this all the time judging by the way they knew their way around the bus so well and she felt really awkward being next to them. They were probably the girls that Motoki and Mamoru hung out with often and were probably wondering who _they were_ right about now…

"I'm Prisma. Nice to meet you," the tallest one surprised her. "I apologize that my younger sisters don't have any manners." At their mention, the other two girls looked at them with embarrassed smiles.

"I'm Usagi. Nice to meet you, Prisma-san." She bowed her head slightly. Ami and Rei nodded in acknowledgment, introducing themselves too. The other girls turned toward them and followed suit of their eldest sister.

"I'm Avery," the one with the long skirt said.

"And I'm Bertie," said the blonde, pulling out the chair next Ami. She sat down and pointed to Cass, who was currently poking Motoki in the neck. ("Who gave you that?" she asked and he swatted her hand away). "And the dumb one over there is our youngest sister, Koan." She and Rei looked at each other quickly; they had been right. Cass looked up at hearing her name and got up from where she was sitting and walked over to them.

"Hey!" she greeted with genuine cheer and they all smiled back. She seemed nice, they all did. "I'm Cass. Come," she offered, mentioning over to where all the guys were sitting. Usagi and Rei looked at one another and shrugged, following her back to join Mamoru and company.

Ami stood back, but the rest of them walked over and tried to squeeze themselves to fit into the rest of the seats that weren't occupied. There was a seat on one side of Motoki between him and Chad that Rei practically ran to and that pretty much left her with two choices, (but really no choice at all) which were the two empty spots between Mamoru and Motoki. And even though she would have been much more comfortable sitting next to Motoki, she didn't for the fact that Cass had been sitting there and it would have been awkward to just take it.

So she was forced to scoot over closer to Mamoru because the only seats available were across from him next to strangers, which the other girls had already taken anyway. She noticed Prisma sit on the lap of a guy that she hadn't seen before and must have just come from the back room.

He had dark hair and amazingly resembled Mamoru a lot, just a little older. She wondered briefly if they were brothers, but she knew that Mamoru was a single child. They must be cousins or something because their similarity in appearance was absurd! The guy noticed that she was looking at him and looked back at her with strikingly familiar blue eyes. ZOMG! Mamoru had a clone!

She looked nervously to her left at the _real_ Mamoru, before taking her seat. He smiled goofily at her, offering her a bottle of alcohol and she smiled back politely, but declined. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was he drinking already? Goodness, it wasn't even 11am yet!

He casually placed his arm around the outside of the couch, very near to around her shoulders and she took a nervous breath. So maybe he was _a little_ tipsy… She just prayed that he didn't act like a fool in front of all these people.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 9 You learn new things everyday

_CattyKitty_

There was a scene missing, Mamoru's, and I just noticed! I have no idea how it got deleted before. Sorry about that! Hopefully things seem a little clearer.

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 9**

**You learn new things everyday**

***Mamoru***

He was glad that Cass had brought over Rei and Usagi. Truth was, he'd nearly forgotten about them since they were not in his line of sight. He was slightly buzzed.

Cass started the introductions and he watched how each one of his friends greeted them. Zoi, the youngest one, with long blonde hair was the first to say something. He was sitting across from them with a laptop perched on his knees and barely lifting his head from the screen, merely mumbled his name.

Then the one with short blonde hair and bright green eyes, Jed, winked at Usagi. It made him scowl. Jed was always out of line, constantly trying to fuck around him. He gave him the finger (right behind Usagi's ear so she wouldn't notice) and Jed smirked in mirth. That asshole.

Sapphire quickly said his name from behind Prisma before finally, Max's long brown hair and annoyingly smooth voice introduced himself. He was busy flipping channels with the remote control, but was still able to give Usagi and Rei a winning smile. Another asshole. Chad spoke last and he could barely take his eyes off Rei the entire time anyone was speaking. He was a winner.

"Great. Now that we all know each other now, we can continue. I think that it's Mamoru's turn," Cass said slyly, after all the introductions were made.

They were playing 'truth or dare', except that there was no 'truth'. The choices were 'Dare' or 'Get Punched by Kunzite'. And even though Kunzite was off finishing some work in the back room, everyone still did what they were dared to do. He was _that_ scary.

He looked around wondering which one of his friends was going to be the asshole that would make him do something stupid in front of Usagi. He knew that it would most likely be Jed since he was giving him a particularly evil grin at the moment (and Jed had a bone to pick with him).

Jed was one of the few of his friends that didn't directly work under him. Kunzite, Zoi and Max were his employees, but Jed, like Motoki, was the manager of a business that his company ran. So even though they worked closely and Jed attended all the important meetings in the company, Mamoru, unfortunately, had no jurisdiction over him.

Jed was lucky for that. Otherwise he would have gotten rid of him a long time ago just for his lack of respect sometimes—even though he had to admit that Jed attitude made him a great business partner. In reality, they were quite good friends and were very much alike, which was what probably made it worse—they were both incredibly cocky and commanding, rude even. That aside, there were many times when he felt like punching him.

"Drink the rest of the bottle," Jed proposed (as he had correctly assumed) and this was one of those times. "Chug it! Chug it!"

Sure, it sounded really easy; the bottle he had in his hand was already half gone and all he had to do was finish it off. The thing was that he had a particularly bad reaction to consuming alcohol so fast: he fell asleep. That might not sound all that bad, but it wasn't as if he slowly nodded off into a nap. No, he went into deep sleep almost immediately after he'd drink himself silly.

And it was all due to the fact that the Tuxedo Kamen in him wouldn't let him get drunk. Before he'd become Tuxedo Kamen, he'd never had that problem; there had been a time in his life where he'd wake up with a hangover more than a few times a week. But ever since he'd transformed for the first time, his body would metabolize the alcohol so fast that it would take nearly all his energy to do so. He'd get knocked out soon after, usually waking up about 20 minutes later with an alcohol level of absolute zero.

It was annoying—but much better than throwing up—and knew that it made sense for it to happen. What if he was too drunk to stand straight when there was a youma attack? Just how useful would he be then? He saw it as a protective mechanism that his body had created for making sure that he could save Sailor Moon _every_ time. Otherwise what was his purpose?

He glared at Jed. Most of his friends knew what happened when he drank too much and Jed was trying to screw him over on purpose. He did suppose that this was payback for that time a few weeks ago when he mixed yogurt into Jed's cucumber vinaigrette, (Jed was lactose intolerant). When Jed had found out, he cursed at Mamoru all the way to the bathroom and for the rest of the night in spite. Needless to say, Jed was out for payback.

He tried to find support from Motoki, but Motoki wasn't even paying attention to what was going on—instead fully engrossed with Cass's hand on his knee. He turned to the guys around him hoping that they'd toss out something less lethal, but clearly they just wanted to see the same show as Jed.

"_Easy,_" he muttered at Jed's challenge. Usagi gave him a sympathetic smile and that in itself made up his mind. He _had_ to do it; he couldn't look like a bitch in front of her—he had way too much ego to decline the challenge and Jed knew it too.

He finished the bottle in a couple of gulps and placed the empty 750mL of vodka down on the floor. He was going down any minute… Jed gave him a triumphant smirk and he clenched his fists. If Jed gave him just one more look, he would murder him on the spot.

They soon all turned to the next victim, Rei, and by then he could already feel the tingling/numbing sensation crawling from his head and down his shoulders. Crap… He tuned everyone out. He could care less about the game anymore, he just needed to try his hardest to remain awake.

It was a little comforting that Usagi was next to him. He could tell that she had been a little nervous at all the new faces at first and he felt slightly guilty for it. He had been the one invited and yet, he'd managed to bring along the most amount of people. It hadn't really been his original plan, but after he had invited Cass, he realized that it would only be him and Motoki with _nine_ girls (because if Cass came, then all her sisters would too). And as sexy as that sounded at first, he knew that girls were not all that entertaining in large groups unless there were guys around for them to act slutty with.

At first he had only told two guys, but then two more overheard. Then Prisma brought her boyfriend, Sapphire, and Motoki invited Chad, so they some how ended up with a full-blown party in their hands. It wasn't so bad though. He had one mission and one mission only—to get Usagi alone. With so many people around it would be even easier because no one would notice when they were gone.

He watched Usagi laugh at whatever was going on and absentmindedly started playing with the strings of her bathing suit that poked out from her dress. His finger brushed the back of her neck and she turned to him.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed at him and he nodded mutely back, wishing he could just kiss her right here in front of everyone without caring. (But he did and he knew that she did too.)_ Oh Odango_…

Maybe he should stop calling her that considering she stopped using that hairstyle a long time ago, but he didn't want to. He liked having his own little nickname that he'd made up just for her, (which how no one else had managed to call her that before escaped him), but if only she appreciated it more. He didn't understand why she hated it so much. He thought it was cute.

He was broken out of his musings when he saw Kunzite walking over to them from the back. Kunzite was a great friend and his long-time mentor. He was someone that he admired greatly, and as a counselor on his personal management team, he took his guidance very seriously. Kunzite was his right hand man when it came to making a lot of tough decisions for his corporation and had never once let him down.

"Are we still not there?" Kunzite asked with a yawn, his laptop held under his arm. Kunzite must not have realized that they'd only been on the road for 30 minutes.

Max answered that they still had a bit to go and Kunzite sighed, taking the seat across from Ami on the table and opened his computer. That was Kunzite for you: a complete workaholic. There was no doubt in his mind that Kunzite was probably going over the data of a client they were going to meet early on Monday.

The fuzziness in his brain suddenly overwhelmed him. He felt his muscles relaxing and a strange calm took him. He was probably going to fall asleep any second… He placed his hands behind his head and yawned, leaning deeper into the comfy cushions behind him. Damn Jed and his stupid pranks. No longer being able to resist the lull of sleep, he finally closed his eyes and succumbed to the rest that he could not avoid—and one that he desperately needed.

* * *

***Motoki***

It was amusing to watch as Mamoru couldn't help but fall asleep. Everyone was busy trying to figure out what would be the next dare and hadn't really noticed Mamoru dozing off, but he had. He was kind of mad at Jed for making Mamoru do what he did, but knew that he could be a real asshole sometimes. This was just one example of their childish rivalries and they all knew that his dare was no big deal; Mamoru will just wake up in about 15 minutes or so.

He'd remembered the first time he'd witnessed Mamoru passed out like this and how he had really freaked out. In all their years of partying and drinking, Mamoru was always able to hold his liquor, so at first he'd thought that there was something seriously wrong with him. When he had found him nearly unconscious in the bathroom one night a couple of years ago, he'd thought that Mamoru was dead.

They'd been partying most of the night and it had been well into morning by the time he'd found him. He'd just finished kicking the last person out of their apartment and was about to take a piss before going to bed when he'd seen Mamoru curled up by the bathtub unconscious.

He made sure that Mamoru was actually alive and then proceeded to try and wake him up by slapping him around a couple of times. It had been nearly impossible, but Mamoru finally woke up, confused, but still incredibly alert. It had been a huge relief. He'd feared that maybe Mamoru had OD'ed on some hard drugs that he knew a lot of their friends always used, but thankfully that hadn't been the case since Mamoru claimed that he was only drinking. The thought of him possibly being poisoned/drugged crossed his mind, but Mamoru dismissed his paranoia and told him that he was really tired and drunk and that just needed some sleep.

They left it at that until it happened again about a week later. He, Mamoru and Cass had been in a limousine on their way home from some gala even that Mamoru had invited them to. They were drinking in the car, laughing and joking until Mamoru abruptly stopped talking midsentence. He yawned loudly and leaned back on the seat, falling asleep instantly.

Cass almost started crying, believing that he was dying or something and Motoki had to shake her and tell her to calm down. Mamoru then had unexpectedly looked up at them from his napping spot and told them that they were being loud and that he was tired and was trying to sleep. They both looked at him dumbfounded, not understanding what exactly was going on that would cause Mamoru to pass out like an old person after dusk.

They let him sleep till the end of their ride and he woke up by himself when the car stopped in front of their apartment. He stretched out once and complained about how hungry he was. He helped Cass get out the car, because she was by far the most drunk of all of them, and Motoki remembered jealously watching him carry Cass up to their elevator—quite soberly—while _he_ tried not to stumble over his own footsteps.

After that night, they soon came to realize that Mamoru's little naps _were_ quite sobering indeed. He and Mamoru eventually tested it out a couple of times just for the heck of it with alcohol strips they'd bought at a drug store and what they'd found out was surprising. The alcohol in Mamoru's blood would seem to vanish after his little 'naps', and he'd wake up refreshed and alert—the very opposite of a hangover.

They wondered how that could happen and came up with many ridiculous theories, and eventually just chalked up to his damn crazy superhero powers. That was the only reasonable explanation they could come up with that made sense. Mamoru had morphed into an _alien_! All in all, Mamoru's 'talent' was quite useful and at the moment he wished that he were in his shoes because he was tired too. For the past two days he hadn't been getting any sleep.

He was broken out of his current thoughts when he noticed Usagi peek back at Mamoru and notice humorously that he was sleeping. She nudged him softly, trying to wake him up and Mamoru yawned, looking at her briefly before closing his eyes again.

"Idiot," he heard her mumble, nudging him again.

"_Shut up_," Mamoru muttered, going back to sleep.

Usagi rolled her eyes, but pulled him down to her, letting him rest on her lap. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, to which Mamoru simply shrugged and continued his nap. He noticed Usagi bite her lip excitedly, a mischievous gleam in her eye as she quickly started running her fingers through Mamoru's hair.

He was surprised that she was being so nice to him, knowing that there had to be an ulterior motive because he doubted that she was giving him a scalp massage. When she started separating his hair into small square sections, he finally realized what she was actually doing. She was braiding his hair.

He and Cass watched in interest as she made sloppy short braids that stuck out his head comically. He couldn't really see Mamoru on account of his face being buried into his arm on her legs, but he could already tell that he looked like a damn fool. Usagi thought of the most randomly hilarious things sometimes!

Mina suddenly got up from her seat and stretched herself out with a prolonged yawn and his attention immediately jumped to her. He'd almost forgotten that she was here. The rest of the group was staring at her now too as she hadn't been introduced to any of them yet and Usagi looked like she was about to call her over to make the introductions.

"_Minako_…" Kunzite said slowly, watching her from where he was sitting with a smirk. Mina looked up at him immediately, a delightfully surprised expression on her face and she smiled widely at him. The rest of them quieted down while trying to listen in on their exchange, surprised that those two knew each other. Mina stepped in front of Kunzite and placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know that you were going to be here!" she teased. Kunzite pushed his chair back from the table and studied her carefully, his eyes never leaving her face. The fact that Kunzite even acknowledged a female was incredibly rare and he wondered (as they all were right now) just how they knew each other.

Kunzite responded back, but spoke so low that none of them could hear. How they all wished they could be Ami right now! She was sitting right across from them and undoubtedly knew exactly what they were saying.

Kunzite surprisingly pulled Mina into a hug and she yipped happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and the guys around him looked at each other knowingly. So they definitely knew each other; very well too, considering how close Kunzite's hand was to grabbing her ass… This was pretty weird considering he never seen him act like with _anyone_ before. He was much more reserved and never showed any type of emotion _whatsoever_—at all… _ever_!

To his right, Rei leaned over him and made eye contact with Usagi, who looked as confused as her. Rei mouthed to her 'Who is he?' to which Usagi shrugged her shoulders in reply. They all looked on curiously as Kunzite pulled the chair next to him and offered it to Mina. She sat down and they both started chatting, perfectly ignoring everyone else.

"Looks like Kunzy-kun might have found himself a girl," Cass whispered in his ear and he nodded. "Guess the stickler isn't a complete robot after all." They both snickered at her joke. Kunzite was known for having a lot of arm candy.

The group continued to play their game without any more interruptions and after about a half hour, the bus came to a smooth stop. Cass jumped up almost immediately and started taking off her clothes, showing off her skimpy black triangular top and tiny matching panty before anyone _else_ even realized they had arrived. That's one thing that he didn't always appreciate from her; she was _always _a show off. Right now however, as she twirled, giving him a full 360 view of her hot body, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't glad that she was.

* * *

***Usagi***

She was the last one off the bus because not only did it take forever to lift Mamoru's fat head off her lap, it took even longer to wake him up. It was frustrating because she wanted to join the others in the beach already and soak up the sun, but of course, she had to be the one babysitting.

"Mamoru!" She hit his cheek repeatedly, disappointed that not even Motoki had stayed behind to help her. As soon as the bus stopped moving everyone practically jumped off like it was hazardous or something. She could have left him behind, but she just didn't have the heart to.

Stupid Mamoru. He probably hadn't eaten anything the whole morning and was drinking on an empty stomach. She was glad that he wasn't throwing up all over the place, but she was angry with his stupid friends for daring him to drink that much. Still, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed getting to pet him while he slept on her lap (and the braids she'd done were so goofy, that it took all she had to not laugh at them still!).

"What the hell?" he finally woke up startled, looking around at the empty seats confused. She handed him a bottle of water she got from the fridge and he drank it greedily. "We're here already?" She nodded and handed him some crackers she found hidden in the cabinets.

"Eat this. I don't need you fainting on me again."

He looked offended.

"I didn't faint," he argued. "I'm just tired." He shoved a whole bunch of crackers into mouth at one time. "And hungry."

He hurriedly took off his already soaking shirt and she couldn't blame him, she was starting to sweat, too. It was just _so_ hot now that the bus was parked and the air conditioner was turned off. She tried to look away from his body, but found that she couldn't. _How_ was she going to manage for the rest of the day?!

"Whatever," she mumbled. "You should just be happy that I didn't ditch you to go play in the sand, so stop being so grumpy and wake up already! Let's go!" She tried hauling him off the couch, but he didn't budge. Instead gave her the slow once over and her heart started racing. Suddenly, he didn't look all that sleepy anymore.

"Come over here…" He tugged her hand gently to him. She hesitantly took a step closer and he grabbed her waist, his hands heating her up even more.

He slowly started lifting up the bottom of her dress and she stayed perfectly still. His concentrated gaze on her body making her flush in excitement as his fingers teased their way over her hips. He stood up and she let him pull the dress off her completely. They stood close to each other in silence.

She looked up at him and was not disappointed at his intense stare—while she tried to keep her own excitement at bay. She'd been planning on a pink one-piece cutout, but changed her mind last minute to her all-time favorite white bikini. It was incredibly flattering and perhaps a tiny bit more _revealing_ than most, but overall, she was completely confident about how good she looked in it. She did want to look sexy for him after all.

His look was sending shivers down her spine and she was happy to know that she'd gotten his attention. He reached for her bare waist, but she shied away from his touch. As much as she enjoyed him, this was not a good time. Their friends were waiting for them outside and she did not want to appear all hot and bothered in front of them.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him hesitantly.

"What's the rush…" he purred, watching her chest rise and fall from her nervous breathing with careful observation. She rolled her eyes when he bit his lips in temptation.

"I don't need people wondering what's taking us so long to join them," she reminded him and he nodded reluctantly. She grabbed her beach bag off the table and he followed her off the bus.

When she got out, she noticed that they were in a deserted beach. There was absolutely no one around with the exception of her friends in the distance before them. This wasn't the beach that they had planned on going to… Where _were_ they?

"Where the hell did you bring us?" They were literally in the middle of nowhere, just miles of beach as far as she could see and nothing else except some trees inland.

"We're at a private beach, Odango," he said simply and she accepted his answer. It was actually pretty cool having the beach all to themselves. "Are you hungry?" he asked her and she wondered if that was a trick question.

One- she was almost always hungry and two- what would they eat anyway, they were alone in a desert beach with no stores, no vendors to buy food from. Unless he planned on driving the _bus_ back somewhere…

"Are you mocking me?" she asked honestly. He shook his head smiling.

"No. I'm starving and I want to get something to eat," he replied. She nodded; she was so freaking hungry too, but didn't want to say anything. It was her fault for not waking up early enough to eat some breakfast. "Let's ask everybody else if they're hungry and then we could bring them back some food," he suggested and she wanted to ask exactly from where, but figured that he must know what he was doing.

They caught up to the rest of the group where they had already started to lay out their beach towels. Cass and her sisters were already lying down on their blankets sunbathing, just as she had predicted. While they were off to the side, the rest of them had just connected their blankets into a big sloppy circle anywhere there was space and plopped themselves onto it.

No one was in the water yet and she was glad. She didn't want to feel like she was missing out on all the fun. When Mamoru's friends looked up and saw them, they all burst into laughter. Mamoru glared at them confused and she started giggling despite herself.

"_Nice braids_…" Jed mocked and Motoki grinned at her proudly. Mamoru self-consciously reached for his head and felt his hair nervously. [AN: Think Coolio…] He turned to her wide-eyed and she passed him her mirror from her bag. He looked at himself horrified.

"What the hell did you do?!" he demanded, brushing his hair frantically with his fingers. Because she had only been able to reach one side of his head, he looked hilarious with only half his hair braided while the rest of his hair stuck up messily. "You are definitely going to be the first one I throw in the water," he muttered once he'd finished fixing his hair back to normal. She squealed. That water looked cold!

She looked around, looking for a space to open her blanket that wasn't too close to Mamoru's in case he decided to make good of that threat. She noticed that Minako and Kunzite were the only ones missing from the group and she looked around to find where they were. As soon as she saw them, she was instantly jealous of their huge umbrella. They had set up couple of feet apart from the group and were currently rubbing sunscreen on each other. They had no shame!

She turned to Rei, but she was giving all her attention to Chad, so she turned to Makoto, but Max had sparked up a conversation with her. And Ami, well she was already napping on her back with her arm covering her face. She sighed. Her stupid friends were always ignoring her! She moved her blanket in between Motoki and Jed's.

"I'm picking up the breakfast. I'll be right back," Mamoru announced and the people that were listening to him merely nodded while they continued to settle themselves into the sand. He turned to her expectantly. "You coming?" he asked. She looked up at him while trying to block the sun from her eyes.

"And why do I have to go with you?" she asked. She _really_ wanted to go with him, but didn't want to sound too obedient or _willing_ to venture off alone with him, especially since Motoki and Jed were watching her.

"I can't bring carry all that stuff by myself," he replied simply, extending his arm for her to grab.

"_I'll _go with you if you really need that much help," Jed offered, but Mamoru only glared at him in silence and she knew perfectly well what that look meant. Mamoru wanted them _alone_. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up, pulling her by the waist. "Looks like someone woke upin a bitchy mood," Jed called out mockingly as she and Mamoru left.

"He's an asshole," Mamoru muttered (indeed bitchy) and she shrugged. She thought Jed was kind of funny. She followed Mamoru back in the direction they had come from and looked at him when they passed by the bus.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not seeing any destination, only greenery a little distance off, marking the edge of the beach.

"To my house…" he replied hesitantly, watching her reaction to his confession. She didn't say anything as she looked at him surprised. So this was probably another one of those 'party pads' that he had _EVERYWHERE_ apparently… _Rich bastard_!

Once they walked into a clearing behind the distant shrubs, it was then that she finally was able to see the house. To say it was huge was a complete understatement and she honestly had never seen a place so big before (_how_ _in the world_ hadn't she been able to spot it from the beach?)! She was in complete awe but tried to hide it; she didn't need to give him another thing to be cocky about.

They reached a pathway and she almost laughed at the comical sound of Mamoru's stomach grumbling. He really was hungry! He looked at her sheepishly and shrugged, not embarrassed in the least and they continued up the path until they reached a 15 foot steel gate that seemed to surround the entire estate.

Mamoru opened a flap to a security console and punched numbers into it. When it beeped, another tray popped up out and Mamoru placed his hand on it for a moment until it beeped again. Then she heard the clicking sound of the tall gates unlocking and automatically opening slowly for them—he really went all out in security, but she knew that it must be necessary to protect something so… expensive.

It was clear to her now that this was all Mamoru's stuff… From the bus driver's uniformed sleeve, to the leather couches and chairs, the starting logo on the TV's when they were first turned on, CINC was everywhere. It was also on this gate (and Mamoru already admitted that this was his house), which pretty much meant that everything else was his too. From the bus (_and_ driver), the house, and the _beach_!—Mamoru owned it all.

Apparently Ami had been on to something, Mamoru was _filthy rich_! What _else_ did she not know about? And how was it that he'd been able to hide his extravagant life from her in all these years? (Maybe he was a little more humble than she thought…) But even more importantly: _how could he possibly have all this money_? What amount of inheritance could afford all this stuff? Apparently CINC = Mamoru, so then… _what the hell was CINC_?

"What do you _do_?" she asked him curiously, if not a little accusingly. He looked at her, understanding exactly what she'd meant, but hesitated in answering.

"I work at a business management company in eastern Tokyo," he said carefully.

"_What. Do. You. Do_?" she asked again slowly, because he was being purposely vague. What she really want to ask was: _Who are you_?! Because apparently she didn't even know.

"Does it really matter?" he asked her with a smile that almost made her forget what she was talking about. "Nothing important." She shrugged, mad that he wasn't willing to at least share the most basic bit of information about himself. Whatever, it wasn't that important anyway, that was true. She let it go and continued walking with him toward something that_ was_ important; food.

They had been walking for the past ten minutes and still seemed to be miles away from the house. It was like a million degrees outside and she was so sweaty walking across the lumpy terrain; she just wanted to stop and take a break already! Mamoru was sweating too, but at least he looked much better for it.

He was practically glistening under the intense sunlight and she just wanted to reach out and touch him! She almost couldn't believe that he was entirely real. To say that he was cut up wouldn't even do him justice! His body was too remarkable for words and she had to refrain her thoughts from wandering about how it would feel to have her hands roaming over his muscular back. Or how much she would love to lick the cute line of hair under his bellybutton that led her _down_…

She hated how she could be mad at him one moment and yet so horny the very next! What was wrong with her? She had to find a way to distract herself from his gleaming body and suave grin; she couldn't keep thinking about these dirty thoughts. If she didn't, she would just pounce on him again like she did yesterday and she didn't want to seem that desperate. But she couldn't help thinking about just what he had planned once they were far and all alone…

"So," she started, trying to cut off her pervy thoughts. "This is your place?" They had finally made it close to the lawn outskirts and had just passed a pool house, but continued to make their way through the _longest pathway ever_. They were facing toward the back of the main house and had just reached a lounge area that had _three_ different sized pools and a huge water slide in one of them. THIS PLACE WAS AWESOME!

"It was my parent's home," he said after a moment of silence. She was surprised at his answer; she never heard him talk about his parents before and didn't want to push her luck by saying anything that might make him upset. She knew his parents had died when he was very young and understood it as being a very touchy topic for him. "They were the founders of Chiba Incorporated…" he trailed off.

Chiba Incorporated? As in Chiba INC… as in C-INC… _That was it_! She finally remembered where she knew that logo from! Chiba Incorporated (logoed CINC) was some kind of sponsor to other businesses around Tokyo and although she didn't know all that much about stuff like that, she did know some things. Like how whatever they managed, they partially owned and considering that nearly _every small business_ in the city had that logo stuck onto its window display_, CINC was a pretty freaking huge company_!

CINC ran the whole of Japan and she was sure that they also had international clients as well… She couldn't believe that Mamoru was the heir to such an empire. And to think that she'd known someone as important as him for how many_ years _now?! Her mind was in frenzy; she had no idea what to think—she didn't even know who the _real_ Mamoru Chiba was!

"I'm honestly surprised that _you're_ so surprised…" he mocked, looking at her shocked expression. "I always thought you were the type to follow gossip columns."

Although she did feel foolish for not realizing it earlier, (she was sure he was as much of a celebrity as you can get: he was young, rich, influential AND a sexy beast!), she did have her own things to worry about: _like her own life_! She was finally becoming a high school senior next semester! _And_ had to start thinking about college… And she was finally turning 17! _And_ she still had her Sailor duties to worry about… And then there were _guys_! See? She had stresses too!

"I have other things in my life to worry about, you know!" she bit angrily because she honestly did feel stupid. Looking back on it, IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!

"Ami figured it out the day she met me," he said with a raised eyebrow. "And I think that she would have _a little_ more on her plate than you, Odango," She seethed silently; _AMI_! That little bitch never said _anything_!

"Well, it explains why you're always incognito when you come into the arcade…" she finally answered, understanding the constant sunglasses he wore.

"Can you imagine what would happen if a tenth of those people knew who I was? Riots. Everyday…" She shook his head at his incredible ego. "You should consider yourself lucky you know me."

"Get over yourself," she mumbled, but she knew that he was right.

"You can't talk to a superstar like that," he said, bringing a smile out of her. She rolled her eyes anyway as they had finally reached the back porch. Mamoru slid open the glass door and they both went inside the house.

She walked into the grandeur of what seemed to be a huge entertainment space with a pool table and fireplace. He made a swift left into an adjacent hallway and they finally reached the kitchen—and what a kitchen it was! Everything looked shiny and new, state of the art appliances gleaming under the bright sunlight that entered through the large windows. He turned on the air conditioner in the room from a control panel that was on top of kitchen counter and she sighed with relief. The long trek over here was finally starting to feel worth it.

She stood behind him as they looked inside the fridge and what she saw inside was pure heaven to her! It was not only fully stocked as she'd imagined it'd be, but there were desserts galore! She reached out to grab the tray of strawberry cheesecake, but he quickly pushed her hand away. She glared at him and instead grabbed a cup of chocolate pudding, but he took it out of her hand.

"What the hell! I didn't walk all this way just to watch _you_ eat!" she cried in frustration, snatching at his hand as he held it out of reach.

"Calm down!" he laughed jovially, dodging her feet as she was trying desperately to stomp on his toes in retaliation. "Geez, you're so vicious when it comes to food!" he observed, but finally handed her back the pudding. She puffed angry breaths, but instantly forgave him as soon as he sidestepped from the fridge and let her take things out. She picked up all of the delicious looking munchies she could see and placed them on the counter where she happily started digging through them.

"What?" she demanded once she noticed that he was staring at her.

"How come you're not fat?" he asked with his eyes unashamedly roaming over her body. She was suddenly regretting not putting her slip back on to come to the house with him… His appreciative look was both exciting and embarrassing at the same time! She shrugged, trying to brush off his stare like it wasn't screwing up with her insides.

"I exercise _obviously,_" she told him slowly as if he was dumb. She opened a pack of chocolate chip muffins and bit into one slowly. It was _amazing_!

"Odango?" Mamoru looked at her curiously and she nodded to mean she was listening. "Have you had sex before?" he asked without being bashful in the least. She congratulated herself in not choking, but it was a close call. She stared at him in astonishment. What the hell kind of question was that? She continued to chew her food slowly and looked away from him, knowing she was blushing.

"I'm not going to answer that!" she said haughtily before taking another bite of her muffin. Did he honestly think that she was going to reveal all her personal business to him just because he asked! She wanted to smack that stupid smirk right off his face! "It shouldn't matter to you either way!" she huffed.

"That's true," he admitted. "I don't really care if you're a virgin or not," he said with a mischievous smile. "I just wanted to know how slow I should go on you."

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10 Did that really just happen?

_CattyKitty _

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. The story is my original and I write for fun without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 10**

**Did that really just happen?**

***Mamoru***

"We should head back. I'm sure everyone's waiting for their stuff," Usagi told him nervously, thinking that it was enough to get him to drop the subject.

"I doubt anyone really believes we're coming back anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" she asked shakily, suddenly very nervous.

"What do you think it means?" he responded, but she refused to meet his gaze and turned her back to him.

He walked behind her and grabbed on to her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He felt her take a deep breath, trying to relax herself. He smirked at her anxiety and pulled her closer, stroking his hands up and down her sides and stomach. She tensed under his touch.

"Do you know how sexy you look?" he whispered in her ear.

Her body in this bathing suit was any man's dream and he didn't know for how much longer he could resist her. After he'd taken her dress off earlier, he knew that he had to get out of there fast before he pounced on her right then and there. Bringing her back to the house was a wiser idea because he'd probably have a better chance to get her into the mood when she wasn't freaking out at the possibility of being caught again. Now that they were conveniently isolated, he was sure that they would finally get somewhere. They would have all the time in the world to enjoy each other's bodies.

He looked down at her smooth skin and finally succumbed to the temptation. He bit gently into her shoulder and she moaned sexily. Desire rose within him fast. He instinctively rubbed himself into her back, craving the extra contact. Much to his delight, she moaned louder. He slowly moved his hands underneath her breasts and caressed her skin, slowly inching up closer to cup them.

Nimbly, he undid her halter top string with his teeth and was overjoyed when her breast jiggled freely from out of their restrain. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, playing with her nipples as she shuddered in pleasure. Puling the dangling material from her chest down, he fondled her breasts with both hands. This was perfect. Her nipples were hard and he occasionally pinched them, enjoying the soft moans he elicited from her sweet mouth.

Slowly easing one hand lower down her stomach, he tested his boundaries; he didn't want her running away from him again. Thankfully, this time she let him cup between her legs and he started massaging her. She leaned into him, inviting his intimate probing and her sexy gasping urged him further.

When he found the sensitive spot on the base of her neck, she brought her arms up to hold him down as he worked his tongue over her. She gasped for breath, her nipples getting harder the more aroused she got. He took the opportunity of her splendid stupor to grab her wrists together and clasp them above her head. She panted excitedly, moaning his name as he kissed along her jaw.

When he bit her neck harshly, she tried to break out of his grasp but he held on to her tighter, loving that she couldn't move away from him—the idea of her being his prisoner turning him on even more. She was at his mercy, squirming away from his touch as he licked up and down her shoulders, kissing and biting wherever he could reach.

"You turn me on so much," he whispered huskily, pulling at her bikini bottom strings and dragging them down her legs. When they fell to the floor, she stepped out of them and he cupped her bare mound, smoothly sliding his fingers in between her already wet center. She whimpered as he rubbed her sensitive spots with experienced moves, occasionally flicking her clitoris and making her cry out in pleasure.

When he was sure she was ready for more, he spread her legs apart and made his way to her opening, carefully shoving a finger inside her. She tensed and tried to move away from him, but he told her to relax, promising that he was going to make her feel good. He slipped another finger inside of her and she squirmed again, but he held her hands tighter above her head and thrust harder. She screamed out in pain and he just went in deeper, placing soft kisses on her shoulders hoping to soothe her.

She was panting heavily as he moved his fingers out of her faster and faster, but the pain quickly subsided from her cries. Usagi had finally accepted his touches. She kept biting her lip down in the hopes of quieting her screams, but he knew that she barely could—she was reaching climax. He bit her earlobe, simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb and pumping inside her as she gasped for air. When she cried out for him to go faster, it was music to his ears.

He did as she begged and within a couple of moments, he had her coming. She stopped breathing as she rode out her orgasm, coating his fingers with her thick juices, her whole body quaking from the intensity. She collapsed backwards into his arms and he let go of her hands, letting them fall limply at her sides. She gave out an elongated sigh and he turned her around to face him.

She gave him a small smile before burying her face into his chest in embarrassment and he knew that it was because this was something new for her. Her inexperience wasn't a big deal though; they would be practicing often enough guaranteed.

He pulled her away from his chest and brought her chin up for a kiss. Lifting her up on the counter, she automatically opened her legs for him. Thrusting his hard bulge into her crotch, he let her know what was next. Her sweet liquid smeared onto his trunks, but he couldn't care less; he was just delighted to hear her moan for_ him_. Moving down to suck on her nipples, she clung onto him, gasping in pleasure as she held him down to her breast.

"_Oh, Mamoru_!" she moaned, completely unraveling his self-control. He couldn't hold back anymore; he had to take her on this counter.

Going into his pocket, he pulled out a condom. Keeping it in his palms, he pulled down his trunks and stroked himself in preparation. Bringing her closer to the edge, he rubbed her wet pussy with the tip of his head and she moaned longingly. However, when she looked down at what had been touching her, she panicked.

"Don't!" she started but he passed his dick over her clit again and she swallowed back her words, moaning again. Her hand reached over to his side, looking at him warningly as she dug her nails into his flesh. If she thought that was supposed to stop him, she was so wrong.

"I like it rough," he teased and she bit her lip to stop a smile, smacking his cheek repeatedly until he took the cue. He reluctantly moved his dick away from her pretty shaved pussy and pulled her face closer. "Yes?" He grabbed her neck, slowly kissing her jaw and cheeks. She took the condom from his hand.

"We are _not_-" He kissed her quiet. She reluctantly pulled away and they stared deeply for a moment, the confidence in her statement completely diminishing. She looked away. What can he say, he had a way of making women crumble beneath him. He pulled her into a kiss again and moved his hand down to her slick folds. He moved his fingers slowly over her, knowing he was teasing her.

"We're not, _what_?" he asked her as she closed her eyes in bliss from his caresses.

"We're _not _doing this," she whispered, her wide eyes focused entirely on him now.

"Doing what?" he questioned. "_This_?" he shoved his fingers into pussy again. Her head snapped back in pleasure, but she still held onto their eye contact. "Because it's already too late…" She hissed as he bit her ear.

"_Mamoru_." It was a warning. And he loved it when he said his name like that. "You know what I mean!" she exasperated. "I'm not going to have sex with you!" she yelled, flinging the half opened condom across the room.

"Really?" he asked teasingly. "Because it seems like we already are." He wiggled his fingers inside of her and she bit her lip down roughly in both pleasure and frustration. He knew that she wanted to continue just as much as he did.

"It's just not right…" she insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling his fingers out of her. "Not the right time _or_ place… I'm sorry." He refrained from rolling his eyes because she was being very dramatic about losing her virginity. Sex is just sex and when she finally realized what she was missing out on she'd want to shoot herself for being stupid and holding out for so long.

"Whatever, Odango." He didn't care to hear what else she had to say. "But you're going to have to give me _something._" He attacked her chest again and she giggled girlishly, pushing him away. She stared in between them at his rock hard penis.

"Show me…" she whispered shyly. She was as red as can be, but had a determined look in her face that he didn't want to go against. He took her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing member, holding it firmly. She bit her lip, looking at him before hesitantly stroking him. He shivered at her touch. She already knew what she had to do.

She hesitantly kissed his lips as she touched him and he was amazed at how good it actually felt. She moved down to his chest with appreciative kisses, looking up at him for approval as she slowly licked and teased his skin. He closed his eyes in an attempt to restrain himself. He just wanted to abuse that sweet mouth of hers and make her his bitch! She had no idea how tempting she looked kissing him and wished that she would move that sweet mouth of hers lower…

He pulled her off the counter and led her toward the kitchen table, taking a seat on one of the chairs. Grabbing her ass, he brought her down onto his pulsing dick. His tip barely touched her, but he still groaned at the hot contact, wishing he could just slide his cock all the way inside her and tear it up. It was a difficult task going against his instincts, but he knew that she'd never forgive him if he did. Besides, he didn't want her to think that he was ungrateful for getting this far; it was satisfying knowing he was the first person to get this far with her.

She moved off of his lap and kneeled on the floor between his legs, grabbing his cock. She started stroking him slowly at first, but in just a couple of moments she understood the exact movements that made him harder. He reached out to push a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun and tucked it behind her ear causing her to give him a shy smile.

He kept his hand behind her head, caressing her neck softly as she beat him off. His interest peaked when she leaned forward, her lips tantalizingly close to his head. He brought her mouth closer and she didn't resist, a teasing curve to her lips. He wanted her mouth _all_ over him. The image of when she had provocatively sucked his fingers a couple of days ago flashed in his mind and he prayed that she would treat his dick just the same.

At first, she only flicked her tongue out a little, barely touching him. Then she finally opened her mouth wider and licked his tip like ice cream, causing a shiver to run through his body. She swirled her tongue around before taking his head into her mouth in a surprising move. His mind went blank. He thrust his hips forward, trying to shove more of him into her, but she moved away quickly. Unfortunately for her, he didn't have the patience to let her to figure things and so roughly brought her head down to take him once again.

He didn't force her head all the way down because contrary to what she may believe he just wasn't that much of an asshole to rape her face. Not that she was even ready for that—deep throating was a pro move and she clearly had no idea what she was doing. So he guided her gently, but deliberately, helping bob her head up and down his length.

She experimentally passed her fingers softly over his balls and he stiffened. She looked at him curiously and continued to massage them while swallowing him and he couldn't hold it in for much longer. Her wet, hot mouth was quickly taking him to the brink, and with his hand holding her down as his sick vice, he was already about to cum. He abruptly moved her mouth off him and stroked himself as he ejaculated onto her perky tits, groaning in satisfaction.

She looked surprised, but didn't move away as his cum splattered and dripped down her chest. He heaved in content and pulled her onto his lap, careful not to get any semen on himself. He was glad to have moved her away in time because he'd been close to coming in her mouth—and although personally he was _all_ for that, he didn't feel like gagging her on her first time.

"You sucked my dick so good," he whispered naughtily, hopefully boosting her confidence so she could keep wanting to do it. She smiled embarrassed, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. He reached over the table to grab a paper towel and carefully wiped himself off her body. She let him clean her and he could see goose bumps covering her skin everywhere he touched. Throwing the used napkin carelessly on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her naked body, loving the way her nipples poked into his chest.

"You can't tell anybody about this," she whispered, kissing his earlobe. He raised his brow, but he was in a lighthearted mood.

"I'm telling _everybody_."

"I'm serious!" she cried with a pout, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay."

He wanted to continue teasing her, but it was hard to joke around when she was still naked in his arms. He looked at her satisfied face and was proud that he (and _him alone)_ had produced it. He was still surprised at what just happened, but nonetheless glad that it did. He was her first sexual experience and knew that she would never forget him for it. That gave him a nice ego boost… but it still had him yearning for more.

To be Usagi's first lover would be the ultimate triumph, proving that despite the fact that she disliked his personality, his looks _alone_ were enough to seduce her. It wasn't the purest of goals, but there was no denying that it was what he wanted. He couldn't help that she was right about him being the most arrogant person on this Earth. And a complete horn dog.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked when she tried to get off his lap. He pulled her closer.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"No," he denied her easily, refusing to let go of her so soon. He cupped her breast in his hand and twirled her nipple between his fingers, watching her struggle to keep her breath even. "It's not over yet." He grabbed her chin. "We're just getting started."

"_Mamoru._" She stopped him with a finger to his mouth, which he in turn bit. "Ow! _You animal_!" she laughed. "You're so _stupid_!" She got off his lap to recover her clothes from the floor. "We're _definitely_ done now."

"Oh, trust me_,_" he promised, standing up to help tie her halter top back on. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

***Motoki***

The sun was so strong that sweat came down his face in gallons. He was so damn thirsty and it felt as if he hadn't had something to drink in years. He couldn't understand what was taking. Annoyed that Mamoru and Usagi were taking so long to return with their refreshments, he rolled around on his beach blanket hoping for a distraction from his parched mouth.

Looking around, Zoi was watching Ami speed swim, looking indeed inspired to go in after her. Prisma and Sapphire were both lying down on the sand holding each other lovingly just a couple of feet away. Max and Makoto were ransacking a large bag they hauled from the bus, looking inside for a volleyball—the net already had been set up a couple of yards away. Behind him, Jed and Chad harassed Rei threatening to toss her into the water if she didn't read them their fortunes. Far out the left separated from the rest of the group, Kunzite and Minako looked cozy sharing a blanket.

And then there was Cass who, along with her two other sisters, was sunbathing on her stomach. Cass, the liveliest of the four, was also in his opinion, the hottest. She was an expert on all things sexy and lived her life in the most glamorous way possible. Her most notable feature was the thing that always commanded the most attention from the men around her, her body. She had the perfect hourglass figure, full breasts, a tiny waist and a _massive ass_. And right now it was calling him.

He laid down next to her with his head propped on one arm and took the opportunity to check her out before she looked up.

He remembered the first time he'd seen her at a party four years ago; he had nudged Mamoru hard in the ribs and pointed her out to him across the room. They watched her and talked about what dirty things they'd do to her if they had the chance, only able to admire from afar since there were guys constantly surrounding her. When she was finally alone, he and Mamoru took their shot. It had been a race of who would get to her first.

After he and Mamoru arrived in front of her nearly panting (but still awfully smooth, he might add), she didn't even spare a glance. Thankfully, a couple of minutes later they had finally gotten her attention and even made her laugh. After a few drinks and a lot of flirting, she casually dropped her hotel room number and innocently suggested that if they wanted to join her in a few, they could.

After she excused herself, he and Mamoru had freaked, wondering who would be the lucky one. They hung around the at the hotel lobby the party was being hosted in for about 15 minutes before deciding to go up, and it was much better than they had hoped. She greeted them in just a thong and pulled each one in by the wrist—exactly like many a filthy dreams he'd had. Needless to say, they had a very good time that night.

She had been their biggest fantasy. Cass was the insatiable woman that could never get enough, but they tried anyway. Their little fuckfest lasted well into the early morning and was only over after he and Mamoru were so sore that they couldn't get hard anymore. After they had passed out on her bed, he and Mamoru woke up the next morning to Cass literally shoving bacon up their noses, which led him to accidentally snort an extra crispy corner and her dying hysterically as he struggled to breathe. And the rest was history.

It was weird thinking back on how they met, especially considering that a lot had changed (and a lot still hadn't), but what could he say—he and Mamoru were much younger and had only been looking for a good time. Finding someone like her was like hitting the lottery of life.

As all good things come to an end, eventually Cass got bored of them and stopped inviting them over. Even when that happened, they still saw each other often since they had mutual friends. They kept close contact over the years since they also happened to attend the same university, but their relationship was nothing like it was in the beginning. While Cass and Mamoru were purely platonic, he and Cass still occasionally hung out alone together with their last encounter being over a month ago.

Seeing her ass up close brought him memories of not too long ago when they would hook up every weekend. From restaurants to karaoke bars, they'd fuck anywhere, using each other to sate their sexual appetite with no strings attached. It had been fun for a while until things had started to get a little deep for him. As it got harder to suppress his feelings for her, he eventually just stopped looking for her. Although they had hooked up last month, that had only been a momentary relapse, since before that time he hadn't seen her in over 5 months.

Now that she was in his mists, he couldn't help but want to become a junkie again. Whenever he was around her, he would stop at nothing to get her and being in a beach where she was barely dressed to begin with did not help his self-control. There was no way that he could end this day without getting little action from her. If he was lucky, they could hopefully hook up in the back of the house or in the grotto or _anywhere_.

If he had to follow her around the whole day like a damn dog, he would do it because there was no reward better than her. That… and he missed her.

"Knew you couldn't stay away," Cass said as she lifted her head up from her arms, squinting in the sunlight. He noticed she was topless and although he couldn't see her entire breast, he _almost _could and that was enough to get him even more excited. She propped herself on her elbows and leaned in closer with a sly smile—a smile too well.

"It's very hard for me to ignore you." He gave her another look over, not longer stopping himself from admitting to her temptation.

"Only when I'm barely dressed," she said. "You pretty much ignored me the whole ride over here." She leaned fully to her side, her breasts in his full view and he leaned in to kiss them. So what if they were around a whole bunch of people, he had no shame when it came to getting what he wanted. She let him suck on her nipple and it instantly got hard in his mouth, but she pulled his chin away from her way too quickly.

"You always have my attention," he promised, still staring hungrily at her breast. She pursed her lips.

"I doubt it," she muttered. "After I get dressed, we'll see if you still notice me." She laid back in her original position and faced away from him.

If that wasn't a diss, then he didn't know what was. He stayed there in disbelief; that hadn't ever happened before. He tried to shake off the feeling that she was mad at him, but something definitely felt off. She seemed fine on the bus, but maybe she was still mad at how he'd been ignoring her for all those months.

Either way, he hoped that they would hang out later. He would wait; she always made him wait anyway so he was used to it. Cass was a big tease. She always let him have a taste just so that he'd come back for more.

"I'll see you later then," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, which hopefully proved that she wasn't actually mad at him and he got up to leave her alone. He'd make sure to _talk_ to her some more later.

He walked over to where Jed was smoking off to the side. He was leaning on the volleyball net, staring ahead of him unfocused. When he reached him, Jed wordlessly passed him a rewrapped cigarette and he took it gratefully, cupping it carefully to light it. He inhaled slowly, enjoying the nearly instantaneous relaxation that flowed through him. Jed always had the good stuff.

"Where are these girls from?" Jed asked.

"They come to the arcade a lot. I've known them for a while."

"Cool," Jed replied disinterested, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

"They're all in high school," he added, feeling like it was necessary to say; especially with the way Jed was currently watching Rei so intently. Jed raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"They don't look like they're in high school." Motoki nodded. No they didn't… or maybe bikinis made every girl look ripe for the picking.

Kunzite walked over, standing next to them with his back to the beach and silently lit his own smoke, (except that he was pretty sure that his was actually a cigarette). All three of them didn't say anything for a while until Jed finally asked Kunzite what they all have been dying to know.

"Who is she?" Jed asked him about Mina. Kunzite didn't answer at first, but gave them both hard looks.

"My _bitch_," Kunzite snapped, as if they had already asked him a million times. Jed raised his brow, but he stayed as stoic as possible. They had gotten the message all right. Stay Away.

No more than a minute after that, did Mina come running, calling out Kunzite's name. Kunzite's eyes widened and for a moment he'd almost looked scared (but he wasn't sure if he'd imagined that or not—Kunzite scared? _Impossible_), before he flung the cigarette out of his hand so fast that he couldn't even tell where it had landed.

"Are you serious?!" Mina screeched, storming up to them and glaring at Kunzite.

"Sorry!" Kunzite apologized quickly and he and Jed both stared at him wide-eyed. He was _sorry_? He wasn't even going to try to deny it and he was showing actual remorse? Who _was _this person?

"What did I tell you?" she yelled angrily and Kunzite rubbed his temple embarrassed. "_I don't want you smoking_!" she insisted, looking at him and Jed accusingly, as if they had made him do it.

"_Who_'s the bitch?" Jed muttered.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Kunzite glared at Jed murderously before Mina dragged him away from them, complaining about he'd broken his promise. This day was turning out to be quite strange.

They both turned around to the sound of a loud motor from their left and looked on in surprise as they saw Mamoru on his sand buggy, driving fast onto the beach. They heard a loud shriek and quite a distance away, they saw Usagi behind him on a similar car zigzagging rather dangerously after him. They were racing apparently because Mamoru kept looking back to see where she was and Usagi was yelling about how he was cheating.

He and Jed walked toward them and Mamoru stopped just a couple of feet away, getting off the cart. Sunglasses shaded Mamoru from the sun, but didn't hide the wide grin on his face. Usagi arrived a few seconds later barely stopping just six feet before them, and they sighed in relief at their near run-over. She got off the cart, shading her eyes with her hand.

"The sun was in my eyes! That's not fair!" she complained smiling widely at them looking cute with her windblown hair and excited cheeks. She took his hand. "Race me, Motoki! Race me!" she pleaded, jumping up and down joyously. "Mamoru's a cheater!" But he could only stare at her boobs as they jumped when she did. Usagi was too hot for her own good.

"Maybe later," he promised, trying his hardest to look away from her chest. Her bathing suit was just so tiny and it barely covered her breasts at all (girls these days… he _had_ to love their fashion choices). She pouted and skipped away from him, probably to ask one of the girls instead. He turned to watch her leave (who would of known that Usagi had such a shapely ass?), completely forgetting that Mamoru was right there next to him.

Mamoru cleared his throat to regain attention and he bit back a smile at the jealous antics. He knew that Mamoru was really into Usagi, but according to the conversation they had yesterday, Mamoru had admitted that it meant nothing. Technically he was doing nothing wrong by admiring Usagi's tempting little body, but he was going to make sure that he took advantage of this situation as much as he could.

"Is there a problem?" he mocked and Mamoru just glared back. "You saidthat there was nothing 'really' going on. She's still fair game, _bro._" Mamoru walked away. Couldn't he tell that he was just joking? And he said Usagi didn't mean anything to him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Jed complained after grabbing stacked up food from the back caddy of the cart.

"It was a long walk to get there," Mamoru said and Jed snickered.

"Yeah right," Jed muttered. "You were fucking around while we were dying of thirst over here."

He hadn't even noticed until Jed pointed to Mamoru's trunks. They had been navy blue and now he wore a black one with a white stripe down the side. The only explanation for changing was that Mamoru somehow got luckier with Usagi than he had with Cass… Mamoru didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face.

What was going on today? Everything was occurring quite opposite than usual. Mamoru and Usagi, the two biggest rivals for the past _three years,_ were doing goodness knows what for almost an hour. Workbot5000 aka Kunzite was being pussy-whipped by a tiny blonde. And Cass, easily the horniest girl on the_ entire planet,_ had rejected him! What the fuck was going on?

"Do you guys want to play?" Makoto's massive jugs asked them, Max right behind her as he twirled the volleyball in his hands.

Glad for the distraction, he agreed since he didn't have anything else better to do. Mamoru and Jed all walked to the net. Usagi, Sapphire, Rei, Kunzite and Mina were already there waiting, the girls on one side of the net and the guys on the other. He was surprised that Cass had joined but was grateful for yet another pair of breasts to stare at.

"Is it the girls vs. guys?" Mamoru wondered also noticing that there were fewer girls than them. The ladies didn't seem to mind considering their team was already huddled, probably talking strategies.

"Since we have a player less than you," Makoto announced as the girls' team obvious captain. "We'll take Kunzite." The guys looked at each other unperturbed. Kunzite didn't even play sports so it wasn't a big loss for their team anyhow. "In exchange for Mina. We don't want charity."

"_What_?" Mina asked outraged; she had already hugged Kunzite as he went over to their side. "That's not fair! That wasn't the plan! Don't take me off! Give them Usagi! She's just as bad as me!" she pleaded and Usagi repealed, saying that at least she knew what it meant to serve. Minako looked at her strangely, but stomped over to their side of the net upset that her team had banished her.

"Don't worry. We got this. They're only _girls_," Jed muttered, but Mina only sniffled dejectedly.

"But they're really good," Mina pouted and he couldn't help laughing.

Usagi was clumsy so there was no way she'd ever come anywhere near the ball. Kunzite's muscles were a disadvantage for the fast pace of the game. Cass had probably never played a sport in her entire life having growing up a pampered brat. Rei, although competitive, was a prima donna, so the only threat really on the girls' team was Makoto, who he knew was an incredible athlete.

"Let's get this started!" Jed clapped and everyone moved into positions. They passed the ball to the girls (ladies first) and Usagi was up first to serve. She bit her lip in concentration and hit the ball hard. It went sailing straight over their net and would have been the perfect opportunity for Mina to hit it if only she hadn't yelped and run away in fear. Chad called out the score. The guys looked at each other wearily, but neither dared to yell at Mina in fear of Kunzite's wrath. And so the games began.

Unfortunately, it continued without them scoring any points for a couple of rounds. The girl's teamwork was their strong suit since the guys were all over the place trying their hardest to impress _them_ and thus were completely uncoordinated. They didn't score a single point until Kunzite served and the ball shot up straight into the sky only to come back down out of the field. For the most part it was Rei and Makoto scoring, but Cass had surprised him with a near spike to the face. It wasn't until Mamoru cursed her for slapping his head over the net that he realized that she was a really good player

The girls in the lead, 13-4 (and they had already agreed that the games were only going up to fifteen), the guys clearly got demolished and forfeited that game. Out of the next three games, the guys won none and on the fourth, Jed was so mad that he stormed out the field in the middle of the match. After that, the girls' team couldn't stop laughing and called for a timeout, but by then the guys pretty much agreed to give up.

"That was ridiculous!" Max seethed. "How the hell did we get beat by three girls? Kunzite was doing _shit_ the whole time and the blonde one was only good at serving! _Cass_, the biggest diva we know, just whooped our ass!" He had to admit that it _was_ pretty pathetic.

He had to admit that he had been the most useless teammate. Since his motor skills were not up to par to following a moving target around, he had been the only guy on their side that hadn't been able to score them a point. Jed was surprisingly good despite being high and was pretty much the MVP of the team. Still, it felt as though so many balls had been missed because Mina kept getting in their way and not necessarily because of their skills, but honestly it didn't mean much to him. Who cared about volleyball anyways? It was a girls' sport.

"Are you sure you got all the scores right?" Jed asked Chad, peering over his shoulder at the notepad with the scores. Rei stomped over to him, accusing them of trying to cheat.

"Deal with it! You got your ass handed to you!" Rei said smugly. Jed, the most competitive guy he knew, furiously started arguing with her. At some point, Jed got so fed up with Rei's trash talk that he picked her and carried her over into the water. "I can't believe you!" she kicked and screamed. "Put me down!" But the guys all cheered, glad to hear her finally shut up.

Unfortunately for Jed, she actually was able to drag him down with her and when they both came up to the surface panting, she threw herself on his back, trying to re-dunk him in fury. In the end, neither one looked mad at all and both came out laughing, but it was still hilarious to watch.

"Did you enjoy that spanking?" Cass asked, walking to him with a victorious smile on her face.

"Maybe," he admitted, smiling back. She stood next to him and roughed up his hair a bit.

"Good." She took a step closer. "Now it's my turn."

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11 Life is the beach

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 11**

**Life is a beach**

***Usagi***

She was _so_ glad that they had beat the guys; their strategy had worked out perfectly! Maybe they were just a twisted set of girls, but their team's goal hadn't even been to beat the guys at volleyball, it had been to humiliate them. They wanted to utterly defeat them after they heard a couple of them muttering amongst themselves about how it would be no fun if they beat the girls too fast so were planning on taking it easy on them. Well, they showed them!

None of the girls played to their maximum potential: Mako had tried her hardest to not be as competitive as she usually was and Cass (who they learned was a pro college player) promised to take it easy. And since she and Rei were hardly any good anyhow, they hadn't needed to act any differently, but the real reason that they had won was because of Mina.

It had been Mina's idea to switch herself with Kunzite into the guys' team. What better way to bring them down than from the _inside_. She got in their way, pretending that she was going to hit the ball but then would run away at the last moment just so that they had no way to recover—it had been hilarious to watch! Their plan was genius because the guys wouldn't try to kick Mina off the team so as long as Kunzite was near. How dare they believe that they could defeat their team, they were the best team of all!

She plopped herself onto her beach towel and looked longingly into the water. She was still sweating from their victory and knew that a quick dip would definitely do her some good, but it just looked way cold and she felt too lazy to get up. Besides, she was still feeling incredibly relaxed from that wondrous orgasm Mamoru had given her and maybe she would just take a nap while baking in the sun. Today was turning out to be a very good day…

She laid down, letting her mind wander to Mamoru and his incredible fingers. Mamoru had pretty much worked magic over her and she never in a million years could have guessed that he could have her begging him the way he had. Not even when she masturbated did she get so wet and when Mamoru had played with her she felt like as if he'd suddenly found things _she_ never had! Everything was a million times better when he did it.

She couldn't believe that she actually sucked his dick! The mere thought of it sounded kind of weird and a little nasty honestly, never thinking of herself as the kind of girl to do that. And yes, she had been super petrified at first, but when she started doing it—and she was a little embarrassed in admitting this—she had actually gotten turned on by it. The way he'd looked at her when she'd gone down on him was enough to have her want to do it more often.

The thought of having _sex_ on the other hand, made her blush uncontrollably, but mostly because she wanted it so bad! She only told him to stop because well, even though she wasn't traditional, she still had her own set of criteria for how she'd lose her virginity. Like, there had to be _A BED_ for example! _Sorry_, but a kitchen counter just wasn't up to her standards! And she didn't want it to be rushed either. She wanted to be able to take her time on the first one, go slow and figure things out _slowly_.

She didn't feel like she was asking for a lot, either. She just hoped that she wasn't being unrealistic on her last expectation; she wanted to have sex on a 1/_bed_, 2/_slowly_… but only with him…It _had_ to be 3/_Mamoru_.

A shadow was cast on her and she opened her eyes to see Motoki standing above her. He was smiling as he offered his hand to help her stand up. She took it, thankful for the distraction. She should not be thinking about Mamoru so much.

"Are you going in the water yet?" he asked.

"I don't know… it looks kind cold." She was shivering at the mere thought. Motoki smiled, but pulled her towards the shore anyway. She tried to protest, but Motoki was practically dragging her off. She didn't exactly like where this was going.

"Just carry her over your shoulder and throw her in already!" Makoto yelled at Motoki and she turned around to glare. How dare her friends even suggest that! What kind of friends did she even have?

"The water isn't all that cold actually," Jed said, walking on the other side of her and she had a feeling it was so that she couldn't escape. She mumbled about how she didn't believe him due to the fact that he was still shivering from when Rei pushed him in, but he only smiled.

They reached the shore and when the water touched their toes, nearly all of them reeled back at how cold it was. She looked over at Makoto, who had walked behind them, and from the expression on her face, knew she'd felt the same way as her. There was no way they were going in there! She looked over at Motoki and Jed and knew that they thought it was cold too, but they tried to hide it.

"Are you going to give it a test for us?" Jed came towards her menacingly. Oh no! What was he thinking?! She made a dash for it and ran towards Makoto, holding on to her arm desperately, but Max (out of nowhere) quickly started dragging them both closer to the waves.

She barely escaped his grasp as Jed came closer and she ran as fast as she could to Motoki. She had the same adrenaline rush she got when she was running away from youma, but not in a bad way. It kind of woke her up and she had to admit that she was a little excited at the thought of Jed picking her up and carrying her into the water. Maybe she was just the little whore in her craving the attention that other men gave her, but she felt like she was back in the fifth grade again when she couldn't quite explain fully why she enjoyed playing tag with the boys so much.

Laughing, she grabbed onto Motoki and clung onto his waist for dear life. She knew,_ just knew_, that Motoki would _never ever_ throw her into that freezing water! And as Jed came closer, she spun Motoki around to avoid Jed from grabbing her. Thankfully Motoki held onto her and Jed stopped short in front of them, wheezing.

"How… can you… run that… fast?" he gasped, bending over to catch his breath. She was just glad that he was too tired to try to throw her in anymore and so she let go of Motoki and smacked Jed on the back.

"Who the _hell_ told you chase me?" she asked exasperated.

"Why… are you… not even… out of breath?" he demanded. "What are you? A long distance… runner?" he asked still gasping for air. God these guys were pathetic! They couldn't even keep up in short run!

"No, I'm just more athletic than I look," she said, trying to brush it off like it was nothing. Jumping and running through the city as Sailor Moon was definitely a part of it, but he didn't need to know that. "You're just a _fat ass_!" she joked even though his body was nothing short of amazing.

Suddenly, she heard Makoto yelling at them for help and they turned back to see _her_ actually trying to pull Max in. It looked like she had already gotten used to the temperature and was now teasing him for being a 'punk ass' for being afraid of a little water. Makoto was _hilarious_!

"Her supermodel body is deceiving! She's way stronger than she looks!" Max frantically tried to loosen Makoto's grip. "_She's going to rip my damn arm off_!" She laughed at the scene they made and caught up to them.

"Come in! The water's fine!" Makoto beckoned and then laughed maniacally at Max's horrid expression. Jed and Motoki looked at each other evilly, a conniving plan formulating in their heads.

"Let's push his ass in!" Motoki whispered and Jed agreed and they went up behind Max to give him a little push in the right direction! She watched in shock as they went behind their friend and shoved him under the water, much to the delight of Makoto. But Max had a little parting gift for them as well.

"Oh no you don't-!" Max warned before he gurgled delicious seawater and held onto Motoki's arm. Motoki's eyes widened just as he realized what was going to happen and he quickly tried to break free from his grasp, but it was no use. She gave him that extra nudge for good measure and watched Motoki sink.

The comical look on Motoki's face as he realized that he was going down was _too priceless _and she just couldn't stop laughing. She and Jed walked back onto the shore and threw themselves onto the sand, grabbing to their sides hysterically. It was too much to handle!

"Did you see their faces?!" Jed asked in between laughs. She could barely nod as she giggled uncontrollably.

They watched both Max and Motoki resurface and laughed even harder as they angrily waddled out the water. Makoto had swam a safe distance away from them and was now making her way to the beach, having been laughing the entire time too. Max and Motoki however, weren't as jolly as they were.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Do you know how cold that water is?!"

"You girls are _so dead_!"

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Her laughter died down as she saw the wicked gleam in Motoki's eye and realized that it was directed toward her. She turned to Jed, but she could tell that he would be no help. She gulped as Max too seemed to be coming to her. There was no place to go, nowhere to hide!

"What do I do?" she asked panicked, getting up and ready to run from the water zombies. Thankfully she saw Mamoru, Rei and Chad walking toward them. _Rei_! Rei would help her!

She started to run toward Rei when she felt someone grab her wrist. No! They had gotten her! She turned around to surprisingly see that it was Jed who was pulling her back.

"This is for calling me a fat ass." And before she knew it, Jed had picked her up bridal style and was splashing them through the water, going in deep. She could hear Max, Motoki and even Makoto cheering Jed on, as he was about to seal her doom.

"Nooooooo!" She tried to fighting him off, but it was no use. "Please! Please! PLEASE! DON'T THROW ME IN!" she screeched, wrapping her legs around him and holding onto him as tight as she could. "If you throw me in, YOU'RE COMING DOWN WITH ME!" she threatened, but he only laughed.

"Are you ready?" They were already Jed's-torso deep and his hands were tight around her waist trying to pry her off. He tried to pull her away and she tried to climb higher onto his body, but it was futile; the water was already touching her butt. "I'm gonna start a countdown, just so you're ready, OK?" he teased and even though she was laughing, she _really_ didn't want to be thrown in. "Three..." he whispered, but the look in his face made her wonder if he would actually throw her in at all.

"Noooooo! _Please _Jed-kun! NO!"

"Two…" Oh goodness! HE WAS GOING TO DO IT! "_One_!"

"_Jed_." They both turned to surprisingly see Mamoru just a couple of feet away from them. Jed didn't answer him at first, but when Mamoru outstretched his arm for her, Jed looked at her.

"Who do you trust more?" Jed asked her. She gulped, was he serious? "Who do you trust to _not _throw you in?"

She looked in between Mamoru and Jed and she instantly knew exactly which one of them would _not_ throw her in… but she also knew whose arms she'd rather have wrapped around her.

"Save me!" she pleaded as she reached for Mamoru. He grinned and pulled her away from Jed, holding her up above the water completely. "Mamoru, I swear, you better not throw me in! I'll never talk to you again!" she threatened, but Mamoru just smiled at her as Jed swam back to shore.

"Wrong choice, sweetheart," Jed laughed and she bit her lip, facing Mamoru.

He was grinning at her mischievously, but she chose to ignore it on account of how his body heat warmed her up the moment she'd gotten a hold of him. She felt warm and comfortable in his arms more so than she felt with Jed, even though she had held onto Jed tighter.

"OK, take me back to the beach," she told him slowly, even though the foxy grin on his face let her know that he was going to do no such thing.

"You shouldn't trust me Odango." And that was the last thing she heard him say before she felt all the warmth escape her and she plunged into darkness.

* * *

***Mamoru***

When Usagi's head finally bobbed out of the water, his first thought was that he wanted to laugh and as he got a second look at her murderous glare, he wanted to laugh even harder. But it wasn't until the rest of her body came back up, that it suddenly wasn't all that funny anymore and actually was incredibly sexy.

Her hair had come undone from her bun and was now plastered to her face and neck, giving her the aura of a glorious sea goddess. Her white bathing suit was practically transparent now and clinging onto her every curve. And she must have been _really_ cold, considering she had goose bumps everywhere and her nipples were nice and tight, poking out of her top.

"I can-NOT BEVIEVE you just THREW ME IN!" she yelled, but could see the corners of her mouth upturned. She went to hit him, but only ended up slapping the water and splashed him instead. "_Why_ did you do that?" she demanded, trying not to laugh and he couldn't keep the grin off his face either.

"You can't be mad at me," he grinned. "I told you I would." She shook her head and probably rolled her eyes, but his since he wasn't exactly paying attention to her face, he really wouldn't know.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she warned, crossing her arms in front of her and stomping off.

Rei and Makoto were standing by the shore, waiting for Usagi as she went to them complaining about how cold she was. He noticed Motoki, Jed, Max and Chad standing behind the girls, not exactly being discreet in the way they were staring at Usagi, but he couldn't exactly blame them.

She looked gorgeous, body soaking wet and her nipples perkily greeted anyone who had eyes. It didn't make him any less angry however, especially with the way Motoki nudged Jed, saying something that he couldn't hear, but could probably guess. All the guys had grins on their faces, their eyes following Usagi like a hawk on prey.

This was bullshit. Knowing that his so-called friends were purposely fucking around with him, he forced himself to hide his anger. As Motoki had pointed out earlier, Usagi wasn't anymore his than they were theirs. He just had to suck it up and stop acting so pathetically possessive.

When he made it onto shore, he interrupted the guys stalking session and they looked up at him as he approached. Jed continued to stare at Usagi, knowing it would infuriate him and he took a deep breath, hoping to find his inner Zen. He would have to settle things with Jed another time.

"Having fun?" he muttered and Jed continued to watch Usagi vigilantly, ignoring him.

"We're just checking out Usagi-chan," Motoki said nonchalantly as if that was somehow perfectly ok to say. He forced his fists limp; he must _not_ hit Motoki… Thankfully (or _not_, he wasn't sure yet) Usagi, Makoto and Rei had walked over to them, distracting him from his stupid friends.

"The water's too cold!" Usagi complained with a slight shiver. Rei rubbed Usagi's arms to help warm her and it worked as her nipples had gone back to normal. "Let's go to the pools instead. I'm sure those are probably temperature controlled or something."

It was true. The ocean water was freezing and going back to his house made more sense. Also, he was starting to get hungry again. They all walked back the rest of the group and started packing their stuff to go. They woke everyone up so that they could get back on the bus and drive up to his house to avoid the long walk.

Everyone left their things on the bus this time as they got off at his house and lounged around the beach chairs around the pool area. Avery got behind the tiki bar and starting concocting cosmos, while Cass blasted music from inside the house, even dragging out the karaoke machine onto the patio. He and Zoi carried out the large catered platters of sushi and everyone started eating lunch.

For most of the day, everyone stayed the large hot tub (Kunzite, Mina, Motoki and Cass excluded) and talked about the most random things, the conversations getting odder and a whole lot stupider the more they drank.

His personal highlight had been when Max had declared that he could hold his breath under water longer than anyone else, and accepted a challenge from one of the girls to prove it. Except that Max had only dipped his head for about 2½ seconds before coming back up panting and yelling, claiming that he'd been drowning and no one had tried to save him. He couldn't stop laughing for a long time after that one. After that, he made sure to get Max onto dry land and didn't let him have any more drinks before he truly hurt himself.

It was about halfway through the afternoon when Usagi had excused herself into the house. He discreetly went after her and found her in the kitchen digging through his fridge again. She jumped when he came up behind her and slapped his chest playfully before he pulled her to him. He didn't know about her, but he was ready to continue off from where they had last been.

"Don't be _stupid_!" she cried, pushing him away when Prisma and Sapphire walked into the kitchen. She looked at him panicked, even though Prisma and Sapphire hadn't even cared to look at them.

"Come on." He pulled her over to another room, behind a grand piano.

He pushed her up against the wall and he knew that she was excited by the way that she licked her lips as she looked up at him. She grabbed his head and pulled it down to hers, kissing him slowly, softly and very sensuously. Nothing was hotter than when a girl took initiative but he wasn't sure that if this kept up, he'd be able to stop himself before he went too far.

In the middle of their groping session, they suddenly heard moaning that wasn't either of theirs and they stopped. Parting, they gave each other curious looks. The noises sounded like they came from the room next to them. Usagi moved away from him and tried to follow the sound (it was definitely two people fucking), but he held her back. She broke from his grasp, a curiously mischievous grin on her face, and silently made her way out into the foyer.

"Odango!" he warned, but she shushed him.

"I _have _to know who it is!" she whispered, tippy toeing around the grand staircase to sneak a peak. He looked at her amused; who would have known that she was such a Peeping Tom?

Suddenly, she covered her mouth after a loud gasp had escaped and ran back to where he was on the opposite side of the room. He looked at her, waiting to reveal what he already knew and she bit her lip in excitement, bursting to tell him what she found out. He didn't really care to know because he already had a good guess.

"_Motoki and Cass_ _are doing it behind the stairs_!" she rushed, astonished by what she'd just witnessed. He shook his head at her 'news' and noticed how she looked so cute blushing embarrassed, as if it had been her that had ben caught.

"We should follow their lead," he suggested, but she just rolled her eyes, pushing him away when he'd tried kissing her again. He sighed in frustration as she walked back to the pool to her friends, probably to gossip. What a buzz kill.

He wanted to curse Motoki for managing to ruin his flow with Usagi once again. Why was it that he couldn't seem to get anywhere with Usagi and yet Motoki was still fucking around, having a blast? It just wasn't fair.

* * *

***Motoki***

He pulled his shorts back on as Cass adjusted her bikini bottoms. Now that the sexual tension had been resolved by a quickie behind the stairs, they were finally ready to join the rest of the group outside. He gave Cass a piggyback ride outside.

"I _want_ you," she whispered in his ear and he stopped walking before they passed the foyer. "Do you want _me_?" He squeezed her thighs.

"Always."

"Let's go upstairs," she suggested.

He nodded quickly. If she wanted to continue fucking, then he was _all_ _in_. He bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time and she pointed her hand to the left, steering them into a random bedroom. She jumped off his back and leaned against the door to the room. As she blocked their entrance, she looked up at him with her sexy eyes.

He picked her up by the waist and she quickly wrapped her legs around him, clinging onto his shoulders. He used a free hand to turn the knob behind her and stumbled into the bedroom with her kissing his neck. He threw her roughly onto the bed before locking the door behind them.

She undid her top and flung it across the room, crawling her way to him on all fours. Cass always knew how to be so… _alluring_. He licked his lips at the seductress before him, longing to get a real taste of her body. He stood by the edge of the bed as she slid her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Toki-chan," she teased, scratching her nails against his lower abdomen.

He looked down at her, knowing that she wanted his full attention. She took his hand and sucked softly on his fingertips, creating a tightening his pants that he could not ignore.

"Do you love me?" she asked with a pout, taking another one of his fingers into her mouth and biting it. He nodded, barely able to stop from jumping her bones. She _always_ teased him endlessly, only giving in when he was just about ready to explode.

"You know I do," he responded, leaning to kiss her fully in the lips. She grinned.

"You better," and she finally pulled him down on top of her.

After a lot of fucking, Cass collapsed with a satisfied sigh onto his chest. She had just finished coming again and she stayed on top, closing her eyes in satisfaction. He propped a pillow behind his head and wrapped an arm around her, enjoying her body's warmth. Usually he would just roll off to his side when they finished, but right now he felt too lazy to move.

She buried in his chest and he stroked her hair, lost in thoughts of her. He had missed her so much more than he wanted. The delicious curves on her body and the way she knew how to work them was proving to be more than he could handle. Every time they got together it only got better and better.

She slept soundly on him (a first since she was always vigilant about her make-up), and something about them lying down together had a strangely satisfying affect for him. He held her as she slept, enjoying the feel of her naked body on top of his (for the first time _ever_) in a nonsexual manner.

She opened her eyes a couple of minutes later, surprised that she had dozed off, and kissed him on the lips once slowly before getting up to pick up her clothes. He started getting dressed as well while watching her re-dress, not being able to resist the view of her ass bent over towards him. She straightened up, noticing his staring and blew him a kiss. She was a vixen.

"Carry me," she asked with a pout and he let her climb on his back again. He didn't mind. He was always particularly energetic after he had sex. "I'm so tired."

He brought her down the stairs and towards the living room so that they could leave out the back. He opened the sliding glass doors and walked out into the pool area. Everyone turned to look at them knowingly as they made their way to the food at the bar. Cass got off his back and started serving them both lunch.

They sat down next to each other on a table near the hot tub and as he sat there and ate with Cass, he could feel Sapphire's gaze on him.

Ever since he'd known Sapphire (Prisma's boyfriend), he'd always had this feeling that he hated him. Sapphire was extremely protective of Prisma and her sisters. They lived together and he had taken care of them all for years. He was like the older brother that they never had and had been playing that role since even before Cass's parents had died.

He had asked Cass before how Sapphire felt about him and she had admitted that Sapphire questioned why they stayed in such a 'messy' relationship. To which she replied (according to her), that it was none of his damn business what she did with anybody. Either way, things were always awkward between them and they never spoke to one another. He was pretty sure that the only reason why Sapphire even tolerated him was because he was Mamoru's friend and Sapphire and Mamoru occasionally did business together. That was it.

Thankfully, Sapphire was across the yard and so he was able to avoid him completely. Honestly, he felt lucky that Sapphire never bothered to talk to him because he knew that nothing good would come of out that conversation. However, he knew that one of these days Sapphire would eventually confront him about why he wasn't taking Cass seriously and he had no idea what he'd do when that happened. He just hoped that wouldn't be for a long time, because he wasn't sure that his answer would be satisfying to either one of them.

* * *

Review!


	13. Chapter 12 Didn't expect this

_CattyKitty_

BTW I have no idea how JPY (¥) works so just pretend that they're USD ($) if you want (that's how I'm using them.)

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 12**

**Didn't expect this**

***Usagi***

She was so tired that she couldn't even roll over to turn her alarm off the next morning. She couldn't believe that it was Monday and she had to go back to school already. _Boo_… Her neck ached from sleeping awkwardly on Rei's lap on their way home last night and she wanted nothing more than to keep sleeping on her comfy bed. Her body was sore from the abuse of the sun and it wasn't until she finally got in the shower that she noticed just how tan she was.

As lame as it was heading back to school, she was really excited to tell Naru about her weekend. From the party, to the beach and their bonfire last night, it had been freaking awesome. She quickly got dressed for school and started leaving before she would be late. She really didn't want to have to run.

Her parents looked at her strangely before she grabbed a piece of toast from the table and took off. She knew Naru always got to class a little bit early and hoped to get to talk to her before the bell rang. Unfortunately however, when she got to school, Naru hadn't gotten there yet. Bummed out, she waited for her first period class to start alone and bored and regretted getting there early until she saw Ami walk in.

"It's really nice to see you on time, Usagi-chan!" Ami said happily. She and Ami never talked outside of lunch hour since she was always late, but she had to admit that she liked being able to chat before class.

They talked about the guys and the beach and reminisced about all the funny things that happened. Like when Rei pushed Chad into the pool and his trunks came off, giving everyone a full view of his bare white ass. Or when Zoi drunkenly danced the Macarena with the hoola girl mannequin standing by the grotto. Yesterday had been so much fun; she'd never thought that she would have such a good time with Mamoru and his friends (Jed, Max and Zoi, that is; Kunzite and Chad were a little more reserved). His friends seemed a little obnoxious at first, but were hands down the most hilarious bunch she'd ever met! There were more than a couple of super funny arguments between some of them that all ended in hijinks but she could tell that despite their constant knit picking at each other, they were incredibly close.

She and Ami were both giggling at the guys' antics when their teacher walked in, disrupting their conversation. Ami turned red as Haruna yelled at them to stop laughing.

"Just because it's a half a day, it doesn't mean that you're not supposed to come to school!" Haruna said disgusted, looking at the many empty desks around the room. She gasped in surprise; she had totally forgotten that today was a half-day—which probably explained why Naru hadn't showed up.

Excited to know that school was ending early, she couldn't wait till the end of the period to ask Ami what she wanted to do afterward. So she slyly passed her a note and Ami reluctantly took it, not wanting to get reprimanded again. But when she got it back, Ami depressingly wrote that she had cram school directly after her last class. Disappointed, she wondered what she could do until later on when Rei got out of school and they would either hang out at the temple or arcade.

When she had reached into her bag to silence her cell phone, she luckily found ¥100 in a forgotten pocket. She loved when that happened! So now she had some money to spend and decided on checking to see if Naru was at her mom's shop. When the last class of the day ended, Usagi looked for Makoto and Minako, but couldn't find either of them. She tried calling them, but neither one were picking up their phones. She left alone.

She passed by Osaka Jewelry and was disappointed to find that Naru wasn't there either and so she crossed the street and went to the mall instead. She was surprised to find it refreshingly empty (it was only noon) since she'd never been there so early on a weekday. The smell of delicious food from the different restaurants called to her immediately and she walked straight towards the food court without stopping. She did however pause in front of a lingerie store to stare at the sexiest bra she had ever seen.

It was an all lace bra, pink with black lace and she knew she had to get it, but didn't go in the shop. She was so hungry and it would be a longer process than she wished to try it and make sure it looked good. She would just come back after she ate—she had skipped out on lunchtime after all.

She really wanted to buy some sexier underwear now that she knew someone was going to start seeing them because she'd be lying to herself if she didn't think that her and Mamoru fool around again. _She_ definitely wanted it to happen! The very thought of his hands touching her made her tingle in excitement and was almost always on her mind lately. After the night of the party, every one of their encounters had her wishing that they were alone just so she could enjoy the feel of his lips on her own lips, her neck, chest…

"Oh sorry," she mumbled as she felt a tapping on her shoulder and moved off to the side. She had been blocking the entrance to a restaurant that she had been reading the menu from outside.

"Odango."

As much as she tried, she couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face as she turned around to face the familiar voice. It was Mamoru and Kunzite looking devilishly handsome with their hands in their pockets. She hadn't expected them at all and she was amazed at just how lucky her day was turning out to be.

She's seen Mamoru in business casual, but never in a full suit and the effect was quite stunning. A crisp white shirt against his now even tanner skin and his impeccably tailored blazer with matching dark slacks gave him the aura of his importance. He _looked_ rich and was even wearing jewelry, something she'd never seen him in before. His huge diamond incrusted watch gleaming impossibly in the dim lighting around them. To say he looked sharp would be a complete understatement.

Kunzite was not be ignored either. He looked just as regal in a midnight blue, almost black, suit with his hair slicked back. His eyes shone merrily as she stared at them a little longer than was polite, but she couldn't help it, they were as gods before her eyes!

"Why aren't you in school?" Mamoru asked, looking at her with a smile that implied she'd done something wrong.

"I _was_ in school. It was a half a day," she explained, swinging her small brown school bag in front of them.

"You're not in your uniform," he drawled like he caught her in another lie.

It was true, she wasn't in her school uniform and probably looked very different considering that aside from this weekend, he's never really seen her without it. She was super glad that she decided to dress extra cute today with a loose blue silk blouse that was off the shoulder with a tight black mini skirt and her strappy sandals. She had done her hair in a French braid and it was styled over her bare shoulder.

"Yeah well, it's the last week of school and I don't have to. What are you two doing at the _mall_?" she asked curiously.

"We're meeting with clients," Kunzite replied, looking toward the shop they were in front of. She moved back and bowed her head politely. Clearly they were working so she could just talk to them another time when they weren't busy. Besides she didn't want it to get uncomfortable.

"I'll let you to your business then. See you two another time, Mamoru-san, Kunzite-san."

"You should join us for lunch," Kunzite offered politely, but she declined graciously. She didn't need to interfere in their business deals; how weird would that be? Besides, what in the hell would they talk about anyway? Kunzite had barely said a word to her all of yesterday, the lengthiest sentence he muttered being "It's your turn to serve," when they had played volleyball. So yeah… she would love to avoid the awkwardness that was bound to occur.

However when Mamoru insisted, she couldn't say no to him and she walked in as he held the door for her to enter the restaurant. He placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to the waitress that was leading them to a table and held out her seat. My, so there _was_ a gentleman in him.

"Chiba-san, Kaku-san. It is a pleasure to see you again!" the young girl in all black gushed as she sat them in a table in the back. "Soan-san will be with you shortly," she said before leaving—without even offering them any menus. Dammit, weren't they going to eat?

She sat in silence as Kunzite and Mamoru both typed furiously on their cell phones, looking ever diligent. She fiddled her thumbs. If she knew that they were going to ignore her than she wouldn't have come! She sighed, hoping to get their attention, but only Kunzite looked up at her and smiled before continuing on with his phone.

Yesterday she hadn't been able to catch Mina alone to ask her about him and all the girls were just dying to interrogate her the next time they saw each other. She had a lot of questions, like how long they knew each other, where had they met, and most importantly: why hadn't she mentioned him before? He must be important enough considering yesterday they both had acted as if they were perfectly in love.

Kunzite was much older than her, probably in his late twenties, but he was still a youthful looking man. He didn't look like an asshole trying to take advantage of a young girl, but one could never be too sure. Yesterday Kunzite had given off a completely different vibe; he'd been stiff and reserved with anyone that wasn't Mina and she wondered if that was just his personality or if he truly just disliked everyone.

"Mina wasn't in school today," she stated, hoping that he would fill in the rest of the story.

"She didn't want to get out of bed this morning," he replied, still looking down at what he was doing. Mamoru, although still on his phone, was clearly listening and she could see a smirk crawling on his face from Kunzite's comment. Her jaw dropped. _What the hell_ was Minako doing staying over at his place?!

"So… she's crashing with you for a few days?" she asked because she didn't want to make it seem like Mina was carelessly sleeping over at random guy's houses (even though that's what it appeared to be). She hadn't tried to sound rude, but her tone was obviously sarcastic.

"No. Did she not mention it?" he answered casually, but it was obvious he was trying to offend her. "She's moving in with me." She and Mamoru both stared in shock. He _couldn_'t be serious? _They_ couldn't be serious… right?

"Already?" Mamoru muttered and she couldn't agree more. It was WAY too soon for that! Kunzite shrugged, clearly not caring about what they thought and continued to play with his phone, now purposely ignoring them both. She gritted her teeth. She couldn't _believe_ that Minako would move in with him!

She knew that Mina had moved out here without her family and that she was living in a foreign city all alone (and that was a _very _hard thing to do even if she did know the language). But as far as she knew, Minako had just met Kunzite and they couldn't have known each other for more than two weeks since she'd gotten here. She didn't know who he actually was and honestly being Mamoru's friend was _huge_ minus for him. She usually wasn't one to judge others unfairly, but he could be some rich douche who just wanted a hot young girl beside him to show off.

Not only that, but Minako had her Sailor warrior duties to attend to. By living with Kunzite, how was she supposed to sneak away into the night to fight without him noticing? Honestly, was Mina even thinking? She couldn't hide her identity from him especially when they were obviously going to be sleeping in the same bed. She sighed in frustration; she would have to speak to her seriously about this and ask her to reconsider. Right now however, she wanted to interrogate Kunzite more badly than if she was Mina's angry father. She didn't know him and she right now, she _really _didn't trust him.

However, at the very moment she was about to open her mouth to bombard Kunzite with millions of questions, their table was served. An entire brigade of waiters brought in dish after dish despite them not ordering a single thing, but who was she to complain when the yummiest smelling food was being placed before her.

"I hope you all enjoy your meals," a middle aged man (Soan-san, she assumed) in business attire said, approaching their table. "Chiba-san, Kaku-san and your lovely guest. It is an honor to see you again," he said reaching out to shake the men's hands, kissing hers. She nodded politely and that was the most that she did for the rest of the meal.

The three men discussed the most boring things that she's ever heard, all of it being about how to _represent_ the business and who should be doing _this_ and how _that _could be done more effectively and blah blah _blah_. Honestly, if it hadn't been for the food, she would have gone mad.

It _was_ some of the best food she had in her life and she was glad that she ended up eating most of it herself since Mamoru and Kunzite were too busy talking. It was hard of her to not just stuff it all in her mouth like a wild animal considering she was starving, but she refrained herself and ate slowly, delicately and civilly, just as one would expect from a dainty young lady. After all, she couldn't embarrass herself after they had pretty much given her all this free food.

Fortunately as soon as the food was finished, the meeting was as well. The plates were cleared away and they were offered dessert, but Mamoru (that idiot) declined. Soan-san excused himself, inviting them to stop by anytime they wanted. They left without paying since the old man had refused Mamoru's money and with a generosity she didn't know he possessed, Mamoru put an excess of bills on the table for the waiters and they left.

When they stood outside the restaurant, Kunzite excused himself politely and even told her that he'd tell Mina to call her later on. She was surprised at his willingness to forget how rude she'd been to him, but was grateful anyway. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

She turned to Mamoru. She had actually wanted to talk to him about what had happened at his place yesterday, but his clothes were putting her off. How could she talk to him when he was dressed like he was going to conquer the world? She looked away from him awkwardly when he faced her, wondering if she even had the courage to start a conversation with him after all.

* * *

***Motoki***

He had been thinking about Cass all day and it was horrible timing considering he had a mandatory business conference he had to lead until six in the evening. He knew that she was also busy today with her shop and didn't want to call her to bother her with selfish things like when they were going to fuck again. But it was all he couldn't think about.

Yesterday had been really nice for them. They hung out most of the day more casually than they ever had before. The best part had been when they were lounging by the poolside, sharing a fruit platter in between them. He wanted the last piece of fruit, but she was already bringing it to her mouth. When he protested, she kindly offered to feed it to him.

He chewed it hungrily, winking at her when he'd finished and asking if she had another piece to offer. She had just grinned mischievously, before sauntering away from him and into the house. He had followed her lead, inconspicuously of course, and they'd gone back for round two, screwing around again for hours after that, neither one coming back down to hang out with the rest of the group until it was time to leave.

When they rode back home, they continued to flirt the entire ride and even fooled around in the tiny, cramped bathroom since everyone else was too tired to notice and they were too fervent to care. They kissed each other hungrily, neither one of their lips leaving the other's body, not even for a second the entire time. Their passion was all consuming (and a little scary) and although neither one dared to mention it aloud, it was the most obvious thing to the both of them. It also went without saying that they went home together afterwards.

Although he did not regret yesterday, part of him wished that it hadn't happened. Even though she hadn't spent the night, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since she'd left his apartment way after midnight, not even after his longer than usual shower that morning. He didn't know what was wrong with him or why he couldn't just think of something else. _Anything_. Anything else to help take away images of Cass looking at him with seductive bedroom eyes.

It was getting harder to detach himself from something that he'd been tangled with for so long… and he was starting to realize that he didn't want to. There were so many good qualities about Cass that he was always trying to forget about and for good reason. He knew that neither one of them ever took anything even remotely serious, so what was the point of them taking _each other_ seriously?

He knew that if they kept up what they were doing, they were both going to end up with something more complicated than they both wanted, but he really didn't care about that at the moment. Forgetting about her would just be the easiest solution, but that was the last thing in the ENTIRE WORLD that he wanted to do. Cass was too special to him and he didn't want to let her go.

At least, not yet.

And especially not before they even got to find out what in the world they had gotten themselves into in the first place. Cass would always be someone that he'll care deeply about and it was true that hooking up would probably ruin their friendship in the long run, but he couldn't think about that now. Cass was what he wanted, and _right now_ that was all that mattered.

* * *

Review :)


	14. Chapter 13 We're friends

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 13**

**We're friends**

***Usagi* **

"Where do you want to go?" Mamoru asked her after Kunzite had left. "Are you going to do some shopping?" She shook her head. There was no way she was going to buy anything in front of him. "Good. Motoki's birthday is tomorrow and I don't have anything to give him."

She clapped her hands enthusiastically; she loved shopping for gifts! Just being at the mall and looking around the stores made her excited and _actually_ having a purpose for being there was even more fun. Mamoru looked her oddly. So maybe she was too animated, but what girl didn't love shopping? And she had no idea that Motoki's birthday was so close to hers; no wonder they got along so well!

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him, trying to figure out which stores to go into. He shrugged, looking utterly confused. "What did you get him last year?" she asked, hoping that he would give her a clue as to what Motoki liked.

"I got him cuff links." Cuff links? Not only was that _not_ helpful, but she couldn't believe that was the crap Mamoru got for his best friend!

"Do you have _any _idea what to get him?" she asked he shook his head.

"I always end up doing the same thing every year. Waiting until last minute to go shopping, only to end up buying everything online and getting it express delivered." She couldn't help but smile; that was a very guy-ish thing to do. But he didn't need to worry this time. She would definitely help him out however she could! And she would make sure that it was better than a pair of cuff links. "Have any suggestions?" he asked.

"Not really…" she admitted. She looked toward the pretty water fountain in the center of the mall, hoping to get some kind of inspiration, but nothing came to her. What kind of things did Motoki like?

"When's your birthday?" Mamoru asked casually, taking a seat on a bench facing the fountain. She sat next to him and she answered him (June 30) then asked him his (which was August 3), realizing that she still had no clue about his life. It was sad how they didn't even know the most basic things about each other… "Your birthday is this Friday," he said thoughtfully.

"_No,_" she replied instantly, cutting off whatever his train of thought might have been. He better not get any ideas… she refused to take anything from him. This shopping was going to be about Motoki, not her. Mamoru got up and started leading her into a huge jewelry store right behind where they were sitting. She remained seated, not liking where this was heading anymore.

"_Odango_!" he called her impatiently and she reluctantly got up to follow him. He grabbed her arm like a child and dragged her into the brightly lit store.

"Good afternoon!" a smiling young clerk greeted them, trying to pull them over to her nearest jewelry case. "I see that you two are quite the lovely couple; did you know that we are currently having a huge sale on all of our engagement rings?" the woman chirped her well rehearsed sales pitch. She shuffled her feet before looking up at Mamoru and forcing back her laughter at his horrified expression.

"You're standing too close to me, Odango." Mamoru teasingly pushed her aside. "I am looking for _cuff links_," he clarified and the girl nodded once, giving Mamoru a way too seductive smile and asking him to follow her.

Without any hesitation, she grabbed onto Mamoru's arm possessively and he looked down at her with a smirk, but she evaded it. She was not going to be ignored or upstaged by some store clerk! The girl turned around, surprised to see her holding on to Mamoru, but forced a smile anyway and pointed to the cuff link section. She went around the counter and started showing them some specific pairs.

"What do you think about those?" Mamoru asked her, pointing to some gold cuff links with rubies on them. She sighed, disappointed that he couldn't come up with something more original for Motoki. Why would he assume that someone wanted to get the same gift twice?

"They're hideous," she lied, just to get him to think outside the box. He couldn't be serious about getting Motoki this _again_?

"_Usagi_!" he laughed, pulling her back toward the glass case for her to look again. "Seriously, help me out here," he pleaded and she pouted, mad that he really could make her do anything he'd ask.

She loved this… being out with him and just doing something so random like shopping for gifts. And even though she didn't want to look too much into it, she just knew that she liked spending time with him alone. Especially with the way he pulled her by the waist just now to look at the jewelry case. His hold on her was firm and possessive and… she just wanted to stay this way forever.

He stood behind her as he pointed out the jewelry, but she was hardly paying any attention to what he was trying show her. Shivers ran down her spine at the feel of his body pressed against her back. He delicately moved her braid to the other shoulder as he explained why he liked the gold pair best and he just wanted to close her eyes. His mouth was right by her neck and she could feel every breath as he spoke. His fingers touched her skin softly below her ear, his thumb smoothly passing over the base of her neck. She trembled. He was touching the hickey he'd given her yesterday that she had been trying to conceal with her hair.

She closed her eyes in remembrance of the feel of his hands all over her body, his bare skin against hers. Oh how he had made her quiver in ecstasy! Yesterday had been amazing and just thinking about it was arousing. She instinctively arched her back, craving more contact with him. He leaned in closer to her ear.

"_Later,_" he promised. She nodded mutely, not knowing exactly what it meant, but she took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. He was so close to her and it was nearly impossible to concentrate, but she had to try.

Moving away, he gave her a sly smile. Embarrassed that probably knew all the things she was thinking about, she looked away from his stare. She hoped he didn't think of her as a pervert that couldn't get her mind off her own sexual desires!

"How about a watch?" she asked him, hoping that he wouldn't bring up the subject of her rosy cheeks. He shrugged, moving her bangs away from her face and tucking them behind her ear. She blushed even harder, remembering the last time he'd done that… and what she'd been doing when it happened. Although she wanted to kill him for dropping hints, it did make her feel better knowing that they were thinking about the same things.

"Show me the men's watches," Mamoru requested and she was glad that he wasn't going to bring up her wandering thoughts.

The girl led them to the other side of the store and when they reached the section, Usagi pointed out to a couple of watches in the case. The girl pulled all five of them and placed them on top of the counter. She took the first one, admiring it carefully. It was all silver and had beautiful sapphires all round the rim. It was probably really expensive, but knew that Mamoru wouldn't care about the price. She passed it to him to get a better view, but he nodded in approval without even touching it.

"Try it on," she insisted, grabbing his hand. "We need to know how it looks like on someone." She opened the watch and slid it on his right wrist since his own watch was on his other. The employee gushed on about how great it looked on him and she had to agree.

"They're all fine," Mamoru answered. "I'll take them all." She stood there shocked. Was he really going to buy them all? Motoki only needed one!

"Um, are you sure about that? He doesn't need that many."

" 'Employee Appreciation Week' is coming up," he responded with air quotes, as if this was the most terrible thing on the planet. "Might as well get everything now."

She had to admit, that it was a pretty good idea. The watches were all really nice; some in white gold, others in platinum, and all had precious stones. Whomever he gave them to would be most definitely grateful. If he was willing to spend all that money on his employees, then who was she to stop him? She was sure that they all worked hard for him.

"Please give me a couple of minutes to gift wrap these for you," the girl said politely before going to work on the watches they picked. "Feel free to continue browsing." Mamoru nodded and walked over to the women's watches and told her to take a look.

"Pick out a couple of these," he requested. "I need four." She did as he asked and another worker came to their aid. She chose the four that she thought were the most sophisticated and classy, assuming that they were for businesswomen—but then again, she couldn't be too sure about that.

"What do you need these for?" she asked casually. "Ex-lovers appreciation day?"

"No need to be jealous, but I don't only work with men, you know." She nodded mutely, but secretly wondered just how many of his secretaries he has slept with. Probably all of them.

The worker excused himself and went into preparing them for checkout along with the other clerk. She and Mamoru stood by the counter and waited for the watches to be done.

"I can't believe that you've actually been helpful, Odango." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Since we're here, help me pick out something for Lizzie. She's transferring to another college in France. What do you think about a bracelet?"

She nodded in agreement, liking that they still had more things to shop for. Clearly Mamoru was enjoying spending his money and as long as he didn't get anything for her, she had nothing to feel guilty about: she could shop with him all day! Besides jewelry was always fun to look at.

The sales associate rushed over to help them out again as she pointed to a couple of charm bracelets. The first one was super adorable with all the accessories that a girl would ever need dangling gorgeously: a ruby lipstick, a blush compact and cute black stilettos cut out of onyx. The second bracelet came with a matching necklace and they had all of the important national monuments of the country and Mt. Fuji as the charms on the bracelet. The necklace was a simple long chain with the Tokyo Tower as the only pendant on it. It was a nice way for anyone who was moving away to remember their home.

"Might I suggest this one, Miss?" the guy said pulling out another bracelet to show her and as soon as she saw it, she fell in love. It was also a charm bracelet and was gold with tiny moons, planets and shooting stars as the charms. It was _perfect_, all shiny and luminescent, but as they were not shopping for _her_, she shook her head. The guy disappointedly retracted his hand and placed it on the counter in front of her, just in case she changed her mind.

"It's between these two," she said picking the girly one and the patriotic one. "I know Lizzie is into fashion, so she will like this one, but since she's also going to be studying abroad, this one can remind her of home." Mamoru nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Good choices," he admired and she smiled thankfully. "Pick one," he said and she hated that she had to choose. It was so hard; they were both too cute! She ended up picking the one with the Japanese landmarks because Lizzie could get a fashion styled bracelet anywhere, especially Paris, where she was sure her school would be at.

"Great choice, Miss," the employee agreed, offering her to try it on before she made her purchase. She declined and Mamoru told him that they wanted the matching necklace as well before they checked out. Their order was already piled neatly in a ton of gift boxes by the cash register. "Anything else I can help you with?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Any other occasions you can think of?" she asked Mamoru and he thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"None that I can think of right now…" he replied. "I mean I still need to get Motoki a gift because he has tons of watches…" She sighed in slight disappointment at their failed mission, but promised herself that in the next store she would be more vigilant in seeking out the perfect gift. "What about that bracelet?" Mamoru asked her referring to the bracelet the guy had wanted her to buy.

She shook her head, showing that they had no use for it and started moving toward their piled purchases. She wondered how much it'd all come out to be… She shuddered knowing that it was going to be _thousands_, but since none of the jewelry had any price tags on them, she knew her estimate was rough.

"Aren't you going to pick out your birthday gift?" Mamoru asked, giving the displays around them a final once over as they followed the employee to the checkout.

"_Drop it_," she said sternly. "I don't want anything from you," she reminded him as the lady started separating all of the merchandise individually into small shopping bags and then inserting them all into a much larger bag.

"My, you're getting cranky. Is it because you don't have anything yet? Just get something, I don't care; I told you that I would." His words presumed too much and it annoyed her to no end. She didn't _want_ anything from him, what couldn't he understand about that?

"I _said_ no already!" she snapped. "I don't want you giving me anything! We aren't even friends anyway!" Both clerks looked up at her mini outburst and she immediately regretted her words. She was saying way too much in public than she should have, besides she just made herself sound like a whore—hanging out with a rich playboy and they weren't even friends… not much to be left assumed there.

"You're right," he replied. "I barely even know you." He walked past her to the register. "What's your real name by the way, Odango?" She clenched her jaw as he further embarrassed her, but stayed silent. The bags were finally all set and placed on the counter.

"One of the men's watches was thirty-five thousand, one for forty-eight thousand ninety-five, another for twenty-nine thousand…" the woman started listing of the prices of the things and she wanted to faint. Mamoru discreetly cut her off and just handed over a credit card as she told him the total: _Four hundred fifty-two thousand yen_! He signed his receipt and they walked out the shop.

"Are you going home?" he asked, his voice neutral, but clearly annoyed enough to not want to look at her. She nodded in response. It was almost three and she usually on the way to the arcade from school at this time.

"I'll see you later. Thank you for the lunch," she mumbled gratefully.

He nodded once and finally looked at her. She really didn't want him to be mad about what she had said in the store. She didn't mean that they weren't friends; she just didn't like being that girl that took stuff from guys just because they could or even offered (food was the only exception). He had to know that their relationship was the weirdest phenomenon ever and should understand why she didn't want to take anything from him.

"I'll drop you off," he said offered before she turned around to walk off. She nodded, following his lead toward the attached parking lot.

A painting hanging in front of gallery that they were currently passing by caught her attention and she finally realized how she would be able to redeem herself. Tugging on his shirtsleeve, she pointed to the artwork before them. He followed her to the front of the store and stood in front of the painting, observing it carefully. He nodded a couple of times, approving her taste and they went inside. Mamoru decided that this was the right gift to give Motoki and he paid for the painting, requesting it to be delivered to Motoki's apartment the following morning.

Satisfied that she had deemed herself useful again, her mood lighted considerably and she noticed that Mamoru looked much more relaxed as well. Hopefully he had forgiven her rude outburst from earlier and realized that she only said that to protect herself, not to offend him. She beamed at him in hopes that he would at least return to normal since he'd been acting a bit more stoic than usual since they left the jewelry store.

"What are you smiling at, you goof?" he asked her with a sideways glance. She happily ignored his name-calling and was glad that he didn't seem mad at her anymore, a small smile actually tugging at the corner of his lips. She shrugged her shoulder innocently.

"Nothing!" she responded, her smile never wavering.

When they finally reached his car, she had to refrain herself from shaking her head and stomping her feet. This rich bastard! Just how many cars did he have? She knew of his red sports car that he sometimes drove to the arcade in—and she seen his motorcycle many times. But yesterday she'd seen an impressive lineup of vehicles parked in front of his estate that were of all shapes and colors. In addition to this all black tinted out sports car, her tally came out to about nine. Who needed that many cars anyway?

She sat in the passenger's side (there were no back seats) as he dumped the large shopping bag into the tiny trunk—that was actually located in the front of the car where the engine usually was. He shrugged off his blazer and started up the engine, turning on the a/c. They drove in silence and a couple of minutes later he was pulling up to the parking lot in the back of the arcade. She looked at him questioningly; didn't he ask her if she was going home? She realized that she hadn't actually told him where she lived, but had assumed he known, (whatever Motoki knew, Mamoru did too).

He turned off the car and faced her. She stared back, admiring the sensuous curve to his mouth and instantaneously melting on the spot. She just _couldn't_ stop her dirty mind from wanting him to seduce her.

"What's happening?" she asked him cautiously and he raised his perfect eyebrow at her. "What are we doing?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked, confused about her question. She shook her head.

"No. What's going on with…?" she trailed off, hoping that he'd get the message because she refused to use the word 'us'. Not that it existed anyway. Mamoru took a deep breath, leaning back comfortably on his chair.

"Whatever you want to happen, _can_ happen. _Right here,_" he said with a wink, not taking her question seriously. It didn't matter though, because now she was earnestly thinking about his offer. She bit her lip, not knowing how much longer could she be in his presence without wanting to fling herself at him. She felt like the clock was ticking down fast.

"_Mamoru_…" she whined, loving the lopsided grin he gave her when she dragged out his name. He was just so hot sitting there watching her, but she was getting impatient; why wasn't he doing anything? Was he really going to have her make the first move? Oh what the hell! She couldn't wait any longer!

She nimbly got out of her seat and climbed onto his lap, her skirt riding up as she moved her legs to either side of him. It was hard to act logical when she was with, him but she didn't care. She found the seat lever on the side of his chair and pulled it, reclining them both with her on top. He smiled at her move and she breathed in his cologne appreciatively. She moved closer, sinking into the collar of his shirt as she kissed his throat.

He groaned gratefully, bringing his hands over to her buttocks and squeezing. She kissed his chin and jaw, going over his lips lightly before moving over to kiss and lick the inside of his ear. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, she passed her hands over his muscular chest and teased one of his nipples with her teeth. He encouragingly slapped her ass in approval and she ground her pelvis sensuously over his.

He hissed in pleasure, taking back control as he somehow flipped her under him. She gasped excitedly as he spread her legs and moved in between them, his heated member touching her and making her head spin. He ground himself into her and she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer.

"Usagi," he growled. "I'm going to fuck you right now if you don't stop," he warned, but she didn't pay him any heed. He wasn't that much of a savage to take her in his car, especially if she didn't want him to. She continued to playfully pinch his nipples as he tried to pull her panties off, but she kept stopping him. "I am not kidding," he told her, but she just laughed.

She liked getting him frustrated. Ever since they've started fooling around, they've been arguing less and less, but the thing was, she _needed_ to fight with him to make things feel normal. Truthfully, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy their arguments either; it was the only way to get his attention sometimes. She found out that teasing him like this was more or less the same thing; he got just as angry and worked up, except he was much more physical this way. And she loved it when he played rough.

* * *

***Mamoru***

He had to take a couple of deep breaths before he was able to control himself. Why was she doing this? She was teasing him on purpose and getting him all worked up for nothing. She was just as hot for him and he knew it, but she continued to want to play hard to get. It was starting to get old already and he stubbornly wanted to push through, just so she could know that he wouldn't back down so easily, but he forced himself to stop.

He kept her trapped underneath him and her quivering body looked so tempting as her chest rose erratically from their desperate touching. She smiled up at him, but it was filled with mirth and mischief; Usagi knowing (and loving) the power she had over him. But he wasn't exactly a patient guy and she knew that too, so for how long did she think that he was going to put up with her provocation?

"Stop it_,_" he whispered fiercely, trying his hardest to ignore her seductive smile, but when she jerked her hips forward against him, he lost control again. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to take her in this car and she was going to like it!

He grabbed her chin roughly and brought her face close to his, hovering over her lips, but her teasing smile vanished. They stared at each other and something within him stirred as he looked at her. He loosened up his grip on her face and kissed her softly, loving the way that her eyes fluttered closed when their lips touched. If this was as far as she'd let him go, then he would have to make due with simply kissing her…

But then he had to ask himself: _what was wrong with_ _him_? Why was he was letting her completely dominate the situation? He sighed deeply, wondering about his feelings towards her. Why did she enjoy driving him so crazy? But more importantly, why did he let her?

"Mamo-chan." He smiled at her nickname. "We _are_ friends," she insisted softly and he had to love her even more at that moment.

Although he had been mad at her for what she said earlier, that anger had passed him long ago. He understood perfectly why she was reluctant to get to close to him; it was the same as his reason for her. They already had fallen into this comfortable routine and way of treating each other for the last three years. It was really hard to imagine them being close friends, let alone lovers, and neither of them were quite used to what they had become.

"I know." She pulled him back down, biting his bottom lip teasingly before showering his face with small kisses. He buried his face into her neck. _What was he going to do with this girl_?

Neither one of them said anything else, knowing that in doing so they would be delving into a topic that neither one wanted to discuss. Their messy relationship wasn't something he wanted to think about at the moment and clearly she felt the same. He pulled himself away and started re-buttoning his shirt.

He had brought her over to the arcade so that he could at least buy her dessert for helping him shop since he could tell that she'd gotten annoyed with him when he declined the waiter earlier during lunch. It's just that he had wanted to finish up the meeting quickly and get her away from Kunzite before she rudely started harassing him for details on his relationship with Mina; he had _seen_ the murderous intent in her eyes.

After they got out of his car, she quickly adjusted her clothes and went inside the arcade ahead of him. He walked in about a minute later and looked around for Motoki, but didn't see him and instead went straight to the bar. He was sure that Motoki was supposed to be in today, but then again he did vaguely remember him mentioning something about a meeting sometime this week, maybe it was today after all. At the thought of 'meeting', he got this nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and look at his schedule, but before he could, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him to the side of the entrance. It was Cass. What was she doing in the arcade? She never came here. She took the sunglasses off her face and looked fiercely at him, tapping her high-heeled shoes impatiently.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she yelled at him and everyone in the entire arcade turned to stare at them. He stood there confused as Cass glared at him in disbelief.

"Wha-?" he asked her dumbly. Why was she yelling at him for? But he regretted asking her when he noticed that her face turn red at his ignorance. He gulped, what was going on? What did he do now?

"You stood me up! Where have you been for the last two hours?" she demanded and dread spread over his whole body immediately after her words. _How could he forget_?

He had a meeting this afternoon with potential clients for Cass and her sisters' store. Their business, Dark Moon Makeup, was under his management and thus had to go through all major decisions with him. As in, he _had_ to be in attendance to give permission before they made any financial decisions regarding the store. He stood silent, not totally believing that he had actually forgotten such an important meeting.

He went into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, wondering why no one had called him to remind him, but he was wrong; he had 39 missed calls, most of them from Cass and then some from Motoki, Kunzite and Max. He hid his face in his palm. He had put his phone on silent after he had lunch so that he wouldn't keep getting interruptions while he was with Usagi…

"Shit. I'm sorry," he said looking into Cass's bitter expression. "I am really sorry." But she didn't even look at him. She probably hated him right now.

This was such a big deal for them. It was a proposal to expand and get new locations around the city, a huge opportunity that he had lost for her. Cass had booked this meeting months ago and the person they needed had an impossibly tight schedule.

"You _knew_ how long we've been waiting for this opportunity. I can't believe how you just ruined everything." She fixed him a glare. "Why didn't you show up?" she demanded, waiting for his explanation. He paused before apologizing again. He didn't have an excuse to give her—there was _no way_ he was going to admit to her that he'd been hanging out at the mall. "_Where were you_?"

"I'll reschedule it," he tried to assure her, but she didn't believe him and glared angrily.

"I'm going to _sue you_!" she said angrily, desperately. He hoped that it didn't come to that because legally she could. He just potentially lost her millions in sales from possible stores that didn't happen because of him. "I _wish_ I had the heart to just _juice_ you! I could take all your money and everything would be solved, but _nooooo_! We're _friends_!" she spat. "_Friends_ wouldn't do that to each other!"

He sighed, feeling just as desperate as her. He wished this hadn't happened either. It looked bad upon him and the company and without a doubt, Kunzite was fuming at the news. And the very thought of having Cass and Kunzite both disappointed in him was more than he could handle.

He couldn't believe that he had actually been so sidetracked that he forgot his duties. He regretted silencing his phone, but wasn't sure if he also regretted spending all that time with Usagi. He didn't know if she had been worth it because dammit he was in a hell of a lot of trouble now. And it wasn't like he had been wasting his time by screwing her—he had just gotten into some deep shit for a measly little make out session in his car.

But he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every second he had spent with Usagi. She was probably wondering what the hell was going on, but he didn't have the time to explain to her. Besides, he knew that she'd feel guilty if he told her anyway, so it was best to just avoid it. He felt more than enough pity all by himself. He didn't need any more from anyone else.

"Cass." He pleaded for her to look at him and he could see that she was on the verge of tears now. Why did he always have to make girls cry? "It's no big deal," he comforted her. "I'll reschedule for tomorrow. He'll come," he said confidently, although he was just bluffing.

She nodded weakly, finally accepting his assurance and he put his arm around her shoulders. Steering her into the parking lot so that they could go to his office, he started making phone calls to everyone that knew. This was like the never-ending story with him. He could never have time off. When it wasn't one bitch stressing him out, it was another.

* * *

Review!


	15. Chapter 14 Surprise!

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 14**

**Surprise!**

***Motoki***

He woke up the most annoying sound he's ever heard in his life: Cass yelling. He turned around in his bed and tried to look out the closed shades of his window. Light was pouring in through the sides. It was morning already and according to the clock on his nightstand, he'd overslept. He got up when he heard Cass yell again and threw on a robe to cover his morning wood as he went to open the door for her.

He mumbled grumpily as he went to open the visitor's door to his apartment and saw Cass standing there with a huge smile on her face. The whole hallway was littered with bags and packages of crap that had been delivered to him overnight, all probably from his family. Cass held out a huge box in her hand for him to take.

"Happy Birthday, darling!" she exclaimed, grabbing the box from her. He held the door open for her as she brought in some bags of food and followed her into the kitchen. He placed the assumed cake box on the counter and turned to face her.

She looked stunning in a curve hugging short pink dress and sexy white, strapped heels. Her hair was amazing as always, loose and curled around her face. She stepped closer and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek.

"I wanted to surprise you. Hope I'm not too early." He smiled at the gesture and liked that she had come to surprise him, but unfortunately knew that he wouldn't get the chance to spend long with her. He had yet another meeting today that he had to get ready for.

"Actually, I have a meeting in an hour. Maybe we could meet up at lunchtime," he suggested apologetically. She looked a bit disappointed, but tried to hide it and continued to smile up at him. "Thank you for the surprise," he whispered, embracing her tightly in gratitude. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome." She pushed him into the bathroom to get ready. "Oh, and I'm going to open some of your gifts." He shrugged. It really didn't matter to him, he usually re-gifted them out to his help anyway.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth while shaving, quickly jumping into the shower afterwards. He wanted to rush so that he would get to spend as much time with her as he could before he had to go. He dried his hair as thoroughly as he could before spritzing on some cologne and finding an appropriate suit to wear. When he was finally done, he walked out into the living room to find Cass in the midst of a whole bunch of ripped wrapping paper and opened cardboard boxes.

"My favorite so far is this one," she said, holding out a crystal figurine of a large lion. "It's from Kunzite." Motoki studied it carefully. It was a fine piece, a little random maybe, but in good taste. "And Mamoru got you a painting. It's actually really nice." She pointed to it from the floor as it sat propped against a closet and he nodded appreciatively. "So I've organized the rest of the gifts into food, art and trash." He raised his eyebrow at her categories.

"Trash? Which are those, the ones you don't like?" he wondered, staring at a pile of unopened presents. Cass smiled at him innocently, holding one of the packages that she had labeled 'trash' up to his face.

"No, these are the ones that are from people I don't know," she answered, pointing to a tag that read 'Haku'. "I wonder why so many women are sending you gifts." He laughed at her fake jealousy.

"What did you bring for us to eat?" he asked. She beamed at the change of conversation and pulled him to the kitchen bar where she had already set up the food for them to serve themselves. He looked at the wonderful variety she had brought and sat down on the stool across from her.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked him, serving herself some Belgian waffles. He thought carefully about his agenda and swallowed down the piece of bacon before answering.

"Well, I have a meeting that I'm probably going to be late for because of you."

"You're welcome."

"And then I'll probably pass around Mamoru's office after that's done until the party starts."

"It doesn't start until eight. What are you going to do for all those hours?"

"You can never too sure about how long those meetings are going to take. I wouldn't be surprised if it went all the way until four in the afternoon," he said grumpily.

Stupid meetings with the CINC board always tended to be ridiculously long due to the fact that almost all of the old geezers Chiba Senior had left in charge never seemed to agree with any of Mamoru's decisions. Honestly, the better part of their meeting time was usually spent on some kind of argument going on between the new committee (Mamoru, Kunzite, Max and Zoi) versus the old committee (everyone else). It made him wish sometimes that he wasn't on the board, just so he wasn't mandated to attend the damn meetings.

"Ugh, that's horrible." Cass shivered in fright at the idea of having to be stuck in a meeting for almost seven hours. "Thank goodness Sapphire is our rep and not me," she breathed gratefully.

"What happened with your meeting yesterday? Was he able to reschedule?" Yesterday, she'd called him fuming about how Mamoru wasn't picking up his phone and that he missed an important meeting concerning their franchise.

"He did, thank goodness!" She was smiling widely because like him, she was passionate about her business. "He just called the guy up and managed to get him to come back tomorrow, can you believe it? And he's coming all the way from Thailand. I had felt proud that I had managed to get him to meet with me, but I should of just had Mamoru set up the meeting in the first place if I would have known it was going to be this easy for him. This probably would have gotten done a long time ago." He nodded in agreement. Mamoru knew a lot of people and those that didn't know him, wanted to know him. It was no wonder that he was able to pull so many strings out of thin air sometimes.

"I'm glad that everything worked out," he said and she agreed. "I'm going to start heading out," he told her reluctantly after he finished his food. As much as he wanted to stay with her all day, he couldn't.

They were going to see each other later on at his birthday party and so with that thought alone in his mind as the single motivator, he grabbed his bag to leave. Cass walked him to the foyer and stopped him before he pressed the button to call the elevator. She reached over to straighten up his collar and he quickly stole a kiss from her before she backed away.

She gave him a cute grin before pulling him down into a longer kiss and he could already feel himself being consumed by her. Their bodies connected, their tongues dancing and sweet smell of her perfume and hair wafting around him was more than enough to drive him crazy. It was impossible to pull away from her.

He knew that he had to go, but he really didn't want to and with them in this wondrous position, it was becoming more difficult by the moment. His feelings towards Cass were always jumbled and confusing, but times like these when she did sweet, unexpected things like surprise him with breakfast, the fog in his head cleared and it only made him want to be with her more.

"Toki," she mumbled between their kisses. "There is no meeting." He broke away and looked at her curiously. "I had Mamoru tell you that there was so that I could have you for myself," she whispered and he smiled as it all sank in. What a genius plan. He had thought that it was weird that the board would meet again since it was usually only once a month. "_I_ have you until four."

"Well, this day seems to just keep getting better and better…" he smiled, relieved at the turn of events and started unbuttoning his stupid work shirt. "Now all we have to do is figure out what we're going to do for all these hours," he teased and she smirked as he pulled her lips back to his.

"Don't you worry about that," she smirked naughtily. "I promise to entertain you."

* * *

***Usagi***

Naru came to school on Tuesday and she finally got to tell her all that happened over the weekend. She nearly yelled in class when she'd read the note she had passed her about Mamoru. Although she hadn't written anything that suggested they gone past kissing, Naru was still surprised.

"Oh my goodness, Usagi-chan, you are so lucky! He's so hot and totally into you! I knew there had to be a reason why he loved bothering you so much!" she squealed after class.

She hadn't been able to concentrate much throughout the school day (much to no one's surprise), and could only think about what she should do about Mamoru. Should she call him to find out what happened yesterday that had him leaving the arcade so fast? As much as she wanted to know, she understood that it wasn't any of her business about whatever was going on with him and Cass, but she still wanted an excuse to call him.

It wasn't until last night after she had tried to call Rei that she noticed she had his phone number stored in her list of contacts. At first she thought that it had been a mistake, trying to remember how the hell she had gotten it. She'd even considered a couple of times calling it just to see if it was really his, but eventually decided against it once she'd remembered that he had taken her phone during the party on Saturday. That was the only way she could have gotten it, if he had put it in there himself and she _did_ remember him typing things in to her phone.

She almost wished that she didn't have his phone number because just knowing that she did made her antsy. What if she called him by mistake when she was trying to call Minako or Makoto? It would be _so_ embarrassing because she had this feeling that he'd given it to her without thinking, probably accidentally. They'd seen each other plenty of times since the party and he'd never even mentioned anything about calling him. So it was probably safe to say that he'd forgotten about it and thus she deemed it unimportant to ever mention it again by reminding him.

Besides, what would she have to say over the phone that couldn't wait to be said in person? _Nothing_, that's what. Whatever the hell was going on between them wasn't serious enough to have conversations over the phone. Hell, she even knew of real couples that didn't call each other, so there was no reason for her to do it. But still, the thought of her and Mamoru talking over the phone sounded cute to her and it made her giddy. Even though realistically the conversations would probably be forced and awkward (what would they say to each other?), it would still symbolize something that went deeper than what was going on now.

Because unfortunately, she already _knew_ that she had probably fallen hard for Mamoru. It hadn't manifested itself quite well yet, but she knew that one of these days it was going to come bite her in the ass and she was going to regret that all this had ever happened between them. Until then, she'd already come to the conclusion that she was going to enjoy the ride as much as she could (but maybe not as figuratively as she'd told Motoki!) and just throw this odd relationship into the pile of 'Spring Flings' and (try to) think nothing more of it.

She went to Rei's temple after school as usual with Ami and Makoto (Minako hadn't shown up to school yet again) and they gossiped like they always did about stuff. Usually it was Rei that had the most to say because she was the most popular girl in _her _school. She was the leader of a whole bunch of activities and programs as well as Student President, so she was kind of a big deal and knew everything about everyone.

While Rei talked on about what 'horrible' ideas the other members of the Senior Prom Committee had planned for next year's graduates, Usagi thought about whether or not she should bring up the topic of Mina living with Kunzite. Although she had no idea how to handle the situation herself, she didn't know exactly how the rest of the panel would deal with it either and wasn't exactly sold on telling them. Besides, as leader of the group, they'd probably leave it to her to resolve anyway and would suggest that she'd talk to Mina privately about the situation.

She wondered if Artemis knew or even noticed that Minako wasn't staying at home because she was sure that he would have brought it up. He couldn't possibly know because then Luna would have been flipping out and considering that she hadn't heard from her beloved house pet in a few days, the cat must not have gotten out the bag yet. She turned her attention back to the girls as she realized that their conversation had turned back to guys, namely Chad.

"Should I say yes?" Rei asked skeptically, a huge smile on her face as the girls all gushed around her. She moved in closer, trying to find out what they were talking about.

"Say yes to what?" she asked, hungry for the gossip.

"Chad asked her out on a date!" Mako squealed.

"OMG! You have to do it!" she yelled excitedly. Ami and Mako shook their heads violently in agreement. Rei bit her lip in contemplation, stuttering reasons why it was probably not a good idea, while the rest of them shot each point down one by one.

"We don't even know each other!" Rei complained and Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? The point of the date is to _get_ to know each other!"

"He's so much older than me!" Rei continued, to which Ami replied cynically.

"He's only three years older than you…"

They could see her scrambling to try to find another argument to say no, but they all fixed her with a stern look and she finally gave up.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Rei exclaimed reluctantly, but it contradicted the huge grin on her face.

They all huddled around her as she picked up her phone and called Chad to confirm their date. They tried to eavesdrop on the call as they spoke, but after about five minutes, they all got bored. Rei had comfortably laid down on her futon and propped herself up against a pillow, giggling at everything that Chad said. He was doing most of the talking, but she would respond flirtatiously with the same lines: "Oh really?" *giggle* "You're lying!" *giggle* "_Wow_!" *giggle*giggle*

"Oh c'mon Rei!" Ami complained annoyed, trying to get her back to studying, but Rei just threw her pillow at them and turned around, going back to her conversation. "You're _so_ funny, Chad!" *giggle*

All three rolled their eyes and started packing their things to get the hell out of there. They clearly were no longer invited as Rei chatted it up in the corner of the room, absentmindedly doodling on a notebook while she laughed at more of Chad's hysterical jokes. Ugh.

Where were they supposed to go now? She didn't feel like going to the arcade since she knew that the guys weren't going to be there because they were probably celebrating Motoki's birthday, and she really didn't feel like going home so early. Thankfully, Ami suggested for them to go back to her house and she and Mako happily agreed.

They hadn't visited in a while since Ami tried her hardest to avoid home because it was almost always empty. She lived with her mother who was a doctor and worked around the clock, leaving Ami in a huge house alone 98% of the time. Even though Usagi and her brother would always get super excited whenever their parents went out of town for the weekend, it was a completely different thing to be in Ami's shoes; it was like she just lived by herself.

Unlike Mako, who actually lived alone, Ami's parents were actually alive (and divorced), but just _appeared_ to be as unreachable as Mako's dead ones. The upside to Makoto's situation was that even though she lived alone, at least she could do whatever she wished. Ami's overbearing mother still imposed her wishes and ideals onto Ami with the constant pressure to be as successful as her, even though Mizuno-san's horrible parenting skills made her an even worse role model.

Despite the fact that there was no home cooked food from Ami's, the good thing about going there was that Ami hated studying while she was home. She would always come up with an excuse to do other things. They would usually end up ordering in and playing board games or watching sappy romantic comedies the whole night. Not that the girls would ever complain about skipping out on studying, but they never asked Ami why she did so and understood that it was her own way private form of getting revenge on her controlling mom in her own home.

As expected at the Mizuno residence, they'd ordered pizza and played three games of Monopoly back-to-back while watching reruns of the live action TV shows 'Codename: Sailor V' and 'Bishoujo Sailor Senshi'. They laughed at the comical interpretations of the so-called 'youma' which were all men dressed in weird robotic space suits (hadn't they noticed by now that almost all of the youma were female?). And even though Mina didn't play Sailor V and it wasn't actually _them_ doing the appearances of the Sailor Soldiers, it was pretty fun to watch themselves on TV. It was like a weird alternative reality experience and they would always find themselves yelling at the show about its inaccuracies.

"Are our skirts really that short?" Ami asked horrified as the Sailor Soldiers ran around trying to dodge an incoming attack and Sailor Mercury's skirt flew up in the momentum revealing her under lacy garments. Makoto shook her head and rolled her pair of dice, muttering about the sick male perverts that the producers of the show were targeting.

"Again? Seriously?" Mako asked disbelievingly as she landed yet again on Ami's property, forcing her to sell her last hotel to pay Ami's rent. "I fucking quit! Why can't I ever win at this damn game?!" Mako fumed, folding her arms in front of her angrily, turning back to the TV. "OH COME ON! It's Sparkling Wide _Pressure!_ Not Sparkling Wide _Fissure_! Idiots, I swear!"

"I can't believe that's supposed to be Tuxedo Kamen!" she ranted on with Mako because she'd already lost most of her property to the bank and Ami had bought pretty much the entire board, so she was trying to stall. "And where do they get all these actresses from? We are so much prettier than all of them!"

"Usagi-chan, do you give up?" Ami teased, seeing right through her tactics. She begrudgingly sighed in defeat and started helping organize the money to put the game away.

They headed home soon after because it was already late and Ami's mom was due home any moment. She and Mako shared a cab home and it dropped her off first, speeding away into the night as she walked up the path to her doorstep. The first thing that she did when she got in her bedroom was throw her phone onto her bed and shed her clothes before soaking herself in a long hot bath.

She needed to relax. Lately she's had so much going on in her mind and it was mostly Mamoru related, but now she had a new problem with Mina and had no idea what to do. Then with the ending of the school year, it brought up other things that she hadn't thought about in a while: her career. Who was she? Usagi hadn't quite found out her passion in life yet and with next fall being her last year in high school, she had no idea where her life was going. Not to mention, she was always struggling to understand how the role of Sailor Moon played into her life.

Usagi wasn't good at anything really; she wasn't a great writer and had exceptionally poor mathematical understanding. She didn't get woozy around blood, but knew that anything in the medical field would not be her calling, not to mention way too demanding for her attention span. And considering that she was a borderline sloth, she didn't think that that there was anything really that she could love enough to apply herself fully to. She wasn't dedicated like Ami, nor had the skills to multitask like Makoto and she didn't want to be famous like Rei or Minako, so where did she stand? Maybe Sailor Moon was all she would ever be…

Her heart sped up frantically at the thought of her being Sailor Moon forever. She took a deep breath as she tried to wash the panic attack away by sinking further into the tub, but it was no use. What if she was forced to fight against the Negaverse for the rest of her life? How would she live? When she eventually found the right person that she wanted to be with, she would be forced to put them in danger by having to admit who she was. The issue didn't present itself much right now, but what about when she had children? How often would she be forced to leave them and her husband in the middle of the night to fight youma? Not to mention the risks that would be involved if she were to fight _while_ she was pregnant. She could be killed fighting in that condition!

She gasped for breath as she reached the surface of the water that she had submersed herself in. No… _she_ _had hope_; there must be an end sometime near and the Negaverse _had_ to be defeated for good. She couldn't be Sailor Moon forever… _she just couldn't_.

Her cell phone beeped the unique high pitched sound of battle and she stayed in the tub longer than she should, contemplating on whether or not she should go answer it (why did it always seem like she made bad things happen just by mere thought?). It was rare that the girls would ever call her through the frequency (Artemis had installed a hack into their cell phones to replace them with their old communicators), so she knew that there was a youma attack somewhere in the city, but she just wasn't up to it at the moment. If only she could stay in the bathtub and ignore it, then she'd be able to have a little more peace for herself.

It beeped loudly again and she gave up her resolve—there was no way that she could ignore her duties. She'd tried to so many times over the years, but it was impossible. Just the _idea _of her skipping out on a battle nipped at her conscious and drove her insane with guilt. What if someone had gotten hurt because of her? Because she didn't want to perform the duties required of her? She would never be able to forgive herself. She had to be strong. She was the leader and her team counted on her.

She dried herself off and put on some underwear quickly before throwing on a robe after the insistent noise from her phone had her realizing that she didn't even have time to fully get dressed. She made sure to lock the door to her bedroom and transformed before climbing out her second story window and leaping into the humid night. She followed her instincts as it pulled her west into the city and right as she got inside her favorite park she heard the familiar sounds of a fight.

Sailor Mars and Mercury were already there and Jupiter had just arrived right behind her, running into the middle of the battlefield to drag the collapsed couple in the middle of the dirt path that the youma had been targeting. Mars yelled for her help and she quickly threw her tiara toward the monster and broke the venom oozing vines that were reaching out toward them. Jupiter attacked at the same time and the youma dropped to the floor in a smelly heap of burning wood.

The girls gathered up and waited for Mercury to thoroughly scan the monster for it's weak points when they heard someone approach them from behind. Venus finally arrived, which was indeed surprising since they hadn't spoken or seen her since the beach trip. Panting, Venus ran into the scene and threw in her attack once more as the youma tried to get up.

"So what's its weakness, Mercury?" Minako asked as if she had been there the whole time. Ami ignored her and continued typing away furiously while they stood around watching the youma, making sure that it wasn't going to attack again.

The couple that had been attacked started to wake up and she ran to their side to make sure they were ok. The guy was bleeding from the side of his head, but it didn't look like a deep gash. The woman however had various cuts all over her arms and legs from when the plant-youma had dragged her, but otherwise seemed fine too.

"It's just some minor cuts, nothing to worry about, Sailor Moon." She turned around to surprisingly see Luna and Artemis watching over the scene. She nodded at Artemis and got up to follow him to where the other Senshi were huddled around Ami.

Suddenly, she felt something sharp wrap around her midsection and she screamed as she felt herself being pulled backwards into the dark part of the park. The Senshi all turned to her in surprise and were ready to attack the youma that had snuck up on her as she was slammed roughly up against a tree. Thankfully Tuxedo Kamen showed up right at that moment to cut her loose from the thorny vines and carried her up onto a nearby tree to hide.

"Are you ok?" he asked her and she looked at him dumbly. He'd never spoken directly to her before. She looked at his face, wishing that she had the courage to one day rip that stupid mask off his face and find out once and for all who was this man that always selflessly saved her from danger. "Are you hurt?" he asked again when she didn't answer him and she quickly shook her head, embarrassed at her needless staring. He nodded before dropping them down to the ground and nudging her in the direction of the ongoing battle.

She ran to where the rest of the Senshi were and Mercury yelled for her to aim at the crown on the youma's head. She quickly did as she was told and threw out her tiara once more before hearing the agonizing screams of the dying demon. She turned around just in time to see Tuxedo Kamen disappear into the foliage behind them and sighed. It didn't appear as if she would ever be able to get any answers from him.

Luna told them to gather up and they all did so, listening to Artemis's rundown of the current Negaverse situation. She tried to listen, but couldn't stop chanting in her head for Artemis to shut up already; she just wanted to go home! She was tired and her suit was ripped to near rags from the thorny ropes and she yearned for the hot bath waiting for her.

"KUNZY!" she heard Minako yell beside her and everyone stopped and turned in surprise.

Kunzite was standing no more than 40 feet away from them with a small smile on his lips as he watched them all carefully. Rei gasped at the realization of what Mina had just done and Mako stood with her mouth agape. Everyone was thinking the same thing, '_WHY _had Mina just done that?'

Minako obliviously started running happily toward Kunzite and he looked no more surprised to see Sailor Venus than if you'd just told him his name. So Kunzite obviously already knew about her being a Sailor Senshi… she should of known. But now he would easily be able to identify the _rest _of them because of Mina… What the _hell_ was wrong with her?

Before she was able to understand fully what happened, they were suddenly engulfed in an eerily thick fog that separated the Senshi from their surroundings. They saw Minako nearly trip as she was trying to leave, but realized that it was because her legs were encased into a block of solid ice. It wasn't until Mina stared daggers at Ami that suddenly everything made sense; it was _Ami_ that had done this!

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Minako screamed at Ami. Everyone looked at Ami in equal surprise since none of them had even heard her _mutter _her attacks. She had no idea that their attacks even worked on each other. "Get this _off me_!" she demanded as Ami gave her scathing look before waving her hand, melting the ice off of Mina's feet.

"What is_ wrong_ with you, _Sailor Venus_?!" Ami yelled and everyone took a step back as Venus and Mercury stood face to face.

She was really panicked about what was going to happen next. She had never seen Ami so angry before and now that she had learned that they could use their powers against each other, it made the situation all the more frightening. She understood why Ami was so pissed at Mina though. Calling out to Kunzite incredibly irresponsible.

"Don't you ever try that on me again or _I swear you will regret it_!" Mina threatened her, but Ami boldly stepped up closer.

"Do you have any idea how much I risked, how much I _sacrificed_ for this team?" Ami asked her and everyone gulped. Even the cat's hairs were standing on end. "For you to _irresponsibly_ and _selfishly_ put us all in danger for some guy you just met!" Mina narrowed her eyes at Ami. "You're a stupid _WHORE_ who doesn't deserve to be on this team!" Ami spat and everyone's breath caught in their throat at Ami's appalling words.

It was true that Ami had given up many times over her studies and career just to stay here in Tokyo with them as a Sailor Senshi. She'd passed up incredible opportunities abroad just because she knew that it was always her _first _duty to be part of their team. The Sailor Senshi would always need Sailor Mercury; there was no way they could do it without her. So it was definitely an insult in Ami's mind that Minako would try to have it all, especially at their expense, but for Ami to say what she did, was really out of line. It wasn't her place to judge Mina like that.

What came next was as much of a surprise as it was expected, but no one was able to look away as Minako slapped Ami so hard that she staggered backward onto Rei. They all stood frozen in time for about a quarter of a second, before all hell broke loose.

She knew that Makoto was going to punch Mina the moment she angrily took a step toward her, but she did nothing to stop her (despite the guilt forming in her stomach). As good of friends as they all were, Mina just got here a couple of weeks ago; the rest of them had been friends for years before she came along. Mina had to recognize that she was still the outsider.

Artemis hissed and ran protectively in front of Mina before Makoto got too close, but it was pointless. Mina had started glowing a bright shiny orange and Ami's artificial fog disappeared instantly. Makoto had hesitated in moving forward at Mina's strange state, which was a good thing because her _Love Me Chain_ appeared out of nowhere and was glowing like a rope on fire as it surrounded Mina protectively.

"I am your leader and _I will_ demand your respect! YOU need to watch the way you talk to ME, _Mercury_!" she yelled at Ami. "I've sacrificed more than even you could _ever imagine_!" she screamed at the rest of them, fire burning in her eyes. They all stared at her in complete shock, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

"You can't just proclaim leadership! Who do you think you are?" Rei demanded appalled, while looking at Luna and Artemis with uncertainty. They were all thinking the same thing: _was_ Sailor Venus the real leader of the Sailor Senshi?

"_Minako,_" Kunzite called her. He was right behind them now. "Let's go," he commanded, offering his hand for her to take. Minako finally stopped glowing, her chain dissolving into the uncomfortable silence and she took his hand, visibly calming at his touch. She turned back to face Ami once more.

"I _deserve_ to have it all…" Mina whispered to her fiercely, a clear conviction in her voice that none of them have ever heard her use before.

The tension was high between the girls, but everyone relaxed as soon as Mina turned her back to go with Kunzite, concluding the fight with a curt dismissal. The rest of the girls stayed glued to the spot for a brief moment, before Ami briskly left, Mako hot on her heels.

"I'm warning you now, _Kunzy_. We WILL hunt you down if you ever say anything to anyone!" Rei warned. He looked at her amused, but nodded curtly, obediently. Clearly he had to have known that they were all the same girls that he'd gone to the beach with. Rei left and took Luna and Artemis with her.

She hesitated before leaving even though Mina and Kunzite were already walking away from her. She didn't know if she should say anything to them, but ultimately decided against it. What could she possibly say to fix this? How could they even be friends anymore?

Her throat tightened and she tried to stop the tears from forming, but it was no use. It was as if all her greatest fears were becoming a reality way too fast. Apparently Sailor Moon had _even less_ of a purpose now than she originally thought. She felt more lost now than ever before.

* * *

***Mamoru* **

Motoki's birthday party had been going great up until he had to leave. He told Motoki that he had to go get some more 'condoms', but knew that Motoki had gotten the real message. Only Motoki knew everything about him (like how he always carried at least three condoms with him at all times); there weren't many secrets between them. Even though in the beginning before he understood fully what was happening to him, he'd easily dodged giving him explanations for his mysterious disappearances, but Motoki had eventually cornered him and made him confess.

He'd been surprised of course, but then started calling him the modern day—and much cheesier—version of 'Batman' (Motoki always made fun of his alter ego's costume and he would always gruffly explain to him that it wasn't his fault, the outfit _just happened_ whenever he became Tuxedo Kamen). Frankly, he loved the resemblance he had to Batman; it made him feel cooler than he already was. So what if Tuxedo Kamen was slightly less threatening than Batman, Mamoru _was _Bruce Wayne in real life. Also since the youma attacks were so few and far in between, he could still have a social life, which was exactly what his comic book equivalent lacked, so that technically made him 10x better anyway. He was Batman _with bitches_. Also, unlike Batman, he actually existed. [AN: I wish! :'( ]

Thankfully the youma fight had been really short, so he was able to get back to the party relatively quickly. He'd only been gone for fifteen minutes. Cass approached him a couple of minutes after he'd returned, making the girl he was currently talking with tense.

"There you are! I was looking for you." She pulled him aside as the girl beside him looked on pissed. Cass held out her hand. "Give me the keys to the flat." He raised his eyebrows, but still reached into his pocket.

"Why can't you just use Motoki's copy?" he asked before handing her his set. She snatched them up quickly and threw them in her clutch.

"I just want to make sure _you_ don't drop by to interrupt," she smiled. "We're leaving now, by the way." And with that, she turned to go but he called her back.

"But it's barely midnight. This party was for him. You can't take him now," he complained, but she looked up at him with a sly smile.

"He'll be having much more fun with me, I promise." She smirked before patting him in the cheek and sauntering away. He tried not to grunt, but dammit, it was like Cass was _always_ trying to take his best friend away from him.

But he didn't hate her for it, not even a little, because he knew that Cass was fucking awesome. Any guy would be lucky to have her; she was fun and adventurous and above all _super sexy_. Not even he could resist watching her bodacious curves walk away from him; not even after she grabbed Motoki's hand and dragged him out the club. Her body was just that amazing and he really did believe her when she promised that Motoki would be having much more fun with her.

Cass had asked him permission to put a stripper pole in their flat uptown as a surprise for Motoki; that was the reason why she hadn't given Motoki his keys back for the past month. She had made him promise not to say anything and he hadn't, letting Motoki believe that he hadn't known much of Cass's whereabouts either. As much as he hated to admit it, Cass truly cared a lot about Motoki.

But that hardly mattered at the moment anyhow because tonight Motoki's lucky ass was going to get the best lap dance of his life and he couldn't help feeling jealous. He looked over to the girl he had been previously talking to and was utterly disappointed. After having just seen Cass's ass squeezed into her tiny dress, every other chick just looked like the loch ness monster.

He walked over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks, watching the drunken women make complete fools of themselves trying to impress him. None of them mattered to him anyhow. They weren't seductive as Cass—nor as appealing as Usagi.

Honestly he couldn't believe that he'd just compared the two, but it was true, those two were the hottest girls he knew—and they couldn't be more opposite from each other. Cass was glamorous and sophisticated, while Usagi was geekier and much more childish. Even though they were both witty and a little goofy sometimes, what set them the most apart was their sexual appeal.

Cass was the aggressor; she oozed her sexuality with every move she made. She was hot and she knew it and with every look she gave you, she knew that _you_ knew it too. Usagi was a whole different type of hot; she was subtlety seductive. With her large innocent eyes and naive demeanor, she was entirely virginal.

During sex, Cass was the type of girl that liked to ride on top, but not Usagi. He had a hunch that she'd lie there and spread her legs invitingly, letting him entirely take control, which was exactly what he liked, what he _wanted_. He enjoyed playing the dominant role and girls like Usagi drove him insane because they were his biggest turn on.

He felt a hand boldly land on his lap and looked down as red fingernails massaged at his hard on (he couldn't believe how horny he'd gotten just thinking of Usagi). He freaked out temporarily, thinking for a brief moment that it was Cass touching him, but thankfully it wasn't; it was just the hoe he'd left waiting from before.

She rubbed him some more and he let her; fuck, why not? They were both enjoying themselves. She stuck her tongue in his ear, nipping his earlobe and pulling him off the stool. She led him into the private VIP lounge and closed the thick curtains behind them. Ok, so maybe she wasn't as bodacious as Cass and she definitely was nowhere near Usagi's level, but she was still hot and willing, and he was never one to turn down some pussy.

* * *

Please review.


	16. Chapter 15 How strange

_CattyKitty_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. This story is an original that I wrote for fun and without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 15**

**How strange**

***Motoki***

He was in love. It was the only reasonable explanation for why he enjoyed Cass snuggled up in his arms so much. He was supposed to go to work today, but he had no idea what time it was and he didn't even care. He didn't want to move. If he reached over for his phone to check the time, he might wake Cass up and he wanted to stay in this moment for as long as he could. He just stayed in bed and closed his eyes again, pulling her closer to his body and reminisced about the night before.

Everything that happened between them was always so incredibly perfect that he had no idea how to describe what happened last night. 'Amazing' wouldn't cover it and 'spectacular' wouldn't either. The only word that came close would probably be 'magical', but he would never say that out loud; it made him sound like a noob. But yes, their sex was magical!

Last night he'd been surprised when she dragged him out of the party just to come to the flat uptown, but he didn't say anything about it being odd. When he saw that stripper pole in the middle of the living room he was surprised to say the least, but then a lot of things had started to make sense about why she had his keys. He looked on at her in amazement as she undressed herself slowly in front of him and pushed him down onto the couch, reminding him that he could look, but not touch.

He watched as she expertly danced in her skimpy lingerie (with perfectly placed cut-outs), but had very little patience, especially since they already had their fair share of raunchy dancing at the club. He just wanted to fuck her already so got up to get her, but she pushed him down again, telling him that he had to be patient. With reluctant submission, he gave in to her demands and let her continue to dance for him, but that only lasted a couple minutes. He unbuckled his pants, unable to ignore the urge any longer. If she wasn't going to touch him then he was just going to have to jerk off, but as he stepped out of his pants, she (and he still couldn't figure out how) climbed on top of him and handcuffed both his hands to_ something_ behind the couch.

"I told you that you had to wait," she'd said, giving him a light kiss on the lips, smiling at the angry growl that came out his lips as he realized that she had gotten him good. She was way too dangerous.

"_Koan…_" he threatened, but she ignored him and sat on his lap.

Her bare thigh smoothly pressing up against him as she slowly moved made him hiss in pleasure. She got up to remove her remaining clothes and starting dancing on top of him, giving him the sexiest lap dance _EVER_. She had him on the verge of exploding with every move, but she refused to touch his dick. She wanted him to beg for it of course, but he stubbornly stayed shut. She'd give in eventually.

He wanted her as much as she wanted him and it was a matter of time before she'd climb on—and that's what made her the best. She was like a man in the way she was horny all of the time, and she was just as addicted to sex as the next guy. Cock was what she lived for, it was like her energy force and she wanted it always.

But watching her body jiggling right in front of him without him being able to touch it was slowly getting to him. It was beyond torture that she had him tied up like a dog. What he wanted most in the world was just to slide up inside her and fuck her like crazy as she moaned his name. Why couldn't she just let him have some of her?

She finally threw him a bone and shoved her ass in his face, letting him get a few licks before moving away. But after getting a taste of her, he couldn't wait anymore and tried to reason with her for his release. She simply shoved her fingers in his mouth to shut him up and he licked them hungrily, watching captivated as she then brought them down to touch herself while staring at him sexily.

"Oh, _Motoki_! You make me feel so good!" she moaned as she continued to play with herself in front of him. He bit his lip so hard that he could taste the blood in his mouth, but he didn't care. _Why_ was she teasing him like this? WHY?

She took his dick and slid it up and down her slick folds and he soon became covered with her sweet wetness. When she was close to coming, she finally hopped on his dick and he finally saw the light. She rode him as she continued to play with herself and smothered her chest into his face. He bit her nipples hard as punishment for making him wait, but it only served to push her further over the edge and she came with a long satisfying scream.

She collapsed on his chest and slid out of him as she reached over to unlock him from his prison. It was a miracle that he hadn't come too, but he had really tried not to. He needed to last to teach her a lesson. The moment he got loose, he picked her up and flipped her over on the couch, pushing her head down to the cushion so that her ass was high in the air.

He finally shoved his cock right into her and they both moaned from the pleasure. He started off slowly, trying to work her up a bit again, but quickly sped up his pace, thrusting hard into her in failed restrain. When he felt her clamp down again in her organismic spasms, he went faster and slapped her ass loudly.

"Who's the bitch now?" he asked her and she moaned as he continued to ram inside her.

"_I'm_ you're bitch!" she moaned obediently, coming again as he pulled her hair. "_I'm_ _you're bitch_!"

More or less, they continued on in a similar course throughout the night and he was still spent. And now as he lay in bed next to her, he seemed to have the ultimate epiphany that had him realizing many things. One- Cass was much more amazing than he wanted to give her credit for. Two- He was pretty sure that he was completely in love with her. Three- She was probably in love with him too. And the worst part of all: Four- _he already knew all of those things_. And the more he thought about it, the more he wished that none of it was true because Five- he was _deathly_ _afraid_ of what he was going to do next.

He wished that he wasn't so confused about her; he'd gotten over the same dilemma back a couple of months ago before they'd stopped hanging out together. They'd been hooking up regularly back in November and he was sure that he had been as addicted to her then as he was now. But when it had happened then, he did what he knew best: he got away from what he didn't understand. So he stopped calling her and since she was never needy enough to try to look for him, he'd assumed that they'd both leave it at that. But when they bumped into each other at a party last month, she'd coyly asked him why he'd been avoiding her and he'd been flustered, not knowing how to answer.

They hooked up that one day again and that's when she'd asked for the keys to his apartment. He'd given it to her without much thought since he barely used it anyhow, but now wasn't sure if he should regret that decision. All of the feelings that he'd been hiding for months came rushing forward again after this past weekend and he had no idea what to do anymore.

What he did know was that their chemistry together was incredible. And even though he'd woken up to many women before, none of them were ever as perfect as Cass. Especially now, with her make-up slightly smudged and hair messy as hell, she was still flawless. He'd tried so hard to just keep their sex casual but it kept getting harder to do that. Cass was too perfect for him to let go.

She had woken up and looked up at him sleepily.

"Hey."

"_Hey_," she murmured back in her sexy morning voice, smiling up at him. He pulled her closer as she rested her head on his chest. He didn't ever want to move away from her. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Of course I did. I was perfect."

"I'm glad." She rolled over and stretched, kicking the sheets off herself and getting up to look for her phone. She found it and dived back into bed with him, resting her head on his stomach as she looked at him sideways. She dialed a number and put it on speaker before setting the phone down on his chest, next to her face. "I have to make sure this asshole is awake," she muttered. "I can't let anything else go wrong."

"_What_?" Mamoru answered the phone on the other line after the third ring. What a grumpy little fucker…

"What do you mean '_what_'? Why would you answer the phone like that?" Cass complained and Mamoru groaned, clearly irritated at her nagging. "I'm just calling to wake your ass up. I can't have you bailing on me again."

"Ha, ha," he muttered sarcastically, yawning loudly. Cass rolled her eyes. "Hold on a second," Mamoru muttered and they heard some ruffling as the phone was put down. Even though the line was muffled, they could still hear him on the other line. "Get the fuck out." Female whining responded, but they couldn't understand what they were saying. Mamoru picked up the phone again, sighing into the receiver. "So how did it go last night?" he asked, yawning again.

"_Great_," Cass murmured. "If only you knew the things I did to him." She gave him a seductive wink. He blushed despite himself. _Why_ would she say that to Mamoru?

It surprised him that they spoke about stuff like that… and even more so that Mamoru had even stayed on the phone this long. Usually when they spoke, they exchanged their messages very briefly and hung up about thirty seconds into the call. Why did he stay on the phone with _Cass_? Mamoru coughed on the other line, clearing his throat.

"I'm sure he'll tell me all about it later."

Cass turned to him sharply. 'Is that true?' she mouthed to him, which he responded with, 'Of course not!' She didn't believe him and asked Mamoru to elaborate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Does he really tell you what we do?" He just covered his face with his arm. Mamoru better not answer that!

"Most of the time," Mamoru answered. "Depending on how good it was."

"_Why would you say that_?!" he shouted over the phone. He wanted to choke him! Did Mamoru keep _any_ of his secrets? Mamoru was silent on the other line before bursting into laughter.

"_Motoki_? How cute. Are you guys cuddling in bed talking to me?" Mamoru laughed again and he just wanted to hang up on him. What an asshole!

"How'd you guess?" Cass said laughing, turning to her side and tracing the lines on his stomach with her finger.

"I don't know, Motoki sounds like a cuddler, I guess…" Cass laughed at his disgruntled expression and moved the phone away from his grasp before he flung it across the room.

"I have to go!" Cass laughed and Mamoru protested over the line.

"Wait. Don't forget to bring me breakfast. You know, from that place that you got it from before." He couldn't believe that he had the nerve to ask her to bring him food! As if Cass would _actually_ get him breakfast.

"Waffles, right?" Cass asked and his jaw dropped. She was actually going to do it?

"Yes. Tell them to pack extra syrup because I don't think that I have any over here. And _hurry up!_"

"Yeah, yeah, okay!" Cass said before hanging up. She turned to him and looked at him quizzically because he knew that he was staring at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"Do you and Mamoru _talk_ often?" he asked because all of a sudden he felt incredibly left out. Mamoru and Cass seemed much more comfortable around each other than he remembered. He didn't know that they actually hung out without him… She smiled awkwardly and all of a sudden he was nervous at whatever she was going to say to him.

"Mamoru and I talk a lot more than you and I do," she admitted "But I don't think that matters, do you?" she asked him with a smile. "You and I have much more important things to do than 'talk' to each other when we're together." She got up and removed the thin sheets away from their bodies, climbing on top of him.

Well that made sense then. Even though he found it a little weird that Cass and Mamoru kept close contact with one another, he couldn't say that it bothered him much. He'd never been the jealous type and knew that they were just friends.

Cass leaned over to kiss him and he grabbed her thighs, roughly shoving himself inside her with a satisfied groan. She moaned into his mouth and they moved together in unison, enjoying each other's embrace. It didn't matter to him if she and Mamoru where chatting buddies because in the end of the day Cass came to him. She belonged to him.

* * *

***Mamoru* **

This morning's meeting with Cass had gone really well. The investor that they'd rescheduled with had only agreed to open two additional stores instead of the four as originally planned, but accepted Cass's proposal to open up a spa as well. She had gotten excited immediately at being given her opportunity, asking to be the head of the project and luckily, Higurashi-san, (the head executive of the company that funded their Dark Moon franchises) liked her enough to provide the majority of the funds. They still had a huge gap to fill and none of the sisters were willing to give up any of their profits from the other stores to help out so Cass turned to him.

He had wanted to choke her then. She knew that he couldn't deny her so easily in front of Higurashi and had backed him into a corner. She was asking for him to pay off the rest of the money estimated to complete the project and even though they were friends, it was still a pretty big favor to ask from him. Lucky for her, they had spoken about it beforehand over breakfast and had already come to an agreement; he was definitely going to help her.

Besides, he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he denied her, so he made sure to give her very strict limitations in their contract and set up high standards for the criteria she had to meet. There were clear restrictions and a monthly quota to test the success of the business—because this was an investment for him after all—but in the end, she was just glad for the help and was satisfied with the outcome.

After that meeting was done, he'd gone with Kunzite to another meeting that was about much more serious matters; his parent's will. Apparently there was more on it than was left said at his 18th birthday and since his next birthday was coming up in about a month, he assumed that he had some new inheritances coming his way.

His guess had been right and it was some pretty big news too. He was currently the biggest shareholder of his parent's company with the next person right under him (the chairman) having almost the same amount. As an individual, Mamoru counted for a lot, but when everyone else on the Board turned against him, like it usually happened, then his 20% versus the other 80% didn't mean anything. With the new part of the will, it said that as of his 22nd birthday, he was to inherit additional shares that would bring him to a whopping 52% total—automatically making him _CEO_.

That was probably the best news he's heard all year. He would finally be in complete control of the company. Since major decisions were brought upon a panel and voted on, with more than half of the total votes, now he had all the power. And it was about time.

Right now he could not be happier. Ever since he started working full time, he'd felt like in the last 2 years the other Directors were trying to kick him of the Board. He didn't know if he was paranoid or what, but he was almost sure that they all wanted him gone—especially the chairman (whom he hated the most). Well, now they _really_ had a reason to hate him because he would make sure that it was over for them. He was taking over.

It _was _a competition nonetheless and only the strongest survived; they would have to understand his reasoning. With this he would finally be able to hold executive power, which was what really mattered to him. It wasn't even about the money—he needed to be able to make decisions, not just agree to them.

He was now on his way to meet Motoki because there hadn't been all good news and he needed a favor from him. After he'd told Kunzite about the will, he'd freaked out and started explaining to him the consequences of him being majority owner. Everyone was going to hate him even more, _obviously_, but they might also try to veto his power.

Kunzite had advised that for him to go make subtle changes ahead of time to all the businesses that the company was in control of to ensure him a smooth transition into his new position when the time came. He needed to seize this small window of opportunity to guarantee that he would have the upper hand in all of his negotiations before the will went public and into effect on his birthday. So that was the plan and it started Friday. His first stop was Beijing and then he would move on to the other businesses he had on the continent for the rest of the summer until everything was complete.

The 'mission' was estimated to probably take up all his summer and maybe go into the fall too, and as much as he hadn't wanted to work over the summer, he had to do what he had to do. Since he was going to be away, he wanted to ask Motoki to come along with him. He didn't feel like it was unfair of him to ask since they always went on vacation together anyway, but it was longer than usual and he didn't want to be away by himself. He already had Kunzite, who had to come mandatorily, but he needed a bigger posse.

He found Motoki behind the bar when he walked into the arcade and explained everything that happened from the spa to the will—including his binding trip. Motoki soaked up all the information, nodding at points of interest until he heard about him having to go overseas.

"Are you coming?" he asked him hesitantly.

"I don't think so…" Motoki said, scratching his neck dubiously. "Cass and I…"

Motoki didn't need to elaborate; he understood. The only reason for him to not want to leave her was if they'd finally gotten together. Dammit. Cass was just running the show today, wasn't she? He wondered why she hadn't said anything to him earlier today, but knew she probably hadn't wanted it to interfere with their meeting. Although he was genuinely happy for them and knew they both really cared for one another, he couldn't help but feel like they'd done this at a bad time for him. He really needed Motoki.

"How did that happen?" he asked, because he wanted to at least know how they came up with the decision. Although Cass had always dodged telling him about her reluctance to date him, he knew that it was what she wanted. Motoki furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"No, it's not like that," Motoki answered. "I just meant that things are going good. I'm not sure if now would be a good time to leave."

He couldn't explain how relieved he was at hearing that and thought carefully about how he would convince Motoki to come with him since without ties to Cass, he didn't actually have anything keeping him here. He explained in detail what happened in Cass's meeting this morning and how Higurashi gave her a deadline of fall for the spa to open.

"She's going to be really busy this entire summer getting things ready and going. The grand opening is scheduled for the first of October. It's her deadline."

"That's crazy. She has only 3 months to get it all put together?" Motoki asked astounded. He agreed, it was a near impossible task, but Cass had readily agreed to all the terms and conditions; it was her responsibility pull through.

"She won't really have time to do much else…" he said nonchalantly, but Motoki fixed him with a look, clearly knowing his moves. It was working though, because Motoki was already looking skeptical.

"Three months vacation, you say?" Motoki asked with a smile and he nodded, knowing that he was seriously considering it now.

"Come with me,please." He was really desperate and he knew he almost had him. "Cass will always be here when you get back…" he promised. "You can pick up right where you left off." Motoki silently mulled over his proposal.

"I guess you're right…" Motoki said. "She _is_ going to be really busy this summer…" There was a long pause and he had his fingers crossed the whole time, trying to appear calm. "I guess I'll go with you," Motoki finally answered.

"Good," he sighed in relief and Motoki nodded, walking away to serve some orders to customers. He sat happily at the bar drinking his tea, satisfied in knowing that Motoki was coming with him. Everything was coming out perfectly. Having his best friend along with him would make the trip much more fun.

"So what are you going to do about Usagi?" Motoki asked when he came back. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked dumbfounded. Why would Motoki ask him such a stupid question? Seeing Motoki's pissed off reaction made him quickly amended himself. "_Actually_… uh, maybe I'll take her out for her birthday before we leave…" He trailed off, knowing that it was what Motoki would want to hear. He cared too much.

"Did you even get her a gift?" Motoki asked with a raised brow, seeing through his bullshit.

He didn't know how to answer. Motoki should know that he didn't do things like that. Why would he think that he'd get something for Usagi? The scary truth of the matter however, was that he actually _had _gotten her something: that bracelet she'd really liked from the jewelry store. When she walked away from him, he'd quietly told the sales associate to add it to the rest of the merchandise.

Although she pretended not to like it, he saw the way she had admired it. It was actually perfect for her. She always wore crescent moon shaped earrings and at the beach he saw her wearing a sexy little anklet with stars going around it. She obviously loved the night sky and the charm bracelet was the perfect gift, at least he thought so… Motoki broke into a wide grin when he hadn't answered and realized the truth.

"So you did!" Motoki exclaimed with a knowing look. "I'm surprised," he teased. "Guess there's a first time for everything." He hid his face behind his cup, pretending to take a drink. Motoki was an asshole. "Thanks for the painting by the way, I really like it. I'm having it installed tomorrow." He nodded. Usagi had really saved his ass with that gift.

"Yeah, Cass told me," he said, taking another sip of his drink. Motoki looked at him hesitantly at the mention of her name and he knew that Motoki wanted to ask him about him and Cass speaking over the phone. She had told him about that, too.

"I didn't know that you and Cass, you know, talked and stuff…" Motoki said nonchalantly, trying to cover his curiosity. What could he say; Cass was someone that he inexplicably trusted… He shrugged.

"Yup," he said simply, because what else was he expecting to hear? He hadn't really asked him a question…

"Did you know about the flat?" Motoki asked suddenly.

"Of course."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause. "You should have told me."

"That's not how surprises work…" he answered slowly. Motoki was being weird for no reason.

"Hey!" They both turned around to see Usagi walking in behind them. She took the seat next him wearing a short orange floral dress that he stared at in interest as she leaned over to see what Motoki was making behind the counter. "Oh, that looks good!" She looked hungrily at the three sundaes he was currently finishing off with whipped cream.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," Motoki greeted her. "What are you doing today?" Motoki asked casually, looking directly at _him_. He clenched his teeth—he hadn't actually been serious about taking her out!

"A whole bunch of nothing!" she exclaimed, her eyes glossing over dreamily. "Today was the last day of school, _thank goodness_! My summer vacation has officially started!"

"Nice," Motoki smirked, before excusing himself to serve the tray of desserts to the group that ordered it. Usagi turned to him, resting her elbow on the counter and looked at him curiously.

He stared above her head absentmindedly, lost in thought. _Should _he take her out… on a _date_? He wasn't going to see her for a long time after this and they _did_ have a good time the past couple of days. Besides, it wasn't like it would mean anything too serious.

"Hey," she said trying to get ahold of his attention. He finally looked at her.

All of a sudden he felt like being nice to her and he couldn't explain why, except that he felt like she deserved it. He couldn't believe that he's treated her so mean all these years… and he felt like right now was his chance to make it up to her.

And in that instant, it was decided. He would take her out. They would go to dinner and get to know each other as actual friends because in all the time they'd known each other, they've never once discussed the mundane topics of their lives. This would be their perfect opportunity. Also, they could even hook up afterwards too if he warmed her up just right—giving this date the potential to provide him with a beautiful win/win situation. Even in the worst-case scenario of it being one of the shittiest dates ever, at least he wouldn't be seeing her for months afterwards. Really, he had nothing to lose—so why not?

"Are you not talking to me anymore?" she asked, poking him lightly in the shoulder after the long pause.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, dodging her question.

"Nothing, I guess… _Why_?"

"Let's go out."

His words hung in the air for a while as they both stayed in silence. Her face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief and he couldn't blame her. He almost couldn't believe it himself.

"What do you mean?" she asked completely off guard.

"I want us to go out tomorrow," he repeated, actually enjoying her confusion.

"As in me and you? _Really_?" she asked him sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her; she didn't believe him. He nodded and watched her intently as she licked her lips nervously. "Why?"

"I just do."

"I don't understand…"

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, saving her the trouble of giving him an answer; she would never say no to him anyway. She raised her eyebrow at him and laughed uneasily.

"I did _not_ say yes…" she replied, staring at her own fidgeting hands. He laughed lightly, wondering why was she still so nervous around him. She looked at him with uncertainty and he waited patiently for her answer, confident that she would cave in.

"As one _friend_ to another,_ Usagi_… I think that we should do something tomorrow," he coaxed, hoping that using her actual name would let her know that he was serious. He could not wait to see her tangled up his bed sheets tomorrow…

Motoki walked back to them, passing her a plate of fruit and yogurt and she thanked him meekly, still avoiding his gaze. Clearly she was uncomfortable, but there was no reason for her to start getting shy. Maybe he just needed to relax her a little and he knew just the way to do it. _Arguing—_it always seemed to bring her back to normal. He turned to Motoki and set up his bait.

"You really have to stop feeding her." Usagi paused in between bites to glare evilly at him. "She's like a rat. Can you believe that I caught Odango here digging through my fridge that day at Shimoda?" Motoki smiled at Usagi's comically angry face. "And she's quite the eavesdropper too. You'll never believe what she found while she was snooping around."

Usagi's eyes bulged from their sockets and she nearly choked on her fruit. Clearly she had gotten the message. He knew that she would be embarrassed beyond relief if he told Motoki that she'd seen him and Cass having sex.

"You_ wouldn't_!" she accused, but the uncertainty in her voice said that she believed otherwise. "OK, fine! _I'll go_!" she promised, but it was already too late; she'd taken way too long to answer. Besides, he really wanted to see her stuttering to explain herself to Motoki. Her flustered look alone would totally be worth it.

"What?" Motoki asked interested.

"No, don't tell him!" she begged, moving to cover his mouth with her hand in the hopes that the words wouldn't escape him. But she should know that wouldn't stop him. He bit her and she yelped, contracting her hand away from him. "Why are you always _biting me_?!" she pouted, nursing her wound. Motoki looked at them with a shake of his head at her revelation and Usagi blushed, embarrassed at what she just admitted, sitting back down on the stool broodingly.

"She watched you and Cass 'doing it' in the back of the stairs," he said finally. Usagi hid her face in her palm and Motoki laughed.

"Oh really?" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't know that we were putting on a show," he teased lightly and she gave a muffled response.

"I wasn't _watching_!" she protested weakly. "I just SAW… _I'm SO sorry_!" she pleaded, going on about how it was an honest mistake and she hadn't meant to spy on them… That little liar.

"I don't care, don't worry about it," Motoki said, shrugging. "I guess it makes us even." Usagi nodded, looking away embarrassed.

"You're an asshole, Mamoru. I can't believe you told him!" she said begrudgingly after Motoki had walked away to serve some more customers (it was really busy at the arcade today). "That was so embarrassing!"

"So what time do I pick you up tomorrow?" he asked her, readying himself to leave. "I get out of work at five." She paused before answering.

"Six sounds fine, I guess."

"Ok, we'll go eat first," he promised and she nodded timidly. "And calm down, you look a little tense. I'm not going to kidnap you." She took a deep breath.

"_I know_!" she said in a rush, biting her lip. "I'm just…" She was definitely nervous. "I'll see you tomorrow," she finished and he nodded in response, sliding off the stool to go. "Wait. Do you even know where I live?"

"Of course," he responded smoothly. "Didn't you know that I stalk you?"

She shook her head, trying to hide a smirk. He knew she liked it when he pretended to obsess over her.

"I always knew there was something off about you," she said with a laugh. He laughed too, playing along.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Review!


	17. Chapter 16 Near perfect

_CattyKitty _

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. The story is my original and I write for fun without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Chapter 16**

**Near perfect**

***Motoki***

Cass had spent the night with him again despite them both being very busy the next day. They woke up extra early just so that they could eat breakfast together again, but only ended up fooling around longer than they both should of. They both hopped in the shower, which—once again—they took even more time than necessary, and were now hurriedly getting dressed.

"So where you going?" she asked him, walking out into the living room to look at herself in the large mirror by the foyer. He followed the direction of her gaze and noticed that she was looking at his packed suitcase by the entrance.

"I'm going with Mamoru," he answered hesitantly. He didn't think that he needed to elaborate because he was sure that she knew about the trip.

At first when Mamoru had asked him, the answer had been very clear; he really wanted to stay with Cass. But when he really thought about it, he figured that this could really be the right opportunity for him to hopefully get rid of her. He loved Cass, that much was true, _but he didn't want to_ and he had a feeling that she didn't want it either.

He was happy with the lifestyle that he lived in now; he liked not having to be attached to any particular girl. Not that he banged them and left them; he usually went out on a multiple dates a month, but he wasn't serious about any of them. He and Cass already have had crazy amounts of sex, so what was left for them to do? Honestly he wasn't sure that he was ready to find out.

He had truly believed that Cass had successfully cornered him; there was no more escaping his feelings… But with Mamoru's proposition, he'd been presented with the perfect opportunity to stall for just a little more time. He felt like that was all that he needed: _just a little more time _and he could figure out his thoughts correctly.

Cass stayed silent and continued to fix her hair in the mirror. She pulled her hair into a ponytail after having given up trying to style the way she wanted and picked up her keys by the flower vase, shoving all of her hair products into a large duffle bag. She was much later to her meeting than he was.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked her when he felt like he'd given her enough time to answer. All she had to do was ask him to stay… and he would.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked lightly. He stayed silent, wishing for _once_ that she would ask something from him, but knew that Cass never begged for anything.

She pushed the button on the elevator, impatiently pacing back and forth in front of it. He could tell that she was disappointed but wouldn't say anything more to change his mind. She shoved oversized sunglasses onto her face, looking at her watch every couple of seconds.

"I'll see you at the end of the summer," she said, turning to him with a smile. He nodded, pulling her in for a hug and reluctantly letting her go when the elevator arrived. "You better be here for the grand opening."

"I promise," he said and she smiled appreciatively, stepping inside the elevator.

She blew him a kiss and he smiled back, thinking happily that everything really was going to work out for the best. But when he saw the forced smile drop from Cass's lips the _moment_ right before the doors closed between them, his stomach twisted into a knot. He took in a shaky breath; maybe he hadn't made the right choice after all.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

***Usagi***

She had been getting ready since—no lie—1 in the afternoon. She soaked in the tub, washed her hair, shaved, waxed, gave herself a facial, painted her nails, dried and styled her hair, and then finally called Rei in desperation to help her look for an outfit.

She hadn't really been planning on telling anyone, but she was just so nervous that she needed to vent it out to someone. Rei came over and demanded for details and she reluctantly told her that Mamoru had actually asked her out on a date. Rei was surprised to say the least and joked on about how weird it was, saying that he must have genuinely liked her for him to be asking her out since Mamoru wasn't that type of guy (_nice_, that is).

She wholeheartedly disagreed; yes this was sudden, but there was barely any backstory to it. This past week they just seemed to hit it off; it had nothing to do with anything with their past. They'd always had disagreements and this thing that they were doing now, was completely foreign. Honestly, she _still_ wasn't sure what was going on…

"So Usa…" Rei started slyly. "Where are you guys going after dinner?" She shrugged; she was wondering the same thing actually.

"I really don't know. He just said we're going to eat _first,_" she said simply and Rei grinned.

"So he has other things planned?"

"I don't know, _Rei_! Stop making me more nervous than I already am!" she yelled and Rei just laughed, but didn't ask her anything more.

"So did you know that Greg broke up with Ami?" Rei asked casually as she helped her style her hair through a heated appliance. Usagi moved her head to face Rei in shock and almost got burned; luckily Rei had moved it away in time.

"_What_?!" she demanded. _Ami and Greg had been dating_? She had no idea! "I didn't even know they were together and now you're telling me that they broke up! How long were they dating? _And how come I didn't know this_?" Rei told her to calm down before explaining how she too had only found this out through Mako-chan just yesterday.

"Supposedly they've been together throughout the whole school year." She gasped, but let Rei finish. "He left for another school in December, so I'm not really sure when was the last time they saw each other, but he called her the other day—right before the youma attack—to tell her. He said that he didn't want to hold her back from her studies… that they were so far from each other already… that there was no way they could keep making it work. And since he was going away for college in the fall even farther away, it would be even harder for them… etc., etc. You know how guys make up BS excuses." Rei sighed and she nodded.

Poor Ami, going through catfights and break-ups wasn't easy. She couldn't be feeling good at the moment; no wonder she had exploded on Mina like that… But what she didn't understand was why she had kept her dating Greg from her and Rei. They had been friends for a really long time and yet she still didn't trust them enough to say she was in a relationship for 10 months!

She knew that Ami-chan and Mako-chan were particularly close, the way she was with Rei, but it still hurt that she hadn't said anything her. From Greg, to Mamoru's company, Ami was just full of secrets lately and it made her wonder what else she knew and wasn't telling them. She probably knew who the Moon Princess was and was just holding out on them about that too!

"Ami-chan doesn't tell us anything…" she pouted and Rei nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Rei agreed. "But then again, we kind of have secrets of our own too…" she said. "And you're probably not going to tell her about Mamoru either." Usagi shook her head furiously. _Like hell she was_! She and Mamoru going out was something she_ definitely_ wanted to keep under wraps—mainly because it was just too complicated to explain.

She assumed that perhaps it could have been the same situation with Ami. Usagi had known Greg from school; they hadn't been in any classes together, but he had occasionally sat down to eat lunch with them in the courtyard. She would always tease Ami about how she and Grey would have these ultra genius babies if she'd only give him a chance… So she guessed it made sense why Ami hadn't said anything to her about it; Ami probably hadn't wanted to deal with her annoying bantering.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei nudged her. "Stop day dreaming! We have to figure out what shoes you're wearing; it's 5:45!" Usagi screeched. OMG! She had almost no time left to get ready and she had so much more to do! And knowing Mamoru, that stupid jerk, he would probably get here _early_! She ran to the mirror.

She was wearing a form fitting short black dress that had a wide scooped neckline and elaborate black and silver weaved detailing on the shoulders. It was simple, but she thought it was sexy; she just hoped that she could find the right shoes to match.

Thankfully, that's what she had Rei for as she held out an amazingly stunning pair she had brought over from her house. She thanked her graciously and she put them on in a hurry, studying her reflection carefully. Perfect! The glitzy silver open-toed heels complimented the accent embroidered on he shoulders nicely and were probably the sexiest shoes she's ever worn; they were at least 4 inches high and she loved them!

She wasn't going for a casual look, but didn't want to be too formal either (and so planned to bring flat sandals as a backup). Like she had said, she really had no idea where they were going—she didn't want to be all glammed up to go to the movies or look too childish in a nice restaurant, so she had to be prepared! Rei looked out her window and turned to her in a squeal.

"I think he's here!" She ran to look. "Is that his car?" She looked outside toward the front of her house at what Rei was talking about. It was a car she'd never seen before; it wasn't Mamoru's signature sports car, but a bigger, luxurious sedan model. It was all black, tinted black so she had no clue who was inside, but she just knew that it _had_ to be his.

She was so glad that she had a tall wall surrounding her house so that her parents couldn't see the street from downstairs because otherwise they would have definitely have found that car suspicious! She hadn't told them about her date because she didn't want her dad to find out—he would _murder her_ if he found out that she was going out with a guy, least of all with _Mamoru_ _Chiba_!

Her father told her to value money, because it definitely mattered in life, but taught her to hate it for how it controlled and degraded people and assumed that the wealthy people were dark and corrupt. And since Mamoru _definitely_ had money to burn, her dad wouldn't take it too lightly if she saw them together. He was always warning her to stay humble and of course she listened to him: she was daddy's little girl after all.

Her father spoiled her unconditionally and made sure that she had money _at all times_ so that she didn't have to go do other things (or people) to get what she wanted. But despite her being the favorite, her dad would still not understand that this was just a harmless date with Mamoru and would assume the worst from her, probably locking her away for the rest of the summer.

_Hopefully_ Mamoru wouldn't get out of the car and waited for her to go down because she wanted to avoid a confrontation at all costs! _She_ might not have known Mamoru as the man behind CINC, but her father was definitely not as dumb as her and would probably recognize him in an instant. He was a journalist for crying out loud and probably knew more details about Mamoru's life than she did!

She looked herself over in the mirror, making sure her make-up was on point and that not a single strand of hair was coming out of her ponytail, but Rei practically dragged her out of her room and shoved her purse in her arm before she could give herself a last check over. They tiptoed down the stairs and Rei checked both ways of the hallway before they ran over the to the front door.

"I'm going out with Rei-chan! I'll be back later!" she yelled to her mother who was in the living room, and closed the front door before she heard a response. Now all she had to do was get in the car and drive away; only then would she be truly safe! She and Rei walked hurriedly down the path and she got butterflies in her stomach knowing Mamoru was waiting for her just a couple of yards away. They finally reached the gate and she suddenly didn't know if she could go through with this! Her and Mamoru _alone_! _On a date_! _This was crazy_!

"_Damn_!" Rei cursed and she froze in horror. Her father was currently walking directly in front of Mamoru's car holding groceries in his hand. He looked at her and Rei in surprise, taking notice of their outfits.

"Hello, ladies," her father greeted them once he was standing by the front gate of their house. Rei linked their arms together, hiding her trembling hands as she bowed her head toward her dad.

"Tsukino-san! Good evening!" she said happily.

"Otou-san!" she said as calmly as she could.

"What are you two so glammed up for?" he asked them suspiciously. "And your dress is _too short_, Usagi," he said, his eyebrow furrowed. She laughed nervously.

"No it's not, otou-san!"

"We're on our way to my father's dinner party," Rei said with a smile. She was so glad a Rei's quick thinking; they were both a little over dressed than normal for a regular girl's day out and her lie worked perfectly.

Rei's estranged father was a politician and he was always having fancy gatherings. He always invited Rei, even though she always refused to go to any of them. Her father had never been there for her when she needed him and their relationship was _strained _to say the least, which was why she chose to live with her grandfather. Hino-san's work _always_ came first and his daughter afterwards, which was never good enough for Rei, so she refused to talk to him.

"Oh, ok," her father said, not knowing anything about their relationship and accepting the lie. He turned to look at the car behind them and she prayed that Mamoru didn't take this exact moment to get out his car and greet her. "Is that your ride?" he asked and Rei nodded.

"We're going to be late!" she whined, trying to usher him into the house already. "The driver's waiting for us!" she said urgently.

"When are you going to be back home?" he asked and thankfully Rei stepped in to the rescue again.

"Tsukino-san, I was hoping that Usa-chan could stay over with me at my father's home," she asked him and her father couldn't say no to the sickeningly sweet smile on Rei's face. He nodded in agreement, but still looked at her legs with narrowed eyes—as if merely wishing for extra material to appear would actually make it happen.

"That's fine, Rei. But Usagi, I want you home tomorrow no later than noon," he said and she nodded curtly, before watching him open the gate and walk down the path to their house. She sighed in relief; _that had been close_! Rei elbowed her hard when her dad was out of sight.

"You're _welcome_!" she smiled slyly. She shook her head at Rei's stupid grin. She wasn't planning on staying over at Mamoru's place if that was what she was implying!

"_Oh shut up_! Let's get out of here already!" She practically ran to Mamoru's car and got in the back seat just in case her father was watching from somewhere hidden in the bushes. She pushed Rei in and climbed in after her, sighing in relief when she closed the door and they could no longer be seen from the outside world.

"Opps, sorry! Didn't know you were back here! It's really dark…" Rei apologized and she realized that Mamoru was indeed sitting next to Rei and not in the front driver's seat as she had assumed. She leaned over Rei to get a good view of him and resisted the urge to keep staring; dashing wasn't even the right word.

"Hello Hino-san, Odango. How are you ladies doing this evening?" he charmingly greeted them.

"Quite nice actually," Rei answered. "You're looking dapper as always, Mamoru-san. I have to say blue looks really nice on you." Mamoru tried to reply back, but Rei just kept going. "Is that actually blue? I can't really tell; not much light in here. But onto more important stuff, you see, Chad, that guy that you invited out to come with us on Saturday, well I actually wanted to ask you a few questions about him. Honestly I don't know much about him, but since you two are friends, I'm going to use this opportunity to learn more about who this Chad character is. He didn't strike me as a bad guy, but heck, what do I know? I just met the guy! So that's where you come in…"

Since Mamoru was clearly occupied, she took the chance to tell their chauffer Rei's address and prayed that he would speed in getting there. Dammit Rei was talking a lot, but she was super grateful in what she was doing. Clearly if they were all silent, this would be literally be _the_ most awkward car ride in all of history, but thanks to her mindless chatter, it wouldn't be so bad. Hakawa Shrine was only a couple of minutes away from her house anyway, so even if they got all red lights in the route possible, they would still get there in less than five minutes.

"…So is he a practical joker or what, because honestly, I didn't find that funny at all. By the way, I know that he has a pet dog, do you know if it's like a Shitzu or something, because quite frankly I think that guys with tiny dogs are—_Oh thank goodness,_ I'm home!" Rei sighed, finally taking a deep breath. Mamoru suddenly burst into laughter, understanding her reason for her talking non-stop. She opened the door to leave, but Mamoru stopped her.

"Honestly Rei, Chad is Motoki's friend, so I really don't know much about him. Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it, I already knew that!" Rei laughed. "See you guys later, have fun!" She stepped out the car, before waving farewell and closing the door.

"She's a really good friend," he observed and she nodded proudly.

"She is."

After they took off from the shrine, she wanted to ask him where they were going, but decided against it since she did love surprises after all. Besides, he took that moment to put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him and she refused to ruin the moment with needless questions.

"So that was your father before?" Mamoru asked and she looked up at him and nodded.

"I told him that I was going to one of Rei's dad's parties," she answered and he nodded (everyone knew who Takahiro Hino was). "Why? Were you _just dying_ to meet him?" He chuckled.

"Not at all," he muttered and she smiled; she had tried her hardest to make sure that hadn't happened either.

It was about a 10-minute ride to the restaurant and they drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When they arrived, a valet opened the car doors for them and Mamoru escorted her to the front of the restaurant where another man held open the door for them to go inside. The hostess in the front took one look at Mamoru and led them towards the back of the restaurant without saying a word. They went up some stairs and were led into a large empty room.

Inside of it, the light was dimmed considerably, but the golden wallpaper picked up the soft candlelight around them and illuminated everything romantically. There was a single square table set directly in the middle of the room, a gorgeous vase filled with daisies of all colors in its center. On the opposite wall of the entrance, in front of the table, was a large glass wall that allowed them to watch the rest of the diners below them; it appeared they were in a private balcony above the restaurant overlooking the main floor. It was beautiful.

To their left was a large fish tank built into the wall, the light from the water reflecting everything around them. She watched mesmerized, as dozens of coy fish swam around, their red, yellow and orange hues also working perfectly with the décor. There was a small white couch and wooden table in the corner of the room facing the fish tank and a fully stocked bar all the way to the right of the room. This place was gorgeous!

They sat down at the center table and were asked what drinks they'd like. Mamoru asked for a specific bottle of champagne, but she still insisted on a warm tea. The waitress walked away without asking them what they wanted to eat and she turned to Mamoru questioningly. Why was it that whenever she was with him, they never offered menus? She was hungry dammit; she'd been saving her appetite since her early lunch and needed some food _now_!

"I told the chef to choose the menu. I hope you don't mind," he informed her and she shrugged. It didn't matter what she ate, she trusted that the food would taste great here; it was a snazzy looking restaurant after all.

"That's fine," she said, before looking at him shyly. "Thank you for asking me to come out with you." He just looked at her with those smoldering eyes of his.

"I realized that I want to get to know you better," he replied. "And we always have a lot of fun when we're together." She grinned at his flirtatious banter. She was glad that he wanted them to get to know each other better; she wouldn't mind learning more about him either… and then some.

"So how was work?" she asked casually, realizing that not once in her life had she ever cared enough to ask anyone that question, but was curious to discover more about him. He sighed before leaning comfortably on his chair as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"Long and _stupid_…" he muttered and she smiled wider, taking a sip of her beverage. He took a deep breath before starting his story.

The conversation flowed easily throughout the night with them talking about school and work, all the way to the most random topics like _hunting _(Mamoru loved shooting at innocent animals in the forest) and _shopping_ (Mamoru paid _other people_ to do his shopping for him! She still couldn't wrap her head around that concept; actually buying the clothes was half the fun!). They talked more about their hobbies and she learned that he loved racing—which explained his obsession with sports cars.

They'd talked about more serious things eventually and he'd told her about the first time he realized that he had to run his parents company. How at first he'd just cared about the money, but was then forced to grow up when he realized that it was not something he could take lightly; especially since everyone in the company hated him and wanted him out. He also talked about the media and how he tried his hardest to avoid the press and paparazzi. Especially after he started seeing disturbing headlines in the tabloids about his scandalous late night gallivanting—all of which he claimed were 'false'.

The more she listened, the more she wanted to know about him. She really had no idea about any of the stuff he was telling her about and she was just so happy to hear him talk about himself; wishing that she had known of this Mamoru sooner. Listening to him speak, she felt like a sponge, ready to absorb all of his leaking content (while wishing she could be the same way with other important things).

She learned all kinds of things about not only Mamoru, but Motoki as well and even learned a bit about Cass. He told her about their original trio forming their freshman year in college and Mamoru's relationship with Cass (which he'd admitted to her that everyone, including Motoki, thought was weird and misunderstood it for more all the time). He told her all the types of trouble that he and Motoki had gotten into while they were in high school and how it all seemed to multiply tenfold once they'd started living alone together. She heard about the pranks his coworkers and subordinates played on him at work, which she in turn talked about how her and Shingo always fought constantly too.

She then told him about Mina and about how none of them were talking to her anymore. She didn't go into full details of course, she just said that it was over an argument where she smacked Ami across the face. Mamoru had actually laughed when she'd said it and she'd involuntarily gotten annoyed, but he simply responded to her angry face by saying that 'catfights were funny'.

They talked about many more things, learning and exploring the other's personality and eventually getting into favorites lists: top movies, music, etc. And it was so odd hearing his answers because they were just so drastically different from hers. But it was also a lot of fun hearing the dumb things that he disliked, (his ultimate pet peeve being the sound of a leaky faucet—which she thought was _ridiculous_—and he'd actually gotten mad when she'd called him an obsessive freak because of it).

All in all they had more than a couple of disagreements and tons of arguments (especially when he said that Sailor Jupiter was the best Senshi!), but the night could not have turned out more perfect. They laughed a whole lot and learned a ton about each other; she doubted that she could have wished for a better evening. Not even once did she feel awkward or nervous to talk to him like she had been afraid would happen and everything had gone so much more amazingly than she could have ever dreamed possible.

And to top it all off, their food had been just as amazing, if not _more_ awesome! It kept coming out throughout the evening, an endless supply of perfectly-portioned meals of all different types of varieties one after another. They had seafood: fried, steamed, and grilled. Soups, noodles, salads and endless sashimi, dumplings, spring rolls. It was without a doubt, the best meal of her life! They talked through all of it, the night proving to be an even more pleasant experience than she'd anticipated.

When finally the food was done (and even then it only was over because Mamoru ordered the chef to stop cooking—he knew that she could eat all night!), he pulled her out of her chair and brought her over to the couch where their dessert had been served. There were chocolate covered strawberries (which she had just learned were his favorite) on a silver platter next to two flutes of champagne and she picked up her drink happily. Mamoru clinked his glass with hers, no toast being said, but it didn't matter: it was a toast_ to them_.

He wrapped his arm around her as they sat down, pulling her down across his lap. She sat with her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she relaxed into his embrace. This was _perfect_ and she wished that this was the way it would always be… He took her empty drink out of her hand and placed it on the table in front of them, bringing the silver platter onto her lap. He looked down at her with a smile, offering her a strawberry and she ate it happily. _It was so good_! The strawberry was perfectly plump and ripe, and the chocolate decadent, melting in her mouth instantaneously.

She felt great; the satisfied/content feeling that one got from being full was starting to kick in and she felt relaxed and sleepy. That, and she was wrapped in the arms of _hands down_ the most gorgeous man on Earth. Plus the romantic setting only made it better and she doubted that it could get any more wonderful than this.

But she was proved wrong as Mamoru brought his hand up to cup her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. She felt lightheaded and she was sure that it had nothing to do with the alcohol… She leaned into his caress, his tongue playing with hers slowly and sensuously, his deliberate teasing both sweet and ultra erotic and she marveled at the amazing feeling only Mamoru managed to evoke in her. When he pulled away, she looked at him disappointed, wishing for more. He responded to her gaze with a single kiss more, before getting up and moving completely away from her.

He walked to the bar, pouring himself a glass of liquor and bringing the whole bottle with him back to his seat. Usagi looked at him questioningly as he sat hunched over next to her. He finally looked at her and pulled her back under his arm again, staring at his drink pensively as he moved around the ice cubes absentmindedly.

"A lot of things are going to change in the company soon," he started and she waited for him to continue. "I'm going to have to travel a lot this summer to make sure those changes go smoothly." She nodded, not understanding where he was going with this. "I'm leaving tomorrow for China and I won't be back for a couple of months."

It shouldn't have been a surprise for her that he wasn't going to stay for the summer (she never saw Motoki or Mamoru during the months they had off of school since they always were on vacation anyway), but it still caught her off guard and she was still hurt by it. Not that she had really imagined them hanging out everyday this summer, but she had just assumed that things would have stayed as they were now. He and Motoki usually left much earlier than this and she thought that they were still here because they had decided to stick around. She had no idea that he was still leaving.

The sudden pain in her chest; she knew it was attachment—something way more dangerous than she'd originally realized and something that she shouldn't have toward him yet… But she did and although she didn't want to show him, she really wanted to let him how mad she was. Right now, _this entire night_, had been so amazing and to think that she wouldn't see him again for a long time; _it was too unfair_.

"Sounds like a nice long vacation," she said with a smile, keeping her face calm. He didn't say anything and just stared at her with a serious expression on his face.

"This is something that I have to do, I _have_ to go…" he said as if she had just asked him to stay, which she hadn't.

"I _don't_ care," she said, her brows furrowed. Why would he assume that she didn't want him to go? _Even though he was right_.

For a moment she wanted to tease him about why he thought that she _would_ care, but decided against it. The truth was that she _did_ care and he knew that too on account of him trying to defend himself, but it would make no sense to bring those things up—especially since they were already struggling to balance themselves on their 'delicate' situation.

"I'm just telling you," Mamoru replied finally and she just nodded like she completely understood, but she didn't. She knew that he had other things going on, some of which she'd barely understood based on what they've discussed, and all of which had not even the slightest thing to do with her. They stayed silent, Mamoru with a look like he wanted to say something else to her, but didn't.

She leaned in to kiss him, hoping to forget momentarily the horrible turn in the conversation. Thankfully, he responded by placing his empty cup on the couch and pulling her closer to him. He kissed her back, holding her neck gently and she sighed into his mouth. She could taste the bitter alcohol in his breath, but it didn't bother her in the slightest; he tasted even better. He tightened his grip on her waist and his other hand rubbed her thighs sensuously. Mamoru always seemed to make her sexual desires go on hyper mode; she could never get enough of him.

"Are you ready to leave?" he mumbled over her lips and it sent shivers running down her spine at his proposition. She moaned in response and he took it as an affirmative, before pulling away and looking at her with a smile. "Are you coming over?" he asked, his eyes conveying a mischief that she was all too ready to explore.

She nodded, shy smiling back; this was her last real opportunity to be with Mamoru and she wanted to make the best of it. She wasn't going to see him for another couple of months and wanted their time tonight spent doing something that they would _both_ enjoy. This night had already been perfect and she was definitely ready to make it even more memorable.

He silently got them off the couch and picked up her purse off the table, leading her out the room with his arm behind her back. They passed their waitress, who was currently making her way to them and she handed Mamoru his receipt. He thanked her, before going down a different flight of stairs than they had came in from and leaving out a back exit. His car was parked right in front of the door with two valets holding out the front doors for them to get inside. Mamoru was going to be driving this time.

"Hope you enjoyed the dinner," Mamoru said after they had driven away from the restaurant. She nodded enthusiastically, glad to have her mind distracted from where they were going.

"Those shrimp and lobster rolls were _amazing_!" she gushed, thinking back on how everything that she'd eaten had tasted great.

They talked about their favorite dishes of the night for the entire ride until they reached a gorgeous high-rise apartment building a couple of minutes later. He drove into its underground garage and parked off to the left, right in front of a large black door. She stepped out the car and Mamoru opened the black door, which led them into a tiny room to wait for an elevator. Instead of having a button to press to call for it, there was a keyhole to which Mamoru inserted his key into and the 'up' decal lit orange.

"What floor do you live on?" she asked, trying to pass time while their elevator came.

"The last one," he answered. She nodded, figuring that she should of guessed that, considering penthouses were usually all the way on the top and she was sure that he lived in the biggest suite in the building.

Thankfully, the elevator came quickly enough and they both stepped inside together. The doors stood open longer than they should and she turned to the side panel to press for them to close. Except that there were only three options to choose from G, L, or P, and nothing else because apparently, this was _his_ private elevator. Mamoru walked to her and she moved aside as he inserted his key again into one of the holes and the P button lit up. The doors finally closed and Mamoru stepped closer to her.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her with a sly look after he'd seen her lean against the wall further from him. "_You should be_… I don't think you're ready for what's going to happen next." She turned red.

"_Shut up_!" she cried defensively. "Why would you assume that I'm going to do anything with you?" she said with a huff, crossing her arms in front of her. What a pompous ass (even though he was completely right…)! "Maybe I just want to see what your apartment looks like!" she argued. He looked at her with a smirk, pressing himself against her so she was pinned to the wall.

"I don't believe you…" He lifted her chin up close and passed his thumb over her lips. "You want me," he said with a smirk. She spluttered, trying to defend herself, but he moved closer to her mouth, effectively shutting her up. "But it's ok," he purred. "I want you too, _Usa_…" Her mouth went dry at his comment; he knew _exactly_ what to say to make her tremble in excitement.

The elevator finally beeped at their arrival and she was surprised when the doors opened right into his apartment. He pulled her arm and they stood inside his foyer, all previous naughty thoughts going away instantly as she marveled over his amazing home.

His walls were painted a deep sapphire and there was a large long mirror along the hallway leading to a high ceilinged grand entrance with a spiral staircase in its center. She looked on in awe; his apartment had multiple floors?! This place _had _to be huge! Thankfully there wasn't a dead animal head in sight—which was surprising, considering how proudly he spoke of himself about hunting—and she looked up instead to see a large gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging above her. She was sure she'd never been in a place more spectacular than this; not even his beach mansion was this flashy!

She stopped in front of a life-size marble statue of Shiva to her right, (which actually doubled as a coat rack!) and paused by a floor mat beneath it. On it, there were multiple slippers for his guests to use, but she didn't know whether to take her shoes off or not.

"Keep them on," he requested when he noticed her dilemma. "They're sexy." She blushed happily; it was the first compliment he'd given her all night!

He escorted her to the left, offering her something to drink (she declined) as they walked into a large living room. There was a huge, and incredibly plush, black sectional in the center of the room facing a gargantuan flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. She walked over to the huge windows on the opposite wall and looked out into the city; they must have been really high up because the view was _absolutely_ _gorgeous_!

The night sky was so beautiful and she thought about how romantic it was being here with this view, Mamoru really did live the perfect life… She felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind and she melted into his embrace. She noticed that he had dimmed the lights down and they stood in near-darkness as the city lights beneath them illuminated the room just enough for them to see each other. He kissed right below her ear, both his hands resting on her hips and she got the chills at how perfect this moment was.

She turned around, leaning on the glass as she looked up at him; this was the moment of truth… they were totally going to do this now. She took a deep breath in, getting nervous all of a sudden. She wanted this all to happen with Mamoru,_ she really did_, BUT she needed just a little more time to psyche herself up and loose all her virginal jitters! She asked him where his bathroom was and he pointed to a corridor off to the left that exited the living room.

"The last doors to the right," he replied, letting go of her reluctantly.

She nodded and quickly made her way to where he'd directed, turning down the long hallway and stopping when she reached the end. She stood in front of two white double doors and cautiously opened them both at the same time. Her jaw dropped in amazement; _this_ was his bathroom?!

She could safely say that she'd never seen anything like it! His bathroom was not only huge; it was every woman's wonderland! To her right, there was a double sink with a giant movie star mirror above it and a large shower that could easily entertain a party of ten against the same wall. On the left corner, there was a bathtub—that could hardly be considered one since looked more like a pool, in that it was so big it could probably hold 4-6 people inside of it—that had steps leading up to it. Beside it, there was a small red _loveseat_ and a _table_ with roses. This. Was. Amazing!

She could _live _in this bathroom! If this were her home, she wouldn't ever leave her house; this was all she ever needed in her entire life! She held the door open and went to yell to Mamoru down the hall, feeling the need to express just how lucky he truly was.

"Why do you even go outside?" she asked him from down the hall; he started walking over to her, confused. "_Your bathroom is the most amazing thing I've ever seen_!" she couldn't help but gush and he nodded, moving her aside to walk in. "If I lived in a place like this, there would be absolutely no reason for me to ever go outside! _I would stay in here forever_," she said dreamily, but he merely raised his brows skeptically at her proclamation.

"Trust me, you'll get over it eventually," he said looking around the bathroom with a bored expression. She guessed he was probably right; when you had all these options at your disposal they barely held your interest after a while. But that didn't mean that she wasn't any less envious; he was a_ GUY_, dammit! He didn't _need_ all of this fabulousness!

"You're such a _waste_!" she mumbled under her breath and he looked at her with a smirk.

"I can show you just how the sauna works if you'd like…" he offered and she tried to hide the excitement in her eyes that had nothing to do with his suggestiveness. The shower stall was also a _sauna_?! O.M.G.

Not that she was going to throw herself in there now, but the mere possibility of it was driving her green with envy; she wanted all these things too! If only she could live in his bathroom somehow without him noticing… She could literally crash on that couch and sneak food in from the kitchen since he'd said it himself that he was barely home. With a place this big, his own bedroom probably had an attached bathroom; there was no way that he'd come all the way downstairs to use the guest bathroom! She doubted that he would never even notice!

"No that's fine," she muttered, pushing him out the bathroom and locking both doors behind her. It was her time to explore the rest of this marvelous place!

She walked to the back of the room and looked around for the toilet; the most important thing seeming to be MIA. She finally found it in a separate room all by itself, just on time too cause she had been ready to pee on herself! She had drunk way too many glasses of champagne that Mamoru had slyly placed in front of her and her bladder was about ready to explode! She knew that he was just trying to help her relax, but even as she finished _freshening up_, she couldn't help but wonder just what exactly he had in store for her.

She trusted Mamoru to know what he was doing (that, she was sure, he had no problem with since he was probably an expert by now), but kept wondering about herself. Could she handle this, was she ready? The answer she kept telling herself was yes; not only could she _handle_ this, but she wanted it so badly that she was sure she'd go insane if it didn't happen! She wanted Mamoru to fuck her already! If their previous foreplay was any indicator, then she just knew that it was going to be _so good_.

She walked back out into the living room and he was sitting comfortably on the couch, waiting for her. He stared at her intently as she walked back, his eyes unabashedly roaming over her figure. She shivered involuntarily; his looks alone excited her! He pulled her to sit next to him and forced her down onto the chaise, before pouncing on top of her.

"Stop being a tease and making me wait so long," he mumbled impatiently over her lips. She shook her head, trying to tell him that it wasn't her intention to do that, but he silenced her, not caring about what she had to say.

He kissed her and she opened her mouth invitingly, letting him consume her however he pleased. He grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple through the fabric and making her gasp; he knew _exactly_ how to get her in the mood fast! Kissing his way lower down her neck and chest, he pulled at her dress, trying to reach more skin to taste. Tugging her dress higher up her thigh with his other hand, he slowly inched his fingers in between her legs.

Her breath hitched as he rubbed the front of her panties slowly and tantalizingly, teasing her endlessly with soft circular motions. He kissed her deeply as she moaned into him, loving what his enticing movements were doing to her body. He pulled away from her and lifted her dress up to her stomach so that her hot pink underwear was now under his watchful gaze.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed over her bare waist. Placing his hands underneath her thighs and spreading her legs, he dipped his head down low. She squirmed as he hovered over her panties, his warm breath teasing her extra sensitive skin and she tried to calm her breathing and relax under his touch, but it was impossible. With Mamoru she was always overloaded with desire; he knew exactly the right moves to get her so _horny_.

He kissed the inside of her thighs softly, his hot tongue licking and teasing her delicate skin. One of his fingers slowly started making its way from her knee all the way up and smoothing over her panty line, before pushing the lacy material away. Mamoru looked at her mischievously and she practically melted on the spot.

He passed his lips over her wet center, teasing her with just the tip of his tongue. She gasped in surprise, the sensation much more intense than she had anticipated and she pulled his hair roughly as he licked her once more. Oh he _definitely_ knew exactly what to do! He gave her a wicked smile before moving away and pulling her up to kneel with him. He kissed her passionately and she responded back with fervor as he finished removing her dress. Tossing it to the side, he kissed her collarbone and chest, pulling her bra straps down over her shoulders.

He moved around to unclasp her bra and pulled it off expertly, his mouth immediately moving to suck one of her nipples. He lowered their bodies down together on the seat, before pulling her underwear off and slipping them down past her feet. Leaving her heels on, he kissed his way up her leg before spreading them apart again and settling in between. He slowly brought his face closer to her pussy and she moaned as he suddenly shoved his tongue in between her folds.

His tongue delicately licked her clitoris and she couldn't describe exactly what she felt; all she knew was that it was too great for words. Mamoru held onto her waist roughly, as if trying to contain himself, but she wished that he wasn't. She wanted him taking her completely unrestrained… she just wanted him to let loose on her with all he had! She wanted him to do it _all_ to her!

As if reading her thoughts, he picked up the pace of his tongue and swirled it around her wondrously, making her moan out even louder. He slid one of his fingers inside her, making her squirm as he continued sucking on her clit and she was sure that he was going to make her orgasm soon with the way he was working her so perfectly. The feeling of having his tongue on her like this was _way_ too much to handle and she was surely going to burst any moment from the intense sensations. He was licking her marvelously, his mouth making her head spin in a dizzying whirlwind. This simple, but powerful feeling was the BEST THING she'd experienced in all her LIFE!

She shoved his head down onto her; she wanted it faster, harder! She buckled underneath him, holding onto his hair and came with a body shaking sigh, the waves of pleasure running through her like electricity. With his face still buried in between her legs, she pulled him away panting; it had been _simply magical_! The orgasm from the beach trip didn't even compare! His tongue was a million times better and she shivered again as the effects of her climax were still coursing through her body.

Mamoru sucked his finger clean, giving her a devious grin and she rested her head back on the cushion under her. She didn't want to move anymore, _she was in paradise_… He laid beside her on the little space they had and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, still in half a daze.

"I hope you don't think that it's _over_," he teased. She pouted up at his grinning face and rolled over to her side with a groan.

"Leave me alone!" she mumbled, her body incredibly comfortable in the position she was in. She had just experienced the most earth shattering orgasm and she just wanted to sleep! "_I'm done_," she yawned.

"You can't be serious…" Mamoru laughed, his hand rubbing over her bare side. He stood and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder haphazardly. He slapped her ass and she laughed in surprise, fighting to escape him, but he only held on to her tighter. "The party has just started!" he joked, her giggling echoing throughout the apartment as he carried her with one hand all the way up the stairs and into the next phase of their adventure.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

***Mamoru* **

He carried Usagi's delicious naked body into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. Walking into the darkened room, the only source of light was the full moon coming in from his balcony window: it fit the mood perfectly. Usagi, who had her face buried into his neck, looked up when he stopped them in front of his king sized bed. She looked around curiously and he set her down on the crisp white sheets, ready to ravish her completely.

She took off her shoes and kneeled on the bed, placing her hands in his shoulders and kissing him sweetly. She unbuttoned his shirt and he helped her speed things up, shrugging it off himself quickly since he couldn't contain himself for much longer. She kissed his chest while unbuckling his belt, nipping and licking his stomach lower down his waistline and he groaned at the sensations; Usagi was _too hot_. She unzipped his pants, but stopped after that and he realized that it was because she was too shy to go further, so he quickly stepped out of his clothes and stood before her naked.

She bit her bottom lip nervously and even in the dim light he could tell that she was blushing. He grabbed her face gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb; there was no reason for her to get nervous now, especially since they've already seen each other naked before.

He got on the bed with her and pushed her down so that she was under him. He kissed her neck and chest as she tangled her hands in his hair and then moved lower to nip at her luscious titties. By the sounds of her desperate moaning as he sucked then noisily, he could tell that she was definitely ready for him. All traces of sleepiness gone from her face, she was now more alert than when she'd been downstairs, looking quite a bit anxious, but equally as excited, and staring at him with lidded eyes.

He reached over to his nightstand beside his bed and grabbed a condom from the top drawer, opening it and sliding it on to his erection quickly. His dick had been way beyond hard ever since their little make out session at the restaurant and he was more than ready to get this thing going. Eating her out had been just the beginning and he planned on showing her all the weapons in his arsenal: he just hoped that she was prepared to handle it.

"_Please…_" she begged him, pulling his lips to hers and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He groaned at the sensation of her hot wet core rubbing against him erotically and bit his lip to stop himself from just shoving himself inside her in one shot. He knew that this was her first time and was fully prepared to take it slow with her, but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to tear it up the_ moment_ she got used to him.

"Mamoru," she whispered after he'd been lost in thoughts of what he was going to do with her. "Take it _slow,_" she pleaded and he kissed her, letting her know that he understood her perfectly.

Spreading her legs wide, he stared at the beautiful pussy that he was about to deflower… He shivered at the rush of excitement that passed through him at the thought of taking Usagi for his own; his was erection already getting to the point that it would be painful if he waited any longer.

He stood at her entrance with his dick propped against her slit. Sliding it up and down over her, she moaned at the pleasure of his intimate touches; she was so wet for him. He pressed against her entrance, ready to penetrate her and slid himself in slowly. _She was so tight_…

She gave out an inaudible gasp and stiffened, digging her nails into his thighs painfully and warning him to not move anymore than that. He sighed frustrated; he'd only been able to go in half way. He didn't want to hurt her either, but this wouldn't work out if she was going to be so tense.

"Breathe…" he coaxed her and she nodded, but didn't do as he said. She was still so nervous and he understood that, knowing that the first time usually hurt, but why wasn't she listening to him: he knew a thing or two about this process. "_Usagi_," he warned, leaning over and biting her shoulder harshly to force her to take a deep breath: she gasped in pain. "_Relax_. Breathe in."

She finally listened to him and he slipped in the rest of the way. She moaned out in pain, squirming beneath him and he settled over her, prepared to wait until she was comfortable with him inside. He kissed her lips softly, hoping to convey that he was willing to wait all the time it took, but really all he wanted to do was fuck her like a madman.

Her pussy wrapped around his cock was sending all thoughts of sensibility straight out the window and he wondered for how much longer he could play the gentleman before he started ramming inside her like a savage. Her perky nipples pressed against his body were just about to push him over the edge and he prayed that she would let him move soon because he wasn't sure how much of this torture he could take.

She finally let herself relax a little and gave him a lust filled look that had him pulsing inside her in yearning. She moved her hands lower to grab his buttocks, pulling him in deeper and urging him to move inside her. Glad that she was ready, he happily complied with her wishes, slowly sliding in and out, each thrust eliciting an even louder moan from her lips as her pain subsided quickly. She pulled him to her, kissing him desperately and he grabbed her breasts, her pussy tightening delightfully around him whenever he pinched her nipples.

He started moving faster and leaned away from her to get better leverage—he was about to rock her world. He grabbed her thighs tightly and started to thrust deeper into her, enjoying her cries of ecstasy. Usagi felt more amazing than he could have ever imagined; she was taking him in so welcomingly.

Usagi flushed pink in arousal underneath him, crying out in pleasure as he slid inside her tight, hot pussy, groaning into every thrust as he went inside her. He wanted _this_ moment to forever be etched into his memory. Her face was contorted into the most gorgeous expression he'd ever seen on her; _euphoria_… and she looked beautiful.

"Usa…" he whispered, reaching out to pinch her nipples. "You're so hot." She smiled at his comment, her eyes rolling back as he continued to move inside her. Buckling under him in unison as he thrust into her wildly, she tensed, biting her lip in pleasure.

"_Ooooh_!" she orgasmed with a satisfied scream as she gasped for air. The look of content of her face was doing quite a bit of ego stroking for him; he loved knowing that he had made her feel good. He continued to thrust into her, despite the look of exhaustion in her face—he was still incredibly hard—but she lifted her hand up to his stomach.

"_Mamoru_!" she giggled, pushing him away while pulling him out. Sighing contently, she turned her back to him and laid on her stomach, snuggling her head into a pillow and ignoring him as she tried to fall asleep. But she'll be darned if she thought she was going to escape from him that easily!

He climbed on top of her and adjusted himself to enter her from behind. Leaning on his elbows next to her shoulders, he pushed his dick hard into her pussy. She made a low grunt, tensing up under him and was about to move away in protest, but as soon as he thrust deep within her, she moaned gratefully, arching her back to let him in further. She held on to the sheets above her tightly and he moved his head to the base of her neck, nibbling at the smooth skin there.

"I'm not done fucking you," he whispered in her ear.

He could see her smiling at him in excitement and he stared at her juicy lips, capturing them into a heated kiss as he drilled into her. She moaned, kissing him back hungrily as she enjoyed him on top. Once more feeling the familiar tightening of her vaginal wall around his cock, he knew that she was coming for him again; he must be fucking her _real_ good for her to keep climaxing… Her mouth was opened wide as she gasped for air and he bit down on her bottom lip as he orgasmed too, no longer being able to resist the urge to cum with her.

She quivered underneath him, unclasping her hands from the bed sheets and letting out a shaky breath as he slipped out of her. He rolled over, pulling the condom off himself and throwing it into the wastebasket across the room. He missed and it landed somewhere near his dresser, spilling onto the floor; he rolled onto his stomach not caring. He just wanted to stay in bed and relax; _now_ it was time to rest.

Usagi pulled his shoulder back towards her so that he was resting on his back facing her and she looked at him with a shy smile. He pulled her under his arm and she placed her head comfortably on his chest, her arm coming to lie over his breast. Even though he didn't usually lay in bed with the girls he slept with, she was just so irresistibly cute that he couldn't turn her away. It seemed that with her, he always did things a little differently.

"Did it hurt?" he asked curiously after a moment of silence. He looked at her and she paused pensively, as if really trying to figure out the answer to his question.

"Just a little: it was just _really_ uncomfortable at first," she answered, tracing her fingers over his abs. "Other than that… I guess it was alright," she teased, a smirk on her face.

"_Alright_?" he wondered humorously, surprised that they could still joke around with each other despite the positions they were in. He wondered if their relationship would always be like this, but didn't altogether mind either way; he loved it just the way it was. "Is that why you came _over and over_, Odango?" he asked slyly, gently grabbing her still aroused breast.

"You're so full of yourself!" she muttered with a blush, not answering him. She didn't need to however, because her body still reacted to his touch regardless of what she said.

She looked up at him, lust still in her eyes and kissed him on the lips softly. He quickly rolled them over so that he was on top of her again; was she asking for more? Her tits were perkily inviting him over for a taste and he could barely resist the temptation of her body again.

"Haven't had enough?" he teased, kissing the sensitive spot on her neck that always made her squirm. Her gorgeous body had him hard again and since she'd already spread her legs without resistance, he wanted to accept her offer. She giggled, pushing his face far enough away from her to kiss the tip of his nose and looked at him through her long darkened lashes.

"I'm done," she promised and he smirked, knowing full well that she was fighting off the temptation. But he decided not to rush her; she would crawl back on her own… "Can you get my clothes from downstairs?" she asked him nicely, pushing back his hair as it fell messily over his forehead.

"No," he replied as he lightly teased the inside of her thigh with his free hand. "I like you naked." She rolled her eyes, but smiled broadly at his comment. From her full breasts and soft flat stomach, all the way down to the smooth skin of her thighs, she was illuminated beautifully under the moonlight and he was tempted to kiss every inch of her. No way was he going to let her cover up.

"Do you have a robe or something I could use at least?" she asked, pulling the sheets to cover herself from his insistent gaze of her nude form. "Stop looking at me like that!" she cried, hitting him in the shoulder and moving away from under him. He smirked, he couldn't help that she looked gorgeous.

"I'll look at you however I want," he replied, getting off the bed to put his underwear back on. "I already fucked you how I wanted," he said grinning triumphantly—he really _was_ proud of himself.

"You're such a charmer," she responded with a sour look on her face, his remark clearly making her angry. He walked over to her and stood above her over the bed, extending his hand to help her out, but she ignored him.

"Don't get all fussy with me; you know I'm only kidding around with you," he said, trying once again to pull her out of bed. He saw a smile crawl to the corner of her lips as he tugged on her arm and he was relived to know she wasn't really mad at him. He gave her his discarded shirt as a peace offering and she took it from him gratefully, quickly putting it on.

It fit her way too big considering their height differences and stopped about halfway to her knees. She rolled the sleeves up a little bit higher and he helped her button up the shirt, leaving the top open enough so that he could still see her amazing cleavage. He stepped back and admired her image, she looked so hot wearing his shirt and he finally understood just what Motoki had meant when he said that he loved it when girls walked around in his clothes.

The combination of her hair falling loosely over her back and shoulders—slightly wild and incredibly sexy—along with her wearing nothing but his light shirt that outlined her hard nipples perfectly, she looked simply ethereal. She blushed under his gaze and walked past him to pick up her shoes, before going into his conjoined bathroom. He put on his pants, but stayed shirtless and pulled out a couple more condoms from his drawer, before putting them in his pocket and following her into the bathroom.

She was looking at herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair and she gave him a long side-glance as he walked up behind her. Visibly shuddering when he'd wrapped his arms around her, she stopped what she was doing and stayed limply in his arm as he lowered his face to her ear.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her. They may have finished having sex, but that didn't mean that their date had to be over. He had a fully equipped home filled with dozens of activities for them to do: he even had a pool on his roof in case she wanted to go skinny-dipping with him.

"I don't know," she said with her eyes closed. "Maybe you could give me a tour or something," she said shrugging. He was glad that his home impressed her enough for her to be interested in looking around; hopefully it meant that she would visit him again.

"Of course," he replied, asking her to follow him once they'd left the bathroom.

He took her to the other side of the apartment, passing by a couple of spare rooms, before leading her into the bowling lane. As soon as he turned on the lights, she ran into the middle of the room and trying to soak in everything at once, stared around her in awe. She then stomped her feet in frustration, wishing she had socks on to slide down the lane, but they were both barefoot.

They moved on to the movie theater and she gushed on about his projector and so he promptly led them out before she noticed his movie collection and wanted to watch something long and sappy. He was hoping to curl up on the couch with her and keep fooling around. So he brought her back downstairs.

When they reached the downstairs living room, he noticed her bright underwear strewn on the ottoman and was instantly aroused; he'd forgotten she was completely naked under his clothes. He turned to her and she embarrassedly picked them up and put them on quickly before reaching out to grab her bra too: he stopped her. She looked perfect the way she was now; she didn't need to keep putting things that he was soon going to rip off anyway.

"Stop!" she protested when he took her bra away from her. "I'm trying to get dressed!"

He didn't even bother answering her and instead tucked the bra away from her under his arm and reached for the remote control for the TV, before sitting on the couch. She pouted, but followed suit and surprisingly squeezed into his side rather familiarly. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, Usagi was an affectionate person and considering they were getting ever more comfortable with one another, this just came with the territory—not that it bothered him in the first place.

"Oooooh! Leave that channel on, I love this show!" she exclaimed and he looked at her wryly.

"_Bishoujo Sailor Senshi_?" he drawled: she nodded enthusiastically. He sighed, was she serious? That show was pathetic; none of the characters even looked like the real ones at all. He wanted to change the channel to hopefully something more interesting, but she was already bobbing her head to the cheesy theme song that played while the fake Senshi went into battle. He couldn't believe she enjoyed this so much…

"Oh there comes Tuxedo Kamen to the rescue!" she said tapping his thigh urgently as if he wasn't watching the same show as her.

"Loser," he muttered, but she ignored his comment.

"_Aw_! They belong together!" she cooed beside him and he reluctantly looked at the dreaded TV.

He cringed when he saw what she was talking about—_good grief_. There went his alter ego jumping through the local shopping mall with Sailor Moon in his arms as they stared at each other with a ridiculous amount of visual sexual tension. And in his opinion, he was holding onto her legs much too inappropriately for national television. Anyone watching this would assume that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were somehow involved—even Usagi apparently.

"You do know this is not real, right?" he asked her. "This is _just_ a TV show. None of the real people even look like this," he reminded her and she mumbled something under her breath, but looked at him sweetly.

"_I know_. Tuxedo Kamen is _so_ much more handsome in person," she teased, but it didn't bother him in the slightest hearing her say that. He'll take a compliment in any form, accidental or not, and gave her a brief nod; he'd always known that she was one of his biggest fans—he heard her and her friends gush on about how 'dreamy' he was.

"I bet you _do_ know," he teased. "Just how many fights have you probably stalked him in?" he wondered, but she only looked away embarrassed. He'd heard many times before about how if she'd ever had a chance, she'd follow Tuxedo Kamen just to find out his identity. Which was why he always made sure to leave quickly after he wasn't needed anymore at battles; he didn't want to stick around in case there were crazy fans like Usagi around. He didn't need people knowing about him; especially not her.

She didn't need to know about the other side of him, especially when she barely knew the _real_ him. Tuxedo Kamen was very much a part of who he was—whether it was temporary or not, he wasn't sure—but he would always be Mamoru Chiba no matter what. Anyone who would ever want to get to know him had to appreciate the real him before some imaginary superhero, that in reality, they (including himself) knew nothing about.

"_For your information_…" Usagi started seriously. "…only a _couple_ of times actually!" she responded sheepishly, scratching her chin embarrassedly. He rolled his eyes at her abashed grin, but knew that she was only kidding around: he'd never seen her around before and he doubted that she was sneaky enough to go unnoticed by him. Unless she'd been a victim of an attack before… which he knew for a fact that she couldn't have been since he would have definitely noticed.

Wanting to get off the topic of his alter ego, he decided to change the channel—much to her disapproval—to a nature show and set the remote aside. She looked at him with a pout, but it quickly turned into a shy smile as he playfully pulled her loose shirt collar down over her shoulder. He had enough talking for the night, surely they could move on to more interesting activities.

"What are you…?" she asked, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. The narrator of the bird-watching documentary was the only sound around them as they stared at one another lustily, the voice eventually fading away completely into the background as soon as their lips touched.

Usagi's hand surprisingly crawled onto his lap and rested right over the zipper to his pants. He knew that she wouldn't stay shy for too long. He hurriedly pulled her onto his lap and rather brutishly ripped open her shirt, not caring that he'd broken off more than half the buttons (granted, it _was_ one of his favorite shirts, but he could always have them reattached back later). Pulling the thin material away from her body, he kissed down her neck hungrily.

Unbuckling his pants with just one hand, Usagi then opened the condom that had slipped out of his pocket. Pulling it out of the packet, she looked at it briefly before turning it over in her hands and sliding it down his erection rather expertly (he was glad to know that those sex-Ed classes were at least teaching _something_ valuable). He pushed her panties aside and adjusted her so that he was pressed against her entrance.

Grabbing onto his shoulders for support, she slowly lowered herself over him and he slid inside her with ease. Holding onto her waist tightly, he started to help her move over him faster, going into her deep as she hopped on his throbbing dick. She was moaning her pretty little head off as he continued to pound into her, digging her nails into his back with each thrust.

When she eventually came, she screamed louder than before, her tongue playing with his. He knew that this position was one of the most sexually gratifying for women, something about the extra skin contact making them feel more intimate with their partner. So he made sure to use this position often because despite what people thought about him, he wasn't completely selfish and always made sure to give every woman a _thorough_ fucking every time.

After he came, he tossed the condom away and held her close to him as she nuzzled into his neck. They stayed in the same position for a while, letting their heartbeats relax from their intense sex. She finally moved her head to face him and she stared at his lips as she spoke to him low.

"You know how strange this is, right?" she asked, coming closer for a kiss. He smiled at her 'observation', but didn't feel the need to go into that topic of conversation any further. Sure, this entire date was never something he would have foreseen, but that didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying himself despite it.

"You're thinking about it too much," he responded easily, squeezing her ass lightly. "Unless you're regretting this already…" he teased. She smiled up at him, looking him straight in the eyes and for a moment he was completely transfixed in her gaze; her true-blue eyes capturing his attention completely.

"I have a feeling… that I eventually will," she admitted. He raised his eyebrow in question and she leaned in closer to his face, mirth in her features. "_But not today,_" she whispered. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and smiled at him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead lightly; this being the most perfect way to wrap up the night. He had an incredible time with her today and although he was honestly a little sad that he had to leave, he knew that it would all be okay in the end. Because even if tonight was as far as his and Usagi's relationship would ever get, it was more than enough for him.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The story is nearly all wrapped up! Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to leave a review!


	18. Epilogue It's only been a week?

_CattyKitty _

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. The story is my original and I write for fun without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

Seven Days

**Epilogue**

**It's only been a week?**

***Usagi***

It was about nine in the morning and she was helping Rei with her daily chores at the shrine. Usually whenever she would sleep over, Rei would have done them by herself, but today she had purposely been woken up just to get her to spill the beans about how her date went last night.

Rei had been trying to pry information out of her ever since she'd arrived at the temple last night, but her investigative questions had fallen on deaf ears since as soon as Usagi had laid on her bed, she'd promptly fallen asleep—or so, she'd pretended to. She'd actually stayed awake for a while thinking about the evening's events over and over, too giddy to fall asleep, because she knew that not even in her dreams could she have imagined up a more perfect date.

"Usagi-chan! C'mon, tell me already!" Rei begged hysterically, elbowing her at the side. "Did you and Mamoru do it _or what_? I _NEED_ to know!"

She was currently sweeping the fallen cherry blossom petals off the temple entrance, trying in vain to hide the embarrassed blush than she knew was creeping onto her cheeks. She'd already assured her that she was going to tell her what happened, but apparently Rei didn't understand what she'd meant when she said '_in private_'!

Truth was, at first, she hadn't known if she was going to Rei everything, (just how much did she need to know anyway?) but quickly decided that she had to. There was _no way_ that she could keep it all in anyhow: it would all just slip out eventually. And honestly, she was _just dying_ to just blurt out every last dirty detail to Rei about all the stuff she and Mamoru had done yesterday! It was just _too good_ to stay a secret! She would tell her right now if only Hino-ojii-san wasn't hounding them every couple of minutes for them to finish already.

To top it off, he was being particularly grumpy this morning, yelling at them whenever they did a chore too 'sloppily'. So why would Rei expect her to describe—in full horny details—her night, when Hino-ojii-san was greeting visitors not even 10-feet away from them? Currently, he was eyeballing her rather closely since she'd stopped cleaning to glare at Rei. She promptly continued her duty before he came over and started yelling.

"_Shut up_ _already_!" she hissed, holding onto her broom tightly; she just wanted to whack Rei upside the head with it. "I'll tell you _later_! _AFTER_ we finish doing all this! Geez!" As soon as they finished tidying up a little, they could hurry to her room and _then_ talk.

Admittedly, she was really enjoying keeping the buzz to herself; usually it was Rei that had juicy gossip to share, but today Rei was the one practically begging for her to drop even the tiniest detail. She had to admit that it felt kind of good having her attention like this, so much so, that she wasn't above having her beg a little more before telling her anything. Rei should consider it payback for not letting her borrow her new Sailor V mangas for these last couple of weeks!

Rei swooped in close to her, sweeping right at her side, telling her in a low voice that she could whisper to her if she wanted—just so no one could hear them. She gave her an annoyed sideways glance: couldn't she just wait a little more? Gramps was now angrily waving his fists at them to hurry as the morning usual's started pouring in for a prayer before work and she nodded nervously before turning to glare at Rei. Just as she was about to yell at her for making her get scolded, a young man with scraggly hair and dark sunglasses walked up to them.

"Good morning ladies," he greeted them, a suave grin plastered on his face. He looked about the same age as them, but they didn't recognize him at all. One hand placed casually in his pocket, he looked incredibly cocky as he stared down at them with an overly confident, toothy grin. She and Rei gave each other quick bemused looks; _sure_ he was cute, but what kind of guy picked up girls at a shrine? And this early in the morning nonetheless… "Tsukino Usagi?" he asked, looking straight at her.

She nodded her head, realizing for the first time that he had a small bag with him. He held it out for her to take and she hesitated before reaching out and grabbing it from him. It was small pink bag that was relatively heavy for the size that it was and she wondered what could possibly be inside. Hopefully, it was a package from Makoto; she's been asking for her famous extra chunky brownies for a while now!

"Happy Birthday," the guy said, "from Chiba-san." He bowed his head before walking away.

Usagi stood rooted on the spot; she was having a hard time breathing._ Mamoru had gotten her a gift_? But she had told him not to… She looked at the small bag in her hand; why was her heart thumping so hard? She turned to Rei who looked just as surprised as her, but quickly grabbed her wrist and excitedly dragged her to her bedroom while they dodged both of gramps' worn wooden shoes that he'd angrily thrown at them.

It wasn't until she slid shut the bedroom door behind them that she allowed any emotion to show in her face. She threw herself on Rei's bed while Rei gushed on next to her, tossing out a million ideas of what she thought the gift could be. Sitting cross-legged on the futon, she pulled out a square purple velvet box from the bag and Rei instantly went bonkers.

"OMIGOODNESS! _He got you jewelry_!" Rei nearly yelled, jumping around her bed like a maniac. Her hands shook as she held the box in her hands; it was undoubtedly a jewelry box… but she still had no idea what could be inside it.

"_Calm down_!" she muttered to Rei, but it applied to her as well—she'd never been more jittery in her life! "It could just be a mock gift. We both know just how dry his humor really is…" she mumbled, trying to get Rei to stop pointing out that guys only gave jewelry to special people.

"Oh don't try to downplay this!" Rei cried, urging her to open the box already. "You know that Mamoru isn't that evil!" She sighed, hating to agree with her. She of all people knew that he could be sweet when he wanted, but she somehow couldn't let herself accept that he'd actually cared about her enough to get her a gift. "Ughh! _Just open it already_!"

"Fine!" she said, finally giving in to her own curiosity. Let's see what this box was all about…

Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly opened the box to reveal the charm bracelet from the jewelry store—except that it looked even more beautiful than she remembered. It sparkled relentlessly in the morning sunlight and she'd never seen anything more gorgeous. _It was perfect_. Rei squealed and leaned in closer to get a better look, groaning in jealousy as she pulled it out the box to examine it further.

"_Usa_…" Rei breathed in admiringly, gazing at the charms in awe. "You _slut_! What _exactly_ did you do for him to get you something so nice?" She fixed Rei with a glare, but couldn't contain her laughter. She was wondering the same thing actually.

"I don't know…" she mumbled, wondering herself why in the world Mamoru would surprise her with a gift.

It was probably the oddest thing he'd ever done and that was saying something, considering all of this past week had been like a trip into some bizarre wonderland. She placed the empty box back into the bag and noticed that there was a small paper inside. She pulled it out; it was a plain white card. Written on one side in very neat script in black ink were: _Happy Birthday Odango _

Mamoru's name was signed right under the message and even though she was glad for the card, she still wished (rather irritably) that he had written a little more. His message was just so… _brief_. Even though she knew that hoping for something along the lines of: _Hope you have a good summer_ or _I had a great time last night_ would be stupid and totally unlike him, she still wished for it and cursed his cool, boyish attitude. _That jerk_, always acting aloof, even on paper… but that was Mamoru for you, never one to waste words.

She still couldn't believe how much had changed in only a matter of days. Their relationship had evolved to so much more than she would have ever imagined—and in such a great direction too. Clutching the note dearly in her hand, she let Rei clasp the bracelet onto her arm. Smiling to herself, she laid back on the bed in silent content and watched the charms dangle beautifully on her wrist; this had been undoubtedly the best week in her entire life.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

***Motoki***

They were about half an hour into their flight and still he couldn't figure out why Mamoru was in such a foul mood. He'd asked him how his date with Usagi had been last night, but he'd brushed it off quickly and said that it had gone fine. He even smiled a little when saying it, so he knew that he wasn't lying. But he still had no idea what Mamoru was so cranky about, except that maybe he didn't actually want to be leaving. Or the fact that they'd had a last minute addition to their trip.

This morning, everyone that was coming along knew that they were scheduled to leave at 7am. Nearly everyone had gotten arrived by 6:30 (since with Mamoru, they all knew that it was always best to be earlier than usual) and the only one that was missing was Kunzite, which was odd considering that he was usually the first to get there. They waited until seven on the dot to call him to find out where he was, but no sooner than Mamoru had dialed his number, did Kunzite arrive. And with him, boarding directly behind him—to everyone's surprise—was Mina with a large duffel bag of her own in tow. He and Mamoru exchanged looks. _What_ was she doing here?

Mina waved to everyone, clearly a little frazzled from the early morning trip and plopped herself in the seat in front of them with an exhausted sigh. Kunzite hesitated, standing in front of he and Mamoru as all the guys looked at him. They were all thinking the same thing; this was supposed to be a guy's vacation… so _why_ would he bring her?

Motoki turned to Mamoru, waiting for him to say something since it was his private jet. Mamoru was already in a bad mood to start with and the way he was currently staring coldly at Kunzite let him know that he was definitely going to get some wrath.

"What the hell?" Mamoru asked him slowly. He was _definitely_ in a bad mood and didn't care if he was being rude or not. Mina looked up and stared at Mamoru with a smirk.

"I can hear you, you know," Mina drawled and Mamoru looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Who are _you_?" he asked snidely. Motoki was embarrassed at just _hearing_ his friend acting like a jackass, especially since both of them knew damn well who she was because Usagi had introduced them and they had seen each other on two separate occasions already. Mamoru was being a complete bitch this morning.

"What a grump…" Mina joked, surprisingly unoffended (Kunzite had probably prepped her well beforehand). Even Mamoru was taken aback at her lack of malice despite his attitude and remained quiet afterwards. He had a feeling that it had to do with 'grump' being a word that Usagi used freely to describe him on many occasions (Usagi and Mina _did_ look a lot a like so maybe that's what shut him up). Kunzite turned to Mamoru to explain his reason for not letting them know the situation ahead of time.

"I couldn't find you yesterday since you left right after work. I tried calling, but you never picked up," Kunzite explained, but he didn't actually sound all that guilty for not giving him the heads up that Mina was coming along on their trip, nor had he really apologized. Mamoru shrugged indifferently, having gotten over it quickly since his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Are you going to be staying with us?" Mamoru asked distractedly while on his phone. Mina laughed lightly at his question, but he was actually curious about it too. Where was she planning on staying? She couldn't possibly think to live in a rented party den with five men, four of them being bachelors?

"_Yeah right_," she muttered, crossing her legs in front of her and instantly, his eyes jumped to them without hesitation—she was wearing an _incredibly_ short skirt.

Mina was beautiful: slender figure, big breasts… but still… she wasn't Cass. And even though he desperately wished for a distraction to keep him from thinking about her, no matter how much he'd tried to shake Cass off his mind, he couldn't.

Something about the way they had parted made him feel uneasy and he still wasn't sure if leaving had been the right thing, but it was too late to think about that now. Leaving for the summer was hopefully going to help him come back with a better understanding of what he wanted. With him and Cass it was mostly _only_ about sex… and that was it. He didn't even know the most basic things about her, because as Cass had said herself, she and him didn't really 'talk'.

For example, he'd made an offhand comment to Mamoru about how he was surprised that she was actually good at volleyball that day they'd played at the beach. Mamoru had looked at him oddly, saying that of course she was good_ because she_ _played pro in college_. He'd been dumbstruck because he'd known her since they were freshman and granted, they weren't bffs or anything like that, but damn; how come he didn't know one of her biggest passions in life was volleyball? Especially since she was on a school team for three years—_at the same college as him_! It was nearly unbelievable!

Learning that had been one of the moments where he'd realized that he didn't know squat about her; how could he even claim to love her when he didn't even know what she did in her spare time? Hobbies and interests were what made people who they are and yet he knew none of hers.

Clearly their relationship was quite backwards and Cass must have recognized that too on account that she'd never bothered to pursue their relationship any further either. If she did think that there was more to them, then wouldn't she have just been more forward? He'd really believed that she cared about him just as much as he did, but maybe he'd been wrong in believing that she loved him too. Case and point, she didn't even bother to ask him to stay. Who would let the person they cared for deeply leave for so many months—especially in such an unresolved manner as it had happened with them?

He hated thinking about their farewell because, well, it forced him to question a lot of his _own_ actions. Maybe Cass _did_ care about him, but wanted him to make the first move and he'd just ruined everything by leaving. Maybe she was just as confused about how she felt towards him and that's why she let him go…

But all he really wanted was a sign from her, _any sign_, that meant she wanted him too because although he was sure that she cared about him, blurting out his love for her was not a risk he was willing to take unless she gave him substantial clues that she loved him back… But thinking back to how they left, she acted normal to the very end: she hadn't dropped a single hint and it was much too late now.

Still no matter how many times he thought about it, no matter what he tried to convince himself, he knew that none of this was Cass's fault _at all_. Even though he wanted to pin the blame on her, deep down he knew that he was the one that had done wrong. This mistake of him leaving was all about _him;_ because he was too afraid to own up to his feelings. Hopefully, Cass will forgive him one day.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

***Mamoru***

Last night had gone beautifully with Usagi. Although he didn't do things like that often (taking women out on dates, that is), he'd realized that every time he did, he enjoyed it more and more. Maybe he was just getting better at picking good company: or perhaps he was maturing more to admit that he actually _liked_ taking girls out to dinner… Regardless of what it truly was, he was glad that he'd made the right decision in taking her out. It had been worth it.

After their date was over (about 11pm), he'd driven Usagi back to Rei's last night. As he had pulled up to the shrine, she had seemed hesitant to get out the car and turned to him with a rather dulled expression—in (a vain) attempt to hide her true feelings from him: she hadn't wanted the date to end as much as him. But she'd smiled at him anyway, placing her hand over his on the stick shift and caressing his fingers softly, the intense sexual vibes of their entire night resonating between them from that simple gesture.

But instead of acting on it—as they both had throughout the night—she simply said goodnight and thanked him for the meal, before moving her hand away to leave. For fraction of a moment, _a split second_, he'd had the strongest urge to hold her back, just for a moment longer. She looked beautiful and he just wanted to tell her that.

But of course, he didn't; it just wasn't his _style_.

He wanted to stay with her a little bit longer, so in order to keep himself from saying anything stupid unnecessarily, he'd jokingly reminded her before she left that he might have crabs, apologizing in advance if he'd infected her. She'd laughed out loud, but warned him that she would _kill_ him if that were true. She turned back to him and for a moment their eyes locked and he couldn't look away from her, all the while wondering what else he could say to prolong her stay.

'Good night' was all he forced himself to say. Thankfully, she seemed to not mind his short farewell and simply smiled again in response. They didn't kiss goodbye or anything—probably out of fear that they wouldn't be able to stop once they started—and each just parted with smiles on their faces. She opened the door and got out, walking up the temple stairs and waving back at him as he drove away.

He got home and as he got ready for bed, he noticed his bed sheets stained a light pink from where he had taken her in missionary. For some reason, the deed of him taking her virginity made his conquest all the more rewarding: he felt triumphant and manly—he _was_ philanderer after all. But that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate or treasure every single one of the women he slept with. Despite popular belief, he really liked Usagi, maybe a little too much actually… He just didn't want things to get _complicated_.

Last night, he'd mulled over what the hell he had gotten himself into with her. Eventually, he concluded that it was nothing for him to have to worry about, but even _that_ reasoning had taken him a while to achieve. Honestly, it made him glad that their departure had been so simple; there was nothing said about seeing each other once he returned (not even an 'see you later'), and he knew that it would be better that way. He didn't want to make promises to her that he wouldn't necessarily keep.

Yesterday they had genuinely bonded and he couldn't deny it any longer that he _did_ like her, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be her boyfriend either. Last night, he'd been pleasantly surprised that they had managed to hang out as normal people the entire time without getting on each other's nerves. Not too long ago, he would have thought that to be impossible, but nonetheless, he wasn't disappointed with the way things had turned out.

All this time what he had thought about her had only been what he'd _wanted_ to think and was not necessarily true (_anymore_, anyway). The Usagi he thought he knew _was_ in fact real, but a much younger version of who she was now. For some reason, he'd stuck with the idea that she hadn't grown up at all since they met when she was 14. But after finally realizing that she was a much different person than he had believed, he thanked this past week of events for being the main cause of changing their relationship. It made him appreciate their date so much because it had opened his eyes; now he could finally admit that she had in fact matured—and not just physically.

But perhaps the one that wasn't acting as grown up as they should was him. He'd purposely tried to get Usagi home early last night because of one stupid reason and one reason only: he couldn't find the courage to give her the gift he'd bought her for her birthday. That's why he made sure that he dropped her off before midnight, so he could avoid that situation altogether.

Truth was, he was way too nervous to actually give her anything in person. At least by having his assistant deliver the gift to her, he could hide behind the fact that by the time she'd see him again, she'd probably forgotten all about it. He didn't want her thanking him since it'd been a spontaneous purchase he'd made that even _he_ still didn't understand fully. That conversation wasn't something that he wanted to deal with; he'd gladly let the bracelet to speak for itself (not that he'd knew what _that_ meant either…).

He sighed; this was just too much stuff to deal with and truth be told, he wanted none of it. Yawning into his hand, he rested his head against the cold window panel and stared out into the way too bright sky. The clouds were well below them and he could no longer see anything but miles of sea beneath them; it was pretty relaxing actually. He was way more tired than he should have been and so knew that a nap would definitely be in order if he wanted to function well when he landed.

He still had about three more hours left to his flight and a little R&R would do him some good since from the moment he had boarded this plane, he was on official business. No more goofing around, no more playtime, no more thoughts about females: this trip was all serious and all business from here on out until the end of his trip. But as distressing as that should have been to him, he couldn't find much to complain about. Because although he knew that it would be a long time until he'd be able to come back home, he still felt incredibly lucky to know that at least his last day had been an unforgettable one.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

THE END

Hope you all enjoyed! I love writing and am always looking to improve so please let me know what you thought of the story. I appreciate all feedback/criticism! Also stay tuned for the next part to _Seven Days_, coming as soon as I possibly can, I promise!

-_CattyKitty _


End file.
